


Wicked Games

by Operamuse



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Brief Implications Of Violence, CoWorkers to Friends to Lovers, Cunnillingus, Erotic Power Exchange, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, F/M main pairing, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, Pegging, Satanism, Sex, Switches falling in love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 100,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Operamuse/pseuds/Operamuse
Summary: Cardinal Copia takes his place as the new face of the Ministry. The road to becoming Papa Zero's successor and a rock star isn't so hard with the support of Sister Imperator's protegee, a Sister of Sin with whom the Cardinal shares an irresistible pull. Among devout Satanists the path to love is sometimes wild and strange.





	1. These Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I've fallen hard for the band Ghost and I can't get up. The story is set in September 2017 around the last appearance of Papa Emeritus III. I don't know much about the timeline at this point so bear with me. There is very brief and non-graphic femslash sexy times in this chapter. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.

September 2017  
For as long as he could remember, Copia had been plagued by nightmares. Mystic visions came as easily as abc's to him from infancy and led to his family fearing for his soul from a young age. In time he came to fear his family and their religion much more than the grim dreams.  
This night was no different, in the brief hours of sleep during the dark of night he fell into the familiar scenery of Ministry headquarters. He felt cold as he walked the grounds in his sleep; could practically feel the dew on the grass wet the undersides of his feet. He made his way through the grounds, passing nameless ghouls who glanced at him as he walked by. Through fog and mist that he'd walked since he was a boy, he made his way to the alter within the darkness and the figure that awaited him. The familiar figure was cloaked in black as thick as midnight and stood facing away from him as always. Only an inch shorter than him, he had no idea whether they had a gender at all.  
"Your time of ascension draws near Cardinal," the voice, whispered as he stepped behind, resting a hand on their shoulder.  
Slowly a hand came up to rest on his, icy cold as he shivered from the proximity and the temperature.  
"Soon you will receive your summons and lead us into the service our infernal majesty," the voice continued as he closed his eyes.  
This was the part where he awoke and he clung to the hand, squeezing the soft skin.  
"Are you my death?" Copia murmured, inhaling the smell of cloves that clung to his companion. "Can you not tell me anything about who you are?"  
"To die, to sleep-to sleep perchance to dream," the voice mused lowering the hood slowly. "For in this sleep of death what dreams may come?"  
Suddenly Copia bolted upright, covered in sweat. He shuddered in the dark of his room, working to breathe in and out evenly. It wasn't entirely fear that made his heart stutter in his chest. Before waking he'd seen the most piercing dove grey eyes stare into his very soul. For the first time in years the dream ended with a glimpse of the figure. He barely had time to wonder what this turn of events could mean when his cell phone began to ring. The sound of the theme song from Dark Shadows filled the room as he blearily flipped open his phone .  
"Copia," he rasped in a voice thick with sleep.  
"Cardinal, I am sorry to disturb you," the voice of Sister Imperator said briskly. "But something has come up. We need you to report to our central office immediately."  
"Your time of ascension draws near Cardinal," the words echoed in his head. His breath caught as the sister repeated his name several times before he shook his head.  
"I shall see you soon Sister," he promised before hanging up and flinging back the covers with new found energy.  
XX  
It was the dead of night in the central Abbey of the Ministry. The large washed out stone building sprawled on a large estate just outside of the city. It was a place where the clergy could rest their weary heads after long hours of tireless work in the name of Lucifer. But of course for some, of the wicked there was no rest to be had. Particularly the women's dormitory.  
"M-Mercy! Mercy!" a young woman with curly blonde hair wailed, thrashing on the bed. The redhead between her thighs finally sighed and placed one last kiss on her lover's clit before raising her head. She lazily pushed her hair back out of her face and licked her bottom lip slowly savoring the taste on her tongue.  
"Only three orgasms tonight amante?" she crooned huskily, as she crawled up the bed and flopped down beside her lover.  
"You teased me mercilessly tonight Carla," the spent woman chastised as she came down. "I swear I saw hellfire behind my eyes every time I came."  
The redhead smiled and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to the blonde's lips murmuring, "Every time hmm? That's an improvement."  
The blonde hummed in agreement as they parted. With a sigh she sat up and Carla pretended not to watch her.  
"I could give you a fun wake up call if you stay," the redhead said casually, laying on her side as she stretched her arms over her head.  
"Maybe some other time," her lover said breezily as she pulled on her dress and grucifix. "This was fun."  
Carla hummed in agreement as she watched her leave. Only when the door closed did the Sister of Sin let the disappointment show as she rested her face on the pillow.  
It wasn't that she particularly wanted to spend anymore time with her lover or any of the others for that matter. Normally she was happy with the fucking and brief pillow talk but things were different.  
Deciding she was unforgivably sober, she got up to saunter to the decanter of red wine sitting on a silver tray beside her desk in her chambers. She stared morosely as she filled a goblet. Emeritus III was dead. The man beloved by the church and masses of Ghost fans was no longer of this mortal coil.  
The sharp, throbbing pain in her heart was proving unbearable so she downed her glass and hastily refilled it, spilling liquid like blood onto her fingers. As Sister Imperator's protegee she was expected to closely aid the new successor who would arrive tomorrow. Emeritus and his brothers were replaced so quickly. She prayed to the Devil that this new man would lead them into temptation and deliver them to evil.  
Church politics aside her heart was breaking and she had to pretend that it was otherwise tomorrow morning.  
"Oh fratello," she sobbed wetly, her tears mingling with the wine clutched in her shaking hands.  
XX  
Twelve years prior  
Goddamn the sun Carla thought. She groaned and tried to shut it out. She had finally fallen asleep after fighting off the cold all night. The other homeless kids had warned her off of sleeping on the Ministry steps but she was hungry, cold and tired dammit. It looked like it would rain the night before so she had huddled under the stone vestibule and fallen into a fitful sleep.  
That is until she blinked her eyes open to see some guy dressed in a priest get up standing a few feet away from her. He seemed young but older then her, calmly assessing her. She stared right back transfixed by his eyes, one green and the old milky blue. Fascinated though she was, her faith in humanity at the tender age of thirteen wasn't what it used to be; she knew the drill. Even men of the cloth chased her away from the shelter of a house of god.  
"I know, I know," she muttered slowly standing. "I'm going. Don't call the cops."  
"Wasn't going to. You weren't hurting anything," the man said speaking with a slight accent as he looked her over. "You've been sleeping outside for awhile."  
She shrugged and he nodded grimly before crouching down even though he wasn't much taller then her.  
"What's your name sorellina?"  
She crossed her arms and he chuckled standing up. "I'll go first. I'm Father Alessandro Emeritus. Nice to meet you."  
She didn't see the harm. He was strange but she didn't get a bad vibe from him.  
"I'm Carla. Nice weather we're having," she said sarcastically.  
He laughed a little and held the door open before she realized her expected her to walk in.  
"I promise this isn't like other churches. We actually take in the lost and downtrodden," he said sincerely as she bit her lip. It wasn't like she had any other options.  
"What kind of church would do that? I've slept lots of places. All the churches wanted to do was get me off the doorstep before services started."  
"The hypocrisy of Christianity shows brightest at their houses of worship," he said with a quiet growl in his voice."We are not like them. We take care of one another here where we carry out the work of the Morningstar."  
XX  
Present Day  
Hungover and not in the mood for this shit, Carla thought as she blearily stepped towards Imperator's office. She'd drunk herself to sleep the night before and planned on using it as her grief coping mechanism for the foreseeable future. Her heart ached when she thought of him, Emeritus III. Only a few months ago he'd been there, preparing for the tour. They'd said goodbyes with teasing and affection before he'd packed up the Ghouls and gone on his way.  
She bit back a sob of rage, fist clenched as she banged on the door harder then intended. The calm reply from within made her slowly open the door. With flushed cheeks and her head held high she stepped inside. Sister Imperator stood beside Papa Zero behind a spawling mahogany desk. Carla's gaze flicked down to the man sitting on her right wearing black unholy vestments and then back to the heads of the church.  
"Welcome Sister," Papa Zero greeted and she bowed her head respectfully.  
"Papa, Sister," she replied, just as the stranger beside her stood up.  
He was of average height and build for all appearances. His was not a handsome face, but there was something compelling about it. The neat dark hair and sideburns that had certainly been more fashionable in a different era worked for him. No it wasn't a handsome face, but it was arresting she thought. As were his mismatched green and milky blue eyes fixed on hers as he frowned.  
She unconsciously put one heeled foot forward, as if commanded by some force that demanded the distance between her and the Cardinal close.  
"Sister Haereditatem, this is Cardinal Copia. He transferred just before the passing of the three Papa's," Imperator explained as the Cardinal jumped back almost imperceptibly as if he'd received a jolt.  
Puzzled but refusing to shirk her duties Carla obediently bowed her head in due reverence.  
"Your eminence," she said obediently, glancing up at him from beneath her lashes as he quickly scanned her face, lingering for a moment on the faded scar across her left cheek. "I look forward to working with you."  
"Sister, I think we were d-destined to meet," Copia said quietly, stepping forward with his hand extended.  
Taken aback, Carla hesitated before laying her hand on his where he held it lightly. She fought the urge to stagger backwards or swoon forwards when they touched as though a current was shared between their clasped hands. Papa Zero finally cleared his throat and Carla quickly dropped her hand, briskly going into work mode.  
"I will help you in any way that I can eminence," she stated, stepping back, needing some physical distance. "For now I'll show you to your rooms." She could feel a headache pounding behind her eyes as she pointedly kept her gaze averted from the Cardinal's searching stare.  
"You are in perfectly capable hands Cardinal," Sister Imperator said as Papa Zero coughed and checked his watch  
"I think we're good here. Besides, Exorcist marathon in twenty," Papa explained as Imperator spared the head of the church an exasperated smile.


	2. I Could Bring You Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings except for swearing this chapter guys. Please send kudos and comments, they help the muse immensely. Thank you for reading.

The Cardinal stepped with surprising feline grace to reach the door before Carla and held it open.  
"After you Sister," he murmured leaving her to step through the doorway into the silent hall.  
"This way," Carla said gesturing with her hand towards the hallway on the left.  
It was far too quiet for her liking. When she chanced a look at the Cardinal he was pointedly looking straight ahead with a faint flush on his cheeks.  
"How long have you been with the church your eminence?" Carla inquired when the silence began to grate on her.  
"Twenty four years this August," he answered quietly, adding out of politeness. "How long since you took vows Sister?"  
"Eight years," she said shaking her head. "I was practically raised here. Groomed to be a nun from the time I was fourteen."  
"Fewer and fewer young people take the vows these d-days," Copia remarked. "You can give your life to Lucifer and remain in the world outside of the Ministry. Though I have always p-preferred being on the inside."  
Carla glanced over at him and nodding in understanding.  
"Happier times," she agreed before looking ahead. "Coming into the service was the end of my misery."  
"Deliverance from the bonds of a cruel God and even crueler people carrying out his will," he muttered grimly as they stopped before a doorway.  
"Si," she agreed, pulling out a set of keys.  
It wasn't necessarily a bad thing to learn more about the Cardinal. To share such things. They would be working many hours together. Far better to be friendly and find some common ground she thought unlocking the door to his new chambers.  
She stepped inside and quickly took stock of the room covered in dark wood paneling. Everything had been kept in good condition with regular cleaning from the polished if minimal furniture, the crystal clear high cathedral style windows, and the crisp white linens on the large four poster bed.  
"I hope you'll be comfortable your eminance but we can make adjustments of course," she recited automatically as he stepped into the room to take everything in.  
She watched him openly as he slowly moved about his new residence. A dark spectre in a monochrome room decorated in white and black. He moved almost like a dancer and it was magnetizing. Through casual movement, the eye was drawn to him. She could understand see why Sister Imperator had made the decision to hand over the reigns of the church to him.  
"Shall I send someone downstairs to bring your bags Cardinal Copia?" Carla asked when he did not dismiss her, simply staring out the window at the grounds. "That won't be necessary," he insisted as he turned back towards her, looking even more dark and foreboding against the dying light of day. "I packed lightly."  
"Surely you have a few belongings?" Carla asked, laughing a little when he shook his head and stepped towards her.  
"The clothes on my back, and Machiavelli," he said reaching into his pocket.  
"A beloved book?" she inquired politely thinking he owned a copy of the Prince. She was surprised when he removed his leather gloved hand with a small black rat curled against his open palm.  
Copia watched the nun look uncertain as he held the rat closer to his body, not wishing to frighten the girl.  
"He's gentle if you are also gentle," he assured her, stroking the rat behind the ears as the little rodent's eyes closed contently.  
Carla smiled a little and bent closer to watch, slowly reaching out her index finger. She let the rat smell her patiently and used her nail to lightly scratch the rat behind his other ear. Her smile bloomed and Copia's fingers paused when she looked up at him. His breath caught, oh how dangerous it was to lock eyes with her. He felt he would be lost to the world if he stared too long. Just as suddenly her ease seemed to evaporate as she withdrew her fingers. He struggled not to follow her retreat like a shadow at her heels and simply stood uncertainly.  
"My room is in the North wing. Second door on the right if you need anything. Would tomorrow be alright to set up a meeting? I think you should meet your band soon," she said all business.  
"Grazie Sister," he said, at last dismissing her.  
She bowed slightly with her jaw squared before disappearing as suddenly as a sinuous plume of smoke vanishing in midair.  
Copia stared at the door for a few long moments as the sunlight died entirely. As if she had taken all of the warmth and light in her absence.  
XX  
Dinner was nearly finished by the time Carla made her way to the dining hall for something to eat. Members of the clergy weren't required to sit and break bread together but many chose to do so each day. It was a drafty old white washed hall, the benches as hard as pews and the food bland much of the time. But one couldn't beat the company.  
Carla skidded to a halt where her friends were sitting and sat down heavily.  
"Please tell me you saved some for me," Carla groaned as her stomach roared and the young woman to her left chuckled.  
"Busy day?" Phoebe, her best friend at the Abbey inquired.  
Phoebe was short, plump, and without a doubt the most beautiful sister in the Ministry. Carla had tried to pick her up in the early days of their acquaintance but Phoebe was asexual and so a friendship was struck between them. Phoebe was more laid back and it showed in the purple hair dye and black lipstick she favored. She mostly stayed in the library, reshelving tomes and helping the younger novices navigate the card catalogue. A catalogue which had yet to be properly transferred to computers due to complaints from the older clergy about the integrity of the Dewey Decimal System.  
"Busy. I swear I'm wiped out," Carla admitted as she loaded up her plate quickly. "The new Cardinal arrived and I've been in a tizzy getting a game plan together. If it were as simple as showing him the ins and outs of the Ministry it would be one thing. Figuring out how to make him the lead of a rock band....unholy shit my life is going to be stife and coffee for the next few weeks."  
"Well at least you have responsibility that keeps you off kitchen duty," Hester, a newly sworn in nun said with a sigh of longing.  
"But the real question," said Marie, without a doubt the biggest gossip monger of the sisters. "Is he hot?"  
Carla hesitated sprinkled some salt on her food thinking of her new superior, trying not to flush. She shrugged casually as she picked at her roasted chicken.   
"Wouldn't know. I was doing my job not checking out my new superior."  
"Oh nevermind," Marie pouted waving her hand dismissively. "You have questionable taste anyway."  
"I don't know she tried to hit on me," Phoebe chuckled as Carla laughed and blew an air kiss at her.  
"Yeah but she didn't even try to get with the last Papa. You had soooo many chances," Marie said shaking her head. "What a waste. You could have taken one for the team just to tell us what it was like."  
Phoebe and Hester stilled as Carla tensed.  
"Have some fucking respect. He's only just passed," Carla hissed quietly, not taking her eyes from her food.  
"Just saying you're not exactly picky so what was the problem? Too pretty for you?" Marie shrugged, jumping when Carla suddenly stuck her dinner knife into the table in front of her place setting.  
"Lucifer! What is your problem?" the startled sister exclaimed as Carla pushed herself away from the table, gritting her teeth.  
"Oh where do I even begin puta?" Carla snarled just as Pheoebe stood, wrapping an around her and steering her away from the table.  
"Remind me why we hang out with her again?" Phoebe said shaking her head as Carla took a long, shaky breath. "Oh right she was lookout whenever we bummed cigarettes back in the day."  
Carla sagged, leaning on her friend who sighed and held her closer.  
"Oh honey its okay," Phoebe said patting her back as Carla let the frustration and weariness come out through tears. "Just let it out."  
"Shit," Carla sniffed, feeling tears, choke her in her throat. "He was so young and so beautiful Phoebe. How could this happen?"  
"I don't know. But it will feel better soon," Phoebe told her as she rubbed her shoulder.  
"Satan I'm sorry but I think I just need to crawl into bed with my stash of porn and special cookies for the night cariño," Carla sniffled as she pulled back knowing she must be a mess full of snot and running mascara.  
"Alright but let's go do something this week when you aren't busy," Phoebe said looking at her seriously. "Promise. You shouldn't be alone right now."  
"Oh I won't be," Carla said with a watery smile as she walked away. "I'll be with his eminence, the Cardinal."  
XX  
The next day as per instructed, the Cardinal arrived in a conference room lined with a long black sleek table. There he found Carla setting up a breakfast spread on a serving cart with her back to him. She wore the usual nun uniform of a simple black dress. Not immodest or revealing but much more form fitting and easy access then a Catholic's nuns clothing. His hand gripped the back of the chair nearest him when she bent forward to arrange the coffee cups and he saw the place where her stockings were held up by garters.  
"S-sister," he mumbled making her jump a little as a cup clattered.  
She turned around prepared to greet him before her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly. He was wearing one of the suits commissioned for the band and her reaction made him hopeful. He rather liked the black suit and batlike cloak but seeing her reaction gave him an added boost of confidence.  
"Cardinal you look..." she began as her face flushed when she lingered on the tightness of the pants. "Like a rockstar."  
The corner of his mouth turned up and he bowed his head slightly.  
"Grazie," he said inclining his head in thanks. Her eyes continued to roam over him until he cleared his throat fighting off a blush.  
"Oh uh," she said stepping back from the tray skittishly. "I wasn't sure if the Ghouls would eat these but I think everyone likes coffee at this time in the morning. May I pour you a cup?"  
"Please," he said nodding when she gestured to the cream. He accepted the porcelin cup and saucer gratefully and took a sip. The pleased sound he made had Carla once more sharing her smile with him. "A little independent coffee shop down the street makes the most amazing dark roast," she confided as the Ghouls began to file in. "I thought you could use something stronger then the dishwater from the kitchens."  
He cleared his throat stifling a chuckle as the Ghouls curiously looked at the set up. Carla gave him a wink, making his breath stutter as she took a seat with her computer fired up to take notes.  
Copia turned his attention to the Ghouls all nameless some male and some female. They had been invited to the meeting because they had picked up the Ghoulish inclination to be talented at making music. They would help him form the band anew starting now.  
He took a breath and stepped fluidly to the head of the table taking a seat. He looked around the room, a little hesitant about how to start.  
"Thanks for joining me today. Ghoul," he said nodding to the first spectre on his left. Nodding to his right. "Ghoul, you Ghoul, and of course Ghoul. And you two lovely Ghoulettes. As well as you and you Ghoul."  
XX  
"So band practice time four days a week from sunset to to be determined," Carla shrugged as she made a note on her phone for the Cardinal's schedule. The meeting had been productive, even the Ghouls had given some feedback. Now she and Copia were the only ones left at the table nursing tepid dregs of coffee as they wrapped things up.  
"You have the theme of the new album. So now I guess you guys play together. Then we'll book a studio once you have some material down. However that's a long way down the road."  
"You do think its going well then?" Copia inquired looking cautiously optimistic as she nodded in assent.  
"Yes," she agreed replacing her phone in a hidden pocket inside her habit.  
He looked relieved and she couldn't help finding it cute. He wasn't what she'd been expecting. She did wonder if he had the balls to pull this off but there was time to work on his confidence.  
"The church business comes easily. It has been my life for years but music is something I am still wrapping my head around," he admitted quietly, eyes fixed on his coffee cup.  
"I understand. All of us will figure it out woth time and work," she insisted trying to have enough confidence for the both of them.  
She moved to stand up and the Cardinal was already behind her, helping to pull out her chair. She blushed and was unsure if she was supposed to be doing that for him as his subordinate.  
"When we met you said that meeting me felt destined," she blurted suddenly, to distract herself from her uncertainty.  
"Yes," he agreed, avoiding her gaze, and taking a breath. "All my life I've been guided by unholy visions. Just before I arrived I dreamt of my ascension. It was foretold to me by you."  
Carla tilted her head as she looked up at him, and he finally forced himself to meet her stare.  
"It is strange," she admitted with an amused smile, her eyes warm and teasing. "That means you've met me before I made your acquaintance Cardinal."  
"Copia," he blurted suddenly. "Please, called me Copia when we are alone. The titles...wear on my nerves."  
"Only if you call me Carla. I hate my damn title. Its such a mouthful," she confided quietly as he held out his leather gloved hand to help her stand. The warm leather felt like butter to her touch. Without warning she began to imagine how that black leather might feel running over her body.


	3. Get Me Off Of This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, we're moving right along. I'm bursting with ideas and can't wait for the next few chapters although this one was fun to write. One note, you may have picked it up before but Carla was definitely raised in Spain as will be more evident this chapter. No warnings in here except for swearing and some lustful thoughts. Enjoy and please review if you like it.

It was a mere two weeks after his transfer when Cardinal Copia neglected his work one day to take sanctuary in the library.  
He turned the page of a delicate text with his black leather gloved hand; an accessory he wore out of habit from his lifelong passion of studying fragile, historic books.  
It was something of a relief to be here in a quiet corner of the enormous library within the Abbey. This was familiar, and he could lose himself as he translated words penned by societies long dead, in languages near extinct.  
The Ghouls and he were learning the older material of Ghost first before they began to attempt composing anything new. In truth he found the singing somewhat freeing.  
However he sighed appreciatively, surrounded by the smells of old paper and the quiet pitter patter of readers looking for old musty tomes, this would always feel like home. A place where he could be unseen and forgotten by the rest of the world.  
"Found you," a silky voice whispered, as warm breath tickled his ear.  
Copia startled, and nearly knocked the text before him from the table as he spun to face his assistant; his very stern looking assistant.  
"Sister Carla," he greeted her, taking a deep breath as he recovered from the ambush.  
"Cardinal Copia," she said crossing her arms over her chest as she cocked her hip. "We had an appointment."  
"Si, for three," he said slowly as he began to realize the reason for her ire. "Ah...."  
"I've been texting you for the last hour," she stated, her gaze tinged with disapproval. "I was just talking to a friend then I spotted you tucked away over here. Lucky for me the scarlet cossack is hard to miss."  
"Eh sorry," he said sheepishly as he bit his lip. "Times always seems to get away from me when I am in the presence of books."  
He swallowed as Carla frowned at him. Then the corner of her mouth lifted and he relaxed slightly.  
"Don't let it happen again or I might have to come up with disciplinary action," she said mock-seriously.  
He could have swallowed his tongue, his mouth went dry and he felt warm where his belly suddenly clenched.  
"I'll be more mindful in the future," Cardinal Copia promised looking down at his hands. "I suppose I found myself falling into my old routine and forgetting about the new one. I have yet to grow accustomed to the change."  
Carla tilted her head and nodded, placated. As she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, drawing his gaze as his eyes slid from her hips to her knees.  
"All I really wanted was to touch base on your progress so far. To see how things with the Ghouls are going," she admitted before looking down at her phone for notes. "Sister Imperator wishes for you to join her and Papa Nihil for lunch tomorrow at one in her office. This Saturday you'll be officially named Papa's successor at mass."  
"I see," he replied inclining his head. "Um, the band practice seems to be going fine. We are learning old songs very quickly. With the theme of the album decided I am finding it easier to write lyrics."  
"Bueno," she said with an encouraging smile. "That's another thing what I wanted to talk to you about. I thought it might be a good idea to introduce the new band by having a small concert in the chapel within the new future. A chance to perform in front of an audience. Some placce familiar and not too big."  
He felt a clench of fear in is gut at the thought of a performance but it would have to happen at some point. Her choice of venue was just about the smallest and safest place where he could feel comfortable. She had thought this out well.  
"Perhaps we could perform for Samhain after the feast?" he suggested and Carla grinned at the idea.  
"Perfect. You'll have a month to practice," she nodded as she thought it over. "We can discuss that in a few days. That was everything on my end your eminence. I'll leave you to your books."  
"Carla," he blurted when she turned to leave, blushing but looking up at her fervently. "Sister Carla, if you are free tonight, I think you should come listen to us practice."  
"Tonight?" she said in surprise as she mulled it over. "I don't have any plans. Are you sure you'd like me there?"  
"Of course. You can tell us if we are as good as you think we are," he said teasingly making her chuckle as nearby readers hissed at them in the quiet space. She rolled her eyes but nodded.  
"I look forward to it Copia," she said pausing as she added cheekily. "Don't worry. I'll be there on time."  
XX  
Dinner was a hasty affair that night. She wasn't ashamed to say the prospect of a private rehearsal listening to the newly assembled Ghost was just way more exciting then another meal with her friends talking about the usual Ministry gossip. Granted that gossip had become more juicy since Copia's arrival but nothing she hadn't heard already through her work.  
The practice space itself was a small conference room just off of the chapel. It was mostly used for meetings and antichism school for children during masses. It was a little cramped as she walked in, especially with this many people in one band  
When she walked in, Copia looked over with a shy smile before continuing a discussion with the guitarists in low voices. She clasped her hands watching the drummer set up his seat before her eyes strayed to the bassist. She watched with interest as the Ghoul tuned the four stringed guitar. The bassist's head rose slowly, zeroing in on her and she smiled a little.  
"Is it fun?" she asked with an eager grin while the Ghoul slowly strummed. "It sounds like fun."  
The Ghoul strummed a steady rhythm that on its own throbbed insistently. She let her hips sway lazily back and forth to the beat. The Ghoul tittered a little and she chuckled as she danced slowly. There was a gentle pressure on her back as the Cardinal rested his hand there, standing at her side. She let her hips continue their dance, ruffling the fabric of his cossack as they made eye contact.  
"Grazie for coming Sister," his voice intoned smoothly, his expression unreadable as she tried not to lean into the heat of his touch.  
"My pleasure," she murmured a little flirtaciously, she watched his eyes grow half-lidded. She licked her bottom lip as he steered her towards one of the ratty chairs in the room. The pressure of his hand gentle but firm as she repressed a shiver. Oh Satan she was in trouble.  
"The best seats in the house. Just for you," he purred and made her giggle a little. She blushed as she sat and watched him retreat towards his bandmates. She was behaving like a horny teenager, not a senior ranking nun.  
Without preemble the band launched into Year Zero and the Cardinal's voice carried strongly in the small room. Her mouth parted as the Copia's voice carried into the song with ease. She vividly recalled the last ritual she'd attended, when Papa Emeritus III had sung and made her feel things in a way mass could only ever hope to.  
The Cardinal was so different from Emeritus III, yet he made her feel, that unholy presence once more. She couldn't look away, was helpless to do anything but sit as tears welled up. Oh she could feel that unholy power of Lucifer again. After the passing of Papa Nihil's sons she had wondered if she could ever feel that again listening to these songs.  
"What do you think? We do one more for Sister," Copia asked the Ghouls as the song came to an end. before shaking his head, walking away, turning in a half circle and coming back to stand in the middle of the room. "One more."  
And that got a laugh out of her as she threw her head back and he began singing. This time it was a new song and she watched as the Cardinal's eyes close while he sang about the moment of just letting go.  
She swallowed thickly. It was beautiful and bittersweet and perfect. As he sang the last of the words his eyes locked with hers from across the room, commanding a power that was going to be dangerous for her to be near.  
Then the silence was deafening as the band cut off and they were all waiting, looking to her.  
"A new song?" she said wetting her dry lips as she stood up. "Tell me you're planning on putting that on the new album."  
"Si," he admitted hesitantly. "I mean it needs polishing but si." "You should record it," she said her eye shining as she clasped her hands as if she were about to break into prayer. "Oh hail satan. Hail Satan."  
"You are that moved?" he said with a small hopeful smile which she returned.  
"Absolutely," she said as the Ghouls watched them curiously. "Your eminence, Ghouls, this is a glorious new chapter in the church. One...I have been hesitant to embrace.  
Copia looked away, his face downcast. "I am sure you are not the only one who feels that way Sister Carla."  
He looked so withdrawn again she could have kicked herself. Instinct took over as made her way to his side and dared to rest her hand on his shoulder. He tensed as though an unpleasant jolt had been sent through him, glancing down at her hand.  
"Some are born great, others achieve greatness, others have greatness thrust upon them. You will lead the church into a new, powerful era," she said squeezing his shoulder. Because there was no doubt now, her loyalty had shifted. It was his. "Its just that, I mourn with the rest of the church for the recent deaths."  
"Mi dispiace Sister," he said sincerely as he slowly raised his head.  
She inclined her head, slowly withdrawing her hand.  
"Gracias for inviting me. For this," she said trailing off quietly. "I think I'll say goodnight."  
"Goodnight sister," he replied looking as though he wished to say more.  
She cleared her throat and he clasped his hands, taking a quick step back as he returned to the company of the Ghouls.  
At least she could affirm that Cardinal's singing abilities to Sister Imperator tomorrow she thought making her way out of the chapel. That would certainly be much needed good news with everything so up in the air at the moment.  
She bit her lip as she remembered the way the Cardinal had glanced at her at times while singing. Such soulful, deep eyes she thought. It was a good thing for the future of the band, but bad news for her libido. There was no rule about fraternization between the clergy, in fact it was encouraged as a means to indulge in sin.  
It was one thing to fuck a fellow nun or priest but the head of the church...  
She couldn't help herself, Copia was so...oddly adorable, but intense. When she'd been standing before him tonight she'd been able to make out the freckles beneath his darkened eyes. The sinfully delicious voice wasn't going to help matters. Even when he wasn't singing, the Italian accent alone was enough to charm her legs open.  
"Mierda," she grunted closing her door behind her none too gently. She leaned against the cool surface and closed her eyes. "Like a horny teenager meeting an idol.."  
She heard the floor creak and slowly opened her eyes to see a man lounging on her bed, his face in shadow.  
She tensed, reaching behind her back for the folding knife in her pocket.  
"You lost querido?" she inquired in a low dangerous tone.  
"Nothing else to say to me?" he sighed rolling onto his belly, tossing his hair back as he stared at her with one green eye and one milky blue on his painted face. "I'm hurt sorellina."  
"N-no," she gasped, as she stared at him, taking a few shaky steps closer.  
The same soft, cocky smile looked back at her.  
She raised the knife in her hand and pointed it at him accusingly.  
"No you're dead," she whispered in disbelief.  
Emeritus III cocked his head and winked. "I may be dead but I'm still good looking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum bum bum!!!! Til next time.


	4. You Don't Have To Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not much Copia until the end but there are a few things I wanted fleshed out regarding Carla's background and the Ministry. I promise copious amounts of Copia next chapter. Thank you guys for reading, please review so I know if this is any good.

For a minute neither Carla nor Emeritus III moved watching one another in the silence engulfing the room. It was him there was no doubt, looking as he had the last time she'd attended a ritual in that dashing black uniform.  
Carla crossed the room, deliberately keeping her eyes trained away from the bed. Instead she sank gratefully into her oversized leather wingback chair. She closed her eyes, like a child wishing and praying that the spectre would be gone when she opened her eyelids once more. Taking a breath she slowly opened her eyes. He was there, out of the corner of her eyes standing at the foot of her bed. Slowly he crossed the distance, his shoes clicking on the floor. He came to crouch next to her chair, resting his head on his hands upon the armrest.  
"You look like a damn cat," she snorted shaking her head and he purred playfully.  
"Ugh," she grimaced as her nose wrinkled. "What a weirdo you are."  
"You never appreciated my charms," he sighed dramatically rising to his feet.  
"I worshipped you. I just didn't fall for your crap," she replied teasingly, before inhaling sharply.  
No, no, no.  
"This isn't happening. I'm not having a conversation with a dead man," she hissed jumping up from her seat suddenly needing to be anywhere but her room. "Be gone when I get back."  
"Is that anyway to greet your dead fratello?"  
XX  
"Sister? Sister!"  
Carla startled at the sharp tone that Sister Imperator addressed her with. It had been several days since the spectral visit inside of her rooms. It was the only time Emeritus III had shown up but the encounter had still left her shaken. The memory of the unsettling time would fade with time but it had left her running on nerves and little sleep.  
"I asked how the band is progressing," the head nun tutted as she folded her hands on her desk top.  
"Very well. In fact the Cardinal and the Ghouls wished to extend an invitation for you and Papa Zero to watch them rehearse in the Chapel this Thursday."  
"Very good," Imperator said, her all seeing eyes noticing the dark purple circles beneath her protegee's eyes; eyes which were becoming glazed once more.  
"Has something been troubling you as of late?"  
The younger woman's mouth parted before closing slowly and firmly.  
"Don't think I haven't noticed. It is clear you are distressed by something," the older woman said with a touch of motherly concern in her voice. "I am your mentor, you may speak freely if there is something causing you to suffer. If your new responsibilities are causing strain-"  
"No," the younger woman insisted shaking her head before scrubbing a hand over her face tiredly. Carla sighed, looking down into her lap for a moment with hardened eyes.  
"Sister Imperator, you are certain that Emeritus III and his brothers are dead?"  
That caused the older woman to raise a brow. "Of course my dear. Papa Zero and I identifed the bodies ourselves. Then they were thoroughly prepared by a mortician for the tour next year. Forgive my bluntness, but those three are as dead as doornails."  
"You did see his-I mean their bodies?" Carla asked in an urgent whisper.  
"Yes, now tell me what this is all about?" Sister Imperator demanded in exasperation as Carla shook her head.  
"Its nothing," Carla said in a hushed voice. "Maybe I've been in denial ever since you told me of his demise. My grief takes a toll on me. That's all."  
Knowing she would get little else out of the younger woman, Sister Imperator shook her head. "Very well. Please let the Cardinal know that I must cancel our weekly lunch this afternoon. Unless he is able to come tomorrow around eleven."  
"His attends dance classes at that time during the week," Carla informed her, her shoulders dropping a bit in relief that the topic had been dropped. "Would you care to reschedule on a different day?"  
"If you believe things are progressing well perhaps we can forego our meeting this week," Sister Imperator replied sitting back in her seat. "That will be all Sister."  
Carla rose from her seat and bowed her head in respect before exiting the room. Several older sisters of sin watched her as she stepped through the hallway. She eyed them as they tittered but kept moving.  
"You have to wonder what Sister Imperator was thinking. Choosing one so young to assist the new blood in our church," one of the ladies said none too softly; and not without envy in her voice.  
"I'll tell you why. It's because she'll spread her legs, even for the likes of that repugnant Cardinal," the other snickered and Carla's heel faltered as she stepped, righting herself after a moment as she heard the soft laughter in her wake.  
Of course realistically she knew people talked like that. She too had been surprised that Sister Imperator had hand selected her over older, more experienced nuns. Sister Imperator had told her the decision was because she wanted someone who would be strong long after she was gone. With faith and loyalty to the church like none other. What better example of loyalty then a Sister who had literally been plucked from the helplessness of vagrancy to the welcoming arms of the church of Satan? The church had saved her life, and every day she thanked the Morningstar for her salvation.  
Still it stung a bit hearing those words from backward thinking people.  
XX  
10 years prior  
Carla's leg bounced as she sat in her seat outside Sister Imperator's office. It was the second time this week that she'd gotten into trouble and she was trying not to panic. She didn't know why she pushed the teacher but she couldn't seem to help herself. Oh hell what if they kicked her out? She didn't want to go back to living on the streets again. She was older but still only fifteen and if she had to go back to the life she'd known before...  
Here at the school the Ministry provided, she at least had access to food and a bed of her own. She had clean clothes and friends but all of that could be taken away from her.  
The door opened and Carla tensed looking up to find the weird guy, Emeritus III walking out. He still black clothing of the clergy but had clearly gotten a promotion from Priest to a Bishop from the look of his vestments. He glanced at her briefly and then did a double take.  
"Hey you," he said waving his hand vaguely in the air as she arched a brow. "Carrie? Connie?"  
"Carla," she huffed refusing to smile as his fingers snapped.  
"Carla," he said with a nod. "You're looking very concerned."  
"I got in trouble," she stated with a shrug, trying to pretend she didn't care. "So I get to go face Sister Novice-Eater.:  
Emeritus III snorted and patted her head.  
"You'll be okay piccolina," he assured her seriously. "Better go in. Don't keep the Novice-Eater waiting."  
She reluctantly stood up and headed to the door with a few tears building up in her eyes as a tiny hiccup escaped her.  
"Oh no no," Emeritus III said shushing her as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Its going to be fine."  
She shook her head and felt her tears and snot dripping but she didn't care.  
"Come we go together," he said soothingly and opened the door, one hand wrapped around her shoulders.  
The head nun glanced at the pair curiously arching a brow as Emeritus III shrugged, standing beside the teenage girl.  
"I don't require your presence Alessandro. Leave us. That is an order," Sister Imperator told him firmly.  
Carla felt cold fear clench in her belly as the man beside her sighed and she stared up at him pleadingly.  
"Sorry," he whispered giving her arm a comforting squeeze before reluctantly heading out.  
As soon as the door closed Carla's lip wobbled.  
"Please don't send me away," she bit out in a choked voice as the older woman looked her over.  
"Sit down please," Sister Imperator said evenly.  
Carla quickly sat down, not wishing to incur any more ire from the head of the church. Sister Imperator slid a box of kleenex across the desk and the teenager gratefully took some and blew her nose. She sighed and tossed the used tissue in a basket before sitting back to await judgment.  
"Do you know why your homeroom teacher sent you here Carla?" Imperator inquired calmly, not actually looking all that angry.  
"Its because I ask too many questions," Carla mumbled sullenly. "We were discussions the book of revelations from the bible. I asked how they knew the Antichrist would be a boy and why not a girl? The teacher said it was foretold and I said...well the bible was written by men so why would they ever think a woman was the great destroyer?"  
"I see," Sister Imperator replied with a small smile touching her eyes. "In this church, we question everything that society tells us is correct. We ask why we should follow the path of righeousness and fall in line without question. Instead, we say to question knowledge and debate gospel. Sometimes even our own forget this."  
Sister Imperator smiled wide and sat back.  
"I will be blunt. Your so called, behavioral issues do not concern me child. Half of your teachers say that you are intelligent and engage fully in your classes while the others feel you are trouble. You are a teenage girl and too often adults try to stifle their words and actions. They forget what forces of rebellion they are. In our world this should be celebrated."  
XX  
Carla broke out of her memories as she stepped into the Cardinal's office where he was already at work. Reading glasses were perched on his nose and he was dressed in a black cossack as he diligently typed on his computer. He was a welcome sight and she smiled when he lifted his eyes to hers.  
"Cardinal."  
"Sister," he said his eyes lingering on her face as she gratefully sank into the chair opposite from him.  
"Okay, Sister Imperator and Papa will sit in on your rehearsal," she began looking down at the notes on her phone. "We are expecting an assembly of high ranking Archbishops and Cardinals within a weeks time to pledge their loyalty to you and discuss church business."  
"Ah," he said glancing to the side shiftily and with an odd gleam in his eyes.  
"Sister Imperator apologizes but she's cancelling lunch for today. Looks like you have some free time," she confided with a wink.  
He steepled his fingers as he watched her with a contemplative expression.  
"I could have food delivered to the office if you wish," she prompted when he said nothing.  
He shook his head once and seemed to come to a decision when he stood up from his seat. He made his way over to her, hands clasped behind his back.  
"If you are free I would like to take you to lunch. A-as a thank you for your hard work in this transition," he blurted looking at her hopefully.  
Her eyes widened in surprise as she slowly stood up.  
"Just a meal shared between colleagues. Nothing innapropriate," he rushed to assure her as she shrugged.  
"Its not innappropriate. Especially considering how I've behaved um...scolded you and uh-"  
"Broken protocol?" he offered with a teasing look in his eyes. He waved his hand in disinterest. "Your help has been invaluable even if your methods would make some of the older nuns clutch their pearls in shock."  
She snorted as she watched him smile for just a moment.  
"Besides," he replied daring to offer his arm, his face flushed but determined. "I don't know how to get to this coffee shop that you frequent and I thought that might be a decent place for some food."  
"It is. They have good sandwiches," she assured him as she took his arm with a grin.  
He hummed as they stepped out of the office. On their way to the lift they passed the two nuns that had been badmouthing her. They nodded to the Cardinal while sideeyeing Carla. Feeling their eyes on her back she raised her free hand to subtly flip them off without the Cardinal's knowledge.  
"While we're on the subject of food places to eat tell me Sister, do you know any good Italian places nearby?" the Cardinal inquired as he hit the button for the lift.


	5. I've Got Chills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, the spirit is moving me and I am so happy to be doing something creative. Its a pleasure to have a story just pouring out through my fingers.  
> Thank you for checking this out and for your kind words and kudos. I live for them.  
> Warnings for swearing and lustful thoughts. Merry Christmas guys!

Another week gone, another week closer to the Samhain. Tonight the band was rehearsing in the chapel for the first time and before the two heads of the church no less.  
Copia cleared his throat as he looked down while at the Ghouls who were tuning. He was beginning to rethink the wisdom of that invitation. But in what felt like a split second the  
band was ready, and launching into the opening notes of the first song.  
He came in late, feeling sweat break out as he managed to find his place. Thankfully that the music simply swept him away as it tended to, the power of the words pouring out of him. It was like a force of undivinity welling up from within, demanding to be let loose. Praising Satan and lauding the freedom from subservience. It was his gospel.  
As the Ghouls played the short set list somehow he just let it all go. The two spectators did not exist, all that there was was the fire of his religious ardor. All that the church embraced, freedom, lust, rage, rebellion were there in within him as they played.  
The spell was broken as the music ceased, and Copia came back to himself. He bowed awkwardly and gestured to the Ghouls. Now that he was no longer singing he didn't quite know what to do with himself. He began to feel an uncomfortable sticky heat clinging to him. His breathing hitched once and his grip on the mic tightened.  
It had been going so well. But now it was too hot and he felt his nerves began to fray. He had to get away, not here not now he thought desperately. He walked quickly off the stage as Imperator made a beeline for him, followed by Papa Zero.  
"Oh Cardinal yes, you have done it," she said clasping her hands in front of her as he fought the urge to be sick. Papa shot the Cardinal finger guns with his hands as if that was sufficient encouragement. Perhaps it was how the younger generation voiced approval.  
"Please excuse me," Copia pleaded, before stumbling out of the chapel feeling as if the breath was being choked from his body.  
He was barely conscious of the path he was taking. He felt the air rushing past his clammy skin and gasped. Must get away...must run away now.  
Dizzy, with sweat pouring down his temples he came to a stop when he couldn't move anymore, and leaned against a stone wall. It felt soothing on his feverish face as he tried to count slowly.  
"Your eminence!"  
He moaned quietly letting his head fall forward as the click clack of heeled feet approached him. Her. She found him in nightmares during sleep and waking hours.  
"Copia," Carla called and then there she was moving to stand in front of him. Her brow was furrowed in concern as she looked him over and didn't hesitate to raise a hand, resting the back of it on his clammy forehead.  
"Your hands are always cold," he panted as his eyes fluttered closed.  
"Are you sick?" Carla asked ignoring his words feeling herself begin to panic as he took far too long to answer. "Copia, answer me or I'm calling for an ambulence."  
"Non necessario. I think we should talk," he said in a trembling voice as his eyes opened, looking at her pathetically from behind his black smudged make up.  
"Of course," she said at a loss, resting a hand on the small of his back. "Can you walk?"  
He nodded quickly and let her guide him to his rooms. They were met by a few curious stares along the way. The look on Carla's face dared them to open their mouths.  
"Here we are," Carla said gently as they stepped into his rooms. Finally alone he sighed in relief and she let her hand drop from his back.  
He growled as he stalked through the room to glare at the window. It would be nice if the useless decorative piece of shit actually opened so he could get a cool breeze. Fucking antiquitous abbey.  
He snarled as he impatiently unbuttoned his cassock impatiently. Once free, he let the black vestment drop to the floor. Dressed in matching black slacks and a button up shirt, he came back to himself slowly. He took a seat at his desk and sighed in relief just letting his pulse return to normal as he cradled his face in his hands.  
The soft thud of a glass being set down before him woke him from his haze. There was a glass of water on the desk top and Carla was hovering hesitantly on the other side looking tense and concerned.  
She had seen how pathetic and weak he was. Obviously she was spooked, poor woman. What she must be thinking after finding him hyperventilating sometime before the nightly curfew.  
"I...I am alright now," he said finally, licking his lips and pushing his damp hair out of his face. "I apologize...I erm...I could make us some tea."  
"Nothing for me gracias. Perhaps you should have something?" she suggested and shook his head once as awkward silence descended upon them.  
"You shouldn't have to worry about my foolishness," Copia muttered, angry and embarrassed for distressing her.  
To his surprise she laughed, a genuine if short sound as she approached the desk.  
"Work has been a much needed distraction. Especially of late," she murmured, a haunted look on her face before she shook it off under his gaze. "What happened?"  
He didn't quite know what to say and blushed unable to meet her gaze.  
"No one knows this, not even Sister Imperator," he said with a heavy sigh. "I have anxiety. It has never been a problem before. How could it be? Even as a senior ranking member of the clergy I was never really in the spotlight. But now things have changed."  
"Ah," was all she said, glancing down thoughtfully. "Have you tried therapy? Any medications?"  
"No," he said sharply, before sheepishly adding. "I can't tolerate medications.....and let's just say that I had enough of therapy in my youth to last me a lifetime."  
She was silent and he felt wretched. She would lose faith in his ability to lead the church just as others doubted him.  
After a moment she lifted the glass of water in front of his face, forcing him to take it. He sighed and slowly began to sip the liquid. Apparently satisfied she crossed her arms over her chest, her dove grey eyes never leaving his face.  
"Your em-Copia," she sighed closing her eyes with a small shake of her head. "Sister Imperator chose you for a reason. I feel it is Lucifer's will that you take your place here. We will make this work, I swear on my damned soul to you."  
Words failed him. They often did, particularly in her presence. He only stared up at her in bewilderment. This was more trouble then she was being paid to deal with. But here she was, seeing that he was alright, safe in his rooms and making him a promise to stand by him.  
"You should get some rest," she said decidedly, her fingers grazing his gloved ones as she took the glass held precariously in his grip and set it on the desk top.  
She eyed him from beneath her lashes, clearly thinking. In a firm but gentle accented voice she spoke.  
"I want you to take a nice shower, maybe spend some time petting Velli and rest. Can you do that for me?"  
His adam's apple bobbed as he nodded slowly.  
"Si. Grazie mille," he murmured in a gravelly voice.  
She nodded, looking a little shy. "A sister of sin giving orders to a Cardinal. Definitely breaking protocol. All the same, be a good boy and do as I ask tonight."  
He watched her with longing as she slowly sashayed out of the room. Though he felt bereft in her absence, he was also calm.  
He slowly stood up, pulling his gloves off by the finger tips. He couldn't sit and let his thoughts drift, not when he had been given instruction from the nun. He intended to be a good boy.  
XX  
Copia woke quite early the next morning as usual. He felt groggy as he sat up in bed and looked out the still darkened windows. The only people up at this hour were likely Ghouls who seemed to sleep only at peak sunny hours during the day.  
With a sigh he recalled the night before. The panic clawing at him from within, the hopelessness. And her.  
He had fallen asleep peacefully. After performing his appointed tasks set out by the sister of sin of course. It made him feel so tranquil following instruction. He licked his lips, and wondered if she would do that again.  
She hadn't judged or mocked him when he revealed the cause of his distress. She'd listened and what was even more startling, she promised him they would work through this. He thought of her touch on his skin, the smell of cloves that clung to her as she leaned close to him, and the determined glint in her eyes as she reassured him.  
The Devil help him, he wanted her. And not strictly in the carnal sense. Although he would be a liar if he denied that he wanted to fuck her.  
But he also fantasized about having her in the most mundane ways. To talk to, to take her out for a meal without calling it a business lunch. He wanted her to choose to be with him freely without work to tie them to one another.  
He sighed and turned on his bedside lamp, deciding to get in some reading until the rest of the world woke up. The volume of sonnets he'd been reading would be perfect for his mood.  
Sometime later a text notification disturbed his reading and he lifted the phone to unlock the message.  
Power breakfast before work?-Carla  
He stared intently at the words and felt his heart skip a beat as he slowly texted back an affirmation.  
Half an hour later before most of the high ranking clergy were in their offices for the day, he stepped in dressed immaculately in scarlet; the picture of composure. His sister of sin was sitting in the chair opposite his desk scrolling through her phone.  
He cleared his throat to announce himself, and her head turned towards him.  
"Buenos dias," she greeted him with a genuine smile, which he found returned weakly.  
"Power breakfast was it?" he inquired moving around to his desk to see what she'd brought. There was a carry out tray, with two covered drinks as well as a large white bag holding food that smelled divine.  
"I um hope you don't mind I brought tea instead of coffee. There's green and Earl Grey," she told him gesturing to the tray. "I was reading last night that lower levels of caffeine sometimes help anxiety. I wasn't sure what would be to your taste so there is quiche, dry toast, oatmeal, danish..."  
"Green tea will be bene. However I do hope you left some food for others," he quipped looking into her eyes with a soft quirk of his lips.  
Though truth be told he was touched by the trouble she had gone to.  
"Only the best for your dark excellency," she stated, humor in her voice.  
She waited, watching the Cardinal take food containers out and saw that he settled on the danish. She made a mental note of that before taking the to go cup of Earl Grey tea taking a hasty sip. The liquid scorched her tongue and she grimaced as Copia observed her.  
"Sister, There is something I should like to discuss with you."  
"Oh?" she asked, taking the lid off her tea and blowing on the steaming liquid surface carefully.  
"Oh si," he replied steepling his fingers as he sat back in his seat. "I believe I know of a coping mechanism that would aid me."  
She was too afraid to ask. Her mind conjured up every lewd sexual act she had mentally catalogued over the years. Beelzebub she was a pervert. Cardinal Copia was trying to overcome a real problem. All she could think about was how giving his cock a tongue bath might alleviate some of his difficulties. Just because they were clergy in the Church of Satan didn't mean everything was about sex for Antichrist's sake. At least during work hours.  
"But it involves you, and might be somewhat...innappropriate," he said slowly, his voice as rich and smooth as the taste of the dark tea that coated her mouth.  
"I-" she began licking her dry lips before squaring her shoulders. He was studying her with a carefully neutral expression and she cleared her dry throat quietly. "We have already bent the rules. Go on."  
"Yesterday. I was not in control, but you were," he began, glancing down, a faint blush on his cheeks. "I would not ask you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. But before you left, giving me instructions to obey..."  
She swallowed hard, understanding immediately. He was trying to ask her to emotionally dominate him. It wasn't exactly a lascivious suggestion, but it wasn't entirely innocent either.  
He did not apologize or backtrack, merely waited as he sipped the tea.  
He could have simply gone out and hired a Dom to come and have some sessions with him after work hours. But he was asking her. The head of her church on some level wanted her. The revelation left her breathless. So much so that she noticed a bead of sweat run down the Cardinal's temple as he waited for her answer.  
"Yes," she told him calmly, letting herself become lost in eyes that had snapped up to meet hers.  
The truth was that she wanted this. Something beyond the boundaries of their professional relationship. Domination and submission could occur with absolutely no sex involved.  
"I think we need to set some ground rules," she mumbled wondering if her face looked as hot as it felt.  
"I can think of no better place to discuss power play then over a power breakfast," he teased and despite the heavy tension, sexual and otherwise she chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, things are gonna get spicy. No sex planned yet but the dynamic between Carla and Copia is going to keep deepening layer by delicious layer. Which is so much fun to write.


	6. Insurrection and Spite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I hope you guys enjoyed the holidays and that everyone has a happy new year. I edited this chapter so many times, I'm not entirely happy with it but I feel I wrote what needed to happen to further the plot.  
> Thank you so much for everybody who has bookmarked, left kudos, and reviews. I love writing this but feedback really helps me guage whether people are sticking with the story or just skimming through. And especially from such a small fanfic fandom it means even more.  
> No warnings for this chapter.

Cardinal Copia was rigid, stepping without any of his typical grace as his black cossack flowed around him. His assistant noticed the sheen of sweat above his brow and the grim telltale expression on his face and sought to reassure him.  
"We have been preparing for days. You will be fine," Carla reminded him as they stepped side by side towards the crucible in the main conference room of the ministry building.  
In a few minutes the Cardinal would be thrown to the metaphorical wolves; an assemby of important Archbishops and Cardinals who had traveled largely from the continent of Europe in order to discuss matters of the church.  
"Oh and just a heads up," she whispered looking around to be sure that they wouldn't be overheard. "I heard a rumor that Archbishop Blake is going to claim the existence of another heir to Papa Zero."  
"What?" Cardinal Copia voice cracked, as he stopped in the hallway and rounded on her.  
She could see the panic ramp up in his wide eyes and the slight shake in his frame. She took a breath, working to look calm.  
"The disloyal Finnish Archbishop is going to try and rattle you in there," she said pursing her lips as she looked up at him.  
She didn't mean to spook him, the information had only come to her over breakfast after all; through Phoebe's penchant for picking up whispers within the library.  
"If it comes up, I advise you call him out on it. Tell him to bring forth this supposed heir. Do you know why?"  
"N-no," he muttered finding it hard to breathe as she quickly continued.  
"There was a night that Papa Emeritus III and I spent getting drunk together. At one point he was so intoxicated, he sang a song about his papa's vasectomy," she smirked letting the words sink in.  
"Papa Zero," he murmured slowly, arching a brow as she made a scissor cutting motion with her pointer and middle finger.  
Copia scoffed but his shoulders relaxed as he removed a hankerchief from his pocket, dabbing at his brow.  
"A little religious schism was to be expected. With your not being of the bloodline," she shrugged, before wincing at her choice of words.  
Copia's eyes darkened at the reminder and his focus on Carla made her pulse hammer in her chest. He opened his mouth to speak before he leaned in closely as a few clergymen walked by.  
"You are certain of the Papa's snip?" he inquired in a low, hushed tone as she licked her suddenly dry lips and stared into his penetrating eyes. "Well?"  
"Y-yes your eminence," she murmured in a breathy voice as she swayed a little on the spot.  
He nodded, satisfied. He looked pissed off, irritated but in control. And kind of hot.  
"Shall I order food for the lunch recess?" she inquired fighting to regain her composure; praying her face wasn't as warm as it felt.  
"Non importante. I will be breaking bread with a colleague," he replied as they turned back towards the direction of the conference room at the end of the building.  
"Where you go I cannot follow," she muttered with obvious displeasure.  
Nuns weren't invited to be in the room. What a fucking sausage fest she thought watching the clergy file into the room.  
"Sister," he said quietly when she turned to leave. "Grazie mille."  
"De nada. Satan be with you," she said offering him a brief smile.  
With a faint nod he walked away to face the gauntlet.  
She watched him leave with a stunned expression. If she were a lesser woman she would have swooned. Or dropped to her knees.  
She usually reserved her prayer's to the Dark Lord for before bed and during dark mass on Saturdays. But now she prayed for the Cardinal. She knew that he could do this if only his anxiety could be contained. He had an unholy strength that she had seen glimpses of. With enough confidence he would be unstoppable.  
In no hurry, she made her way back towards the offices. There was plenty to be done in preparation for Samhain only a week away, but today all she could really do til the equipment and decorations arrived was hang concert posters.  
She paused when she heard someone adressing her from down the hall.  
"Sister Imperator," Carla greeted her mentor as the older woman approached her. "How are you, your unholiness?"  
"Oh every year Samhain preparations sneak up on me. It is a chaotic if joyful time," the head nun said looking somewhat tired. "But I must commend you and the Cardinal for your efforts. It has helped greatly having the entertainment portion of the evening taken care of."  
Carla inclined her head, happy for the deserved praise. It was true she had been busting her ass making sure that the equipment for the band was taken care of, printing out countless posters, and seeing to little details like lighting and effects that Ghost wished to have on their opening night.  
She wanted it to be perfect for them. For him, a sly voice that sounded like Papa Emeritus III in her head whispered; she promptly told said voice to go fuck itself.  
"He is quite grateful for your help. The Cardinal I mean. He sings your praises during our weekly lunches," Sister Imperator confided with a smile that was nearly girlish. "I think he is quite taken with you professionally and otherwise. Just as I'd hoped."  
"Sister!" Carla blurted as her eyes widened and the older woman chuckled.  
"Dear, our church has been headed by a man since the beginning. It is the way things have always been and I'm afraid it will remain that way. For all of our progress, the clergy and worshippers cling to traditions," Sister Imperator said waving her hand dismissively. "The Papa is the monarchy if you will. A symbol, someone who is a posterchild of our work. But the nuns little one, are Parliment. We are the ones that make the decisions and control the power and ascension in this church from now on. Even those men assembled here today cannot fathom how much sway we hold from the shadows. Do you understand?"  
"I'm starting to get the picture," Carla admitted, with a feeling that she was not going to like where this conversation was headed.  
"I chose you to succeed me because you are smart, firm, strong, and of course you are an attractive young woman. A deadly combination when used correctly. If directed at the new church successor for instance. Oh don't look at me that way my dear, I would never suggest you sleep with the Cardinal. If you did not wish to. I am simply reminding you of the tools in your arsenal. Use them as you see fit."  
With that the older nun walked away leaving Carla with a headache blooming between her eyes.  
"Even the head nun wants me to fuck him. Anyone else care to voice their approval?" Carla muttered in disbelief.  
"Well if my opinion means anything," Emeritus III suddenly interjected, seeming to appear out of nowhere, making her muffle a scream behind her hands as she spun around. "I say don't sleep with rat boy.  
"You forfeited your opinion when you lost your pulse!" Carla snarked as she felt her world come apart once again.  
She could dismiss seeing him once in her bedroom as a fluke born out of a long, tiring day and heartache for her loss. But now, standing among the offices, in the presence of copy machines and the smell of stale coffee she was confronted by the terrible realization that this was not over. What was worse was the pity she read in the former Papa's eyes as he looked back at her knowingly.  
XX  
During the meeting the clergymen had droned on and on for hours. Some of the matters which were discussed had merit, but by and large most of the topics were as useful as rat droppings. Afterwards Copia had joined an old friend for dinner and then begged off an invitation for a drink with a promise of later.  
The sun was setting as he walked towards the abbey once more. Most of the clergy were either at the end of day meal or out on the town by now.  
He wished Sister Carla could have seen the look on Archbishop Blake's face when he calmly told him to produce the heir or stop wasting their time. Blake had looked panicked and the rest of the clergy had quickly dismissed him as nothing more then a trouble maker. While he had looked like a controlled leader who could hold his own.  
He stepped into the now empty chapel, a dark presence in the dim space lit only with candles at the alter.  
He paused at the back of the church and unlocking the cold storage room next to the chapel. It was a refridgerated room typically used for sacrifices or for storing extra food in the instance of a potluck or celebration.  
He stepped into the snug space where the three glass caskets holding the Emeritus boys were lined up. The ancient embalming methods would keep them fresh for quite awhile but the cold was an added precaution. After all they should look their best when they went back on the road.  
He stood and surveyed the brothers one by one until they came to rest on the youngest.  
Today he had been angered by the nonsense plot to embarrass him with a non-existent heir to Papa Zero. Then there came those who wondered outloud snidely, if he was prepared to fill the shoes of Papa Emeritus III. It had filled him with a quiet rage.  
Copia's memories of the former Papa were that of a clown who liked to strut around flirting and being outrageous. He cared more about the glamour of the positon then the responsibility and had coasted his way through the job getting by on charisma and devilishly good looks alone.  
Copia smiled coldly down at the corpse of Papa Zero's youngest heir. He would succeed and accomplish more then all three Emeritus boys combined.  
Anger was his strength he thought as he slowly leaned in towards the glass covering the corpse.  
"You have finally became useful. And all you needed to do was die," he murmured smoothly.  
That tattooed face beneath him remained still and beautiful. Infuriating. He let the anger pulse within him and decided to get some work done.  
He spat on the lid of the casket before walking off with his jaw set as he stalked through the chapel back towards the dorms. He had just stepped into the hallway when he walked into something barreling into his chest.  
His scream mingled with the startled shriek of the one who had run headlong into him. His arms locked onto her upper arms whether to push her away or draw her near he wasn't sure. The damn light was faint but after a moment recognition set in.  
"S-sister?" Copia panted as he stared wide eyed at the woman before him.  
Carla's throat worked as she tried to speak. Even in the dim light it was obvious from her red eyes and damp cheeks that she had been crying. She let out a shuddering breath as she bowed her head slightly.  
"I-I was coming to pray...," she whispered.  
She looked so lost as he eased his grip, his hands coming down to cup her elbows, steadying them both.  
"Sister, perhaps I can help?" he said as she looked up at him slowly. "You are unwell...if something is plaguing you. Is this a religious matter? I can offer counsel."  
"Its late," she protested as he gently turned her with a hand on the small of her back.  
"Its not so late. Neither of us are tired eh?" he said as they walked slowly back towards the dorms. "Let me guide you."  
She trembled a little and glanced up at him, her eyes dark and arresting as they walked.  
"Religiously speaking," she said in a croaky voice that sounded tired and thick from crying.  
He remained silent as he led her into his rooms. He had never needed much but a part of him was embarrassed that he had nothing more comfortable then his desk chair to offer her. Nonetheless it was better then the bed or floor. Now that she was here he was inexplicably nervous as she settled herself into the seat.  
"Would holding Machiavelli help?" he asked uncertainly and was rewarded by her cracking a small if brief smile.  
"Maybe next time," she murmured as he nodded and watched her silently, waiting for her to break the silence.  
She closed her eyes slowly and wet her lips. "I-I understand if you don't want me as your assistant anymore. After you understand," she whispered looking up to meet his eyes briefly, her shoulders slumped in defeat.  
"No more talk like that per favore," he intoned with authority in his voice, shaking his head minutely  
Carla nodded as she looked down at her knees where her hands were clenched and took a deep breath.  
"He's haunting me," she shuddered as she swallowed thickly. "At first I thought I had a long day. That I wished to feel his presence so much that I imagined it. But then today....in broad daylight it was the second time and I...Diablo I don't know. I don't know if he is coming to me from beyond the grave. Every possibility scares the hell out of me."  
"I don't understand," Copia began as she burst into tears and covered her face in her hands.  
"My dead hermano, my fratello! I am visited by the spirit....of my dead brother," she sobbed as he produced a clean hankerchief and set it on the desktop before her.  
"You were close to your brother?" he inquired gently as she unfolded the hankerchief, blowing her nose.  
"We rarely saw one another. He wasn't really my family," she confessed. "I was one of many who adored him. Even so...I loved him. I liked to believe we had a connection however small. He was...your em, predecessor Cardinal. Not my brother by blood, but he..he helped me when I was taken in by the church. In ways I believe an older brother would have done if I'd had one."  
She glanced up at Copia through lashes damp with tears and saw his expression had became hard and then carefully guarded.  
He glanced somewhere over her shoulder, avoiding eye contact as he thought carefully for a moment.  
"Does the spirit menace you in any way? Try to cause harm?"  
"Not intentionally," she murmured as he tensed. "It unsettles me. Between wondering if I'm delusional or if I'm growing a cluster of tumors in my brain its...its so damn hard."  
"I'm truly sorry," he told her sincerely, feeling more useless then he ever had in his twenty four years with the church.  
He fairly loathed Emeritus III and his hatred had only expanded knowing that fool was somehow distressing his sister of sin. He was well versed in unholy scripture, helping to absolve the guilty of feeling as if they had done something wrong for being human, but supernatural afflictions were out of his league.  
"Is he showing himself to you for a reason? Spoken of a purpose behind these hauntings?" he ventured hesitantly as he mulled the situation over.  
Carla frowned as she blew her nose again, her nose red and swollen and her face incredibly blotchy from crying.  
"I maybe...its been hard to have a calm rational conversation. We fall into usual talking patterns and then I end up fleeing after it becomes too much to bear. But...if he shows up again I'll try and make sense of this."  
Copia nodded, wishing he knew the words to say to help her cope.  
"Do you believe he is real?" he inquired as she stood up slowly from her seat.  
"There are more things in heaven and earth si?" Carla murmured in a voice husky from crying, her fingers twisting the hankerchief in her grip. "Yes, I do. But I am a modern woman. A woman who is going for a brain scan this week to rule out anything else. I will be into work tomorrow. I apologize I am trying."  
"Once again, no more of that," he said firmly as he stepped forward and reached out to her.  
He tilted her face up with his gloved fingers until she was trapped in his gaze. His expression was neutral but his eyes were kind as they looked back at her own shadowed gaze.  
"Do you really believe I would forsake you cara mia?" he inquired in an even tone that made her ashamed of her doubts. "Have some faith Sister. And do not hesitate to seek me out in times like this."  
He could smell the scent of cloves that clung to her so strongly from where he stood. He forgot to breathe as they stood toe to toe together with nothing separating them but a whisper of air between their unholy uniforms.  
She seemed to notice it as well from the way her chest rose and fell quickly. His gaze flicked to her parted mouth, upturned towards his. Heat rushed to his face as she looked back at him, her eyes red and her tears barely dried upon her cheeks.  
Startled, he dropped his hand as if it had been scalded. She was vulnerable, he was preying on her.  
"Mi dispiace sister," he bit out, backing away until her hands were grabbing onto the front of his cossack, pulling him back to her.  
The inistent force of her grip propelled him forward. He grunted as their bodies collided, making her stumble back as his hands went to her waist to steady her. She yanked him down by his grucifix to her level and closed her eyes as her mouth lifted up to meet his. She slowly loosened her grip on the grucifix, her mouth gentle, coaxing as her hand found its way up to cup his cheek. Copia could only kiss her back, breathing frantically against her as the taste of salt and chocolate on her lips made him weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, a little taste of what's to come. I almost ended it with Copia being noble and telling her to go but then I realized Carla wouldn't let that fly so my new and improved end of that chapter.  
> Also bad blood between Copia and Papa III was put in based on a video of Copia listening to Papa III singing saying he's gonna wipe the floor with that sucker. Therefore more drama and conflict for my story yay!


	7. Over the Precipice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Just so you know things might slow down a tad in terms of updating. I'm still loving writing but my holiday break ended and I'm back working my eleven hour days.  
> Once again thank you to all readers, kudos leavers, bookmarkers, and reviewers. <3  
> No warnings aside from profanity this chapter, enjoy!

Copia let out a shaky breath when Carla tugged his bottom lip between her teeth and then released it. The sound was so delicious, she repeated her action and was thrilled to hear him make a quiet whine in the back of his throat.  
She opened her eyes looking up at him as he stood with his head slightly bent and his mouth parted. His eyes were on hers, dark but tender. He looked at her as if she was his salvation and his damnation. It made her shudder in delight.  
His throated worked as he ever so slowly lowered his face down to hers. He didn't go right for her lips, gently resting his forehead against hers, then letting his nose bump against hers softly.  
She inhaled, her hands gripping his shoulders for dear life as he unhurriedly brushed his lips against hers. When he simply watched her, taking in everything up close she grew impatient.  
"Oh trespass sweetly urged," she whispered urgently against lips, which parted for her so obligingly. "Give me my sin again."  
He let out a quiet growl and bit her top lip, making her gasp, as a spark of heat bloomed from the touch. Just as quickly, he soothed, with his tongue delicately swiping along the sweet ache.  
"Copia," she panted just before he finally kissed her in earnest.  
Her legs went a little weak as he grunted appreciatively with each firm caress of his lips, his arm around her waist keeping her grounded. They might have stood there kissing all night but for the need to breathe.  
When he broke the kiss she made a noise of protest. He shushed her quietly as he raised his face to kiss her forehead. His hand came up, the back of his fingers brushing her cheek as she let her fingers come up to stroke the back of his neck.  
He paused and she looked up to see him frowning as his thumb eased beneath the barrier for her veil. Eyes slipping down to meet hers, he took a deep breath.  
"May I?" he asked tremulously, his eyes heavy lidded and beseeching.  
Her brain had taken a backseat amid all the sweet new touches and it took her a minute to understand what he wanted. He gently slipped her veil back just a bit, exposing the front of her hair, waiting patiently.  
"S-si," she said breathily as he brought his gloved hand to his lips and tugged one glove off with his teeth.  
He pocketed his glove and brought his naked hand up to close the distance between them. His skin was warm and lightly calloused as his finger pads stroked her cheek for a moment and she couldn't resist kissing his top lip.  
The contrast of warm digits, a soft lip and the slight tickle of facial hair made her sigh appreciatively. She felt him lift his face and then his mouth was on her forehead. He slid his bare hand under her veil, the fabric rasping softly as it was pushed back off of her hair to fall to the floor.  
His fingers gently tangled in her hair as he lifted his nose and breathed in her scent. Her body was flush against his, and her head came down to rest against his collar bone. Tucked under his chin, she slowly nuzzled the place where his collar met skin with her nose feeling his pulse thudding beneath the delicate flesh.  
"I wish I could give you my full attention," he whispered against her forehead as she gave his waist a squeeze. "Even after Samhain it will be...difficult to find the time."  
"I know," Carla murmured pulling back to look up at him. "Our infernal work is never done."  
Heading a religious organization was no small task. Both of them would have late nights, and duties that would keep them preoccupied; at times it would be necessary to be away from one another's company. She thought of when he would begin touring for the first time with a small pang of sadness.  
"But I still wish to em...cazzo...pursue this," he said cringing at his words as he flushed in embarrassment.  
"Gracias a Diablo," she huffed in amusement, her eyes shining with humor. "I thought you were going to tell me something like we shouldn't because it would be unfair."  
"No, none of that noble merda," he mumbled as he swiftly dropped to one knee, retrieving her veil and offering it up to her. "I'm not noble enough to back off cara mia. Just to give you a heads up."  
"Gracias," she said gathering her hair back into the fallen garment.  
He continued to watch her from his position leaving her feeling just a bit self-conscious but she supposed she would grow used to it. And all of his other little mannerisms and quirks that were so uniquely him.  
"It really is late," she admitted finally feeling the weight of her day as her eyes grew heavy.  
"Won't you give me instruction before you leave?" he blurted a little desperately, before adding quietly. "Per favore?"  
"Oh, of course," she replied as he remained on his knees.  
A telltale flush highlighted his cheeks and his expression was slightly glazed. She bit her lip at the pretty picture he made on his knees.  
"Tonight, I want your eminence should give great thought to how you'd like me to thank you," she said reaching out to cup his chin. "For your religious counsel."  
He leaned into her touch gratefully and let his eyes close partially.  
"You may spend your evening however you want. But, you must know what you would like as a token of my gratitude before you sleep tonight. Si?"  
He swallowed, nodding slowly and her lips bowed up. Perhaps sleep would come to her tonight she thought as he lowered his chin to kiss her palm.  
XX  
It was fortunate that she slept that night because the morning came very early with her best friend banging on her door.  
"Pheebs I have so much I still need to do," Carla protested half-heartedly as her friend dragged her out of the abbey at the crack of dawn.  
She'd barely gotten on her habit, veil, and boots before she was herded out into the still dark morning.  
"Why do you think we're going early?" Phoebe asked in an upbeat voice that made her companion groan. "Don't worry I know you'll be running your ass off from dawn til dusk all this week. I just thought we should get some brunch in to make sure you've been fed before the madness starts. Besides you've been cooped up in the offices and abbey all week. You need to get out."  
"Not to mention I've bailed on girl night out too many times right?" Carla said knowingly as Phoebe gave her a pointed look. "Lo siento. I am. but if you knew half of what's been going on lately."  
Being the head of the library Pheobe understood time crunches well but she was better at managing hers. Carla had yet to perfect that a balanced approach.  
"Well you can get me up to speed over smørrebrød," Phoebe assured her with a grin.  
"You're so Swedish. I'd kill for some good thick, hot chocolate," Carla said in a voice filled with longing.  
"Next time I promise. But right now I'm craving some Scandanavian fair and like you said. You have bailed you little workaholic."  
"Fair point. Too bad I'll be running around like a mad woman or I'd indulge in some champagne today," Carla said wistfully.  
"Speaking of running around. I just want to give you a heads. There's been a rumor circulating about you," Phoebe admitted as they walked through the city.  
"What all the mean girls trying to trash my reputation?" Carla asked in amusement.  
"Not exactly. Marie, our very own Sister Shit Talker, heard you were seen going into Cardinal Copia's rooms last night. You don't have to tell me a thing and its none of my business but that's the word among the cloisters."  
"Damn that didn't take long," Carla murmured not even bothering to hide her smile as they stepped into the cozy little brunch spot frequented by the hip and young.  
"Unholy shit you did go back to his room!" Phoebe stage whispered disbelievingly as her companion snickered in the middle of the mostly empty restaurant.  
"Its not what you think. He gave me religious counsel."  
"Oh, okay then," Phoebe said taking her at her word, prepared to let the topic drop. Bless her she was such a good friend; despite being a morning person.  
"Right before I kissed him," Carla added proudly as she watched her friend's mouth drop open. "I was hesitant but damn me...I can't help it. Seeing him day after day...he's so different."  
"I wow. I had no idea you were crushing on him like that," Phoebe said in bemusement.  
"Like you said, I'm catching you up," Carla muttered as the server came up and took them to an empty table.  
Carla waited as they sat, carefully analyzing the way her friend was sitting, clearly deep in thought with her eye brows furrowed.  
"You know what? This is good," Phoebe admitted decidedly after a moment. "I'm glad you're doing this."  
"You sure about that?" Carla inquired pretending to look over the specials for the day on the menu.  
"I was just trying to think of the last time you got close to someone," Phoebe insisted as she tapped her chin before snapping her finger. "Three years ago with Juliet."  
Carla sat back in her seat and frowned. "Two and a half years ago."  
"Oh by the way, I have a date this Friday."  
"Anyone from work?" Carla inquired as Phoebe wrinkled her nose.  
"After awhile, dating among the clergy starts to feel incestuous," Phoebe said making a face as Carla snorted. "No, I met him at a club the other night  
"You librarian's do know how to party. So where's he taking you?" Carla inquired with an encouraging smile.  
"Art exhibition. Then lunch at the cafe," Phoebe said with a happy sigh.  
"Oh museum date," Carla nodded in approval. "A promising start.  
They chatted a bit more and wolfed down their traditional breakfasts mindful of the time. It was one quiet moment before all hell broke loose as Samhain and the concert loomed nearer.  
XX  
Later that morning across the city, at the Ministry building, running on raw nerves, Copia found his way to level two once more with the Ghouls in tow. They had all decided to dress up for Samhain and were granted the funds to customize costumes.  
He glanced at the Ghouls that flanked either side of him. With every new Papa came a new crop of Ghouls to take their place in the band, loyal and serving the leader they played with. He thought in the beginning the pack had sensed his hesitation and discomfort but with time and practice they had become a unit.  
It was very nice. He felt safe, calm when they played together. He trusted them and that was a rare thing in his life.  
They stepped into the waiting room where a Sister of Sin greeted them, and bade them to sit down. Copia sank down heavily into a plush chair while the Ghouls took seats.  
The two Ghoulettes snuggled together on one of the loveseats and he smiled to himself. It was very cute. He hadn't even been aware they were a couple for the longest time.  
Either way he thought as he folded his hands in his lap, it was now obvious that the two female Ghouls were inseparable even within the pack, sometimes disappearing without the rest of the Ghouls once practice ended.  
"Cardinal Copia," the head tailor, a medium height lanky bald man named Father Gregory greeted him. "I added the adjustments we discussed your eminence. I think you will appreciate the end result."  
"I'm sure Sister will appreciate it also," one of the Ghouls snickered making the rest of the demons titter a bit.  
Copia blushed and bit his lips.  
"That was kind of the point," he said shyly as he was led back to the changing rooms.  
It was unexpected but the Ghouls had warmed up to Carla as well. Somehow he suspected it was the plentiful provision of snacks she made sure to have on hand that did it. As the saying went, the fastest way to a Ghoul's heart was with another Ghoul's claws, and the second was through their stomachs.  
He was ushered into one of the changing rooms, decked out in grey plush carpet with mirrors on every side of the room; his costume safe within a nylon bag hanging on a hook upon the wall.  
Standing alone he removed his unholy vestments and folded them, catching glimpses of his body as it was exposed. He had never disliked his body, nor had he thought it was anything extraordinary. It was a vessel that ate, slept, walked, and on lucky occasions fucked.  
But he wondered as he dressed if Carla would like his physique when they became intimate. Correction he thought getting ahead of himself. If they became intimate.  
He suspected that she was at least twenty years his junior. Scoffing he met his own dark eyes in one of the mirrors; physically speaking at least. Time had not yet affected her as it had him. He had his share of wrinkles and blemishes like any man his age. His arms weren't much good for anything aside from carrying books and his belly was soft.  
Although he thought his legs were pretty killer after spending hours prancing and pirouetting on them during weekly dance classes.  
He supposed as he adjusted himself in the very, very revealing pants of his costume, that as long as he could please her it didn't matter much. And if her breathy sighs and receptiveness had been anything to go off of the other night, he was off to a good start.  
He enjoyed fucking. But he rarely felt comfortable enough with his partner, or partners to ask for what he really wanted. It wasn't often that he felt satisfied when all was said and done.  
Though he was still overcoming shyness in Carla's company at times, his reserve was eclipsed by a burning desire to be close to her. He felt a growing need to overcome his quiet nature, to ask for what he craved.  
Dressed at last, he stared at himself in the mirror. He looked like some kind of debauched, sinister prince. Black hose clung to his legs, leaving little to the imagination at the crux of his legs. The black velvet doublet with silver laces at his chest ended conspiciously above his waist letting any modesty take a head first jump out the window. And the high black leather boots had the desired effect of giving him an inch or two in height.  
He held the final piece of his transformation in his hands, a pewter mask, the face of a rat and lifted it to his face.  
"Si," he purred quietly as he looked himself over slowly from head to toe. He was very much looking forward to Samhain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Let me know ya'll!


	8. Samhain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever, I was uploading when I accidentally deleted half of the chapter. :( So this update is truly a labor of love and I hope I did okay retyping everything.  
> Hey everyone, so hopefully updates will be weekly but we shall see. Please remember to review and tell me what you like or dislike.  
> Warnings in this chapter for language and foreplay near the end of the chapter.  
> A big thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story and left kudos or reviews. Onward!

The night of Samhain had at last arrived. After weeks of getting the provisions and equipment needed for the concert it was time for Ghost to reemerge with the premiere of its new frontman.  
Within the chapel, pews had been moved to the sides and the alter cleared so the band would be able to move about freely. It was not a very wide stage but it would suffice. And after all the set list would not be as long as a full blown concert at any rate.  
Carla made sure the bartender had everything under control where a few Rain Ghouls were helping to set things up. She headed backstage to check for the hundredth time that things were going smoothly. Once again she was reassured by a tech guy that the lights were functioning, the smoke would disperse just fine, and the sound system was ready to make some noise. She relaxed marginally.  
After a few minutes, the sounds of people filing in reached those behind the stage. The main feast had come to an end then.  
She couldn't have eaten anything if she'd wanted to; passing on dinner in favor of hovering out of the way as everything behind the scenes was double checked.  
One of the Ghouls actually gave her a little pat on the back in passing and she smiled a little. She'd grown used to their quiet and had learned all of their personalities through their gestures and performance style. She watched them tuning and getting into position with their instruments feeling a little emotional. It was a rare honor to witness this new era of the church and the band. It was certain to be glorious.  
"Buonasera signorina."  
She turned at the sound of the Cardinal's voice and froze, her mouth gaping open. He stood before her dressed not in one of his suits or cossacks, but a costume for the occasion. It was mouth watering, all that black clinging to him like a second skin from the boots that ended at his knees to his throat. Heat bloomed in her cheeks and she felt a sharp pulse of want as her core clenched.  
The only reason he hadn't caught her outright staring was because he was looking her over from behind his blackened eyes. There was no mistaking the lust in his gaze even from behind his mask.  
Her costume was unique at a venue that would be overrun by sexy demons and scantily clad eye candy. It was Halloween after all, and the point was to be that which you were not. She had draped herself in a white silken gown with a gentle cowl neckline. The dress was modest enough that it only showed the swells of the top of her breasts. The dress was held up by thin straps, the snug bodice tapering down to the slim waist to drape over her hips and legs. The gown didn't cling to her like a second skin but it did flatter her figure. She had curled her copper hair and piled it behind the nape of her neck loosely with about a million pins. Her makeup was minimal and soft with only a touch of soft coral painted on her mouth.  
"I thought a halo would be too corny but the wings get the point across," she blurted, looking back at the thick fluffy white wings attached to hoops she wore like straps on her shoulders.  
The Cardinal smoothly stepped closer to her, reaching around to run a finger over one of the wings, brushing her shoulder blade. She resisted the urge to let her eyes roll back but couldn't suppress her shiver.  
"A woman of your station has no business wearing this," he tutted as he drew his hand back, leather digits brushing her skin on the way. "A Sister of Sin dressed as one of God's angels. Its a little twisted."  
"Yes," she whispered as he took her hand in his.  
Lifting it to his lips, she felt another twist of desire in her belly as he kissed the inside of her wrist.  
"Seeing you like this," Copia continued in a low voice, as his gaze lingered on her face before sliding down. "You look like you need to be debased until you are filled with sin."  
She felt the graze of teeth on her flesh and her chest heaved. His confidence was like a drug and she wanted more of it as she drew closer to the ruinous man.  
"Yes Sister, you will need to be perfectly ruined in the eyes of God before I'm convinced you're worthy to wear your mantle once more," he growled quietly, as she tilted her head up, mouth parted. "Or wear anything else for that matter."  
"Diablo," she hissed resisting the urge to squeeze her thighs together as her eyes fluttered shut.  
She had to go, had to leave now before she combusted. It wasn't like her to take the coward's way out but now was the time to retreat.  
"I-I need to go. Break a leg Copia," she muttered walking around him to make her exit.  
"Andrea," he murmured breathlessly, turning his body to follow her retreat.  
"Wh-what?" she asked in confusion trying to clear the fog from her dirty mind.  
"My name its Andrea," he said softly, his hand clenched at his side as he bit his lip. "If you wish to know what to call me. Wh-when we're alone."  
The small sliver of vulnerability he allowed her to see caused her want for him to skyrocket. Closing the distance she lifted her head and kissed him as her hands clung to the front of his doublet. He inhaled sharply, his arms wrapping around her until they were molded together. When her tongue dipped into his mouth, he sighed, lazily massaging it with with his own as she melted against him.  
A tech called five minutes til showtime and the two of them jumped apart guiltily. She looked away and happened to lock eyes with a Ghoul who openly stared at them smugly. Rolling her eyes she fought the urge to stick out her tongue.  
"May I see you after the show?" Copia asked quietly, bringing her attention back to him.  
She cupped his masked cheek in her hand and he made a show of nuzzling into the touch.  
"When you get tired of the adoration and praise from the clergy of course," she teased, her body still uncomfortably throbbing with want.  
He smiled slightly looking at her with half-lidded eyes very much in the same state she was in. But the difference was he was in control and loving it.  
"I want you to go on that stage and sing your devotion and praise to our dark lord. I want you to enrapture them, and seduce them, This I command you," she panted as she took a step back.  
She needed space before she did something foolish like pouncing on the Cardinal and fucking him in front of the entire assembly when the curtains rose.  
Copia's chest rose and fell as he licked his lips and nodded slowly.  
"Your will be done Sister," he promised darkly as she quickly retreated to the side of the stage.  
She leaned against a pillar and worked to get her traitorous body under control. Satan it was going to be a long night with arousal flowing richly through her veins. The thought of sneaking into the lavatory to touch herself occurred to her, but she couldn't regretfully. She wanted to be here to witness this no matter how uncomfortable she was. She heard the sounds of Papa Nihil's voice from the stage as he announced the band; Sister Imperator's idea to further legitamize Copia's position before the congregation. Then the small unholy space was filled with the wailing of guitars.  
Carla wandered to the back of the chapel, gratefully accepting a glass of cold cider from the open bar as the band began to play. The crisp tart liquid quenched her thirst and steadied her nerves as she watched the scene. Every surface was bathed in a pale golden light. The entire room was in a thrall, controlled by the snarl of strings, drums, symphonics, vocals, and hips.  
She licked a drop of alcohol from her bottom lip as she watched the Cardinal move on stage with the grace of a dancer. For all of their sakes she hoped he wouldn't take that costume on the road during tours. It could incite a mass orgy.  
Movement out of the corner of her eyes caught her attention and she turned to see a man leaning against the end of the bar casually observing the goings on. He was dressed in a white linen dress shirt and black slacks. His hair was jet black and as beautiful as ever though his face was covered in a cheap purple skeleton mask. Oh it was perfect on her fratello.  
"I had a feeling you'd show up here," she commented as she sidled up beside him as he tilted his head towards hers.  
"Rat boy isn't half bad," Emeritus III mused watching the performance on stage. "Not as good as me."  
"Perish the thought," she muttered her eyes never leaving the stage. "He's got moves."  
The former Papa pretended to gag.  
"I'm only human," she mumbled transfixed as he started to thrust his pelvis to mummy dust. "Holy shit!"  
"Stole that from me," Emeritus III muttered looking up at her in resignation. "You already like him."  
"Its too late for that," she admitted glancing away to meet his eyes. "I'm captivated."  
"I was afraid of that," he intoned.  
The weight of the former Papa's gaze made her feel uncomfortable. It wasn't like him to act this way as if there was something weighing upon him.  
Suddenly he held out his hand to her, the hands gloved in white as always. "How about a dance with fratello tua?"  
"We've been over this. I don't fit that Spanish stereotype. I don't dance," she insisted as he shrugged. "Besides in your current state you'd have a hell of a time leading."  
"Then I'm going to make the most of the evening," he said holding his hand up with a flourish.  
She startled when he leaned in and pressed cool lips to her forehead, leaving her shaking with a chill as she stared at him in shiock.  
"Samhain," he called back with a wave of his hand. "The veil between worlds is thin."  
XX  
It took a while to calm down and it didn't help being surrounded by dancing bodies that crowded the chapel and filled it with heat. The band was winding down when Carla finished her third drink. She felt steadier after the ghostly encounter and vowed to give that little undead little shit a piece of her mind for these unsettling encounters. It felt like he was toying with her, and she was sick of it.  
"Gumman!"  
She jumped as a pair of strong arms came up to hug her, lifting her off the ground for a minute. The smell of smoke and incense took her back to countless rituals and made her ache for times gone by. She was already grinning as she was set on her feet, turning to face a familiar face.  
"Omega!" she gushed as she returned the bear hug from the tall Ghoul.  
The music had come to an end as the chapel erupted in loud applause and whistles but the two of them barely noticed.  
"Have you been at the abbey all this time?" Carla shouted to be heard above the din as he nodded slowly from behind his mask.  
"Alpha and me, and the rest of the pack," he yelled before the noise began to diminish. "Trying to move on."  
"I'm so sorry Omega," she told him resting a hand on his bicep as he cupped her shoulder delicately in one clawed hand.  
She'd loved Emeritus III but her bond with him had paled in comparison to the one the dead Papa had shared with his Ghouls. She looked around the room wildly for a moment wondering where the ghastly little fucker was. Should she tell Omega or would it only cause more pain?"  
"You're looking well," Omega murmured as she blushed a little, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes.  
She would have taken him to her bed in a heartbeat she realized. He'd been her first years ago, leading her back to an empty tour bus after a ritual. There he'd tenderly shown her how to find pleasure and always demand nothing less then satisfaction from future lovers. A very big part of her wanted to touch him simply because of the nostalgiac pull she felt when she was around him. Not to mention, she remembered how lovely and skilled he'd been. But things were different and she longed for the touch of another.  
She took the Ghoul's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "I'm really glad I ran into you."  
"Same here," he said smiling behind his mask, leaning in to kiss her cheek.  
Omega suddenly stilled and looked at something behind her head, tilting his face.  
"The successor," he murmured with interest.  
She peered past the Ghoul and after a moment spotted Copia standing in the crowd. He was watching from behind his mask with an unreadable expression before turning and walking away through the throngs of people.  
"Copia!" she called but he didn't hear her or chose not to answer.  
"Go," Omega said gently nudging her forward.  
She took off in a flash, slowly moving through the crowd. The Cardinal was so light on his feet it was a struggle just to keep him in her sight. Once she'd cleared the chapel and made her way through the empty abbey it was easier to pick up speed. When she reached Copia at the bottom of a staircase in a dimly lit corridor that led to the dorms, she was damp with sweat and flushed as she called his name.  
He spun on his heel and she came to a halt a few feet from him. While she caught her breath he avoided looking at her.  
"You were magnificent tonight," she laughed breathlessly, pushing a strand of hair that had escaped her hairdo out of her eyes.  
"I didn't mean to interrupt," he blurted suddenly, his posture rigid as he stared down at his feet. "Don't...let me keep you from anyone."  
"Keep me from anyone?" she repeated in confusion, the alcohol and events of the night delaying her thought process.  
"Are you drunk?" he intoned flatly, and she bristled suddenly pissed off.  
All day, no all week she'd been busting her ass to prepare for tonight. And now suddenly less then an hour after bestowing more hot wonderful kisses on eachother he wouldn't even look at her.  
"That's besides the point. Why are you acting like this?" she bit out, stepping up to stand toe to toe with him, forcing him to look at some part of her. "Because I've had enough of men playing games for the night.  
He inhaled sharply, looking miserable as he stepped back until the wall prevented his escape.  
"I thought that we," he began swallowing as he finally looked at her. "Y-you and I. I thought....we..."  
She was shocked by the resignation she saw reflected back in his green and pale blue eyes. This wasn't adding up.  
"Foolish," he muttered quietly. "You should go back. Forget I ever said anything earlier Sister."  
"You can't be serious," she muttered in disbelief, scrubbing her hands over her face. All the pieces fell into place and she felt like an idiot. "Did you run away because you saw me with Omega?"  
He didn't answer, letting one shoulder rise and fall in confirmation. Very slowly she approached him, carefully raising her hands to remove the mask on his face. He flinched a little as she pulled the disguise away leaving him bare to her eyes. She let the mask fall to the floor, and took a slow breath.  
"That was one of the Ghouls from Era 3 of Ghost," she explained slowly. "He and I, we share grief and memories of a time that's long passed."  
Copia looked at her with a frown, still uncertain. For all of his confidence earlier, when it came to matters of the heart was he was still so filled with self-doubt?  
"You're the one that I want," she admitted firmly, resting her hands on his shoulders.  
She could feel the tension in his body as she breathed him in. He smelled like sandalwood and leather. Getting a grip she cleared her throat and ran her hands down his arms slowly.  
"There's no one else. Ever since you transferred here. Its only been you," she told him, feeling a little vulnerable herself as bared her desire to him.  
She slowly tilted her face up to his, giving him a chance to push her away. He seemed to be holding his breath as he watched her, allowing her to do as she pleased while he remained still.  
She didn't want any doubts to linger as she slowly peppered his face with kisses. From his warm cheeks, his brow, his nose, and chin she planted kisses until the tension under her hands melted slowly. Pulling away just a little she gave him a chance to take everything in.  
"Do you really think I'd forsake you?" she whispered recalling his words from earlier in the week.  
He let out a shaky breath and quietly uttered her name before pressing his mouth to hers. The kiss was tentative at first, his lips exerting the gentlest amount of pressure. She sighed dreamily and then he bit down on her bottom lip hard. She cried out at the unexpected sting that was answered by a pulse of want in her pussy. He took advantage of her reaction as his tongue teased along the hot seam of her mouth.  
With a muffled groan his hands dropped to her waist, tugging her slowly but insistently against him. His breath stuttered as if the contact undid him while his tongue swept into her mouth. She grunted and sucked hungrily on the wet appendage with a moan.  
She felt him growing hard against her belly and she stood on her tiptoes, wobbling a little in her shoes. The beat of her pulse matched the insistent throb in her groin as she ineffectually tried to relieve some of the ache. He kissed her as if he was starving, devouring her with teeth, and lips and tongue and she could barely keep up. Too drugged from the sudden onslaught of passion, she was only vaguely aware of dancing around until her back was pressed to the wall. She made a delighted sound as they broke the kiss to breathe, immediately hooking a leg around his waist.  
At the first roll of her hips, where he fit so easily into the cradle of her thighs, her head thudded back against the wall and he bowed his head forward as his mouth hung open. The sounds of their heavy breathing and shuddering sounds of want enveloped them as they slowly and deliberately moved together. With every roll of their hips, he managed to graze her clit with his tented pants and her legs threatened to give out with every jolt to the bundle of nerves. After months of breaking protocol they were finally giving in. The spark had been lit and began to burn like an inferno. She wanted nothing more then to let it consume them in flames until nothing was left besides bone, and ash in the aftermath of carnal pleasure.  
He groaned loudly but suddenly was stepping away, nearly causing them to fall over in a tangle of limbs. His hands rested on her hips to steady her but also keeping her separated from him.  
"N-no Sister you're drunk," he bit out almost angrily as he closed his eyes tightly. "We can't."  
"No, no please Andrea!" she pleaded, unnerved by the desperation in her voice. He licked his lips at the sound of his name and she used it to her advantage. "Give me time to sober up. Don't leave me like this all night."  
She was relieved when his eyes opened as he deliberated then slowly nodded.  
"I need a shower," he whispered opening his eyes as he offered her his arm. "Let's take this somewhere private."  
"Yes," she sighed in relief, resting her hand in the crook of his elbow.  
They must have made quite the sight walking through the mostly deserted abbey togther; the prince of rats leading an angel slowly to the inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty so first off I got into Ghost recently during Copia's era. Therefore as far as Omega goes, I have based his personality on the limited info I have.  
> Gumman is a Swedish term of endearment that means grandma.  
> As for Copia's name, its pronounced Awndreya in the Italian was as opposed to the English version that is used as a girl's name just fyi. I looked through Italian boy names and it was one of the few I liked.  
> And on another note the next chapter is going to have full on smut guys. But when Sister is not 'shitfaced' this fic heavily emphasizes consent. Til next time.


	9. Drink Me, Eat Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a whole lotta smutty times ahead kids. There's basically no plot so if its not your thing skip until the next chapter.  
> I'm really sorry about last chapter guys. When I went back to edit it I noticed the spacing was all fucked up due to my reposting so that will not happen again if I'm careful. If you ever notice anything that messed up feel free to let me know, not my intention to make it difficult to read this. :)

Carla slowly stirred from sleep. She had been incredibly comfortable but her bladder had chosen to rudely interrupt her slumber. Blinking in the faint light, she realized she was lying on an unfamiliar bed with white sheets, a soft black throw tossed over her. Even curiouser, she was still wearing the white silk dress from the party earlier. When she woke up in strange beds, she tended to be naked when she woke up.  
In the quiet of the room she heard the soft rasp of a page being flipped. Turning her head towards the far end of the room she saw Copia bent over his desk reading by pale lamp light.  
Ah, she remembered now how they'd gone up to his room from the festivities. Eager to get him into bed, she'd been a little put out when he'd informed her no funny business. He'd offered her a glass of cold tap water that she'd drained before sprawling out on his bed invitingly. He'd muttered that he really did need to wash up and had escaped into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. She'd laid her head back against the pillow, thinking in amusement that if she'd wanted to get through, a lock wouldn't stop her. She'd closed her eyes for a moment and then oblivion.  
Thanks to the water her head wasn't pounding after her drinking, but now she had to awkwardly brave a trip to the bathroom. Clearing her throat she stood up with as much dignity as she could muster. A splash of white on the floor drew her gaze and she realized she'd chucked off her bra and underwear. That sounded like drunken Carla, she thought.  
On the long trek to the washroom her foot hit a creaky board causing Copia to lift his head. His eyes met hers from behind a pair of small rectangular reading glasses on the bridge of his nose. It struck her that he looked different in some way and she realized that he'd washed the dark makeup from around his eyes. The natural skin beneath his eyes were still dark with purple circles, a product of sleeplessness. His stare had lost none of its intensity she thought with a shiver.  
A little off her game, she hurried into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. After quickly relieving herself she stared in the mirror while she washed her hands. Her once elegant updo was coming apart, strands falling here and there.  
Oh well, she thought carefully removing the remaining pins and shaking out her loose curls. It wasn't perfect she thought but not terrible. She splashed her face with cold water, washing away the last remnants of her sleepiness and cover up.  
The dress still looked amazing on her at least she thought turning the knob on the door. Slowly venturing out she came to stand beside the desk, the Cardinal standing behind it with his hands clasped in front of his body,as he wrung them out in a show of nervousness.  
"I could make tea?" Copia blurted uncertainly.  
"No thank you," she said shaking her head as her stomach chose to rumble.  
She pressed a hand to her belly, blushing as he rifled through one of his desk drawers. He wordlessly slid a packet of biscotti across the surface of the desk. She was so famished she ripped them open, slowly chewing the hard biscuits feeling her stomach twist for reasons that had nothing to do with hunger.  
She looked him over slowly, her eyes drawn to the black silken pajamas he wore. It was the most dressed down she'd ever seen him and she frowned suddenly.  
"What time is it?" she inquired, struck by the fact that he was dressed for bed.  
"Just past one," he said leaning tensely on the desk.  
"Diablo, I'm sorry," she muttered in disbelief as she ran a hand through her hair. "I make you bring me up here, and fall asleep before anything good can happen."  
He shrugged one shoulder, looking down with a mischievous expression.  
"I think we got up to plenty of good stuff tonight eh? First backstage. Then when you chased after me," he recalled, with a teasing note in his voice.  
"That is gonna spread through the Abbey like wildfire," she mused crossing her arms over her chest. "To be expected."  
"I enjoyed it. Despite the misunderstanding," he admitted quietly, his mismatched eyes pinning her to the spot. "To be chased after."  
"It doesn't bother you that everyone knows we em...left together?" she asked in mild amusement.  
"Does it bother me that I was seen leaving the party with someone so beguiling? No."  
He was serious looking completely unbothered, neither blushing nor fidgeting in the least, focused on her in a way that made her very aware that she had no bra on as she blushed. Copia smoothly removed his glasses, setting them on top of one of the pages in his book. He slowly stepped around the desk, and she felt her insides twist pleasantly as he closed the distance between them.  
"You seem sober now Sister," he murmured conversationally, leaning back against the desk with a small smirk.  
"Very sober," she agreed turning to stand toe to toe with him. "Earlier you warned me that you'd have to sully me for my angelic guise earlier."  
His eyes flashed to hers as he inhaled deeply. One of his bare hands skimmed her hip, traveling down her skirt before trailing inwards, fingers dancing along her knee. "It wasn't a warning, Sister. It was a promise."  
She bit her lip, pupils blown as she ran her hands slowly up his chest. Beneath the black silk she felt his heart hammering within his chest. He felt warm and smelled intoxicating from bathing earlier.  
"I know I'm not looking as divine as earlier-" she began before he interrupted her.  
"Sei bella," he rushed to assure her, blushing softly as he dragged his heavy lidded eyes across her form starting at her ankles and working his way up. His gaze lingered on her perky breasts before landing on her face. "Molto bella."  
She'd been called beautiful before but coming from him was liking hearing it for the first time she thought as she planted a tender kiss on his mouth. He held her gaze, returning the kiss firmly before his eyes fluttered closed. His turned his face, breath tickling her earlobe as he gently traced the tip of his nose along the shell of her ear.  
With a low curse she realized she hadn't bought any protection for tonight and squirmed as his fingertips trailed over her knees. then lightly stroking circles on her inner thigh. That was a shame, he'd filled out the hose so wonderfully earlier it had left her with a craving for his cock.  
"Let me taste you," he blurted, flushed but determined as he looked at her with dilated eyes, his hands twisting the fabric of her skirt in his hands.  
"Yes," she breathed and he wasted no time clasping her hand within his.  
As he escorted her to the bed, he leaned in and nibbled on the side of her neck, making her already a little weak in the knees. When they reached their destination, his hand came up, firmly pushing her by her shoulder and she fell back onto the mattress.  
She laughed breathily watching him stalk to the end of the bed as she propped herself up on her elbows. With deliberate serpentine grace he climbed onto the foot of the bed on his knees. He crawled over to her, his shoulders rising and falling as he moved on all fours.  
Her breathing was harsh as she watched him, lips parted, legs already splayed in invitation when he found his way between them at last. Gripping her skirt between his fingers, he slowly but insistently lifted the fabric inch by inch. His eyes greedily devoured every inch of taut, golden skin that was revealed. And then with an impatient yank he pulled the white skirt to her waist, exposing her hot cunt to the cool air.  
She was forced to look away, unable to bear the intensity of Copia's eyes on her exposed flesh. The thatch of dark hair above her sex was groomed and neat, but she felt anxious for his approval as he continued to study her silently.  
When she thought she couldn't stand the heated scrutiny a moment longer, he firmly gripped her knee in one warm hand. She bit her lip hard as he gently pushed her legs open slightly, and she felt her wet folds parting. He gasped loudly, his breathing became labored and she couldn't help but whimper in the back of her throat.  
"Mozzafiato," he breathed huskily staring hungrily at her exposed damp folds. He slowly crawled up to kiss her chin and nip at her jaw. She sighed huskily as she laid back, while his lips kissed the base of her throat. It felt good, but a night of heady flirting and foreplay made her impatient as she nudged his side with her knee. His mouth descended, sucking on her jugular with his teeth just as he cupped her pussy within his elegant long hand. With a sharp inhale she jolted at the touch, hyper aware every single nerve ending in that wet mound that he cradled tenderly.  
"You're already dripping onto my palm cara," he bit out in awe against her skin.  
Her hands gripped the sheets for dear life as she watched his face descend. He seemed content to make her wait as he slowly nosed the collar of her gown to press wet kisses as far as he could go.  
"Leave it," he whispered thickly when she made to lift her dress over her head. "I want you to look the part. An Angelic host succumbing to lust at my hands."  
"Hhngh," was all she could manage as his thumb caressed her nipple through the silk until it tightened in response.  
"So responsive," he sighed, before mouthing her nipple through the material.  
She hissed as she felt the damp heat through the silk as he sucked her between his lips. She nearly drooled when she felt his middle finger stroking along her wet slit teasingly while his mouth released her clothed nipple with an obscene wet pop. He turned his attention to her neglected breast rubbing the nipple with his thumb until it ached and pressed against the confines of her dress. As he pinched the ripe bud, his middle finger sank into her and she let out a garbled cry, her body pulsing around the welcome invasion. He grunted as his digit met with no resistence within her wet folds as she groaned in approval.  
"You're so wet!" he mumbled, almost in disbelief, his breathing labored as though the knowledge was overwhelming him.  
"All for you Cardinal," she purred, making him let out an agonized groan before scrambling down her body.  
He hastily laid between her thighs, propped up on one elbow while he slowly thrust his middle finger a few times. She felt bereft when his finger suddenly left her body, glaring down at him. He paid attention to her annoyance, sucking his middle finger, shining with her juices into his mouth. He shuddered a little, eyes closing as he tasted her. Then he slowly ran his tongue along his bottom lip, eyes slowly cracking open, flashing in the dim light of the room.  
He was a beast that had a taste for blood now; poised to strike at the feast laid out before him. He locked eyes with Carla and she nodded slowly, finding it hard to do more as desire left her incapacitated.  
Needing no further invitation Copia fell upon her, eliciting a strangled groan from within her chest as he vigorously licked her slit with long broad sweeps of his tongue.  
Carla's fingers twisted in the sheets as his tongue gently parted her lips.. She couldn't look away as his head bobbed with each stroke of his tongue. All the while he kept up a constant stream of gutteral, filthy noises voicing appreciation with each taste of her cunt. He sucked and tongued her folds before focusing on flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue making her lose her breath for just a minute.  
"Fuck Copia!" she bit out when he sucked her clit with an obscene wet slurp into his mouth, her hips nearly bashing him in the face as the place between her legs became molten with pleasure.  
His arm curled around her hip, holding he down as he pressed his entire face against her crotch. She felt the gentle scratch of his sideburns against the insides of her thighs, an added sensation that worked in harmony with his mouth and tongue to make her throb.  
When his supple tongue licked her clit again, his middle finger parted her once more. She saw stars burning behind her eyes as his mouth fused to her, release that pulsed suddenly from inside of her spreading fire in its wake.  
"Oh A-Andrea!" she moaned as she gripped his hair with her fingers, holding him in place firmly.  
He let out a sudden whine of want and she watched with hazy eyes as he reached down with his free hand beneath him. Lying half against her on his side with his face pressed into her slick heat, he began to grunt, his hips jumping. When she realized that he was touching himself, getting off on eating her out, her desire was reborn as heat bloomed slow, and deep in her sticky still fluttering cunt.  
"Caliente," she purred, setting the rhythm as her pelvis lifted in lazy circles. Copia groaned as her hold on his hair tightened and eagerly dove back into her like a dying man receiving salvation between her thighs. He praised her by slurping the remnants of her orgasm from her entrance, tongue thrusting in as the bridge of his nose rubbed her clit.  
She was loathe to cut off that thirsty mouth but she wanted to see him unobscured by his pajamas. Loosening her grip on his hair she whispered for him to stop.  
He reluctantly complied, raising his head, breathing harshly as he stared at her in a daze, even pausing his self pleasuring.  
"I want to see you. Let me watch you jerk off," she murmured, cupping his cheek.  
She watched as realization set in, his face wet and pink as he looked at her in awe. He slowly sat up and hesitated before he pulled his silken shirt over his head and tossed it aside.  
She licked her lips as she eyed his pale body; slimmer along the torso where a light dusting of hair and freckles on his chest gave way to a dark line of hair at the base of his soft, chubby stomach. The waist band of his pajama pants had been yanked down those thick, thick thighs to expose his erection. His cock was thick she thought with another heavy pulse of desire piercing her to the core. Unconsciously she licked her lips hypnotized by the way the dark, ruddy head glistened with precum.  
He watched her with dark eyes, and a closed off expression, giving away nothing as he let her drink in her fill of his body.  
She smiled slowly, her face heating up even more if possible as she bit her lips.  
"If I'd known what you were hiding under that cassock when we met...." she chuckled huskily and he seemed to relax from her praise. "Please continue handsome."  
A small smile twitched on his lips at the compliments. He sat back on his knees suddenly easing two fingers into her cunt. Her eyes widened, body clenching around the touch which he slowly withdrew. She watched him apply the coating of slick desire from her body to his cock and her mouth fell open. Breath hitching, he wrapped his hand around the shaft and began frantically stroking himsef from base to head. He looked away from her, his cheeks red as he frantically jerked off, hips shaking while she began lazily stroking her clit with her pointer finger.  
"That's it," she cooed, watching the way his stomach tensed and clenched as he worked. "You look so good. Oh shit I never imagined...seeing you like this, you're so mouthwatering your eminence."  
He bit his lip hard at his title and without warning he was cumming. His head fell forward, his moans growing in volume with each thick load that pulsed out of his cock onto his hand and stomach. And he had quite alot to give, covering his belly and the tops of his thighs in think white globs of spunk. He knelt like that for a minute, trembling as he began to go soft, turning bleary, wet eyes on his companion.  
She reached out and took the very same hand he'd beat off with, bringing it to her lips. Her tongue lapped at his seed, along the pads and between the fingers before lazily turning the palm to clean the knuckles. She didn't usually care for cum swallowing but she was on fire, feeling primal desire course through her. Being able to clean up his release gave her an oddly hedonhistic satisfaction as she licked her lips before laying back in invitingly.  
"C'mere," she murmured, spreading her legs and rolling her hips until he got the message loud and clear.  
With a quiet whimper, he wordlessly sank face first back into her heat, his lips latching onto her clit while he slid two fingers into her wet channel.  
She was blissed out, glutting herself on pure sensation as she sucked on his digits, moaning around them. Letting her eyes flutter closed she replayed the image of him touching himself. Coupled with the continuous focus on her clit and the fingers that were thrusting into her hungry core she easily slipped over the edge into ecstasy a second time. She couldn't even make a sound, her mouth open in a silent cry as her body heaved. Copia was shuddering, his back rising and falling with his breaths as he licked her slowly, letting her come down slowly.  
"Wow," she panted, as he finally withdrew, letting her twitching body have reprieve finally.  
She shivered pleasantly when she felt Copia licking the insides of her thighs. He looked up at her as he gave the top of her thigh a playful nibble. Slowly sitting up he tucked his flaccid member into his sleep pants, looking slightly smug.  
"Bene?" he inquired casually, his tongue touching the corner of his lips to clean up the last of her musky release.  
"Bene," she agreed sitting up, to catch him around the waist to pull him close.  
He rested a hand on her hip, fingers clenching a little as she lifted her face giving him a soft kiss as he leaned into her touch. "You're a man of your word. I've been utterly corrupted at your hands."  
Copia let out a soft huff of laughter, raising a brow as he looked over her shoulder. She turned her head and saw that there was a sizable pile of feathers from her wings left on his pillow.  
"We got the job done," he agreed as she chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys smut is not my forte but I worked hard to try and cobble something sexy together for ya'll. I continue to love writing this and posting when I can. You might be sick of hearing it but I can't thank everyone enough for their small shows up support. I'm glad if this story gives even a few of you enjoyment. Please send feedback, it is always welcome.


	10. The Ugly Things I Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect to churn this out so soon but what can I say? I had some wonderful feedback, a lazy weekend and the spirit moved me. The chapter title comes from the song Beauty Of The Dark by Mads Langer. No smut please enjoy

Carla sat ramrod straight, her hands clasped in her lap feeling like she was fourteen again. She was seated on an antique chaise lounge in Sister Imperator's private parlour, a ticking grandfather clock heightening the tension in the room. The head nun set a silver tea service complete with a plate holding two tempting cardamon buns on the small end table next to the younger Sister of Sin. Carla doubted she would be able to stomach one of the tempting looking pastry as Imperator stood, preparing her a cup of tea. An invitation to Sister Imperator's chambers meant that serious shit needed to be discussed; especially when that invitation was extended the day after Samhain; a day which was always regarded as a day of rest within the church.  
"Thank you Sister," Carla murmured as she accepted a tea cup and saucer. At least it gave her something to do with her hands besides tapping them impatiently.  
"The concert was a resounding success," Sister Imperator informed her, now holding what appeared to be a concert poster in her hands. "However, after the festivities ended, I came across this in the old wing."  
Sister Imperator sighed, setting the poster print side up on Carla's lap. The younger nun frowned down at what she saw, carefully setting her cup and saucer back on the service tray. She gingerly picked up the poster as though it would bite. It was the same design the Band had approved for the event but on top of the art work there was a message scrawled in bright red ink that read: We Will Not Bow To The False Papa.  
"What the hell?" Carla muttered looking up at Imperator whose expression was grave.  
"I thought it best to keep this matter between us for the time being. The Cardinal does not need the added stress until after the album is recorded," Sister Imperator said decidedly.  
Carla looked from the flyer to the older woman before nodding in understanding. The head nun was the boss after all. If Sister Imperator wanted this kept hushed up she wouldn't tell a soul including Copia.  
"First the Bishop that tried to make Copia look weak and now this," Carla muttered leaning forward, drumming a finger on her knee. "What do we do about this?"  
"I don't think the Cardinal is in any immediate danger but it would be in our best interest to keep a close eye on him," Sister Imperator replied evenly, her expression solemn. "But I want to give the appearance that everything is normal. Business as usual. In order to do this, I want you to increase the time you spend with Cardinal Copia after hours."  
"Sister-" Carla began only for the older woman to hold up her hand for quiet.  
"The entire Abbey is well aware that you both disappeared shortly after the concert ended the other night Carla. It will look natural to see the two of you side by side when office hours are finished."  
"I can't babysit him twenty four hours a day," Carla muttered as she crossed her arms, glaring petulantly.  
Now she definitely felt like a surly teenager again. Even spending time with a lover lost some of its appeal if she had no say in the matter.  
"You have certain skills that would be valuable in protecting him," the older nun reminded her impatiently.  
"I can't be everywhere at once. But a Ghoul pack could shadow him wherever he goes. I know a few who might be able to to get the job done. Copia won't even be aware of their presence. Neither will anyone else that crosses paths with the him. Ghouls will literally be able to hear and smell danger before anyone else including me. They can sense it coming."  
Sister Imperator looked slightly reticent before her expression relaxed.  
"Point taken. I leave it to you to set up the watch. Report to me if they discover anything suspicious."  
"Of course Sister," Carla replied contemplating the poster for a moment. "May I take this? The Ghouls might be able to pick up a scent."  
"It is yours," Sister Imperator said nodding as she clasped her hands before her. "Bun?"  
Carla half-heartedly picked at her bun and took small polite sips of tea before the two women bid their farewells.  
The poster bothered her. She hadn't noticed any defacement around the Abbey. Perhaps she'd been too consumed with her juvenile crush to notice? Either way she was eager to find out who dared to speak against the Cardinal in such a cowardly manner.  
It was barely past noon when she left Imperator's chambers. There was plenty of time before any nocturnal Ghouls were awake. She only prayed that Omega would be able to convince his pack to take part in the little undercover operation. It would be tedious but Ghouls were wonderfully sensitive to smells and sensing danger. If they agreed to become involved it could nip more disloyal zealotry in the bud.  
She had no idea if the pack would agree however. No doubt the others were mourning Papa Emeritus III just like Omega. Then of course there was the hotheaded fire Ghoul Alpha, who could flat out refuse if approached in the wrong way. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she walked. And she'd thought there would be nothing to worry about today but lounging in bed and ordering in.  
She looked up in time to spot a familiar biretta wearing unholy man disappearing around the corner ahead of her. Her pulse spiked and she increased her pace, knowing how quickly the Cardinal could move. He was dressed in his black unholy vestments while most of the people she'd encountered wore typical day clothes. She'd opted for black yoga pants and a raggedy old grey sweatshirt and suddenly felt underdressed despite it being an off day.  
Copia spun around in surprise as she called his name. She couldn't help noticing he wore old school headphones over his ears, carrying a tape player in one hand. She raised a brow as he pulled the headphones down to rest behind his neck.  
"Cardinal."  
"Sister," he greeted her with a small nod as Machiavelli climbed slowly up his shoulder. "I was a just going for a stroll."  
"Clearly," she remarked as she heard what sounded suspiciously like ABBA playing from the headphones. "And not lacking any companionship I see."  
"I thought my little one might be feeling cooped up," he explained as she stepped closer, raising her hand to gently scratch his rat's head.  
"Aren't you a good boy?" she murmured with a smile as the rodent closed his eyes, little ears twitching.  
"Perhaps you should get a rat for yourself. You are very good with him," Copia complimented her, smiling shyly.  
"I always wanted a pet but our landlord wouldn't allow them."  
She blanched at his questioning expression as she cleared her throat and dropped her hand.  
"Uh my mama and I lived in a strict place when I was little," she explained, tensing when he briefly looked down at the folded poster in her hand. "But then my aunt and uncle in the country had plenty of animals. Be careful what you wish for."  
She felt a little awkward as he listened politely. She wondered if his ardor had grown cold now that they'd been intimate? It had happened in the past with others.  
"Sister you promised me that I could make a request. When I hem, helped you with religious counseling?" he blurted, as he leaned in conspiratorally.  
She nodded slowly remembering the night in his rooms involving tears and plenty of kissing. Her eyes darted to his mouth and she found herself swaying towards him before consciously taking a step back.  
"S-si, and what is it that you would like?" she asked blinking at him from beneath her eyelashes.  
After the night they'd had yesterday she wondered if he'd make some kind of sordid request.  
"I would like us to share a meal together," he said hopefully, biting his lip as he held his breath waiting for her answer.  
"You want...like a date?"  
"I would like to see you outside of our work," he admitted honestly, resting a hand on her upper arm before quickly withdrawing his touch.  
"That is not what I thought you would want," she admitted a little sheepishly. "My mind's in the gutter."  
"Oh," he said blushing softly, fidgeting a little. "Well for what its worth we don't have to do anything fancy. You already know I put out. And I can again."  
She failed to bite back a little moan in the back of her throat, resisting the urge to fan her face a bit. That was what threw her off balance around him lately. Equal parts shy and confident. The duality of Copia she thought in bemusement as the heat lingered in her face. And what was even more dangerous she thought as Copia's eyes glinted back at her, he was starting to realize the reaction he could induce.  
"What are you doing tonight?" she inquired finding it adorable that his lips parted as he looked at her in excitement.  
"N-nothing of importance."  
"Meet me in the chapel at sundown," she instructed him with a wink. "I'll wine and dine you in one of my favorite spots."  
"I look forward to it Sister," he murmured lifting her free hand to his mouth.  
His mouth lingered chastely on her skin as his eyes closed. She was distressed to realize the innocent touch of that supple leather was enough to make her blush. Ever the gentleman even after all of the ungentlemanly acts performed yesterday. It seemed his regard for her hadn't cooled which was lucky because she hadn't had her fill of him.  
XX  
After bidding his Sister goodbye, Copia had waited until she was out of sight before breaking into a strange mixture of a skip and , mambo, not caring a whit for any curious stares that met him on his way to his rooms.  
He'd returned his little rat to his cage so Machiavelli could nap, while Copia contemplated what to wear. It took him far longer then it should have to come to a decision considering he only had about five outfits. He anxiously wondered if he should invest in more casual clothing?  
Beelzebub knew that Carla had looked beautiful in her outfit today. It was simple but the blue of her hoodie made her grey eyes pop, threatening to make him fall into them.  
The meeting in the hallway had not been awkward. Well no more then was usual he supposed in his limited experience.  
He stared out at his clothing laid out on his bed. Perhaps not a cassock, after all he wished to emphasize that this was very much not a work matter. He wanted her to begin to seek him out outside of those tedious hours devoted to serving their fallen God.  
He recalled her reaction when he'd worn his new black suit and decided that would do for tonight.  
He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Carla since she'd left his rooms the previous night. He'd dreamed of her and not in the doom and gloom prophecy nightmares he typically experienced. This dream had been filled with hazy pleasures and he could swear her taste was on his tongue when he woke in the morning. Thank Satan he'd worn his cassock out today, he'd been half hard just from seeing her.  
He wished she would have stayed the night but he had been afraid of coming across as clingy. So he let her leave after the fun was done, his heart departing along with her.  
Then the light of day came and he wasn't sure what his next move should be. Send a text from his flip phone? Go to her chambers with a rose clutched in his sweaty palm asking if she wanted to get a drink sometime? He had virtually no experience with matters of the heart, only limited experience with matters of the genitalia.  
He changed into the black suit piece by piece supposing if he really needed the advice he could always go to Papa Nihil. The Papa was old but he'd had plenty of swagger in his day when Copia had been just a young priest, wet behind the ears.  
Back then he'd had no idea what the future held in those days. Now he was being groomed to take over the church. He had a loyal pack of Ghouls that he made rocking music with. And he had a lover who he intended to keep by his side indefinitely.  
He darted into the bathroom and looked himself over, smoothing his hair back and looking himself over in the mirror.  
Again, he didn't think he was much to look at but he did remember the way Carla had watched him last night. Those dark smoky eyes locking on him, her lip caught between her teeth as she appraised him while her chest rose and fell quickly with excitement.  
He made a distressed noise when he started to get a little hard, trying to adjust himself in the tight pants.  
Sex was nothing to be ashamed of but he didn't want Carla to believe that was all he wanted. He wanted the friendly companionship of work, the flirtatious Sister of Sin who was just a little innappropriate to be considered professional, in addition to the seductress who'd allowed him to pay homage to her pussy.  
She had said the previous night that there had been no one else since his arrival and that knowledge caused his chest to flutter with hope. He knew that monogamy was optional for practicing Satanists, but he was selfish when it came to matters of the heart and wanted her for himself.  
He applied a bit more black lipstick to his top lip and gave himself a shaky thumbs up in the mirror before quickly turning on his heel.  
The sun had set by the time he fast walked into the chapel. A few of the faithful prayed by the soft torchlight within the unholy site, as he made his way down the rows of pews. It was difficult to believe he'd really stood at the alter with his Ghouls and absolutely rocked the socks of the attendees the previous night.  
It had felt self-indulgant and divine. He could almost step out of himself when the music surrounded him, allowing him to come out of his shell with all eyes on him; the power of Satan demanding nothing less.  
He came to the last row of pews, a twitching eager smile on his face as Carla sat leaning against the unforgiving wooden backed seat. She had pulled her hair back into a loose bun, a few tendrils artfully framing her cheeks. Her make up wasn't light or sweet like the previous night. A classic rouge painting her lip, and her eyes lined with black calling attention to her arresting eyes. She'd also changed from earlier wearing black leggings and a soft looking blue turtle neck.  
Her mouth slowly spread in a pleased smile that had him shifting from one foot to the other in pleasure.  
"My compliments to your tailor," she murmured half to herself, a slight blush dusting her cheekbones. "You're looking fine tonight Cardinal."  
He offered her a hand, feeling gratified by her reaction, helping her up from her seat.  
"And you," he said keeping his eyes fixed on her face, drinking her in slowly. Words unfortunately failed him as he sighed appreciatively. She didn't seem to mind though, tugging his hand for her to follow her outside into the cool night air.  
Alone without prying eyes or an impending show to play they were quiet, simply enjoying the peace and comfortable companionship for a minute.  
"Were you born in Italy?" she inquired suddenly, looking up at him curiously.  
"Si, in a small town outside of Florence," he said as they continued to walk unhurriedly. "When I joined the church I was stationed in Rome for a time.  
Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her smile dreamily.  
"I briefly thought about hitchhiking to Rome when I was young. Mia mama's favorite movie was La Dolce Vita. I thought Rome would be like that. Glamorous, and decadent."  
"If you know where to look," he said quietly, his lips quirked as he brought them to a stop.  
She looked at him curiously, and he glanced down at the grass feeling his cheeks heat. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand knowing that now was the time to be bold. He slowly lifted his head, looking directly at her bringing her hand to rest against his chest.  
"Shall I take you there?" he asked softly. "We can walk the Spanish steps, have cappucino in cafes at daybreak, get lost in the art museums."  
"Sounds fantastico," she laughed softly. "Maybe there will be a conference there sometime in the future."  
"I don't mean professionally cara," he corrected her quickly. "If I take you to Italy it will not be as my assistant, b-but amante mia."  
He held his breath as her eyes darkened a degree at his declaration. She stepped closer, invading his space which he welcomed. Her arms came up to loosely loop around his waist, slowly as if he would protest the contact. Her smile was warm, uninhibited and he could taste her sweet breath in the space they shared.  
"You're on, principe de la ratta," she murmured before closing the distance between their mouths as he inhaled shakily.  
He barely moved at first not from lack of want, too shaken as she tasted him slowly.  
She broke the kiss pulling back and then made a stifled noise of surprise when he cupped the back of her neck swiftly, his lips firmly kissing hers. He grunted against her flesh, slanting his mouth against her full lips. The tip of his tongue gently swept across her bottom lip when the need to taste more won out. She tried to follow his retreating appendage with a quiet moan as her lips opened, her tongue invading his mouth instead. He welcomed her pleasurable assault, breathily sighing as her tongue stroked along his while he drew circles on her hips with his finger tips. Her arms curled up his back as an anchor while he decided his palms should be cupping her waist. When he suddenly sucked on her tongue, it drew another surprised sound from her throat, delighting him.  
Oxygen became a necessity, forcing them to break the kiss as they breathed in the same air. He couldn't resist pressing a few quick kisses to her mouth, chin and one last reverent touch of his lips to her cheek. He lingered there feeling her lips part beside his mouth, as if the touches undid her as much as they undid him.  
"Wait wait," she panted just as he was beginning to fervantly kiss a path towards her earlobe. She pushed him back firmly, looking at him with her eyes gleaming in the faint light.  
"You wanted to break bread together. Let's not waste my efforts."  
He pouted slightly, even though it was exactly what he'd asked for. She snorted in amusement but he forgave her quickly as she kissed his frowning mouth hard, and stepped back, finding his hand in the dark to lead him around the side of the chapel. The lighting was terrible as they strayed from the lit path but they managed to find their way to the small clearing where a replica of Le genie du mal statue stood flanked on either side by stone benches typically enjoyed on warm evenings.  
Copia blinked. The benches were crammed with what had to be at least a hundred little white votive candles, their tiny flames casting a warm glow on the statue. An old red blanket was spread over the ground before the statue, a rather large grey cooler the only item on top of it.  
Carla bit her lip as she watched him take in the small picnic she'd set up. It was a little gratifying to know even she could feel nervous.  
"You said you wanted to share a meal. Surprise!"  
"You-you did all of this with only a few hours notice," he mumbled as he looked from the statue to the blanket. "I love it."  
He didn't miss the pleased smile on her face as she lowered herself to sit cross legged on the blanket, patting the spot beside her. He gracefully lowered himself down, still awed by the atmosphere she'd created for them to share.  
"Molto bene, grazie," he said so seriously she bit her lip clearly holding back a little laughter.  
"I was trying to get across my intentions," she told him, as he held his breath. "With all of this."  
She removed a bottle of white wine, unwittingly torturing him. Bouncing one leg quickly, he waited while she fished around in the cooler. A moment later she crowed victoriously, holding a bottle opener as his patience snapped.  
"You were saying?" he prompted her in an upbeat if slightly strained tone, clasping his hands.  
She focused on the wine bottle, her brow furrowed as she screwed opener in the cork. Huffing out a breath she set the wine aside.  
"Lucifer help me I feel like a teenager," she said with a quiet, hysterical laugh before looking up determinedly.  
She gestured with her hand between them, her arm moving back in forth as he stared in confusion.  
"This," she said slowly, her face turning pink enough to rival a blush of his own. "Pursuit of the romantic kind."  
"Why Sister, are you asking me to go steady with you?" he asked, his teasing tone belaying his excitement as he tilted his head to the side.  
She nodded slowly and he tittered at how cute she was. They'd done depraved things only last night. She'd been able to string together coherent sentences then, rather dirty ones in fact but trying to clarify that she wanted a romantic relationship left her speechless.  
Clearing her throat she tried again, lifting her head and squaring her shoulders as though she was gearing up for a confrontation.  
"I don't usually develop a crush on my superiors but.." she said taking a pause to exhale. "I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look, or the words which laid the foundation. It was too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun."  
"Jane Austen," he murmured appreciatively as she met his eyes with surprise.  
He moved his hand to the back of hers, fitting his fingers between the grooves of her digits.  
"So I think what we're getting at is that we are experiencing the mutual hots for one another hmm?"  
"Pretty much," she agreed as their eyes met and he squeezed her hand, her fingers curling slightly beneath his.  
"Cool, so we're going steady," he said trying to contain the excitement that threatened to make him get up and do the cha cha.  
"More or less," she mumbled, clearly trying not to laugh as she returned her attention to the wine.  
She made quick work of the cork, tossing it into the cooler before offering it up to him.  
"I knew I forgot something. No glasses," she said sheepishly as he took the bottle from her.  
She seemed surprised when he tilted his head back, his throat working as he drank deeply from the bottle. It was a pretty good white, crisp and dry with notes of apricot. He sighed as he held the bottle, smacking his lips slightly.  
"This reminds me of the Ghouls," he confessed as she began to unpack food.  
"Should I be jealous?" she deadpanned making him huff out a laugh.  
"You have no reason to be jealous of anyone else cara mia," he said kissing her cheek simply because he could. "A few days ago when we wrapped up night practice we snuck into the kitchens.  
He sat with his legs to one side while watching her unpack a simple meal. There was foccocia bread, a hunk of parmesan cheese, thin slices of prosciutto, and figs. He arched a brow, she must have gone to a special market to procure the feast.  
His throat worked as he realized she'd gone to the trouble of packing Italian food. For him, because it was his favorite.  
"Then what?" she asked when he became lost in his thoughts, causing him to shake them off. "Were you caught and sent to Sister Novice Eater's office with your tails between your legs?"  
He gave her a confused look and she just shook her head taking a slice of prosciutto with a hunk of cheese to her mouth.  
"An old nickname when I was a surly little adolescent. Go on."  
"Oh we made off with some crackers. All of us kept giggling and shushing one another as we went," he said recalling the juvenile pleasure he'd felt that night. "Perfecto."  
"My, my what a trouble maker," she laughed tearing off some bread and popping it into her mouth. "It sounds like fun."  
"It was," he agreed ducking his head a bit as he broke off some foccocia for himself; the oil and salt on the crisp bread coating his tongue.  
"They have the best leftovers on Tuesdays. It's usually stewed meat. The Ghouls would like that," she whispered conspiratorally though they were alone, far from anyone else on the darkened grounds.  
"Oh?" he said as she nodded in confirmation. Feeling the wine begin to relax him he took a piece of proscuitto and dangled it above his mouth before dipping it in and chewing.  
"Tell me about yourself," he said while she picked at a fig.  
She lifted the wine to her lips before drinking deeply. With a satisfied hiss she swallowed as she thought it over.  
"I was born in Seville, Spain," she began leaning back on her elbows as she looked up at the night sky. "The five things I could never live without are red wine, sex, my butterfly knife, chocolate, and good movies."  
He crumbled a bit of cheese between his fingers, slowly tossing the salty, rich mounds into his mouth as he took in the information.  
"Do you still speak to your mama?" he inquired recalling their conversation earlier in the day.  
"She died. Don't say sorry, it was a long time ago," she said quietly as she shook her head firmly. "Its the reason I wound up at the church. I was homeless, traveling through Europe. I know that if I hadn't found my way here I would be dead."  
"The Lightbringer guided you," he murmured as he watched the breeze gently ruffle her hair. "Brought you into his service."  
"Si," she admitted suddenly leaning towards him to rest her cheek on his shoulder. He stiffened out of surprise, looking down at her and blinking. Then he turned slightly to pull her in against his chest, his arm coming around her lower back.  
He thought she was finished speaking but she took another slug of wine and sighed.  
"When she passed, I had relatives in rural Spain. An aunt and uncle, well more like great aunt and uncle. Devout Catholics. They felt it was their duty to raise me correctly. Me, a child, on the cusp of adolescence...I couldn't do anything right. Everything was a sin in their eyes except for hard work and prayer. They never laid a hand on me but...they didn't have to. It was bad enough and I left within the year."  
"Oh Carla," he murmured, watching her eyes close as she snuggled closer.  
"I didn't mean to ruin the evening," she admitted evenly, perfectly content to stay close to him it seemed. "But that is part of who I became. Even the scar on my face...I was thirteen and robbed at knife point. Its about the only souvenir I retained from my travels."  
She shifted a little, slowly removing a small knife from within the pocket of her skirt.  
"I rarely use it but it makes me feel safe having it close. I know how to handle it," she explained pulling away a bit to replace the weapon.  
Her mouth was set in a grim line and he could only squeeze her around the waist, at a loss. He'd faced hardships but knowing what she had been through made him ache with sympathy.  
"Do you know when you will be recording the new album?" she asked out of the blue, he suspected wishing to change the subject.  
"We are thinking sometime in December. Sister Imperator is finalizing the studio time. Somewhere in the countryside. Supposed to be good for focus without any modern distraction," he said hyper aware of her hand resting on his thigh companionably.  
He only hoped this casual intimacy became a permanent fixture in their relationship. It was a little known fact but he craved contact. He had been forced to do without for many years and he feared he might grow dependent on her touch.  
"Do you think you might possibly want to tag along when the band heads out to record? It'll be boring maybe, but it could also be peaceful," he said unconsciously tapping her arm anxiously. "And uh the pack will probably miss you if they don't see you for a few weeks. I know that I will."  
He held his breath when she nibbled a piece of prosciutto slowly. It was kind of like asking someone to go away for a romantic weekend but also not because he would be working every day. Then of course they would be in close contact with a bunch of territorial Ghouls. Shit maybe that wasn't the most attractive offer he belately thought as a drop of sweat rolled down his temple.  
"A change of scenery would be nice," she finally said thoughtfully before directing her warm smile straight at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading guys. I had more reviews last chapter then previous ones and I get it. When I read explicit stories I wanna be reading smut often. So with any luck there will be smut frequently and I can promise plenty of it coming in the next chapter. I hope ya'll had a great weekend.


	11. Strike Dear Mistress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys we are in for some fuh-cking let me tell you! So I don't want to spoil anything but if you wish to know what sex act we've got on the menu in case its not your cup of tea please see the end notes. In the even rarer case that you do not wish to read the sexy times you can rest assured that all the minor plot worthy things are mentioned in the notes at the end. Otherwise please proceed. And review, I know we all love our smut kids. ;)

"Please tell me you're not going to eye fuck his unholiness throughout the entire mass," Phoebe joked in a hushed whisper as she and Carla filed into the chapel along with their fellow Sisters of Sin.  
"Not the entire time," Carla remarked casually, as Hester bounded up to them.  
"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" the younger nun asked in an upbeat tone.  
"Nothing," Phoebe said at the same time Carla replied, "Sex."  
"Now we talked about this. We promised when we adopted that we wouldn't hide her from the perversions of the world," Carla chuckled as they made room for the younger nun.  
Carla winced at the feeling of the hard, unforgiving seat on her ass. They had all traded God for Satan, but whatever the house of worship the seats were still uncomfortable. Shifting a little she tried to get comfortable as Hester leaned in.  
"The concert was amazing. The Cardinal was just as good as any of the Papas," the younger nun declared earnestly making Carla smile.  
Her smile turned to a scowl as Marie sidled up trying to take a seat.  
"Hey scoot over!" the nun complained as Carla let her legs fall open widely.  
She looked up at Marie with a bored expression at odds with the fire burning in her grey eyes.  
"I think you would be more comfortable elsewhere," Carla said in a quiet firm tone.  
"Looks like you really are only good at spreading your legs," the Sister of Sin said maliciously as Carla's eyes narrowed.  
"Some people spread their legs. Some open their mouths because nobody wants second rate cunt," Carla bit out as she and Marie glared at one another. The other nun finally walked off in a huff as Carla relaxed, sitting normally.  
"Down girl," Phoebe whispered as Carla's leg bounced. "No killing other nuns in the chapel unless its ritual night."  
Carla snorted inspite of herself as the sound of the organ filled the chapel. The congregation rose and Papa Nihil flanked by his two infernal assistants slowly stepped to the front of the alter.  
The scent of incense filled the chapel, tickling her nose. Her eyes flicked from the old man that stood at center stage then to the left where Copia sat up straight, looking around the chapel with wandering eyes. She tried not to stare but it was a lost cause. He wore black tonight and she fantasized in vivid detail about getting him out of those many layers.  
"Now let us pray," Papa Nihil said startling her as the faithful bowed their heads.  
After reciting the Dark Lord's prayer, Papa Nihil brought the service to an end in his typical fashion. The old man meant well but who cared if there was going to be an Omen viewing party later that night? She fought hard not to roll her eyes, her fingers digging into her thighs as she waited.  
She shot another glance at Copia who was literally twiddling his thumbs in his seat. Hopefully he hadn't planned on another late night in the library to stay on top of his infernal work.  
It had been less than a week since their first date. When they'd returned inside chilled from their picnic, they'd parted with a chaste peck on the lips. After only a few days without his touch she was ready and willing again.  
Papa Nihil stepped out with his unholy assistants flanking his sides as the mass truly ended. Copia followed up behind him, striding down the aisle as she pretended she hadn't been staring, missing the way he quickly looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. The Cardinal was out of sight by the time their row was able to rise up and begin filing out.  
"Oh Sister Haereditatem!"  
Sister Imperator's voice halted her dead in her tracks. She turned back to her mentor, not even bothering to fake a smile.  
"Lovely mass," Carla said crossing her arms, trying to keep from biting the old woman's head off as she approached.  
"Yes, one nearly feels the flames of eternal damnation when Papa preaches," Imperator agreed with a small smile.  
The older woman watched the crowd retreat to a safe distance leaving the two women in relative privacy. Business as usual then Carla thought.  
"Has the Ghoul pack discovered anything?" Imperator whispered, her kohl rimmed eyes unblinking as Carla shook her head.  
"By the time I gave them the flyer the scent was too weak" Carla admitted contritely. "They shadow the Cardinal's movements from a distance. Omega says everything seems to be as it should be."  
The older woman frowned before closing the distance between her and the younger woman. Imperator leaned in close enough that Carla smelled the unholy sacrement wine on her breath.  
"I received a petition the other day from a small but vocal group of the clergy," she whispered as Carla frowned.  
"What kind of petition?" Carla inquired quietly, feeling her unease grow.  
"For Papa Nihil to produce another heir," Imperator stated with a frown as Carla laughed abruptly before cutting herself off  
"Are you serious?"  
"A small minority of the faithful believe the Papa should simply offer up a dna sample and let a young Sister continue the Emeritus line."  
"Unfucking believable," Carla muttered shaking her head in disbelief. "Its not as though he can anymore."  
"As the saying goes, desperate times call for desperate measures," Imperator replied crisply. "At least in their minds."  
"If they sent a petition you must have their names," Carla said quietly, her eyes hard as she stared at the older woman.  
"Yes. They will be swiftly dealt with," Imperator assured her with a decisive wave of her hand.  
Carla scoffed, hardly placated. The lengths people were willing to go to in order to keep the Cardinal from his rightful place...it made her blood boil. It showed a lack of faith and loyalty that she found repugnant.  
"Let me know if I may assist you in any way when the parties are brought forward," Carla stated meaningfully, her eyes cold and hard.  
Sister Imperator smiled slightly and patted her arm.  
"I had worried how you would take to the Cardinal's transfer. I can see it was simply a period of adjustment for you. You saw the bigger picture for the good of the church."  
"Yes," Carla agreed shifting from one foot to the other.  
She didn't like the way Imperator had worded that. As if Carla had simply forgotten years of service to the bloodline. The loyalty she'd pledged herself to when she took vows of wealth of knowledge, immorality, and disobedience. Times simply changed and the Cardinal was the one meant to lead them now.  
"The Ghoul pack will continue to shadow the Cardinal til I am satisfied we have weeded out the disloyal," Imperator said with finality in her voice and Carla found she couldn't agree more.  
"I'll relay your wishes to Omega."  
"That will be all. Enjoy your night dear," Imperator said before making her way out of the empty chapel.  
Making a mental note to have a chat with the pack tomorrow she slowly ambled to towards the exit. At the door she stopped and turned her head. Her eyes scanned the unholy cathedral but saw nothing. However as she slowly stepped back towards the entrance to the catacombs, she distinctly heard hushed whispers.  
"Hello?" she called, shaking off her unease and marching towards the stone archway.  
She was startled to find Copia standing inside with a rat sitting in the palm of his hand. The rat was definitely not Machiavelli, its black fur matted, sharp red eyes piercing her. The Cardinal's head shot up, looking up at her first in annoyance and then surprise.  
"Hello," he said casually before the rat in his hand squeaked shrilly, making her shiver.  
He took a step back and whispered to the rodent before bending down and letting the rat run off across the floor, several other feral rats following in its wake.  
"What a pleasant surprise," Copia said rising from his position as he slowly stepped towards her.  
She blinked looking from him to the stairs leading down to the gloom of the crypt and then back at him.  
"Were you talking to that rat?"  
"Si, telling him what a good boy he is," Copia replied without hesitation waving his hand airily.  
"Right, of course," she said shaking her head. For a moment it almost appeared as if the rodent understood him. But that would be ridiculous.  
"More ridiculous then being haunted by a dead Emeritus?" the voice of the third seemed to whisper in her head.  
"I thought the chapel was empty, what were you doing here?" Copia asked quietly from the shadows.  
"Just some shop talk with Sister Imperator. She keeps telling me what an impressive job you've been doing lately," Carla stated letting the lies roll off her tongue like water.  
Copia made a non-committal noise as he clasped his hands behind his back, his eyes drinking her in. She was dressed in a plain thick long sleeved black dress and leggings to keep warm in the cool weather. The way he looked at her made her feel as if she was wearing something far less modest.  
"Let me walk you to your rooms Carla," Copia intoned quietly as he stepped out of the entryway and she unconsciously took a step back skittishly.  
Then the lighting of the chapel washed over him, immediately lightening the shadows and sharp planes of his face.  
"Mi dispiace if I startled you. I cannot resist the sweet furry little faces of rats. Even the wild ones," he murmured, his face downturned.  
And that single gesture made her drop her guard. It had been a weird week of change; paranoia was making her see things that weren't there.  
"I was just surprised. Although, maybe you should consider adopting a few little ones that are more tame and less wild," Carla said with a reproachful look; he blushed as they fell into step.  
She wordlessly took his arm before he could offer it and a brief pleased smile twitched over his lips. When they at last came to a stop in front of her doorway she looked up at him in mild surprise.  
"Second door on the right," Copia said as she arched a brow. "I remembered. On the day we met."  
"You have a good memory Copia," she declared as she unlocked her door.  
Stepping inside, she turned on the small purple Tiffany glass lamp on the little welcome table beside the doorway. A quick scan of the room confirmed that everything was in order. Her red silk sheets had been laundered within the week thankfully. There was only one lone bra lying on the floor and she had in fact tossed away the take out container that once sat on the armrest of her old beloved chair.  
Copia lingered just outside the door and she looked back at him over her shoulder. She slowly removed her veil, shaking out her hair. Her fingers slowly running through the strands and as she began to relax.  
"Please come in," she said as she toed off her practical black ballet flats.  
He nodded hastily, stepping in and taking a look around her meager but cozy living quarters. It didn't take long before his eyes were drawn to the art prints that livened up the cold stone walls.  
"Oath of the Horatii," he commented, his eyes fixed on the art as his hands fidgeted at his sides. "Not the usual Monet or Van Gogh prints."  
"I saw it in the Louvre when I was homeless," she explained, slowly approaching him from behind as one would approach an easily spooked animal.  
"You like red," he stated as he looked at the other art, the sheets and a few dried roses in a vase near the window.  
"I'm drawn to it," she agreed softly, her eyes never straying from his form. "I don't have much to offer besides some jerky and chocolate. Would you like anything?"  
Her hands came up to rest on his shoulders from behind and he drew in a shaky breath.  
"Eh thank you no."  
He noticed the oak chest at the foot of her bed and Carla smiled, a touch of hunger in her expression.  
"That's where I keep my toys and props," she explained in a quiet voice, her mouth close to his ear.  
"A-ah," he gasped as she gently blew a warm breath of air on his sensitive skin, his tongue coming out to lick the corner of his lips.  
"I've wanted to touch you all week," she admitted huskily.  
She ran one hand up the middle of his sternum while the other curled securely around his abdomen. She felt the way his breath hitched under her steady hold.  
"The last time we were alone I was too caught up in the way you ate my cunt to do much," she murmured as he chuckled softly.  
"You did plenty," he said in a hushed voice, the first stirrings of arousal tingling through his body. "The way you looked, smelled...letting me worship at your alter."  
"My alter hmm?" she laughed quietly, pressing a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth and his tongue automatically flicked out against the seam of her lips.  
He turned in her arms, flush against her as she felt him half-hard even through all of those layers. Enough foreplay she thought giving him a firm push back.  
"Its been awhile since I've given you instructions Cardinal," she mused as he staggered back.  
"And what are my instructions now Sister?" he obediently asked, a note of anticipation in his smooth voice.  
"Strip," she stated with a smirk, as she stood with her hip cocked out. "As much as I love the way you fill out those vestments...I want them off."  
His chest puffed up a little, a small satisfied smile on his face as he worked at the buttons on his cassock.  
"Do my unholy vestments have an effect on you Sister?" he asked, clearly pleased with the new information.  
He draped the garment over the back of her chair, standing in black slacks and a dress shirt. She felt a stab of want at the way she could see the outline of his body, those curves and plains she missed when his form was hidden from her view.  
"Y-yes they do," she agreed feeling her mouth go dry as he opened the front of his shirt. She wanted to lick every single freckle on his torso she thought as he proceeded to step out of his pants.  
"Leave them on," she directed Copia when he made to pull off his boxer briefs. They were black and tented already. She actually had to shake off her daze as she indicated for him to get up on the bed.  
He sat, hands in his lap, clearly tense under her scrutiny.  
"Hermoso," she whispered cupping his cheek as he leaned into her touch. "I know how you enjoy my guidance at the end of the work day. How would you like me to dominate you tonight?"  
"W-would you hit me please?" he asked keeping his eyes lowered in deference.  
"Where? Where would you like to be hit?"  
He swallowed thickly, his adam's apple bobbing as he looked at her anxiously.  
"My ass and thighs...per piacere...."  
"On your hands and knees then," she instructed him, letting her hand fall away from his skin. "Pick out a safe word for me."  
She opened the chest at the end of her bed. Her fingers closed around the handle of a riding crop and she closed the lid quietly.  
"Venus in Furs," he told her in a breathy voice, watching her with barely restrained anticipation.  
He looked so good kneeling there on her sheets as she approached slowly, swinging her hips.  
"You're being such a good boy," she praised bringing the end of the crop under his chin, forcing him to look up at her as she smiled slowly. "But I can tell you want to be bad. Tell me, do you want to be my bad boy?"  
"Y-yes I want to be yours," he shivered before licking his lips, his eyes burning into her. "Y-your bad boy."  
She nearly dropped the crop. Sometimes it was almost too much to look into his adoring eyes. Thrown off balance she moved away from his face to stand near his lower half.  
"I'll make you mine," she promised the first hit landing on his upper thigh, making him cry out at the sting.  
The crop sang as it sailed through the air to land square on the swell of his ass as he bit his lip.  
"Don't. Don't you dare stifle yourself. Revel in your perversion," she demanded, winding up and landing a hit to his left cheek that made him let out a choked groan.  
She lazily struck him where she pleased. Sticking to the upper thighs and ass so as not to cause any true damage. But even with the thick padding he was going to be reminded of the sting for a day or two. He whimpered each time she found a new place to strike; hips thrusting forward as pain transformed into pleasure.  
"You like this. You enjoy being hit on that juicy ass don't you?" she teased, landing two more hits as his head fell forward and his shoulders shook.  
She ran a hand from his lower back up his body, craving the touch of warm skin. Her touch was gentle until she grasped his hair firmly. Insistently, she pulled his head back eliciting a cry of pain from him as she forced him back to kneel. He looked right back at her with open adoration, his mouth slightly parted and dark eyes hooded with want. He looked like a beast. One that allowed itself to be chained and degraded because it brought pleasure. But at any moment he so chose, he could easily take what he wished. He was tame because he willed it so.  
Her hand tenderly pushed a few pieces of hair back from his temple while her eyes zeroed in on his lips, reddened by his own bites. She was powerless to resist as she came in to kiss him as she let out a moan.  
He groaned greedily against her lips, his arms suddenly pulling her tight to his damp skin. She was caged in against him and it was exactly where she wanted to be.  
His hold was so tight as she could do was stand with her arms at her sides as she kissed his bottom lip, feeling the faint tickle of his facial hair on her skin. She gasped as he suddenly broke the kiss, feeling so bereft and starved after just a taste.  
"Sono tutta, tua cara," he whispered thickly beside her ear before his mouth crashed onto hers.  
His mouth was hot and firm, his kisses needy but tender. His lips tasted her, as though he was starved for touch. It was so long before he seemed satisfied, holding her in place as he glutted himself chastely kissing.  
His took time to suck on her bottom lip before kissing it sweetly as she impatiently parted her lips to his. He slowly opened his mouth and she was fairly panting by the time his tongue tentatively touched hers.  
At some point they made the impossible journey of laying back on the bed without separating. It was accomplished with fortitude and mutual intolerance for breaking the kiss.  
They lay against her sheets on their sides, sharing hot open mouthed kisses. She felt him hard against her knee and she wasn't about to leave him hanging simply because his kisses made her unravel.  
Breaking the kiss she pulled back, smiling when he tried to follow her retreat. Placing a finger against his plush lips she waited until his eyes lazily slipped open before speaking.  
"Tell me, do you like to be penetrated your eminence?" she inquired in a soft, low voice.  
His eyes had been dilated earlier but now only a thin ring of green and milky blue remained unobscured by the pitch black. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth, and nodded eagerly.  
She shot him a flirty smile and made a show of lifting her dress over her head and shimmying out of her leggings. Very aware that he was watching her, she crawled to the end of the bed leaning over to pull out more supplies. Searching for a moment she retrieved a small bottle of lube that she set on the sheets.  
"I can't wait to have your gorgeous thighs wrapped around me while I'm inside of you," she told him breathily as she unhooked her bra.  
She slowly pushed one strap down her arm, shrugging the other off and letting gravity do the work. Wearing nothing but a small pair of black underwear, she retrieved her trusty harness. With a smile over her shoulder she eased the supple brown leather to rest on her hips as she secured it.  
"Now the fun part," Carla chuckled as she pulled out a few dildos, laying them across the sheets. "Take a look and tell me which one you want."  
He slowly crawled to the end of the bed on his hands and knees. Looking at the shape and girth of the dildos before settling on a respectable six inch red dildo, that was about three fingers thick.  
"Its been...sometime," he told her almost apologetically as she smiled a little. Cupping his pink cheek she pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"I'll be gentle," she assured him, dropping her hand so that she could secure the toy.  
"Thank you baby," he breathed so sincerely she felt her heart ache a little.  
He had that unnerving look on his face, like she was heaven and hell rolled up in one person and it thoroughly flustered her.  
"G-get back over there so we can prep you for my dick."  
He arched a brow, and he slowly pushed his briefs down his hips, turning and kicking them off.  
Carla swallowed hard as she shamelessly stared at his ass. It was firm and as bitable as those thighs of his causing her to lose focus as he turned over. Lying on his back, he got comfortable as his thick cock came to lay across his belly. Meeting her eyes he spread his legs, the smug little half-smile telling her he knew exactly what he was doing to her.  
Shaking off her stupor she stalked around the side of the bed, climbing onto the mattress to kneel between his legs. She poured a generous amount of lube onto her hands, being sure to rub the liquid a little to warm her fingers up. She took the time to kiss both of his bent knees, her mouth kissing a trail upward as she leisurely worshipped those thick taut thighs. Her mouth opened over one jutting hipbone, so close to his cock that he held his breath.  
"How long has it been since you were touched?" she asked, before the tip of her tongue dipped into his navel.  
"Too long," he bit out, blatantly arching his hips to direct her attention back to his very neglected erection.  
He certainly wasn't shy now as desire coursed thick and heavy through his body, she thought in amusement.  
She wrapped one of her slippery hands around his cock, the other curling under him as she gently pressed the pad of her middle finger against his opening. He took slow, deep breaths trying to relax enough to allow her inside. It was obvious he'd done this before but his body needed coaxing.  
"Its okay. Slowly," she murmured while she steadily stroked his erection from root to tip. His hips gently rolled unhurriedly, relishing the sensations of his new lover's touch. When he had relaxed enough, she slipped her first knuckle past the ring of muscles. He cursed, a strangled sound from the back of his throat as she prepared him with a patient, experienced touch.  
He looked hot as hell laying back, his brow knit as she stroked him with slow, firm touches. He was so responsive as he laid against her sheets, spread out bewitchingly. She could see every beautiful freckled inch of his body and she trembled a little with want to be inside of him. When she managed to sink her middle and pointer finger into his ass, he let out an anguished moan that filled the room. He writhed on the bed, his head tossing slowly back and forth.  
"D-don't stop. Feels good," he panted when she stilled within him for a moment.  
She tentatively thrust her fingers in slow, languid thrusts until he was impatiently thrusting back to meet her movements. A slight twist of fingers inside of him had him arching off the sheets as his eyes rolled back. She knew she'd found that place inside of him and had a feeling he was ready to go.  
She crawled up his body, stroking one thigh as she poured lube on the dildo at her pelvis surely ruining her sheets for the night. He watched her now, one arm tossed across his forehead as he breathed in deeply, his eyes dark with invitation. Tossing her hair over her shoulder she pressed the head of the dildo against his entrance and heard him inhale quietly as she leaned over him, propped up on her arms on either side of his torso.  
"Per piacere," he panted faintly, his thigh rubbing against hers to spur her on.  
"Yes," she breathed, pressing forward as he cursed, closing his eyes while she slowly moved into his heat. There was a little bit of adjustment and more lube before they could really begin. After working together for a few moments his chest was rising and falling hard. When she bottomed out inside of him, he mewled, pressing back against her to savor the sensation.  
"You keep doing that I may fuck you at a gallop," she said half-jokingly as she hovered over him, gently grinding inside of him as he grunted.  
"Ride me into the mattress," he crooned huskily as his eyes cracked open.  
She smiled crookedly down at him, her movements steady but shallow. He wasn't a passive participant, rocking back against her thrusts until they found a rhythm that made him groan.  
"There," he hissed suddenly reaching up to grip her sides for leverage as the flashes of heat began to build. She redoubled her efforts, pumping her hips in hard, his cock jumping with each movement.  
A small damp patch of pre-cum smeared his belly, leaking out of his cock in a slow stream as she pounded against his prostate. He encouraged her in deep heaving groans and she was completely unprepared for the show he put on as he was fucked. He was a hot mess, rutting back against her, sinfully indulging his lusts with his legs locked around her waist to pull her back in every time her hips withdrew. His head slowly tossed back in forth, his brow knit in pleasure while a continuous stream of throaty groans spilled from his mouth.  
"Andrea," she bit out watching his unfocused eyes as she pummeled his ass. Leaning down she pressed her lips to his collar bone, making her way up to his neck where she laid open mouthed kisses along the pale column. He wasn't the only one breathing hard with their efforts. She moved as if she really was penetrating him with an extension of her body, feeling awed that he left her inside to witness this utter pleasure wraught devestation.  
"Carla," he gasped as he tilted his head back on the pillow, reaching down between them as he gripped his cock. "Carla, Carla!"  
He cried out in gutteral Italian as he came, stroking himself in desperate wet, squelching strokes while he spilled his seed.  
She stared at him with wide eyes as he shuddered. After a few moments he laid back limply and gripped her hip in warning. She stopped moving and he was finally able to catch his breath. Her withdrawal was slow as he shuddered a bit, until she had pulled all the way out.  
Belatedly she realized for the first time in years rather then screwing, she'd been making love. Kinky and dirty love making, but it was undeniable. Tenderly she kissed his cheek, cupping its flushed twin within her hand as she came to lie beside him,  
"We need to wash you up and put some ointment on pricipate de la ratta," she whispered regretfully to him after a minute. It was a shame to disturb him while he was in the afterglow but it would save him some pain the next day.  
He nodded slowly, drawing her fully against him with a possessive arm around her waist.  
"In a minute?" he said as he tucked his face against her chest.  
Closing her eyes she breathed in the comforting smells of sex and him. It could wait a minute or two.  
"What about um?" he said making no move to do anything more then nuzzle her chest as she swallowed, not quite wanting to interrupt the moment.  
"I'm good," she insisted as he looked at her skeptically. Oh she was completely hot and bothered after seeing the way he looked being fucked but that was secondary to the emotions she felt in the aftermath. "That was...that was just for you okay?"  
He muttered next time coming in for a kiss at the corner of her lips. "Thank you baby."  
She couldn't answer, settling for holding him against her breast where her heart beating with tangled, unspeakable emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for those who chose to skip ahead we have appropriate use of riding crop and some pegging.  
> I hope you guys liked that. I chose to see Copia as a switch and believe that most members of the church of Satan are bisexual. Just my personal preference though I know it may not be everyone's cup of tea. Nonetheless I hope everyone enjoyed it, it was fun to write.  
> So we have the beginning of a bit of foreshadowing within this chapter which may become more evident as the story goes. My hint is that it has to do with the color scheme Carla enjoys and that's all I'm giving you for now.  
> The poster mentioned Oath of the Horatii is a painting that really is on display at the Louvre. The painting itself has a theme of masculinity, patriotism, and self-sacrifice. I wanted to include this because I have honestly tried to flip Carla's gender role slightly. I wanted her to be written like a man with interesting traits and characteristics so she would be three dimensional and fleshed out. And with some of her backstory and skills I hope I've laid the foundation for her future actions. And as for self-sacrifice obviously she is very loyal to the church and Copia.  
> The title of the chapter and the safe word refer to a Velvet Underground song that has heavy sadomasochistic imagery in the lyrics.


	12. Why Are You So Far Away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, its been a snowy week with some unexpected time off of work. So as of right now my updates are whenever and who knows when it I keep getting time off to write. But for the most part if I can stick to it, we should see new chapters on Sunday nights.   
> I hope all of you had a nice weekend. Thank you for reviews, kudos, and bookmarks.   
> No warnings for this chapter, please enjoy.

It was business as usual Monday morning. Carla was begrudgingly up with the sun to prepare for another day. Her routine was the same as every other day, from the shower she took to the black clothing she donned. Later in the dining hall everything was also predictable. The porridge was lumpy, the company animated with talk and gossip, the room holding a slight chill from lack of insulation.   
It would be business as usual when she stepped into the office too. There would be paperwork, emails to respond to, copies to make. And more then likely she'd have to assist Copia with something on the computer he didn't entirely understand. She could almost smell the sandalwood and books that would cling to him like a second skin. The smells would hit her whenever she moved around the desk to pass him something, lingering at his side to make idle talk.   
It took her a minute to realize she had a silly smile curving her lips. The mere thought of being near the Cardinal made her feel a little euphoric. The things he made her feel sometimes, it was shocking to realize she could once again experience such reactions. Falling in love never changed at least in the biological sense it seemed.  
She was about to step into the lift, wondering what they should order for lunch when she came to a dead halt. Unholy shit had she really just thought that?"   
Her mouth gaped open and a passing priest walked past her into the lift. She closed her jaw with a snap and stepped inside slowly. She wasn't in love, not yet. However was dangerously clear that was where she was headed ifshe didn't watch herself.  
The flirting and time spent together had laid the foundation for feelings to develop. Two nights filled with sin and one date had all but sent her spiraling inescapably closer to being stupidly, besotted with the head of the church. It was a shock to realize just how far she'd fallen in so little time.   
The ding of the lift jolted her from her thoughts and she slowly stepped out, as her palms grew clammy. The walk to the end of the hallway had never felt so short in all her time working there.  
She lingered in the doorway glancing inside the office. Which was empty. She felt equally disappointed and relieved. Taking a moment to compose herself, she stepped in and she set her bag down beside her seat. It would be a nice bright day se thought drawing the blinds to let in the sunlight. She looked out at the sidewalk below where members of the church meandered just before the movement of Copia's reflection in the glass immediately caught her attention.  
"Good morning Sister," he greeted her stepping in with a drink carrier that he set on the edge of the desk.  
"Your eminence," she stated turning around quickly, her pulse already as jumpy as a rabbit on uppers.   
He spared her a brief veiled look, before he quickly turned to his desk. After staring for a moment at him he cleared his throat and she rushed to take her customary place in her chair. She lifted a delicate eyebrow noticing he'd ordered three drinks rather then two.   
"Are we expecting someone to join us?" she inquired as he placed his small rectangular reading glasses on the bridge of his nose.  
He glanced at the drink carrier then away as he cleared his throat, his shoulder twitching in what was supposed to pass as a casual shrug.  
"You said that you had a weakness for a good cup of hot chocolate and thought um...I would surprise you with the choice of that or coffee this morning.".   
He fired up his computer as she sat dumbly staring at the drink carrier. He'd remembered her room the other night and then a casual comment about her personal tastes. The Cardinal was unexpectedly attentive.  
He cleared his throat, a faint blush painting his cheekbones as he asked quietly, "Everything alright Sister?"  
"That was thoughtful of you," Carla admitted in a quiet voice.  
She took the cup with chocolate written in sharpie ink on the side and drank deeply before she said something incredibly silly. The liquid was thick and tasted a little bitter with a touch of sweetness that kept it from being too cloying.  
"Its perfect," she confessed as she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of him typing. "Thank you Andrea."  
She delicately licked a small bit of chocolate froth from her top lip and heard a sharp inhalation of breath.   
"Y-you're very welcome," he said finally in as a smile briefly curved his lips.  
It was clear to her they were both coming undone, and there was not a damn thing to be done about it. Oh fuck it, she thought.  
"I wanted to run an idea by you and Sister Imperator," she admitted not looking up from her laptop as she answered emails. "If there's enough time, maybe the band could take a mini tour playing to some of our churches in Europe. Just to get everyone more comfortable with live performances. What do you think?"  
"Merda," Copia muttered staring down at a letter on the desk top as he tapped on his chin with one gloved finger.  
Carla glanced up wanting to teasingly ask if he hated her idea that much. The stricken look on his face made her bite back that comment. Without saying a word he slid the letter over to her and she turned it,easily able to read the large red angry script that said: The False Successor Will Not Be Allowed To End The Bloodline.  
"Oh fucking Lucifer," Carla muttered sitting back heavily with her fingers pressed to her lips.  
Someone who walked these halls had slipped in and made sure to leave the message for the Cardinal. Right in the very room where he conducted business. Anyone with Ministry access could have done the deed.  
"Sister Imperator needs to hear of this," Carla muttered, as Copia sat tensely, his expression one of fury from his narrowed eyes to the tight press of his lips. If looks could kill, the message would have been turned to ash.   
"All because I don't have a drop of Papa Nihil's blood coursing through my veins."  
He stood up suddenly, his chair scraping back as Carla automatically jumped to her feet.   
"Copia-"  
"Everyone thinks I'm so weak," he hissed in frustration, seemingly to himself. "This..cazzo I have felt a presence these last few days. I think I'm being followed....Lucifier..."  
"Copia!" she blurted as his penetrating eyes snapped up to her.  
"Yes?" he asked coolly, not pleased but clearly reigning in the majority of his wrath.  
"I need to tell you something," she mumbled feeling the chocolate threaten to come back up as her stomach rioted.  
She sighed and stood up, stepped to the door, quickly closing it. It took a minute to face him, her hands clammy at her sides. Leaning back against the surface she swallowed. It was time to pay the price for her secrecy.  
"Sister Imperator and I, are both aware of this threat," she said very slowly and quietly, unable to look at him as he stood stock still. She pressed on, feeling incredibly cold under his scrutiny.  
"There was a concert poster with a similar message discovered after Samhain. We are trying to figure out who is responsible."  
Shit she thought the entire thing had to come out. He'd only become more furious if she held back now.  
"A Ghoul pack was assigned to follow you during the evenings. For your protection," she sighed finally staring up at him in tredpidation. "That's who's been tailing you."  
She bit the inside of her cheek hard as she watched him take a step back, as though the confession had hit him like a physical blow.   
"Oh? These Ghouls wouldn't happen to have served any former Papa's in their time?" he asked in an icy tone, devoid of the warmth she had grown accustomed to.  
"Yes," she confirmed, her eyes darting up to his, forcing herself to meet the maelstrom of emotions in his gaze. It made her knees knock. The anger she could withstand, but she couldn't bare the look of betrayal written on his face.  
"They were protecting you. Making sure to keep tabs on you and the people nearby to ensure your safety. You were never meant to know."  
He said nothing as he walked slowly away from her to look out the window. The silence was excruciating as she stood with her hands clasped together and waited while he stewed.  
"Once again they leave me in the dark," he whispered quietly to himself. "What else do they not tell me?"  
The dual combination of his soft weary voice and the accusatory look he levelled her with relfected in the glass caused her to grow defensive.  
"I'm loyal to the church," she told him anger rising above the unease for a few moments.  
A mistake she thought as he tensed, keeping his back to her.  
"Was that the case when your beloved Third was the Papa?" he inquired, spitting the name of his former predacessor. "You were loyal to him si? Would you have tried to pull the wool over his eyes?"  
"I was just doing my job," she attempted to defend herself.  
If she did not know him so well she would have likely missed the brief hurt that flickered over his features before it was masked in cold fury.  
"You have answered my question," he intoned briskly as he held up one hand to halt her. "Take the day off. I will not be productive with you here."  
"What? Copia, let's talk about this first," she argued, trying to keep from pleading as he laughed humorlessly.  
"You've talked, I've listened. You're dismissed," he told her with finality. "And you should address me properly Sister."  
"Your eminence, I can't just leave with a threat like this hanging above your head," she argued as he threw his hands up and suddenly swore in Italian.  
She jumped as he spun to slam his hands against the wall. Even with gloves on that probably stung. His back heaved while he worked to get himself under control. Her own breathing was about as labored as his.  
"Then I'll allow you to escort me to my rooms. I should be fine tucked away from everyone. Locked away from our little world."  
She clenched her jaw hard as he gathered up his things. Then he stalked out of the room, not giving her much choice but to walk quickly to keep up with him. He hit the button to go down in the lift before she had stepped in. She somehow doubted he would have held it for her as she stood beside him in silence heavy with tension. The door opened at the next floor down but the two nuns who had just about stepped in thought better of it when they saw the two clergy members glaring daggers from within.  
She didn't bother to say farewell or stop as he reached his rooms. What was the point? He was in no mood to talk and she was too conflicted to do much good.   
She would need to tell Sister Imperator about this development and most likely be chewed out for a second time. Bubblebath with chocolate and wine was in order for all of this bullshit.  
At the end of the day after facing the fury of her mentor she was informed that Copia would be working from home for the next few days. The Ministry was to be on lockdown, implementing security sweeps and putting new protections in place. Until then Carla was stuck in limbo, free to work wherever she pleased. It was incredibly uncomfortable to be left alone with time to reflect on her actions. Before the day could come to an end she sought guidance.  
XX  
The Chapel was quiet that night with only one or two other individuals seated in prayer. A few candles flickered at the front beside the alter and the muted modern lighting barely flickered within the sacred space.  
Carla sat in the back and asked for the Dark Lord to grant her clarity. Her prayers remained unanswered as her thoughts continued to stray to that damnable Cardinal. He had infuriated her because he had been right. And it angered her further that she even cared about making amends. Were it anyone else she would have blown them off and never looked back as she danced off into the arms of someone new. But this was not some other notch on her bedpost. She didn't want things between them to end when they had barely begun.  
"Trouble in paradise?" a soft voice inquired  
She tilted her head back and watched the ghost that haunted her step out from the gloom. The Third took a seat just beside her, looking straight ahead draping his arms across the back of the seat. She chuckled quietly as she closed her eyes. Prayers were rarely answered how she expected they would be.  
"Just what I need. Theatrics and melodrama," Carla whispered.  
"Is that what you want then?" he asked in a serious tone as he turned towards her, a hank of hair falling across the side of his face.  
"I just," she sighed leaning forward to take her face into her hands. "I believe in you. I believe as surely as I believe that my soul belongs to our father in hell. I accept that its you, but I don't understand. Why me?"  
"Haven't you heard the Lord works in mysterious ways?" he asked with a slight smirk while she laughed humorlessly.  
He ran a hand through his glossy hair as his head leaned back so that he gazed at the cathedral ceiling.  
"I would advice you not to reconcile with the rat. Your little lover's quarrel should take care of things in due course. Leave well enough alone piccola."  
"Alessandro," she said pinching the bridge of her nose. "We both already know that I can't do that."  
"He does not understand what is best for the church," the Third spat. "All because he is oh so sensitive about not belonging to the bloodline.  
"He must continuously try to measure up to you and your brothers. All while he pretends he doesn't care so that he won't seem weak. He is working himself to the bone in a way that none of your bloodline ever did. Too busy diddling nuns and letting others do your work as you got by on charisma and good looks," she muttered angrily as her hands clenched in her lap.  
"Sorellina-"  
"I'm not finished talking," she warned, narrowing her eyes at him.  
He rolled his eyes and looked away, crossing his legs and subtly turning away childishly.   
"He has every right to be angry with me. Thinking I could protect him through deceit...I should have never," she began, her wrath giving way to melancholy. "I miss everything about walking beside him in duty and...in desire. When he departs from me sorrow abides, and happiness takes his leave."  
"Still quoting that dried up English bard," the third complained half-heartedly.  
"Women appreciate being quoted Shakespeare. They find it romantic," she snorted earning a soft laugh from him.  
"Listen," the Third began, as he looked straight ahead, his handsome profile standing out against the background of the red glazed stained glass behind him. "It may be too late but I am going to give you a warning anyway. That way whatever you chose to do, I tried. If you are unhappy in the end, you know that the choice was yours."  
That didn't sound ominous she thought as his eyes slid to hers briefly. She nodded slowly but decisively. After all of this mystery surrounding his sudden appearance, apparently there was a reason he was visiting her from beyond the grave after all.   
"Being dead does not afford me complete clarity you understand. What it does let me see, are all the possibilities," he said lifting his hand to swirl it vaguely in the air. "I can see the paths you may walk one day. There are only so many crossroads ahead of you. Not all of them are happy ones."  
"That's to be expected for anyone," she pointed out, refusing to be rattled. "We all have the ability to find happiness or sorrow."  
"Give the Cardinal your loyalty. If you must," he said with distaste holding up one finger in warning to let him finish. "But if you let emotion and desire guide you when it comes to the rat, then it will take you down a path you may not be prepared to walk. One of grief and sacrifice."  
She took a breath and smiled bitterly. The church had always been her safe haven. She had grown complacent, accustomed to the sanctuary of the religious institution, never suspecting that calm could be threatened by inside forces. There was no way she was going to abandon her post. If the Cardinal didn't outright fire her, she would weather the storm by his side. Her fate was already sealed.  
"I'm not afraid of sacrifice. Not when it comes to the church and my faith. You never understood that," she said glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Is that all you've got?"  
"Consider whether you can serve our religion to the best of your abilities if you're blinded by your attachment. Once upon a time, love nearly caused you to leave the church," he said casually as she tensed.  
"But I didn't," she whispered refusing to look at him.  
She shifted in discomfort as he turned those mocking eyes on her.  
"But it reminds you of the drastic actions you almost took si?" he prodded her sweeping his arms wide. "You nearly left all of this behind because your lover wouldn't compromise with your life, your devotion to Satan. You nearly turned your back on the life you'd built for yourself."  
"Stop," she murmured hoarsely, resting her elbows on the back of the pew in front of her, taking her face in her hands.   
"Do you remember what you told me as you drank away the pain when she left you?" the Third coaxed softly, his eye sliding over to look at her while his head remained pointed towards the front of the church. "You said love was weakness. You said you never wanted to feel that fragile again. I listened sorellina. And that is why I am here. Not because I want to hurt you. Even when it seemed I was not paying attention, I was."  
She wasn't prepared for her past words to be thrown in her face now but she couldn't deny she'd meant every word she'd said. The Third was right. Love had left her bleeding and torn from within less then three years ago. But now she once more had unwittingly walked like a lamb to the slaughter when she allowed herself to feel anything but respect and admiration for the Cardinal.   
"I miss you," she gasped as her silence gave way to thick tears. They poured hot and wet down her face and throat as she leaned forward on the pew for support.  
"I know Carla," he sighed turning towards her, his eyes sympathetic. "It is too late of course, but now you know the facts."  
She nodded, blinded by salty droplets and mascara. "I see now, I see that it was already too late. Thank you...thank you for trying to spare me."  
XX  
The next day she sat in bed, not bothering to get dressed answering a few emails before going back to sleep. The need for food eventually dragged her out of her room by lunchtime.   
Guilt was not an emotion that came easy to her as a practicing Satanist. She wasn't perfect, but her actions never directly harmed anyone aside from the occasional spurned lover. But now she felt the weight of her misconduct. With so much time to think she came to understand that she had kept information from her direct superior in some foolish attempt to compartmentalize her loyalties within the church.  
She was loyal but perhaps blindly so. Carla didn't need to fall in line on every on every command Sister Imperator issued. Especially when it very much concerned Copia and the plots around him. Keeping him in the dark was not protection, it was coddling at best.  
It had occurred to her sometime that afternoon, she'd never actually tried to apologize to him. During the quarrel inside his office she'd made excuse after excuse. She was a grown woman but in some ways she had a world of learning to do when it came to relationships. So she decided to take the first step to fix things and made her way to his rooms. Or she would have tried to if things could just go according to plan for once.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" she bit out as she tried knocking on his door for the third time in the crowded hallway.   
Being forced to stand outside his door when she was trying to make amends was the last straw. With a childish kick of her boot against the old polished wood she stalked off leaving a trail of intrigued brothers and sisters whispering in the wake of her departure.  
There was one person who would listen to her bitching and with dinner finished she was likely on night duty in the library at that very moment. After briefly stalking through the stacks, she found Phoebe reshelving in the science fiction section.  
"I am going out of my damn skull," Carla hissed leaning on the shelf with her hip, arms crossed as she scowled.   
"Something you want to share with the class?" Pheobe inquired in a hushed tone so as not to disturb the other library patrons.  
"Copia and I had an argument. I can't really discuss what happened. But it's my fault. I've been trying to apologize and that little rat won't even open his door to me so I can do it!"  
"How inconsiderate of him," Phoebe said raising a brow as she carefully placed a book into its spot lovingly, as if she was tucking a child into bed.   
"I know le cabron," she muttered petulantly as she closed her eyes. "I feel like I'm going through withdrawals, its only been a couple of days and I miss him."  
"I am sorry," Pheobe said sympathetically. "Not to dump on your love life but uh, will you still help me out after mass this week? I actually have a date coming up."  
The distraction lessened her misery, as she fixed Phoebe with a look that wasn't displeased.  
"A date huh? Where did you meet?"  
"Oh that little independent bookstore in town I like. I helped him find a book in historical fiction and we got talking. He's taking me to a new gallery that popped up and then coffee."  
"Oooh art date," Carla couldn't help sighing longingly. "That's got potential. Of course I'll help you mija. I'll piggyback off of your good fortune to forget my lovelorn troubles."  
"Why thank you. I just wanted to get a committment out of you before I let you know; the Cardinal is camped out near the Germanic era texts."  
"What?"  
"Yes. Been there since I got back from evening meal," Pheobe informed her with a twinkle in her eye.  
"Oh you are a sadist," Carla groaned feeling her stomach twist and flutter.  
"I know," Phoebe smirked wiggling her fingers to wave her off.  
"You're lucky that you're my oldest friend," Carla told her pointing a finger at her accusingly before turning and walking off to find her man of the cloth.  
Phoebe was true to her word, Carla spotted Copia sitting at an sturdy dark table perfect for spreading out books and ancient scrolls. He was bent forward over a leather bound book, his brow furrowed in concentration as his eyes scanned the words.  
Oh fuck the sight of him had her trembling like a new born fawn. She moved with stilted mechanical slowness until she stood on the other side of the table. He didn't lift his head at first. She wondered if he was really cruel enough to just ignore her or if he was truly that immersed in the tome before him. With the turning of a page he was seemingly released from the spell of the words in front of him and noticed her presence. She couldn't identify what he held in his eyes as he looked back at her. At least here in the sanctuary of the library he couldn't yell at her to fuck off. Not that she thought he would really.  
"May I sit?" she asked with more composure then she felt.   
After a moment he nodded, his eyes steady and guarded. Exhaling quietly, she sat with her hands at her sides watching the Cardinal's gloved fingers drum slowly on the tabletop. What a coward she was, not even able to look up at him to face what she'd done.  
"It occurred to me later then it should have...I never actually told you I was sorry for what I did. I understand why you were upset. I wanted to shield you. I didn't think of you, how you would feel about my going behind your back. With everything you've been through since your arrival...I am so sorry."  
The quiet of the library was even more deafening then usual as her eyes settled on him once more. Only then did she reallize the Cardinal wasn't looking at her, his eyes far off in thought from behind his reading glasses. She held her breath. Needing him to absolve her as the tightness within her throat nearly choked her. Finally he laced his fingers together, staring down at them with a grave expression on his face.   
"Its not often th-that my temper gets the better of me. I think that speaks to the nature of how close I have grown to you," he informed her slowly. "That I felt I could drop my guard a bit only to have that tossed back in my face."  
She nodded silently, bowing her head as she let him air his grievances. She felt all the more shame listening to his honesty.  
"I demand your full loyalty and nothing less Sister."  
"Yes," she whispered with conviction. "You have it. I won't give you cause to doubt it ever again. I swear on the Dark Lord."  
He pursed his lips and clasped his hands together. His shoulders slowly relaxed from rigid stiffness. It seemed as though a burden had been lifted.  
"I forgive you Carla," he murmured, reaching across the table to rest his hand over hers.   
After three days apart the contact, even with the barrier of leather was electrifying. She let out a shuddering breath she hadn't meant to hold and hated herself for the tears of relief that welled up in her eyes.   
"I expect to see you back in my quarters early tomorrow. I have felt my assistant's absence keenly. We have much to do."  
"Your eminence-"  
"Andrea," he whispered rubbing his thumb over the pulse point on her wrist.   
He gently turned her hand over, his digits curling to fit against hers while his pointer finger traced circles gently in the palm of her hand. The moment of forgiveness was fraught with tenderness. It took both of them by surprise when she started to cry.  
She would have cut off her own hand if it would've prevented the tears from falling. His forgiveness should have been a balm yet somehow it only cut her deeper. Her hands cupped her mouth to muffle herself, unable to stop the tears pouring from her eyes. With a few kind words she'd been reduced to a weeping mess and she hated it.   
Copia's chair scraped back as he stood, he was clearly bewildered and alarmed by her reaction. She fought to stop, wishing the Devil would just summon her straight to hell. Away from his concern and kindness. She didn't deserve it. When he came to stand before her, she shook her head vehemently.  
"Please don't," she hiccuped holding up a hand as she stood up on shaking legs; if he touched her again she'd never get it together.  
"Oh, Carla," he sighed with such sadness and longing, she wept with renewed despair.  
Her heart thumped in agony because there was no hiding the truth from herself anymore. The truth was that her heart beat for him, and it caused her pain.  
Copia held out a white hankerchief to her, staying silent as his body hovered just out of her personal bubble. She gratefully accepted the cloth taking a moment to loudly blow her nose. After a minute she folded the rag into her pocket, feeling drained.   
"Cara, please," he begged quietly, an edge of desperation to the hushed words. His hands clenched as he looked at her miserable face. "I told you, I forgive you."  
"I know," she laughed a little hysterically, her head bowing forward slightly. "There are things I can't forgive myself for just yet."  
He frowned as her words sank in taking a step forward to invade her space as his hand came to rest on the crook of her elbow.  
"Let's go somewhere we can be alone huh?" he whispered gently when movement over his shoulder caught her eyes.  
She started when she realized who it was, and Copia tensed as he sensed the presence behind him.  
"Omega," Carla murmured as Copia's frown became hard though she knew it wasn't directed at her.  
"The Imperator wants to see both of you. Now," Omega said in a hushed voice as Carla and Copia shared a questioning look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main thing I wanted was to make Carla, Copia, and the Third equally dickish and equally sympathetic. None of them are perfect, but hopefully they are realistic.  
> Also I'm not sure if everyone can relate to Carla's reaction to discovering the depth of her feelings. For my part, whenever I've fallen in love its been a mixed bag and I get very emotional and weepy. It won't always be like that but I wanted some angst for a wee bit. ;)


	13. Let's Exchange The Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What goes up must come down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex and bdsm ahead guys! Pretty sure this one is gonna be a crowd pleaser. Very explicit times ya'll.  
> As always please leave feedback, I cherish every encouaging message. Thank you for sticking with this offbeat little tale.

Copia was awoken by the Thunder Ghoulette, gently shaking his shoulder. He groaned as he felt a crick in his neck, sitting up straight. A bleary survey of the settings outside the car window he sat within indicated that he and his entourage had stopped at a gas station.   
"Sister says this is the last stop before we arrive. You might wanna get out," the Ghoulette explained to him.  
He nodded groggily as she walked off. The rest of the pack was already out, stretching and devouring snacks from the shop as they milled around the gas pumps. He gingerly stepped out of the car, breathing in the smells of gasoline and cheap coffee grounds that lingered in the midnight air.  
The meeting earlier with Sister Imperator at the Ministry had been brief. It was decided that the band would to be sent away to record the album early. In their absence, the head nun would clean house within the Ministry. Between two threatening messages, and the petition from select for Papa Nihil to continue the bloodline, it became clear this problem was not going to go away. Swift action was necessary to ensure the stability of the dark papacy. The faithful needed to know that disobedience would not be tolerated. Examples needed to be made of the guilty to serve as a warning.  
The Cardinal almost felt sorry for the guilty parties. But not quite. He was patient and in some instances forgiving. For example while his assistant's actions had been misguided, they were not mutinous. There was no doubt where Carla's loyalties lay. The would be rebellious clergy, planting notes like naughty teenagers, the intent behind their actions was crystal clear. He suspected every spare Ghoul was at work to round up the naysayers at this late hour.   
That is how the Cardinal came to stand under the artificial lighting of the gas pumps. Once dismissed from Sister Imperator's sight, he and Carla were made to hastily pack. From there they had departed from the Ministry with the Ghoul pack in the dead of night. In a very nice black luxury car he had to admit.  
There was no telling how long they would be staying away from the Ministry while the disloyal were rounded up and dealt with. It could turn into an extended vacation if Sister Imperator felt it necessary. Just as well, he would rather focus on the music for now.  
After relieving himself in the passably clean restroom, Copia stepped into the shop. He was besieged by the harsh glare of flourescent lighting and bright neon packaging. He awkwardly nodded to the young clerk who barely looked up from behind the counter as they read a magazine.  
He wasn't really looking for anything as he wandered the aisles. There was nothing that tempted him among the barrage of brightly labeled shining packages designed to entice shoppers. Slowly walking around the corner he stopped when he spotted Carla. Well, yes there was one thing in the shop that tempted him.  
She stood sipping from a coffee cup with a look of concentration on her face as she stared at a display. His heart skipped a beat as it was want to do at the sight of her. Or when she touched him, smiled at him, spoke. A part of him worried perhaps he had developed some sort of arrythmia during his association with her..  
He could see that she was exhausted and what's more she had been forced to drive on such short notice. The Ghouls did not possess driving skills though the tallest of them had said he could give it a go. Copia had sheepishly confessed to not possessing a drivers license before their journey began and Carla had muttered something about it not shocking her. This was not the way he had wished their night to end. He wasn't sure what she wanted after the emotional breakdown in the library but escorting a Cardinal and a Ghoul pack while driving on fumes and caffeine weren't likely high on her list.  
He shyly sidled closer and pretended to look at a display of cheap cds with interest.   
"Yes?" she inquired without looking up as she took a hasty drink of her coffee.  
"I feel better having you here during all of this shitstorm."  
She nodded in acknowledgement, swirling the liquid in her styrofoam cup. "About earlier-"  
"Please," he stated, cutting her off. "After you've rested. I want to, I want to know that you're taken care of before we discuss this."  
She looked over at him briefly and surprised him by leaning in for a fleeting kiss on the cheek.   
"Thank you," she said told him sincerely as he nodded, flexing his fingers.  
Then without a backwards glance she took a few boxes from the display and paid. He watched her go back outside before he turned back to the display. The display was a shelf filled with condoms. She had been looking at condoms. She had purchased two boxes of condoms. She was sleep deprived and emotionally wrecked but thinking about having sex with him. His response was to bite his lip, bouncing on his toes slightly.  
He looked out the shop windows at Carla as the wind tousled her hair while she tossed out her cup of coffee. She was putting him and her duty above herself, proving her promise to him so soon by accompanying him. His heart was in his throat as he felt a rush of emotion. And an awkward swelling in his pants. Before they came together again, he was going to make certain she was content and cared for.   
With that thought he began to walk out but paused and glanced over his shoulder. When he walked up to the clerk he purchased an additional box of condoms. They were going to need them.   
XX  
It was the witching hour when the car at last pulled up a long winding paved drive. They had arrived at their destination, a quaint two story farmhouse, painted the color of fresh cream. It was a bright beacon surrounded by the barren encroaching woods, as the passengers emptied out of the car. When he heard the faint sound of chickens, Copia turned sharply towards the Ghoul pack and pointed at all of them.  
"No eating any animals on this property. Even wild animals that may pass through. If you want to hunt, you take it to the woods."  
The Ghouls all sighed and grumbled but none argued as Mountain popped open the trunk. Wordlessly the Ghouls carried their instrument cases to the house while Thunder took the cage containing the Cardinal's pet. Before Carla could move Copia had stepped in and taken his bag and hers in hand.   
"Allow me," he said quietly before walking towards the house. It was the least he could do.  
The littest Ghoul sometimes referred to as Dewdrop skipped ahead to rap the bronze knocker on the door. It took a minute before the door cracked open to reveal a tall woman whose dark grey hair was plaited over her shoulder. Time had been kind to her and despite a few wrinkles and hard blue eyes that looked at them shrewdly, there was no mistaking the woman had once been a beauty.  
"Well? Are you going to gawk all night or come in?" she asked in a firm voice, looking to them all expectantly.  
"You're Aurora Esposito?" Carla inquired stepping forward over the threshhold.  
"I should hope so," the older woman said taking stock of the crew as they filed into her house.   
Everyone felt the authority the woman commanded, even the Ghouls stood up straight with wide eyes. Aurora sized the guests quickly, her eyes darting between them, accessing.  
"I expect you to treat my home with respect and keep it clean. If you track in mud, harm one feather on my chickens heads, I'll exercise you back to hell in a blink."  
Carla's eyes widened, and she felt a Ghoul grip her hand fearfully.   
"Th-that won't be necessary. We all understand," Copia told the older woman reassuringly.   
The entire packed nodded emphatically.  
"Very well. There are bedrooms upstairs but if you would be more comfortable there is space in the barn," Aurora informed them. "There's fresh hay and plenty of room to spread out. Its up to you."  
The Ghouls looked at one another, discussing their preference without words. Finally the Lightning Ghoulette stepped forward.  
"We will sleep in the barn together. Um ma'am please."  
"Alright, now run along. You may leave the equipment here."  
The Ghouls slowly filed out, the Ghoulette gently setting Machiavelli's cage at Copia's feet. Aurora glanced at Carla quickly and nodded towards the staircase.   
"Take whichever bedroom that you fancy. You must be tired."  
The Sister of Sin only nodded, too weary to offer much thanks as she slung her bag over her arm. She spared Copia a quick glance and turned to head up the stairs. Copia watched her walk away, his fingers tapping against his thigh. Oh but he longed to follow and slip into her bed. To hold her while she slumbered.  
"The beds are singles."  
"Eh?" the Cardinal said arching a brow as he turned back to his host.  
Aurora fixed him a bored expression and repeated slowly.  
"The beds are singles. There won't be much room to lay beside your lady. Although the beds don't squeak so nobody will know your business when you go at it."  
Copia cleared his throat and shuffled from foot to foot awkwardly. He had thought Sister Imperator had commanded authority but this woman was more blunt and then the head nun herself..  
"I'll give you the grand tour," she told him in a tone that broached no argument. "You can take your pet out of that cage. I don't mind so long as they're clean."  
"He is very clean," Copia informed her defensively as he quickly reached into the cage and lifted the rodent into his hand.   
Too agitated, he stroked his Machiavelli to keep from fidgeting. First he was shown the parlour where a delicate looking mint green chesterfield stood before a large bay window. The view afforded him a closer look at the barn and chicken coop behind the home as well as the spectre of the dark woods behind a small pond that reflected the sliver of moonlight. He lingered looking with interest at a few old built in oak bookcases packed filled with books.   
"Come on, its late and I've much to do tomorrow."  
He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off as she waved him into the kitchen. He hurried in as Aurora explained how her pantry was set up, where to leave notes if supplies were running low, how to brew the coffee in her beloved urn, and what times she prepared meals at.  
"And of course the recording studio is in the cellar."  
"Oh m-may I see it now?" he inquired excitedly, as his eyes sparked and she stepped past him.  
"Very well. Let's get this over with so I can sleep."  
XX  
Aurora may have been a bit hard around the edges but Carla couldn't complain about the accomodations. Her room was small, but the bed was comfortable and she had happily hunkered under the covers and fallen asleep quickly. By the time she was awake and dressed it was closer to lunch then breakfast.  
She didn't encounter anyone on her way downstairs, but discovered a note on the bottom of the staircase indicating that Aurora had gone to visit a friend nearby. The kitchen was wonderfully warm and cozy when she stepped inside, its walls butter yellow and the decor farmhouse chic. She quickly caught sight of breakfast; a covered plate on the countertop bearing a loaf of rustic Italian bread with a few pats of butter and an assortment of preserves.  
She cut a generous slab of bread for herself and took pleasure in applying the sweet butter evenly across the slice, topping it with the sticky, thick strawberry jam. She closed her eyes and groaned happily as she savored the rich tastes on her tongue. If Aurora could make a simple meal this heavenly she wasn't about to complain.  
A little furher investigaion led her to find freshly ground coffee in an old tin within the cupboard next to the sunken sink. Thankfully she was no stranger to finicky coffee machines and soon held a steaming cup of cafe latte in her hand.  
She didn't really taste the bitter brew, her eyes trained on the doorway to the kitchen as if expecting the Cardinal to materialize the moment she let her guard down. But one coffee led to a half of a second and still he was a no show. She'd even dressed herself properly, returning to the comfort of her fitted black dress and grucifix rather then daring to chance an encounter in her sleep wear.  
Screwing up her courage, she fixed a fresh cup of coffee with just the right amount of farm fresh cream and headed back up the stairs. In the moments before sleep she'd thought of what she needed in order to absolve herself of the guilt she still held. In those sleepy, hazy thoughs, she had formed a plan that would help to relieve a bit of stress and hopefully allow her to feel some much needed peace.   
She came to a stop in front of the room beside hers, and rapped briskly on the wooden surface while the hand clutching the mug trembled; the surface of the fathomless coffee threatened to spill over the rim at any moment. She listened intently after a few monents of silence. She blew out a breath of air, waiting impatiently until the door opened abruptly.  
Copia stood tensely, his eyes drinking her in from head to toe as his arms rested on both sides of the doorframe.  
She took a quiet breath as she stared back at him, her other hand coming up to hold the cup steady lest she upset the contents.  
"Coffee?"   
He inclined his head in thanks, carefully relieving her of the mug. "You slept well?"  
He asked the question quietly, his posture rigid as he watched the steam rise from the liquid.  
"Yes. I wanted to speak to you about something," she began, leaning in, invading his space.  
He nearly closed the distance, his head dipping towards her neck before he spun around and invited her inside with his arm extended. Taking a slow breath she walked past him. His room was similar to hers; painted in cotton candy pink with a narrow bed, a vanity and chair along with a matching dresser. She looked down at her hands. Already she felt uncomfortably flushed, flustered by her own desires.   
"I want to be forgiven," she began quietly, finding it hard to breathe when she felt him standing just behind her.  
"I already forgive you Carla," he breathed as her eyes closed.   
"Then I want to be punished," she stated, her head high as she felt his breath stir the hair on the side of her neck. "I offer myself in penance...at your feet."  
She heard him inhale sharply and licked her dry lips when he rested a hand on her shoulder. He turned her slowly until she half faced him. His eyes burned into her, his breath coming out through his mouth in quick harsh breaths.   
"You want me to subjugate you until you feel absolved?" he asked sharply; his tone was born not out of anger but from a rising excitement. "With a punishment that I deem befitting of your insolence?"  
She bit back a whimper at the sudden eagerness in his tone, managing a quick nod.  
"No. You will speak if this is your desire," he said unmoved as she cleared her throat.  
"Yes, that is what I need your eminence," she replied in assent as, the sounds of their heavy breathing filled the small room.  
He left her side, moving to the side of the room. His attention was on a bag hanging from a hook on the wall.  
"Find the cellar downstairs. Wait for me within. I want you waiting on your knees, with your head bowed in supplication. I shall come to you to dole out the price of your indiscretion."  
"Yes sir," she sighed in relief, feeling the tingle of anticipation curl in her belly as she left him.   
After a brief investigation, she found the cellar door in the back of the kitchen. She flipped on a lightswitch, bathing the area below her in light before entering. The creaking stairs led her down to a wide open room. The stone walls were whitewashed, the floor beneath her bare feet covered in grey carpeting. The only furniture consisted of a table and chairs pushed to one side and a long black sectional sofa against the back wall. There was a door beside the couch while on the opposite wall, stood a large glass window that peered into a dim room. Curious despite her orders she stepped closer to the glass. It took her a moment looking inside to realize there were two rooms within; the first chamber containing a few chairs and a digital control panel, beyond that an empty room.   
"The recording studio," she murmured just before she heard an ominous step creak above her.   
Swearing under her breath, she darted to the center of the room, her heart racing as she lowered herself to her knees. The cadence of the walk was slow and unhurried. It ratcheted up her anticipation as she kept her face lowered while her hands rested flat on the floor on either side of her.  
There must have been a dimmer switch somewhere because the light grew softer. She heard Copia hum in approval somewhere beyond her line of vision.  
She kept her gaze averted in submission as his shoes finally came into her line of sight. He had changed into dressy black shoes, and his legs were encased in white pants. The most vivid detail, a black walking cane held between his legs.  
"Comfortable?" he intoned smoothly, a touch mocking.  
The cane was pulled back and after a moment the handle, made of silver, tilted her chin up. She held her breath as she stared at up him. He was dressed in a form fitting white suit with a black tie, his hair brushed back as he regarded her. His expression was cool but the heat in his eyes made her mouth hang open. It was a look that seemed to say, she was fucking in for it now.   
"Tell me Sister," he asked almost conversationally, the cool handle of the cane caressing her left cheek. "Have you ever received a caning?"  
A hot pulse of want ran through her as she leaned into the cane. She had wondered if her lover would be comfortable taking on the role of dominant but it was clear he was having no issues.  
She had never trusted anyone enough to be dominated before. Until him that is. Her faith in the Cardinal was unwavering, it felt so natural to find herself in this position. A part of her that had been dormant for years revelled in sitting at his feet; a dark part of her longed for his firm hand and guidance.  
"N-no your eminence," she answered respectfully as the corner of his lips turned up in a half-smirk.  
"Your first time heh? Don't worry Sister. Allow me to take my pound of flesh and you will be forgiven. But you are a bad girl, you should be punished. Its what you deserve isn't it?"  
"O-oh Beelzebub...y-yes," she stuttered as he withdrew his cane from her skin, making her feel bereft from the loss.  
"Before we get started, pick a safe word."  
The silver handle returned, cool against the column of her throat as it travelled upwards. Her eyes fluttered closed as the handle traced her lips delicately. It took her a moment to think it over before she had her answer, blinking at him from beneath her lashes.   
"Paradise Lost."  
"Very well. Stand up Sister," he told her firmly as she scrambled to her feet. "Now walk to the end of the sectional. Stand behind the arm rest. Good, remove your underwear."  
Her eyes darted to his is as he tilted his head, one leather finger tapping the handle of the cane.  
"I'm waiting."  
Heat flushed her face as she slowly reached beneath her skirt. He had barely touched her and already her underwear were soaking wet. She pulled the black panties down her legs, until gravity completed the task. The scap of silk pooled around her feet as she awaited instructions.   
"Lean forward over the arm rest," he commanded her in an even voice. "Ass in the air."  
"Oh f-fuck," she panted as she bent over as well as she could.  
Her elbows rested on the cushion of the sectional to hold her upright. While her ass was in position, lifted up towards the ceiling.   
"Yes," he purred, wasting no time coming to stand beside her.  
He trailed the back of his fingers along her spine, then down over the curve of her ass. The touch was so light it tickled her slightly as she tensed under the contact. He took his time, one finger delicately tracing the cleft of her ass as her throat went dry. Then suddenly her skirt was flipped up, exposing her ass to the Cardinal.   
She felt so open and vulnerable, bent over displaying herself. Yet she yearned for the humiliation. When he cupped the globes of her ass in his hands she didn't even try to resist from pushing back into his touch. She could hear his rough breathing as he began to knead her flesh. Knowing he was as enthusiastic about this new exploration made slickness drip down her thighs as she gasped, grinding back into his hands.   
"You like this don't you Sister? It is in your nature to desire this debasement. To crave a firm hand."  
Said hands squeezed her roughly before withdrawing completely. They had barely begun and she was panting unable to do anything but stay prostated over the furniture trying to listen to the sounds of his movements behind her. She tried to focus on her breathing as she waited. In through the nose out through the mouth. In and out, in and- Whack!  
The first hit of the cane was light, smacking her on the thickest part of her ass. Nevertheless the sting radiated on the surface of her skin and stole her breath.   
"Tell me something," he said conversationally, as a few tears sprang to her eyes. "When did you first learn of the treachery against me?"  
"It was," she began before hissing as he landed one blow to her left cheek with the leather of his hand. She tried to think but he broke her concentration, smacking the other globe with the cane. "Ah!."  
"Focus Sister," he tutted her, giving her ass an almost friendly pat. "Would two weeks back cover it?"  
"I-yes," she shivered, her legs shifting as more moisture pooled from her core. "Oh f-fuck Copia."  
He suddenly pulled on her hair, not hard enough to hurt but enough to pull her head back and bare her neck.  
"Did you forget to whom you're speaking to?"  
"N-no your eminence," she panted, her eyes nearly rolling back in her head.   
She'd missed his touches and attention so much that now even the pain was intoxicating. He was focused entirely on her. She felt the throb of her afflictions in time with her heartbeat. They blended and melded with the clenching within her hot sex.  
"Then act like it," he growled behind her, releasing her hair.  
When he landed a hit on the top of her ass it made her sob.  
"Two weeks. Then does it sound fair that you receive fourteen strikes? One for each day."  
"I'm sure that is for your unholiness to decide," she gasped as her arms trembled and she eagerly awaited the next strike.  
"Spread your legs for me," he directed her. She was quick to obey and he cooed in approval. "Bene, that's it."  
She felt heat in her face as she remained exposed. She nearly buckled when she felt him reach under her to run one gloved finger down her slit.   
"I can practically smell you. Your sweet depraved cunt wants attention, heh," he murmured in a husky tone that belied his interest. "Who knew such a devout nun could become so wet?"  
She heard a noisy sucking sound followed by a gutteral groan. She turned to look at him over her shoulder to watch him lick his digit with obvious relish. He couldn't help himself, tasting the proof of her want. The thought made her eyes glaze. As his eyes closed, her gaze dropped to his pants, tented and so obscenely fitted she whimpered. She wanted to be fucked so badly.  
"Eyes forward unless you want to add to your punishment slut," he bit out, licking his lip as he stared down at her, his eyes bright with unholy light.  
"Oh Lucifer," she moaned looking ahead as her clit throbbed insistently.  
He placed the cane against the curve of her ass, letting her feel the smooth, polished texture on the already sore tissue.  
"Count down for me," he instructed her before withdrawing the cane before swifting landing a hit below her ass that made her cry out.  
"O-one!"  
The caning was carried out with control and precision; leaving stings that bloomed into deep pulses of want in her cunt. Each hit made her grip the cushion futily between her fingers for dear life, her toes curling and mouth hanging open. They had only made it to ten when she felt as though her muscles weren't going to be able to hold her. She could feel the welts forming, pains that she would feel for days to come as tears rained down her chin.   
"Parad-dise L-lost!" she gasped, feeling as if she would choke from the tears. She hadn't been able to make it to fourteen she thought as she lost it, crying freely.  
He pulled her back with his arms around her waist, hauling her like a limp ragdoll. She turned and buried her face against the cool linen of his shirt as she cried. With quiet words in Italian, he held her securely in his arms. She could feel his breaths shuddering out as they finally embraced one another freely.   
As her crying tapered off she felt peaceful as her emotions were finally purged. She was allowed to finally fall apart on her own terms with him there to anchor her. There was no internal struggle now, only the hyper-awareness of her body.  
Greedily she breathed Copia in with her nose pressed to the base of his throat. He held her with one arm behind the back, his other hand tangled within her hair to cradle the back of her head.   
"Andrea," she pleaded, lifting her face as he panted from between his lips.   
She deliberately bit into his thick bottom lip to provoke him. He bared his teeth and leaned in to nip at the line of her jaw, making her lean heavily against him. She was lightheaded with desire, the echoes of the caning still throbbing heavily within her ass and pussy.  
"I have condoms upstairs," she began as he pulled her flush against his pelvis.   
His hips jerked unsteadily, grinding hard against hers as she kissed up his throat feeling his adam's apple tremble under her lips. She opened her mouth against the side of his neck, lips latching onto him, causing his hips to falter. He let out a helpless groan, his fingers biting into her hip. She let go with a wet squelch, gently blowing air on the skin as it bloomed purple. He grunted loudly, reaching down to grip the hem of her dress.  
"Arms up cara," he bit out barely giving her a chance to aid him as he disrobed her.   
She stepped back as her dress was tossed aside, reaching behind to unhook her bra. He couldn't seem to look away but he made a delicious sight himself, hard and disheveled, with bangs falling over his forehead.  
"Protection?" she repeated as she slowly sat back on the sectional, throwing her bra at him.  
He answered her by tossing a small foil packet at her. She caught it and leaned back as he began to undress hastily. When his pale freckled skin was revealed she felt her heart speed up even more. She let her appreciation be known, moaning as he stripped. Despite the dark blush on his face he smirked.  
"See something you like eh?" he inquired when he wiggled his ass, impatiently trying to rid himself of those tight pants.  
She nodded enthusiastically as he took his cock in hand; surely causing her to ruin the cushion she sat upon. Her hands shook a little as she ripped open the foil packet. He stepped within reach, his belly tensing a little as she tried to roll the condom on. She made up for her nerves, pressing kisses and bites to his hips and thighs that made him twitch and pant.  
The second he was sheathed, he pushed her back, pinning her to the sectional. She welcomed the weight as she spread her legs. His restraint had snapped and he humped against her thigh while his mouth fell to hers. She could barely keep up with the hot, wet kisses. His mouth demanded she open and receive him. Teeth bit into tender flesh before tongues chased the ache. They broke the contact as he settled between her thighs, a thick line of saliva connecting their open, panting mouths.   
She felt that tingle of nervous anticipation as he carefully positioned himself at the crux of her thighs. It was one thing to see how thick he was but to feel it there against her sensitive flesh. Lucifer...the stretch was going to be deliciously taut.   
"I can feel your heat, an inferno," he whispered thickly, her hands pulling him in by his ass, making his hips grind into her firmly. His heavy cock nudged between her folds and she let out a strangled sound as she angled her hips, reaching down to circle her clit with one finger pad.  
"I need you inside of me now," she panted into the skin of his temple, her heart dangerously close to taking that final leap then and there.  
He latched onto her nipple, sucking hungrily with a little growl as his other hand cupped her other breast, his thumb tracing circles on her taut aereola. It was almost too much to feel him parting her inch by inch at the same time. He hissed, sweat beading on his brow while she moaned her encouragement. At last he was buried inside of her, his eyes rolling back as he stilled. She was blissed out on the endorphins that chased the pain of her punishment. It was so good it made her muscles flutter, trying to clutch him inexplicably tighter from within. He whined quietly, his hips slowly moving to withdraw nearly slipping out of her before thrusting forward until she cried when he bottomed out inside of her.   
She gasped and drew his head up, kissing him urgently. It wasn't just lust. It was a comfort to feel his weight as he sunk into her, to smell him there on her skin. They were in sync once more, the conflict that had unsettled her becoming nothing but a memory as they fucked.  
She coaxed his mouth open and they shared unhurried kisses, tongues lazily moving together, dipping in and out of mouths. When his thrusts became sharp and hard she keened loudly, wrapping her legs over his hips. The cadence made her mindless, a creature of sensation as she fucked herself against his body. His fingers had managed to slip between them, drawing tickling feather light circles upon her clit and she howled. The ecstasy and pain crashed down over and over. Her body came apart in violent waves, seizing up around him as their cries mingled together. Her movements only became harsher, stealing his breath as she rode out an orgasm within that had yet to peak.  
"Carla," he choked out, the contractions of her body proved to much as she dug her fingers into his back.  
His pounded into her with desperation, stealing her breath as he bit his lip hard. His eyes were pleading, falling into hers when his mouth dropped open, his release stealing his voice. She let her eyes close, and her heart beating for him as he came inside of her. He trembled so violently she wrapped her arms around him. Pressing a kiss to his sweaty temple she murmured his name as his body calmed slowly. With a soft curse, he lifted himself up, and they both sighed at the loss. With a little stumble he stood beside the sectional anxiously.  
"Did you eh cum?" he asked quietly after a moment.  
"Oh Diablo yes," she laughed pushing her sweaty hair from her cheek. "I thought it was obvious."  
He nodded and walked off purposefully to toss out the used prophylactic. She felt so boneless and disgustingly satisfied. Praise be to Satan for good sex she thought. When he returned he hesitated, peering down at her instensely. She held her arms out in silent invitation.   
He sniffled as he flopped down to lie pressed to her side; his arm an iron brand that held her against him as he pillowed his head against her breast. She stroked his damp hair, much too content to move while he threw a leg over her hips. He really was clingy she thought in amusement, but she didn't give a single damn at the moment.  
"If the ground opened up beneath us, I'd float all the way down to hell," she told him as he tittered breathily. "You were perfect."  
He didn't answer or perhaps couldn't as she felt the telltale dampess of tears on her skin. Perhaps they'd both needed the release she thought leaning in to kiss the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirty enough for you guys?


	14. Whoever Is Filthy Let Him Be Filthy Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the response last chapter was honestly overwhelming guys, it was beautiful receiving such incredible feedback last week. You'll be pleased to know we have some more smut in store. Also I forgot if I ever mentioned but I've written the Ministry to be set in Linköping, Sweden which might help clear up some confusion this chapter.  
> The title of the chapter is taken from the song When The Man Comes Around by Johnny Cash.  
> Also just fyi, you can find me on tumblr, I'm cardinalthotpia. As always I love to hear from you all, have a fantastic weekend everyone.

Darkness had fallen upon the land. The Ghouls had emerged from their lodgings and stalked to the woods while those within the farmhouse clung to the warmth of light radiating through the rooms. Copia looked up from behind the book in his lap when his lover came downstairs for dinner.  
She was dressed in what he supposed women called their 'little black dress'. It was more like a black sheath, molded to her figure from the short sleeves to the skirt that ended at her knees. More importantly it was the first dress she'd ever worn that allowed him to see her decolletage at the top of the sweetheart neckline. He started sweating in his seat and fought to tamp down the awkward boner that threatened to make an appearance in the middle of the parlour.  
It was bad enough trying to forget the morning romp in the cellar without throwing wood, and now this. Once again he longed for the cover that his traditional cassack afforded him. He took a steadying breath as Carla came to stand before his seat on the chesterfield, looking down at him expectantly.  
"Good evening," he mumbled marking his place within the book as she bowed her head, a faint blush dusting her cheeks.  
"Would you mind escorting a sinner to supper? " she inquired with a friendly smile. "If you can tear yourself away from that book you've got your nose stuck in."  
He smoothly rose from his seat, clasping his hands behind his back.  
"Pages aren't the only thing my nose has been between lately," he replied smugly, looking her up and down despite the risk involved.  
"Touche," she chuckled, leaning in to kiss the corner of his lips slowly.  
When they broke apart she was beaming up at him. There was a light in her eyes. They were less shadowed then before, much to his relief.  
"What are you reading now?" she inquired as she took his arm.  
"Love In The Time Of Cholera," he answered quietly as they walked towards the dining room.  
"In the original Spanish?" she questioned with a teasing in her eyes.  
When he nodded she arched a brow, clearly impressed.  
"I wasn't aware you read Spanish fluently."  
"Also French, English, and passable Swedish," he confessed as she nudged him with her hip.  
"Okay now that is wildly intimidating," she laughed as he ducked his head shyly. "I had my suspicians that you were educated. I would bet my habit that you went to study at a university. I'm right aren't I?"  
"I did earn a doctorate sometime ago," he confessed as they paused to admire the splendor of the dining room.  
Aurora might have lived alone in the country but she had style. The modest table was set with a white table cloth and two white lit candle sticks tucked into crystal holders glowed in the center of the table. The places were set with polished silverware set on the correct sides of the plate settings. There was a wine glass as well as one for water and white napkins folded at each seat.  
"This is a step above the grab your own plate and fork style of Abbey dining," Carla commented as Copia stepped forward to pull out a chair for her.  
Carla took in the scene before sinking into the seat, immediately hissing at the contact to her sore bottom.  
"Shit I forgot about that," Copia muttered as she waved him off.  
"Just a little tender," she assured him, shifting a little in the chair. "What did you earn your doctorate in?"  
"Oh ah, 14th century Italian history and religious studies," he explained. "I wrote my thesis on religious trends during the Black Plague."  
"Interesting," Carla admitted as the Cardinal he took his seat. "I never went to university. I sequestered myself in the Abbey during the week and enjoyed the nightlife on weekends. I probably should have studied more."  
"I've heard the coursework the novices complete to take vows can be quite rigorous," Copia remarked arching a brow as she shrugged sheepishly.  
"Maybe," she said leaning back in her seat. "Still I wasted a few years fooling around before getting my act together. Somewhat together."  
"I dedicated my time to studies and religion because life had nothing more to offer me," Copia remarked resting his chin on his palm. "You are fortunate that you had more diversions."  
He was still so awkward socially, at times he envied her ease. Even as a Cardinal within the church there hadn't been much cause for anyone to go out of their way to get close to him unless he reached out first. He had been easy to overlook, keeping to himself, praying, and performing duties without complaint. Thank Lucifer Sister Imperator had noticed him and found a place at the central Ministry for him to fulfill his undivine purpose.  
"I can't imagine..." Carla murmured shaking her head in sympathy.  
"It was a lonely life," he replied catching her eyes as he tilted his head. "Things have changed.  
"Yes," she agreed just as Aurora stepped in, carrying a tray with plates of food.  
The two clergy members immediately stood up from their seats as silence engulfed the room. The older woman looked between the two of them, her expression blank before serving her guests. Copia cleared his throat delicately and the two guests slowly sat; Carla managed to only wince as she was seated.  
"I hope you both like osso bocco," Aurora stated as her guests unfolded their napkins and cutlery.  
Copia nodded eagerly while Carla looked at the fare curiously. Aurora poured wine and water before taking her seat at the head of the table.  
"Cardinal, would you care to say grace?" the older woman inquired as the unholy man nodded, bowing his head.  
"Bless this our dark lord for what we are about to receive, through thy bounty, through Satan our lord."  
"Nema," Carla and Copia intoned before cutting into their food.  
"You left a very nice bra in the celler Sister," Aurora said evenly as she spread her napkin over her lap.  
Carla blanched as her knife scraped against the bottom of her plate. Copia looked like he wanted to sink into the floor, a piece of food hovering before his lips, refusing to make eye contact.  
"I don't care what happens under my roof. Just don't let me find evidence for God's sake," Aurora said arching a brow.  
"Of course," Carla said dutifully, automatically reaching for her glass of wine.  
"Eh understood. Uh, you are not a Satanist I take it?" Copia inquired, desperate to change the subject.  
"Hardly," Aurora chuckled dryly as she glanced at the Cardinal. "I'm an Atheist. However I respect the beliefs of my guests. I've had quite a few Satanists record here. Pamela, or Sister Imperator to the two of you, is a friend. She sends business my way when she can."  
"The Papas?" Carla inquired with interests before taking a bite.  
"The first Emeritus came here to record his album. Then it wasn't quite decadent enough for the second," Aurora stated with a dismissive shake of her head. "The third deigned to make the trip once but complained about all the quiet. Still, that is what draws some bands here. A place to focus on their music in peace."  
"Not too much peace I hope," Carla muttered wiping sauce from her top lip. "All play and no work make Carla a dull girl."  
Copia eyed her with a confused look while Aurora ate without comment.  
"The Shining? Jack Nicholson?" Carla asked in disbelief. "It's a classic movie."  
"I do have films downstairs. An entertainment room in the cellar," Aurora informed them before they all quietly returned their attentions to the meal.  
The plates were nearly cleared when a shrill timer sounded from the kitchen.  
"Excuse me. That will be the pavlova," Aurora said calmly as she set aside her utensils.  
The older woman rose from her seat and Copia stood up suddenly as the hostess stepped out.  
"Sit down," Carla told him in amusement before taking another bite.  
"She's so old school," Copia muttered. "I don't want to put us on thin ice what with the hem, brassier finding."  
Carla snorted as he returned to his seat.  
"It is a little funny you have to admit," she chuckled as he blushed. "We fuck like rabid bunnies, clean up and play it cool when she gets home. Only to be betrayed by some lingerie in the end."  
"Boring as it may be perhaps we should confine the boom boom to the bedroom," he suggested moving some polenta around his plate listlessly.  
"Are you going to force me to confine the two backed beast making to our chambers when we return to the Abbey?" Carla teased as his palms splayed on the table cloth, kneading the fabric compulsively.  
""Sister please," he bit out weakly, squirming as he broke out in a sweat.  
"Apologies your eminence," she mumbled biting back laughter, not sounding sorry in the least as Aurora stepped in with a tray.  
She didn't look at either of them as she set an attractive looking meringue topped with cream and fruit on the table. Expertly slicing the dessert and serving everyone she looked just a tad proud.  
"You'll both find I'm the most adept at Italian cooking. I'm afraid I never cared much for Swedish fare," Aurora stated returning to her seat.  
"I think we'll live. This is all fabulous," Carla sighed before eagerly taking a bite of the light confection.  
Copia couldn't help stealing little looks at his lover throughout dessert. He silently prayed that this little excursion away from the Abbey would allow him enough time to show her the depth of his needs. Perhaps she would even entertain the suggestion of moving into his chambers upon their return. The thought made him hum in excitement as Carla arched a brow at him. He ducked his head and took a bite of the pavlova.  
"I like dessert," he mumbled. "Erm, can I help you with anything tomorrow Signorina Esposito? I uh could try collecting chicken eggs."  
"Not necessary," Aurora said dismissively as she stabbed a berry with her fork. "I'm afraid something got into the coop last night. Left one chicken dead and must have dragged another to the woods. Bastardos...I patched the fence but there most likely won't be much egg laying for a day or two until the flock settles down."  
Copia ate slowly as he considered the older woman's plight. Perhaps he could be of assistance.  
"Maybe the Ghouls will scare predators off," Carla commented hopefully as Aurora nodded.  
"That would be nice," the older woman stated as an eerie deep howl sounded from behind the house. "Sounds as if they're enjoying their hunt tonight."  
"Ladies if you'll excuse me," Copia said rising from the table suddenly. "I'm going to make a quick phone call. Dinner was stupendo."  
Aurora tilted her head at the gracious thanks while Carla watched him step out. He casually walked out the front door, crossing his arms against the cold air as he shivered. Leisurely he made his way towards the barn and peeked inside.  
There were a few empty stalls that must have housed horses at one point but they were empty now and no doubt where the Ghoul pack were making themselves comfortable. He stared blankly at some of the farm gear and listened as the howls of the Ghouls became farther away. They might drive off predators but just in case. Stepping into the center of the darkened structure he took a breath.  
"Come to me. I have a task for you," Copia called authoratatively into the seemingly empty barn.  
He waited a minute before a few squeaks sounded. A small feral rat approached him slowly, its beady eyes fixed on Copia. He smirked slightly as a few rodents trailed behind the first.  
"Bene, now heed my commands closely..."  
XX  
The next morning Carla awoke to the sound of her ringtone. She glared at the offending phone resting upon the writing desk next to her head; burying her face in the pillow she waited it out until the noise ceased. After a few minutes spent waking up she reluctantly reached out to the offending phone and checked her voicemail; it was never a good idea to ignore a potential call from the Ministry. Tossing back the covers she languidly stood and stretched the length of her nude body with a groan.  
She listened and perked up when the voice in the message identified itself from the medical facility where she'd had her brain scan. It wasn't a surprise when the message confirmed her brain was cancer free, though a psych evaluation was recommended. She made a mental note note before pulling her deep blue silk robe over her shoulders, checking the rest of her notifications her eyes widened; twenty missed texts from Phoebe.  
"Oh crap," she hissed as she quickly called her best friend, loosely knotting her robe.  
By the time she'd opened her door to lean against the frame her friend picked up.  
"Where the hell are you?" the librarian asked in a hushed, deathly angry voice as Carla winced.  
"I meant to call you," Carla sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry Pheebs."  
"I see some Ghoul come to collect you and then you aren't at meals or in your room," Phoebe carried on. "I was stuck here worrying and you couldn't even text back? Screw you!"  
"That's fair," Carla muttered as she rested her head back against the wooden frame. "I can't even tell you where I am or why, but I'm safe."  
Copia emerged at the top of the stairs, bearing a tray as he walked towards her. She bit her lip as her eyes softened at the sight of him.  
"You are going to have alot to explain when you return," Phoebe informed her.  
Copia smiled as he reached her; a timid, gentle expression that tugged at her heartstrings. Carla stepped back into her room waving him in. He walked past her and set the tray on the desk before, elegantly folding himself into the chair before it.  
She listened to her friend talk about the goings on at the Ministry. Imperator certainly hadn't wasted time. Most of the clergy were being subjected to interrogations with Ghouls in order to weed out the guilty. It sounded like this incident was turning into a full blown crucible.  
"Sounds like chaos. At least-fuck," Carla groaned into the phone pinching the bridge of her nose. "You're going to kill me but I won't be there to help you get ready for your date this weekend.  
"I know."  
"You know I won't be there or you know you'll kill me?" Carla inquired dryly.  
"Hester can help me. She's been doing that alot lately."  
Because you're always busy the words unspoken seemed to accuse her in the awkward silence that ensued.  
"Room service is here. I'll call you later, bye," Carla said quickly, for once not entirely sure if she intended to be true to her word.  
She hung up and set her phone aside. It wasn't as if she'd had a choice in leaving during this bedlam. And damned if she'd feel guilty for getting a break and letting something slip her mind for once. She sat down on the bed, trying not to wince from her welts.  
The Cardinal had been incredibly attentive in cleaning and treating her wounds yesterday but there was still bound to be a little pain. The aftercare had been thorough and unrushed when they'd left the cellar together. She'd lain on her belly while he gently applied salve to her bottom. In the wake of the discipline and copulation, the touches had felt much more intimate then she'd expected. She'd dozed off and awoken to him joining her on her bed sometime later. Fresh from the shower, his clothed body had been warm as he laid next to her on his side. She'd fallen back asleep as he slowly traced the ridges and valleys of her back in silence.  
"Are you in pain?" he murmured with a frown, far too perceptive as she shook her head once.  
"A little sore. Ah but I also found out I'm not growing tumors in my brain," she said managing a weak smile. "So that's one victory."  
"Hail Satan," Copia sighed heavily as he closed his eyes. "I'm..I'm pleased to hear that."  
He sprang up from his seat and came to sit beside her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead while she closed her eyes and smiled..  
"I spoke to Sister Imperator. Its going to be another two weeks before the producer will come," Copia explained as her eyes blinked open.  
"Two weeks," she intoned, pushing her hair back from her face; shit she had bedhead. "At least you and the Ghouls can get in more practice time. While I...do something. Something besides answering emails and reading documents. Beelzebub I already miss the structure of my routine."  
"Then perhaps we just need to keep you occupied," he stated tapping his fingers against his knee as he cleared his throat. "Um..."  
"Yes?"  
"I told you not long ago I wished I had time to give you my full attention," he said quietly, his eyes intense and unblinking. "Satan has gifted us with a small window of time to indulge ourselves cara mia."  
"I'm just not used to having a holiday this long," she confessed resting her cheek against his shoulder as she took one of his hands in hers to examine the digits, the texture, the callouses. Touches without any other motive but to be close. To just explore for the sake of knowing her lover better. It was a luxury she'd taken for granted last time, but not now.  
He too had gone without those vital, simplistic touches too long. It was clear from the way he made love, and the manner in which he seemed to melt and savor touches. She'd make up for that she vowed. All the simple affection that he'd long been denied, she would give to him in spades.  
"What did Aurora conjure up for breakfast today?" she inquired lifting her head to look at the tray. "Croissant?"  
"Close, cornetto," he replied passing her the small plate with the Italian pastry.  
She lifted the plate below her nose and inhaled the subtle scent of the buttery dough. Wasting no time she took a large bite, and found the flaky pastry pillowing sweet almond cream within. She couldn't eat it quickly enough as she chewed between sips of the steaming cup of cafe latte provided for her.  
"So good," Carla mumbled licking buttery crumbs off her thumb as Copia clasped his hands over his knee.  
"I helped. Our kind hostess had me knead and fold dough at dawn. In her words, I needed something to occupy my hands."  
She leaned forward to set the empty mug and plate back on the tray, her robe gaping open at her chest as she did so. She made no move to cover up and could see his head turn to leer at her breasts through the thin material. Oh yes, time to play she thought giddily. With embarrasing ease, she shoved him back to lay him out across the unmade mattress.  
He grunted as his back hit and she swiftly straddled his lap. He gasped, and gripped the top sheet as she rubbed the heel of her hand along the growing bulge in his slacks. She purposefully leaned forward to afford him more teasing glimpses of her tits. He swallowed noisily and untied her flimsy robe, pushing it back as it fell from her like water, pooling behind her back.  
He cupped her breasts in his palms, his hands warm and smooth as she paused to enjoy his touches. He appeared fascinated by the mounds of flesh as he held the undersides and rubbed his thumbs over the puckered dark nipples. She moaned in approval while he lazily pinched the sensitive tips. They were able to rouse themselves for a few moments to lift his hips allowing her to yank his slacks and underwear just enough to free his cock. Her breath hitched as she watched the thick phallus spring up while he panted.  
She eyed Copia with a wicked gleam in her eyes and licked the palm of her hand. Keeping her eyes on his, she wrapped her hand tightly around his length. He could only make inarticulate choking sounds, sweating and flushed as she manipulated him to full hardness. She was having a wonderful time watching him squirm, slowly pumping him as she snickered. In retribution, he ground the heel of his hand against her sex and her laughter died in her throat. He giggled quietly and cupped her cunt. Before she had a chance to rub against the contact, he released his hold to lightly but firmly smack her sex, making her thighs shake.  
"Having a good time?" he inquired innocently, teasingly dipping the tips of his fingers into her sex, coaxing wetness out of her as he swirled the digits.  
"Not as much as I'm about to have," she grunted making him go rigid while she stroked him steadily.  
"Shit, shit!" he groaned loudly, his hips thrusting up, shamelessly begging for more of her touch.  
He whined in protest when she slapped his hand away from her body and let go of his cock; until she began grinding her wet slit against his erection. His mouth fell open, and he held onto her waist for dear life.  
"Carla please," he begged, already completely worked up from her touch as he watched her with eyes wide, the pupils almost entirely eclipsing the irises.  
"You sound good when you plead that way," Carla managed to say between circling her hips against his sex.  
Ripping his dress shirt open, she sent buttons flying and greedily ran her hands over the newly exposed skin.  
His toes curled as her mouth dragged down to one of his flat nipples, taking it within her teeth and tugging. His hips surged up hard, grazing her clit as her mouth fell open.  
"The drawer," Carla gasped as she pointed to the desk as they humped frantically.  
"E-eh?" he panted, eyes glazed as he watched her breasts bounce.  
She growled impatiently, and paused, leaning over him to fumble with the drawer. He took the opportunity to lap at her nipple, his cock grinding directly against her clit now that it was crushed between their bodies.  
"Uhh," Carla bit out, her head bowing as a foil packet dangled between her finger tips.  
She lost herself in the contact that spread fire to her loins while his eminence laved attention to her aching buds until she was straining down against his mouth.  
"Fuck it," she gasped as the condom slipped from her fingers while she gyrated against him.  
The head of his cock was grinding just right against her swollen clit and she rubbed against him like a cat in heat as her head lolled back. With a loud wet, pop he released her nipple, before he noisily suckled its neglected twin between his lips with throaty noise of enjoyment. It was too much and not enough as she reached a sharp release that stole her breath as she let out a strangled cry. Her hand gripped the headboard as her hips bore down on his erection hard, drawing out her bliss until she was spent, sagging a little.  
From somewhere beneath her Copia began to whine impatiently. While she'd stopped moving, he was still as rigid as ever under her. With a huff of laughter she fished for another packet, quickly tearing open the foil. A little embarrassed she avoided his eyes as she scooted back, rolling the condom over his hot length. He whimpered and gripped her hips.  
"You came," he panted as she focused on lining their bodies up.  
His grip hands her from going any further and she was forced to look at him, his look of awe and lust igniting a small flicker of lust despite her recent release.  
"You came like that and I was not even inside."  
"Yes," she confessed while he groaned approvingly, lifting his hips as her hand guided him into her body.  
He barely gave her a moment to adjust before he was thrusting up into her slick heat with abandon and desire returned ten fold as she rode him hard. Her hands raked down his chest and then drew back to take her breasts in hand. She pinched her tender nipples, hair swaying with her movements as their voices rose in a duet filled with ardor. The sight proved to be too much as Copia abruptly choked in alarm, squeezing her hips in warning.  
"Cara! Ahhhhh ngggh!"  
He moaned and suddenly spilled himself with a teeth rattling force, his finger nails biting into her skin. Carla's eyebrows shot up as he went limp, his brow knit and breathing harsh.  
"Now who's enjoying themselves?" she inquired with an arched brow, a small smile playing on her lips.  
Milking his orgasm, she lazily circled her hips, as he helplessly gasped below her. He weakly let his head sink back against the pillow, his eyes closing as she ground against him until he began to soften.  
"Lucifer I'm sorry! Its just that from this angle you're s-so alluring," he apologized hoarsely as she watched him in amusement. "So strong. You look like renaissance paintings. Your face would have been painted on frescos, your body immortalized within sculptures."  
He shuddered as she lifted herself off of him, resting on his thighs. When he opened his eyes she was blushing, and had to clear her tight throat.  
"Don't apologize for finding your pleasure," she whispered, her eyes a little glassy. That's...the most beautiful compliment I've ever heard."  
She carefully slid the condom off as he squirmed. Tying it in a knot she tossed it into the bin beside the bed before making to scoot off of him. But his hands held onto hers, suddenly tugging her until she was sprawled over him with a gasp.  
"Easy," she chuckled lowering her head to press a tender kiss to his mouth.  
He tongue swept across her bottom lip briefls as she sighed, her chest rising and falling in excitement. He took her face in his hands, resting his forehead against hers. Their eyes met as he regarded her seriously.  
"Come away with me for the weekend."  
"Excuse me?" she asked in confusion as she braced her hands on his shoulders.  
"This may be the only chance we have to take time for ourselves before our infernal plans are set in motion. We can go to Stockholm for a few days. It isn't my first choice, but it is more convenient to go somewhere within the country."  
His hands strayed behind her towards the top of her ass, careful not to touch the sore tissue as she arched against his touch.  
"Who knows when we might have the opportunity for a romantic weekend away again? I want us to do things. Things which are a bit more grand then what the backwoods of Northern Sweden can offer."  
He took her mouth in an ardent, hot kiss that stole her breath. She was left panting for more when he broke away, his eyes boring into hers.  
"Say yes."  
"Yes," she breathed, as she shook her head trying to keep up. "If that's what you want."  
"What I want," he whispered against her collar bone. "To woo you in the manner you deserve."  
"Amore, I said I'll go," she stated arching a brow before adding as she combed his damp hair back from his forehead. "Besides, you've already won me over. There's no need."  
"Ah yes there fucking is," he said eagerly, his breath hitching. "Scoot up so you can ride my face baby."  
She didn't need to be told twice, carefully sliding her body up his chest until she hovered above his face on her knees.  
"Shit wait! I probably taste like- ha oh!" she gasped as he hauled her forward and kissed her clit.  
"I don't give a shit," he rasped before diving in.  
His fingers delicately parted her folds so that he could open his mouth around her. He groaned when she began to lightly rock against his face, her fingers weaving through his hair. He took his time paying attention to her from labia to entrance. His lips and tongue paid homage to the perfection that was her pussy while she groaned in frustration. He let his warm breath play over the swollen bundle of nerves nestled between the top of her lips, as he slipped two fingers inside of her willing body. She hummed in appreciation, her hips once more picking up the pace to ride his fingers. He groaned so loudly, she lifted herself off causing him to making him rumble in displeasure.  
"Are you okay?" she panted her eyes hazy but concerned.  
In answer, he growled, impatient at being denied her taste. Muttering a quick yes, his hands gripped her hips, insistently pulling her back. She took the hint and returned to her rightful place perched on his mouth and he rewarded her by at last focusing his attentions where she needed them  
He licked her clitoris like a sweet and she nearly crushed his head with her shaking thighs. It only turned him on as he hungrily suckled her bud, his fingers scissoring her entrance in hard thrusts. With a low grunt she clenched around his fingers and her taste flooded his tongue her legs quaking on either side of his head as she came apart once more. He eased the pressure of his touches, gently tonguing her slit while praising her sweet, hot sex in murmurs and sighs. Gradually the soft caresses became too much, she dismounted and bonelessly flopped down beside him. He wasted no time llicking his fingers clean while she watched, biting her lip. Noticing her gaze he lifted the digits to his nose and delicately sniffed.  
"Heh."  
"Lucifer who art in hell you're lewd," she laughed in disbelief, poking his side.  
He giggled almost maniacally and she eyed him with interest. She repeated the action as he trembled and couldn't suppress a loud chortle.  
"Oh someone's ticklish. Come here amore," she cooed with an evil flash in her eyes as she lightly caressed his side.  
"N-no!"  
His protests quickly dissolved into howls of laughter when her finger tips danced along his skin.  
"Oh yes," she singsonged moving to straddle him once again while he tried to fend off her attacks with his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My oh my the aftermath of the cellar, the Cardinal has some hidden tricks up his sleeves, and a romantic weekend getaway is in the works. I'm steering the plot in a direction I'm looking forward to you guys reading as it unravels but of course every couple is entitled to some peace before things metaphorically or literally go to hell. Thanks for reading!


	15. Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I can't thank you all enough for the wonderful feedback last chapter. I think its safe to say I have gained new found confidence in my ability to write filth thanks to you all.  
> Warning for Q slur this chapter. Chapter title comes from the Queen song of the same name, please enjoy!

The week on the farm passed by slowly and the guests were left biding their time til the producer's arrival. While the band members were able to devote plenty of time to practice their material for the upcoming album, Carla found herself struggling to stay occupied.   
Days at the Abbey were filled with hard work and worship, but also a fair amount of recreational activities. When the unholy estate couldn't provide enough entertainment, there was always the city nearby for diversions. Now in the barren backwoods with little daylight and few reasons to drive into the small village nearby, she was desperate for distraction.  
She tried to be outdors during the fleeting daylight hours despite the biting temperatures to stretch her legs. Soaking up whatever sun the days afforded her, she'd begun to work up to jogging on the paths within the woods. By the end of the runs she would stumble back to the property, a sweating, panting mess with legs that felt like rubber but at least the brutal cardio ate up some time.  
If nothing else, the upcoming visit to Stockholm gave her something to look forward to. Copia had kept the details of the trip a mystery, though he hinted that they would be going somewhere upscale. When she tried to press him for more clues, he'd replied that she would know soon enough.  
The night before their departure, she decided to make it an early night wanting an early start in the morning. Wearing a plain grey hoodie and comfy loose black pants she was just finishing her evening prayer when there was a gentle knock. She looked over her shoulder and unsurprisingly Copia was there just outside the doorway.  
"Practice went well?" she inquired, slowly standing up as he nodded once in confirmation.   
When she approached him, he continued to linger outside her room, with his hands held behind his back. He looked grave, eyes dark and his face closed off.  
"Did something happen?" she asked with a questioning look.   
"Do you remember when we began working together," he began slowly. "I told you that I dreamt of you?"  
"Mmhmm. Do you still dream of me at night?" she inquired listening carefully as she tilted her head to look up at him.  
"Because you are here with me I no longer have need of such nightly visits I think," he told her and she smiled up at him. "Without seeing you in dreams, in the dead of night, I feel your absence acutely and I-"  
He paused and inhaled quietly, a determined look on his face as drew her chin up with one finger crooked beneath it as their eyes met.   
"I want to share your bed as you sleep."  
"So you want to spend the night?" she asked as her eyebrows shot up and he nodded decisively. "Your place or mine?"  
His eyes gentled as he withdrew his touch and he bit his lip shyly.  
"Yours. I'm going to shower quickly," he told her, clearly excited he turned and headed into the bathroom.  
Now that she thought about it they never had slept in the same bed together. Of course she'd had that cat nap the other day but he'd been awake. It wasn't that she was opposed to the idea of bedsharing, but she'd always had better sleep when she was alone. Not to mention her sleep schedule was so different than his; even without taking his insommnia into account.  
She was sitting under the covers and reading when he returned. He was dressed in a familiar pair of black silken pajamas, his hair slightly damp. She made room for him, and he slowly came to sit beside her. He seemed nervous and it occurred to her that perhaps he'd been working up the courage to ask for this. It was possible he'd been disappointed when they'd returned to their separate rooms after sexual encounters and she hadn't noticed  
"What are you reading?" he inquired with interest as he leaned in for a closer look.  
"Audre Lorde," Carla explained, reaching across him to set the book on the desk.  
Their faces were so close that all she had to do was turn hers slightly to touch him. He closed his eyes when she pressed her lips to his cheek and exhaled shakily. Lingering for a moment, she took the time to rest her forehead against his temple, breathing him in for a quiet moment before sitting back.  
"Will you turn off the light?" she asked as she laid down while he flicked the light on the desk off.   
The light spilling in from the full moon outside provided just enough illumination to make out the outlines of their bodies as he got under the covers. She felt Copia shift beside her as he laid on his back. The small bed afforded little space between them and she was keenly aware of the places where their bodies touched at the hips and along their arms.  
"Comfy?" he inquired in a hushed voice.  
"I'm pretty good," she admitted her eyes looking over at him.  
The silence seemed to hang between them in the darkness, waiting for something to be said. After a moment he merely sighed quietly and shifted away.  
"Goodnight cara," he murmured at last before rolling onto his side to face the room.  
"Goodnight," she whispered as she tried to relax.   
A few minutes passed by and she was still wide awake. She kept eyeing him in the dark and wondering if he'd drifted off yet. He was lying so far away now, maybe he was trying to respect her space. She carefully rolled onto her side, slowly shifting herself closer to him. Then a pause before her front pressed to his back and he jolted a little.  
"Sorry," she whispered preparing to retreat when his words stopped her.  
"Please stay," he murmured, an edge of longing in his voice.  
Relieved, she closed the distance once again, and his body relaxed against hers. She drapped her arm across his stomach, listening to him hum with contentment as she held him.  
"You like this?" she murmured as she rested her cheek against the silk on his back.   
"Mmm," he breathed as she took the initiative to press her knees behind his.   
They were thoroughly spooning now within the narrow bed. His breathing quickly evened out and she listened to the steady sound for a bit. Sometime later she was able to find sleep while she held him.  
XX  
It was still dark outside and the night had yet to loosen its hold in the early hours of Saturday. Aurora was up early that morning and there to give the clergy members a wrapped up panettone bread for the road. She had agreed to take care of Copia's pet rat and even patiently listened to detailed instructions about caring for the rodent. Though the older woman did flat out refuse when the Cardinal hinted that Machiavelli enjoyed cuddling.  
"Do you guys want us to bring anything back from the city?" Carla asked once she and Copia were outside, as the Ghouls gathered by the car to see them off; in the dark, their eyes seemed to glow like cats when the light from the house hit them.   
"Within reason," Copia stated when Dewdrop opened his mouth before closing it with a snap.   
"Gummy candies and salty black licorice," the Swiss Ghoul stated with his arms folded, the pack nodding in consensus.  
"Candy it is," she replied in amusement as she and Copia loaded the bags into the back end of the car.   
He shut the trunk and nodded to all of the Ghouls.  
"I know that I can trust you to behave while we're gone but uh, help Signorina with the farm if she asks eh?" he stated glancing at the pack before making his way to the passenger side of the vehicle.  
When Copia was seated inside the car, Carla used the opportunity to address an issue as she stood alone with the pack.  
"Hey, can you guys try to be a little cleaner with your kills please? I almost stepped on an eviscerated raccoon when I was walking through the woods yesterday," she told them, a shudder running through her at the memory.  
The Ghouls slowly looked at one another clearly perplexed, before Mountain spoke.  
"Sister when we hunt, nothing is left behind but teeth, bone, and fur."  
"We don't hunt anything that small," Lightning explained slowly.  
"Oh okay right," she said in confusion, before shaking her head. "Sorry, I just assumed with the pack hunting it was your work."  
"If it was us, you would have never known it was animal remains," Aether told her with a hint of teeth as he smiled.  
"Then we'll see you guys in three days," Carla told them shutting the trunk before Aether insistently offered her a fist bump.  
She grinned and returned the gesture before heading to the driver's side of the car. The Cardinal sat quietly with his hands in his lap as she put the key in the ignition and put the car into drive. She beeped the horn once as the the Ghouls watched them depart, standing stock still in the gloom.  
"You can sleep if you want," Carla told Copia as they drove on the empty roads, quiet in the early hours.  
"Unlikely," he admitted watching the road ahead of them. "So, would you like to know what I have planned hmm?"  
"The oh so big secret that you've been keeping?" she asked stifling a yawn as her eyes flicked to him before returning to the road.   
"Today we have leeway to wander if there is anything you'd care to do but we should go clothes shopping. For tomorrow night."  
He was obviously enjoying prolonging the suspense as he watched her out of the corner of his eyes, holding his breath in anticipation.  
"And what is tomorrow night your unholiness?" she laughed, taking the bait as the corners of his lips turned up.  
"We will attend a production at the Royal Swedish Opera house," he announced dramatically, with a flourish of his gloved hand.   
"What really?" she inquired, as she felt a small twist of excitement in her gut. "We're going to see an opera?"  
"Yes cara mia," he stated unable to resist taking her free hand in his, squeezing it as he added enthusiastically. "A night beneath chandeliers rife with melodrama in Italian."  
"How were you able to get tickets when you've only had a week to plan this?" she asked incredulously.  
"The Archbishop of Stockholm is a season ticket holder. I explained to him that I was to be in the city entertaining a companion and he offered his tickets for the production of Aida tomorrow. As well as the use of his personal driver."  
"By the Dark Prince," she laughed as she tapped the wheel in excitement before sobering a bit. "Oh.....I have my black dresses but compared to you I'm going to look kind of plain."  
He snorted with a dismissive shake of his head.  
"There is nothing plain about you Carla. But I would like us to wear something new, just for this night," he stated with a gleam in his eyes. "Do you think you can handle some clothes shopping?"  
"I can stand it Cardinal," she agreed with a snort. "Do we have plans for tonight? I'd like to attend a black mass after missing church last week."  
"Of course," he replied as dawn broke across the sky, golden rays piercing the landscape as they drove on."It will give me the opportunity to thank the Archbishop; an appearance from the senior most clergy member is to be expected."  
"No doubt," Carla agreed as she turned on the radio and tried to find a good station. "I wish I'd remembered to pack my iPod."  
"iPod?" he inquired in confusion as she eyed him strangely.  
She had forgotten the portable walkman he'd listened to and wondered what other technology he was lagging in.  
"Its a small device that you upload music onto from the computer," she explained when he simply looked at her blankly. "You can have entire discographies all on a little handheld device and take it with you wherever you go. It doesn't need batteries to play."  
"It sounds complicated," he admitted as his brow furrowed.   
"I'll show you mine when we're back in Linkoping," she promised as he nodded weakly.  
Her eyes slid to the Cardinal as he rested his face against his palm, watching the scenery pass. If he didn't even know what an iPod was let alone how it worked...  
"Copia, do you know what social media is?" she inquired slowly as he raised his head and looked over at her, confusion clearly written on his face.  
"Facebook? MySpace? Tumblr? Instagram?" she rattled off quickly as he slowly shrugged with a blank expression.  
"Sh-should I know?"   
"Well as the new frontman for Ghost, let alone the Ministry..."  
"I must be behind the times then," he muttered sheepishly.  
"We'll bring you into the twenty first century amore. It'll give me something to do when we're back on the farm."  
It wasn't a terribly long drive, not as far as the trip from Linkoping up North to the farm had been. The world was wide awake when they reached Stockholm. It bustled with people and traffic when they searched for a spot to park the car close to the hotel that Copia had booked them in.   
Checking in was somewhat awkward as the morning manager eyed the pair while confirming their room, before the pair took the lift to the second floor together with their baggage. Copia had a brief struggle with the card key before realizing he had to push the door rather then pull it open. And then they stepped into the rather nice room decorated in muted greys and whites. While it wasn't luxurious it was pleasant and clean. Carla eyed the queen size bed while stowing her suitcase against the wall, taking in the view of the city through the window. They weren't really high enough to see much aside from the buildings across the street but it was a nice change of scenery compared to the pastoral farm scenery.  
"Alone at last," Copia murmured coming up behind her to place his hands on her forearms.   
He didn't try to hide the fact that he was resting his nose against her hair, smelling her as his hands slowly ran up and down her arms. She allowed herself to lean back into his warmth, happy to enjoy the intimate contact that he was growing more comfortable initiating.  
"No spaghetti arms," he commented squeezing her bicep as it flexed under his touch. "Strong."  
She chuckled and looked back at him over her shoulder. He looked quite content, with the smallest smile on his curving his mouth.  
"Speaking of spaghetti, I could eat. What about you?"  
"I too am a little peckish," he professed. "Shall we wander around and find a suitable place?"  
"I'm game."  
They shared a quick peck on the lips before heading out to explore. Clad in matching black, they appeared for all the world a happy couple walking arm in arm as it snowed gently. After a quick lunch at a small Thai restaurant off the beaten path, it was time to look for clothes. Copia seemed determined to keep their outfits a surprise from one another, and she agreed to split up knowing it would go quicker that way.  
They promised to meet back at the hotel and went their separate ways. It took some google consulting but eventually Carla found herself in a nice upscale store with dresses that she imagined ladies would wear for a dazzling night out somewhere upscale. After a few wardrobe changes and some suggestions from the service workers she settled on a royal purple empire waisted dress, the skirt made up of frothy layers of feather light tulle fabric. It was beautiful but definitely necessitated the additional purchase of a long chic insulated coat to wear on top. By the time she stepped out with her dress, coat and a pair of black slingback heels, she was confident that she would blend in with the crowd the following night.   
She paused when she spotted one of numerous sex shops thriving in the city across the street. There had been so little time to pack as they'd departed the Ministry. Including sex toys in her luggage hadn't been much of a priority at the time. But it was going to be a long month at the farm house. She needed a few essentials to get her through she decided as she marched over to the store.  
The couple reconvened that evening at the hotel, guarding their covered purchases that were hung up behind the bathroom door still in the bags. That afternoon they went out for a leisurely dinner of traditional Swedish fare before finding directions to the Satanic church to attend mass. The snow had continued to fall when they were returning from worship. In the anonymity of the darkened streets Copia had taken her by surprise, pulling her closer to bestow languid kisses upon her chilled mouth; a calm, but affectionate meeting of lips in the sleepy hours of the late evening. The mood had been relaxed as they exchanged slow kisses but the cold eventually drove them back to their lodgings. Undressing and changing into nightwear before laying down together in bed, they'd curled up before sleep claimed them both.  
Copia was gone when she woke up in the morning, leaving nothing but traces of his scent against the pillow in his absence. Upon closer examination, she found that he'd left a hand written note in elegant swirling script on the nightstand.  
"Downstairs at gym. You are a vision I desire to wake up beside forevermore," she read outloud with a small smile as she shook her head.   
With all of the endorphins the fucking and cuddling released, she'd be a goner soon enough if he made a habit of leaving her little notes as well. Trying to stop smiling proved futile as she went about her business, taking a shower and getting ready for the day.  
In need of some food she texted Copia about the little crepe shop she'd spotted down the block telling him to meet her there if he wanted anything. She dressed in leggings and a black dress, pulling her hair back as she wondered what he was doing in the gym. Whatever it was would probably be working those gorgeous, bitable thighs. Before another hunger could take hold she left the hotel; fantasizing about the Cardinal in tight shorts like the pervert she was.  
The scent of carmalizing sugar greeted her when she stepped into the crepe shop. It was warm and intimate with only a few small booths within, the walls painted the same shade as honeycomb. She didn't have the biggest sweet tooth, but she felt a little excited when she saw that the shop offered nutella as a topping.   
"May I help you?" the plump middle aged man behind the counter inquired as she stepped back.  
"I just need a minute," she explained as the bell rang and another customer walked in. "Oh go ahead, I'm still deciding.  
"Same here," the American accented voice said as Carla looked back at the newcomer and froze.  
The dark hair was shorter but the face with its sharp angles, softened by a full, generous mouth that would slip into the warmest of smiles offset by soulful eyes like melted chocolate were all too familiar.  
"Its you," Carla blurted as the woman looked at her oddly.  
"Sorry?"  
The confused, pinched expression was all wrong. It allowed Carla to see that the woman wasn't quite tall enough, too willowy, and her voice too high to be her former beloved.  
"Sorry, you're a dead ringer for someone I knew," Carla muttered looking away and running a hand through her hair.  
"Oh weird," the pretty woman said giving her one last brief look as the bell above the door rang.   
Carla pressed her fingers to her lips as she looked down and the woman stepped ahead to place her order. For a moment her heart had raced at a gallop and her palms had sweat when faced with the possibility that she'd accidentally run into her first love here in this unfamiliar city.   
A throat cleared beside her and she slowly looked up to find the Cardinal had joined her after changing and showering. When he saw the look on her face, his brows furrowed as he rested a hand on her elbow.  
"You're as pale as a corpse," he told her in a concerned tone, as she took a deep breath. "What is it baby?"  
"Its nothing really. I'll tell you about it while we eat yes?"   
They ordered and waited until warm stuffed crepes were placed before them on the counter before sitting at one of the small booths beside the window. Carla was a little lost in thought as she slowly cut apart her food. Copia kept glancing over at her but wisely let her sort out her thoughts and methodically consumed his food. The silence hung heavy between them as pedestrians passed by in the lazy downpouring of snow outside just beside them.  
"One of the customers reminded me of my ex-girlfriend. I got a bit startled that's all," Carla spoke finally, as she sat back in her seat.  
"Ah, a bad break up?" he asked gently, his voice filled with sympathy as he paused in his eating to give her his full attention.  
Her eyes were faraway as she looked out at the sidewalk, her lips pursed.  
"We were very much in love. She'd tolerated my religious beliefs even if she didn't entirely understand them. Then when things got serious between us, she asked me to choose between her and my vows."  
She could still clearly remember their last quarrel held below the cloisters for all the hear. She and Juliet had cried and argued back and forth before it became painfully clear they were never going to be able to meet halfway; either way one of them was going to be unhappy if things continued and so it had ended.  
"Obviously I chose my vows but Diablo, I was wrecked. It took a long time to get over her. I never really tried to become close to my sexual partners after that."  
She smiled sadly and looked up at him, his hands steepled as he regarded her seriously.   
"Do you ever regret your choice?" he asked quietly as she shook her head fiercely.   
"Not for one moment," she stated as she looked at him unblinkingly.  
She resumed eating, as she speared some fruit and cream onto her fork.   
"What about you? Any former flames that took a toll you on?"   
"No," he replied wistfully. "I was never good at making my feelings known. There have been a very small string of lovers but beyond that...it still surprises me this. You and I."  
"You just needed to find someone willing to make the first move," she murmured playfully, running her foot along his ankle as she initiated footsie and caused a little color to rise in his cheeks.  
"So you are bisexual then?" he asked slowly with a small pleased smile on his face when she nodded. "I suspected."  
"Oh you did?" she laughed in amusement as he nodded knowingly. "How did you know?"  
He met her eyes with a playful if brief smile and her eyes widened in understanding. That explained alot. Why she had felt more drawn to him from the beginning, recognizing something within him that was the same as her.  
"You too," she murmured in surprise as his eyes crinkled.  
"I have always been attracted to different genders," he stated looking pleased as he sat up straight. "The terminology changes with the times. If I am forced to choose a label I think of myself as queer."  
It was so rare that any of the men she slept with weren't straight that the new found knowledge tickled her. He was a strange man but he would understand things she experienced that other men would never be able to. It added another layer of nuance to their relationship.   
"I tend to prefer women romantically," Carla confided smiling excitedly back at him. "But there have been exceptions."  
"I think I understand. There is something to be said for men, but I have always found myself irresistably drawn to strong women," he explained in a hushed but enthusiastic tone, his eyes fixed on hers.  
"You're quite the exception yourself Cardinal," she murmured shakily with a small ironic smile on her lips. "You must have made one for me as well."  
"What do you mean?" he asked tilting his head in confusion.  
"You've seen me cry quite alot," she pointed out, letting out a self-deprocating laugh. "So much for a strong woman."  
"Being rigid, and without vulnerability does not make a woman strong. It makes one like marble. Strong, but cold and untouchable. You are a living, feeling, woman in your own right Carla."  
He broke off as he took a deep breath, his throat working as he tried to find the words to verbalize the emotions within him.  
"You...you are my strength when I cannot be strong," he stuttered quietly, his face serious. "The warm inferno that shelters me when I am weary."  
And in that moment she fell further then ever before, her heart filled with adoration for him. It shouldn't have surprised her that she'd fall for the head of the church. Without the restraint of familial bonds holding her back as it had with the Third, she was able to love him in a way that was at once soulful and carnal. Te amo, te amo demasiado, she thought fervently as she took a breath, He chanced a brief glance at her from beneath his lashes, his finger tapping out a nervous rhythm on the table top. She deliberately covered the back of his hand with her own, calming the tremors she felt beneath her touch.   
"You somehow always seem to find the words to make me tongue tied," she said finally, changing the subject quickly. "Have you ever been to a Pride? Oh its uh-"  
"I was alive in the time of Stonewall cara. But no, I've never attended a Pride in my lifetime."  
"Maybe we could go to one together in the future if your schedule allows it," she offered watching the corner of his lips lift in a smile. "I'm sure you'd get hit on by alot of cute guys."  
He blushed and actually chuckled quietly as he looked down. She was smiling like a fool but she didn't care. Her mood had brightened significantly and now she was quite glad for running into the Juliet look alike. The encounter had led to discussing yet another connection they shared.  
"Let's go do something. Anything you'd like to see before we have to get ready for tonight," she told him, wanting to work off some of her newfound energy.  
"You're sure?" he asked quietly as she nodded with certainty. "Well....would you be opposed to visiting the Abba museum?"  
She snorted in relief as she stood up while he did the same. "No I wouldn't mind."  
They cleared their table and Copia hesitantly told the proprieter that the crepes were delicious; coming from a man with such a serious sweet tooth it was high praise. The owner thanked him and wished him and his wife a nice day. Unable to resist Carla had slipped her hand in the crook of Copia's arm and stated that she was his mistress leaving both men red faced.  
"You are wicked," Copia reprimended her with a playful growl that had her laughing as they headed out onto the sidewalk.   
"So sorry your eminence," she snickered as he tutted.  
Unwilling to let the topic drop she pressed on as they walked purposefully.  
"When did you first realize you weren't straight?"  
"Not for many years," he admitted looking a little forelorn. "I have always been timid...I simply thought it was my anxieties that would cause me to be jumpy in the company of attractive men. Then a friend of mine invited me into his bed and all the little pieces seemed to fall into place. I understood."  
"Its overwhelming isn't it? Frightening and liberating all at once having such freedom in attraction," she said empathizing with him as they walked through the throngs of people lining the sidewalk.  
"Very much so," he agreed as they dodged the pedestrians within their path. "When did you first know?"  
"Soon after I came to live at the church with the other wards. Alessandro was hearing confessions and I blurted that I was confused as to why I found boys and girls cute. I was so certain there was something the matter with me. He told me flat out that there was nothing wrong with me for being attracted to more then one gender; that I should never entertain shame for who I was. He gave me the courage to live unapologetically and ever since then I have," she said with a fond smile at the memory.  
"I am happy that you were able to find solace at such a young age."  
His words were hesitant but sincere, perhaps treading lightly when it came to speaking of his predacessor. She knew there was no love lost between the two of them. While curious she didn't have the guts to ask him about it. She loved both men in very different ways. No matter how much time passed, Alessandro would always hold a place within her heart and if Copia could at least listen to her speak of his memory from time to time that was fine by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not smut(til next chapter!) but we've got some tropes like bedsharing and I thought it was important to discuss the a few things. I know alot of people are on the fence as to whether it is appropriate to use the term 'queer' and I sincerely don't mean to offend but with different generations lgbt people take on different terminology and identities. Given that Copia is older and a bit eccentric I felt he would prefer a term that doesn't box him in with regards to his sexuality.  
> Anyway I hope you all enjoyed, please let me know what you think and have a nice weekend.


	16. A Night At the Opera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ahead kids. Please enjoy.

It was worth going to the ABBA museum just to see the awestruck look on Copia's face. He took in every little detail as they milled through the exhibits, his mouth parting in wonder often. It was adorable. She took pictures of a few displays that he really liked on her phone, as well as a few candid photos of her lover when he was preoccupied. When they made it to the gift shop despite his half-hearted protests, she bought him a t shirt for a souvenir and made him promise to wear it for her sometime. Over a late lunch at a nearby cafe, she reminded him that with an iPod he could listen to ABBA albums back to back; he had arched a brow clearly intrigued as he asked her to tell him more.   
When they returned to the hotel there was time for more intimate activities but they held back to let the anticipation build. Instead she'd sent the pictures from the museum to his phone. She snorted when he eagerly opened that obsolete little flip phone and scrolled through the pictures as she sat next to him on the bed. He'd quietly thanked her for the day and she'd laced her fingers with his on top of the bedspread, enjoying the closeness of the moment. But eventually she'd had to shoo the Cardinal off when it was time to get ready, insisting that she could make do with the mirror above the room's desk. He had acquiesced before shyly slipping into the bathroom.   
She was just about as excited for the evening ahead as he was if not moreso as she began to pull off her leggings and sweater. She couldn't wait to dress up for him, to be seen on his arm in public. The thought was enough to make her giddy. Everything he wore looked amazing whether it be his unholy vestments or immpeccably tailored suits; she was looking forward to seeing what he would be wearing for tonight.  
After she pulled her deep violet dress on over fresh undergarments, she secured her light hair back into a simple twist. As she applied smoky eye makeup, she met her own eyes within the glass of the mirror, taking in her heavy lidded gaze and flushed cheeks. There was no way she wasn't getting laid after the main even tonight if not before, she thought nibbling her lip before moving to open her suitcase. She retrieved a condom and slipped it into her small black clutch purse.   
Snapping the bag closed, a thought occurred to her. For the first time in a long while she was in a monogamous relationship. She'd been tested before she and Copia had first slept together and he had been with no one but her since his transfer. Coupled with the fact that she was still using birth control, they didn't need to bother with condoms .   
"Oh Satan," she gasped as scorching heat descended upon her loins at the thought of having Copia bareback inside of her.  
She'd never felt the desire to be that close with other male lovers, but other men weren't him. She loved him and craved that added layer of intimacy of being skin to skin while they fucked. Then of course there was semen which was messy, but a perverse part of her very much wanted him to make her a mess.  
She tried to distract herself as she applied scarlet lipstick before slipping on long silky black elbow gloves to complete her look. With nothing left to do she slipped on the black slingback heels, and sank onto the bed. She looked expectantly at the bathroom. He had yet to even crack open the door but she was ready to go; in more ways then one.  
"Come out come out wherever you are," Carla called as she looked at the digital clock next to the bed.   
They still had time provided they were on their way soon. Their ride was most likely already waiting downstairs outside the hotel lobby and she was getting impatient.  
"Copia I'm counting to ten and if you won't come out, I'm coming in. I know how to pick that lock," she told him warningly.  
She heard a few distressed unintelligable noises from the lavatory and after a few long moments the door clicked open. When he stepped out he took her breath away. He stood in a classic tailored black tux, wearing a black dress shirt beneath the jacket and waistcoat. He had foregone his black makeup entirely but his mismatched eyes were no less arresting, heavily shadowed by dark circles. The look was finished off using pomade to style his hair back smoothly. All in all he looked incredible.  
A wide grin spread across her mouth she got up and approached him, her eyes taking in the cut of the suit as she ran her hands down his shoulders. He swallowed and gestured vaguely at his face with a worried expression.  
"The eyes...I wanted to blend in but the bags are still prominent."  
"Ah," she said in understanding as she removed her gloves quickly and pulled her small makeup pouch open. "I believe I can help you there."  
He nodded his consent and she dug inside to find what she needed. She carefully dabbed a bit of cover up on a small concealer sponge and carefully dabbed it against the skin beneath his eyes which he kept closed tight. Her skin tone was darker then his so the make up wasn't an exact match, but after patting the under eye skin with a light powder the effect was more natural looking.   
"There, take a look," she said taking a baby wipe to clean up her fingers as he leaned in beside her to look into the mirror.  
He stared for a moment turning his face this way and that. He wasn't displeased but still uncertain as she watched him.  
"You don't look like yourself," Carla confessed as he continued to study himself.  
"Is that a good thing?" he asked quietly and she lifted one shoulder in a shrug.  
"Not good or bad, just different."  
"Which do you prefer though?" he pressed as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes while she pulled her gloves back on.  
"I prefer the way you look every day that we work side by side. That's the man I came to want. Right down to the last wrinkle and dark circle. I like the way you look because you aren't perfect, its those little flaws that make you handsome in my eyes."  
"Nothing compared to you," Copia mumbled though a small smile curved his mouth as his eyes travelled over her figure leisurely. "Mia bella Carla."  
"We're gonna be one hot couple," she admitted smiling up at him as he rested his hands at her waist, stroking the dress material with his thumbs. "Lucifer the way you wear clothes...don't be surprised if you catch me staring at you all night."  
"I don't know why," he said shyly as she laughed softly.  
"I don't get why you like your women with facial scars, small tits and boyish hips," she joked as he frowned at her words.  
"Remind me," he murmured suddenly, leaning in to whisper huskily, his mustache tickling her earlobe. "To show you how much I love your small tits and boyish hips tonight eh?"  
She closed her eyes as his nose nuzzled her left cheek, holding her loosely against him.   
"See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. Oh that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek," his voice quietly breathed before he leaned in and placed a lingering kiss over her scarred skin.  
She gripped his forearm trying to stay cool, but she could feel the flush spreading from her chest outwards. As he slowly brushed his lips over her cheek, her head swam from his scent and nearness. She couldn't take it anymore.  
"Copia," she breathed, unable to think when his hips were so close to her own. "There's something I want to ask you later tonight."  
"Mmm?" he inquired, taking her gloved hand to chastely kiss the finger tips. "Tell me now."  
He didn't know what he was asking, but his touches were making her senses flee.  
"I want to talk about the possibility of becoming fluid bonded," she blurted, eyeing his lips with half-lidded grey eyes. "I was tested before we started having sex, I'm disease free. Oh I have an IUD! There would be no chance of pregnancy. I won't be having sex with anyone else but you and I know you'll be faithful. S-so I was wondering if you would want to get rid of the condoms entirely. "  
Miserably hot from her own confession, she chanced a look at him. He was very still, as if he held his breath and his eyes were glittering and dark, the pupils unnaturally large.  
"You want to...have sex without protection?" he managed in a strangled tone.   
"I want you to cum inside me," she breathed as her nipples tightened just thinking about it.   
He inhaled sharply and bit his lip hard. "And you had to bring this up now? When you're standing there looking so pretty...talking about cumming in your..."  
She gulped as his hands clenched at his sides. He leaned in and tilted his head down, his eyes smouldering as she gripped his arms for support when her legs threatened to give out from beneath her.  
"If you do not leave now I'm going to toss you on the bed have my way with you until you're overflowing with my seed...little cocktease."  
She hesitated before slowly backing away, grabbing her long velvet coat. Before she could step past him, he smacked her ass hard causing a moan to bubble up from her throat before she left him to compose himself. She fanned her face a little trying to cool off wondering what the hell got into her sometimes. After waiting in the lobby for a few minutes he joined her, striding towards her in a long grey Italian wool coat. He gave her a slightly reproachful look, taking the long black coat from her arm to help her, his hands resting on her shoulders once she was securely inside of it. He leaned in briefly, noisily inhaling her scent before circling around her. Though his eyes were hooded he seemed in control as he faced her and offered his hand.  
"Would you do me the honor of attending a night out on my arm cara mia?" he inquired hopefully as if she wasn't already his, watching her with yearning.  
"With pleasure," she replied laying her hand within his as he chuckled darkly, leaning in to whisper in her ear.  
"Tonight eheh..."  
They easily found the Archbishop's car in front of the hotel where the driver, a rather squat Ghoul in a black uniform greeted them and opened the door to a small silver luxury car. It was unusual, Ghouls were not typically given the task of transportation but there must have been rare exceptions judging from the Archbishop's choice of a driver. Once seated, despite the promise of passion and debauchment later that evening, the passengers were well behaved on the ride through the city. The Ghoul who asked to be called Nimbus, parked a little way down the block from the Opera House and assured them he would remain close throughout the evening matinee.   
Ever the gentleman, Copia quickly slid out onto the sidewalk and offered Carla his hand to help her step out. The air was cold but they were snug within their coats as they made their way towards the illuminated art nouveau style building. They easily blended with the crowd; people from all walks of life dressed to the nines, jewelry dripping from ears and throats as they made their way inside. Copia did receive a few knowing looks from other men when they noticed Carla on his arms; clearly they thought he had brought his mistress.  
She couldn't stop staring at the glamour of it all; not just the people, as they checked their coats to reveal the elegant ensembles they wore for a night of culture and refinement. The chandeliers above their heads illuminated the space with a warm but bright glow, casting light on the fine gilded detailing in the walls that framed the artwork painted on the smooth surfaces.  
"You like it?" he inquired as she nodded, unable to tear her eyes away.   
"Its breathtaking. I'm so glad we came."  
"Have you ever been to anything like this before?" he asked before clearing his throat as a little sweat began to bead on his brow.  
"This is my first time at anything remotely like this," she laughed turning to watch him tug at the collar of his shirt, looking a little rattled. "Are you alright?"  
"J-just a little anxious. Its fine, I am staying," he stated shifting away from the people who meandered aimlessly around them. "I am going to enjoy this night."  
He was definitely flustered but there was conviction in his voice. He was not unaffected by his anxieties but he wanted to experience this evening with her.  
"Come on. Let's find our seats," she coaxed him, hoping being away from the packed reception area would calm him.  
After a little manuevering they were able to head upstairs to the balcony seating. A guide instructed them where they would be and they gratefully took their seats. They were sitting in the first row on the upper level looking out at the stage. The gilded interior was no less enchanting then the lobby, with a heavy crystal chandelier hanging in the center of the room, a mural painted above it on the ceiling.  
"Are you okay?" Carla inquired once they were seated as he nodded, some of the flush fading from his face. "Thank you for this."  
He rested his hand over hers on the armrest, squeezing and releasing his hold from time to time as his nerves calmed. Within a few minutes the lights dimmed and the sounds of the orchestra's opening strains quieted those in attendance. A quick reading of the program revealed that Aida was a tale of ill fated lovers brought together by war and conflict, yet separated by station. As the performance began she tried to follow the plot that was sung entirely in Italian. She understood the gist of things as the actors sang but not much else. Shifting closer beside her, Copia leaned in to explain to her the goings on of the plot. He took opportunities to whisper explanations, helping her understand the tale of doomed love playing out before them. By the time intermission came she had a better grasp on things thanks to him. Having a lover who was Italian certainly had perks.  
"So Aida is a princess being held captive in Egypt and she's in love with Radames, one of them men who invaded her home. That's a little messed up," Carla stated as Copia chuckled, escorting her to out of the auditorium with the rest of the audience. "Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind seeing a performance like this again someday. I'm still loving all of this."  
"We will have to see if they ever have a performance of Othello. Given your proclivity for quoting Shakespeare, I have a feeling you would enjoy it. Or better yet Romeo and Juliet when the ballet companies deign to perform here."  
"Are you going to arrange for some business trips during weekends your eminance?" she inquired lightly while they waited in line at the bar in the lounge area.  
"Perhaps," he replied thoughtfully as they bid their time until they reached the front of the line to place their drink orders.  
"A champagne and?" Carla asked looking to her lover.  
"Two champagnes please," Copia stated as Carla handed over money for the drinks before he could. "Cara-"  
"You booked the hotel," she insisted arching a brow at him. "I have some funds for enjoying a night out."  
"Very well," he said stiffly as she bit her lip to stifle a giggle.  
Once they had their flutes of sparkling wine in hand they stood off to the sides to avoid the crowd as well as they could. Copia didn't really touch his drink, holding it tightly as they did some people watching.  
"I think my mama would have liked you," she told him out of the blue. "She always told me when I settled down to find someone who was polite and old fashioned. Although I think she pictured me with some gallant knight riding on a white horse."  
Copia tensed and studied her with narrowed eyes as she sipped her drink. The choice of words had an effect on him but one that she was unaware of. She didn't realize the significance of mentioning a white horse.  
"A white knight doesn't sound like someone who would interest you," Copia confessed as she shook her head emphatically.  
"Not interested in the least," she agreed watching the bubbles pop in her glass. "I want us to get a picture together. Something to remember tonight."   
"Together?" he asked in surprise as she opened her clutch to retrieve her phone.  
She held the phone as far back as she could manage, tucking her face close to his. Copia was rigid as she looped her arm behind his back.  
"Relax, this is just for you and I to look at," she murmured letting a warm smile slip over her face while he stared at the phone.  
A few seconds later the light on the phone flashed and they both broke apart. Carla eagerly opened the picture while Copia leaned in to watch.   
"Very nice," Carla said with a grin as they looked at the image.  
She looked genuinely happy from the smile on her face to the sparkle in her eyes. Copia while not smiling looked regal, gazing into the camera intensely with his hooded stare  
"If you like it then I'm satisfied," he said finally and she nodded her head.  
"Very satisfied. I'm sending it to your phone now," she told him as the lights dimmed and brightened, indicating that intermission was coming to an end.  
"Do you think your mama would have still approved when our vows forbid us from matrimony?" Copia asked, his mouth close to her ear to be heard within the chattering crowd.   
"I think the religion would have frightened her more then anything. And I have no idea what it would have felt like to come out to her as bisexual," she confessed as they slowly milled through the crowd. "I try to believe despite growing up to be the opposite of the nice Catholic girl she raised, that she would have wished for my happiness in the end."  
"Perhaps cara mia."  
They returned to their seats and before long the next act began. Copia leaned in once again to recap the performance, his arm resting on the back of her chair this time. She cursed the arm rests between them as she tried to draw closer to hear his words while his breath tickled her ear. She kept her eyes on the stage as his hand came up to lightly touch her shoulder as he spoke, his voice soft enough to not receive dirty looks from the others in attendance. She felt him trace the bone of her shoulder blade and quietly swallowed as the leather digits touched her. At this point in their relationship, when that smooth touch met her flesh it was practically a Pavlovian reaction when she became wet. The end of the story was quickly approaching as her hand came to rest on his thigh, the muscle tensing a little under her glove, while upon the stage starcrossed lovers were wrenched apart by betrayal as the opera reached its climax.  
"Radames is sentenced to be buried alive," Copia whispered thickly and she gasped swept up in the story as the scene played out before their eyes.   
She chanced a look at her lover and found his eyes riveted on the scene before them; a mask of abject pain, fascination, and longing cast over his features.   
"But Aida...she is there in the tomb with him," he whispered as tears began to fall down his pale cheeks. "They will die together."  
His eyes closed and he took a harsh breath, his jaw clenching as she reached for him, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it. The last notes of the aria hung in the air as the curtain fell but neither of them noticed. His eyes were closed tightly as if he were in pain while he wept. She was unaware of applause that burst around them, her throat tight with emotion. After a moment, Copia swallowed as his eyes opened slowly, staring off into the distance.  
"How beautiful, to die with your lover. So that you are never parted," he spoke in a hushed voice. "Heh, the opera so dramatic...cazzo..."  
He blinked and sis eyes sought hers, wide and haunted as he took her hands and held them between their chests.  
"Are you alright?" she managed though the look of naked want on his face was making it hard to speak.  
"Let's get out of here cara," he implored her emphatically and she wasted no time in leading him away.  
They made their descent as applause still rang through the building while bows were taken on stage. She held onto his hand mindful of her shoes. With no one else around, his hand boldly strayed to the top of her ass and desire coursed thick and rich within her veins.  
Once their coats were on, he dragged her out into the night where city lights twinkled like stars illuminating the gloom. Nimbus was waiting across the bridge for them much to their relief. The Ghoul wordlessly stepped out and held the car door open for them, refraining from commenting when Carla nealy dove inside the backseat with Copia hot at her heels.  
"Nimbus would you drive around the city for a little while?" Carla asked as the spectre of her lover slid in beside her, the door closing with a decisive thud.  
"Of course," the driver stated once seated, before the car began to cruise smoothly.  
"Does this car have a partition by any chance?" Copia inquired in a low tone, one hand kneading Carla's thigh as she nuzzled her face against his neck.   
"Yes it does your eminence. The control is on your door panel," Nimbus stated, his eyes on the road as Copia quickly hit the button to raise the barrier, granting them much desired privacy.  
Of a similar mind, both of the passengers shed their coats, not bothering with putting on their seat belts. The need was too great to be denied. Neither of them could stand to wait until they were within the confines of their room at the hotel. They would come together there without thought for the world just outside the tinted windows.  
"I need you," Copia begged against her ear, his tongue coming out to trace the shell as she moaned loudly.  
The Ghoul would surely hear them and possibly see them if he looked in the rearview mirror but neither of them cared. Carla climbed over to straddle his lap, her skirt riding up to bunch around her thighs as she sought his lips in a desperate kiss. He grunted as her tongue pushed into his mouth, tasting the last lingering crisp notes of champagne there. Within moments they were rocking frantically, pelvises grinding through layers as they panted around the frantic dance of tongues, teeth, and lips. He wasted no time slipping his hand between their bodies and found her cunt without obstruction, as her teeth sank into his lower lip.  
"No panties, good girl," he praised with a growl against her mouth, slipping two fingers inside of her without preemble.  
Her mouth fell open as she lost herself in the slid of leather digits within her wetness. It was so good she could have cum like that but she wanted to fall over the edge with the very prominent bulge in his trousers fucking her senseless. She grasped his zipper, yanked it down and reached inside. She was delighted to find that they had dressed similarly without underwear. Diablo they were both a couple of sluts she thought smearing precum on her silken fingers as she teased the slit on the head of his cock. His chest heaved as she pumped him in firm, measured strokes and his fingers slowly scissored her cunt, spreading her open for what was to come.  
Lights flashed by and she saw the wetness of tears coating his face as he looked up at her, awe and worship shining from the depths of his eyes while she licked the tang of salt on his full lips.   
"I can't w-wait...Carla...amor, I can't," he cried as he removed his fingers and she whimpered at the loss.  
He grasped her waist to guide her while her hands gripped his shoulders and they lined their bodies up. She sank down enough to feel the dampness leaking from cock meeting her slick folds for the first time and she just reveled in the sensation of him there poised to penetrate her. Their eyes met when she made the final descent, so incredibly snug with nothing between them. By the time he was fully enveloped in her cunt their cries and ragged breaths had created a din in the only world that existed to them there in the back of the car. Her body felt too hot as she trembled and felt him hyperventilating against her neck at the new found intimacy; the heat and the wetness as skin met skin for the first time left them devastated.  
"D-don't move. Oh f-fucking...Beelzebub don't move," he choked, his eyes shut tightly as his cock twitched within her pulsing body.  
She involuntarily clenched around him, but she was almost on the verge of release herself just knowing being inside brought him so close. She wasn't nearly ready for this to end so she stayed motionless, her arms wrapped around his neck as her face came down to rest on against the crook of his neck, while his arm securely held her on his lap.   
"You're trembling," he whispered in a strained voice as she shook her head and vehemently denied the tremors in her limbs. "Baby, look at me."  
She slowly brought her face up, looking back at him with glassy grey eyes as he gently ran his hand along her back as if to calm a frightened animal. After taking a moment to calm down, she placed a small tremulous kiss on his lips, her breath mingling with his as she nodded. Inhaling deeply, he began to fuck her with slow, smooth movements until they moved as one when she met his thrusts, rising and falling over him.  
"I can't," she bit out, as he pumped steadily into her body. "Oh C-Copia."  
"My name," he urged her through clenched teeth when she bore down on him mercilessly. "Say it."  
"Andrea!" she gasped, cradling his head against her chest, needing to feel him closer.  
Breathing harshly he traced a wet circle on her neck with his tongue. She groaned encouragingly as he opened his mouth over the damp patch of skin and her hips faltered as he sucked harshly. A wail escaped her lips as her hands clutched his hair, and he licked a path to the top of her dress. Sloppily licking her at the top of her breast she sank down on him hard, eliciting a pained whimper from the back of his throat as he latched on. Hovering at that point between agony and rapture she held him there, trapped against her supple flesh while their pace became relentless.   
"I won't last," he panted harshly, their flesh slapping as she tossed her head back and fucked him with abandon.   
He let loose a string of rough, broken Italian, face buried in her bosom and they mated like beasts in heat. Her fingers drew tight circles against her throbbing clit, and the burst of white hot heat was so intoxicating she almost fell from his lap until his arm tightened, keeping her anchored, his cock pounding her raw.  
"Carla!" he cried out brokenly, clinging to her as the heat of his release flooded her cunt.  
Feeling his seed erupt inside of her made her cum with such power it stole her breath, her mouth open in a silent scream. They moved together even as aftershocks fizzled away, their skin too sensitive, but they were not yet able to relinquish the intimacy. It was only when he began to soften that they reluctantly came to a stop and caught their breaths. She moved to slide off of his body but his arms were firm, holding her on his lap as he breathed harshly.  
"Are you alright?" he managed after a few moments, sounded winded from the efforts of their lovemaking.   
"Satan no," she admitted roughly, cupping his face in her hands.  
"Neither am I," he confessed drawing a short chuckle from his lover.  
He helped her to turn, and sit with her side against his chest, her head tucked against his collar bone as he cradled her securely. She mewled quietly as his hand came down between her legs to collect the cream leaking from her body onto his fingers; an obscene viscous lusterous substance that stood out against the shining pristine black leather. Carefully he lifted the product of their copulation to her lips and she parted obediently as if she was receiving unholy communion at his hand. The tang of her juices and the sharp bite of salt danced on her tongue. She brought her mouth to his in a languid kiss, her tongue transfering the taste to him as he groaned with appreciation. When at last they parted, she laid her head against his chest feeling the steady rhythm beneath lulling her as she draped her coat across her shoulders. Copia hit the intercom button and directed Nimbus to continue driving for a little while longer before returning his attention to the woman staring up at him drowsily while the world outside passed by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in relation to being fluid bonded, it refers to people in relationships who don't use barriers for sex or maybe other things. I think its sexy as hell in the context of fiction but in real life if people went around having sex without condoms especially at the Ministry you'd end up with a huge clap outbreak. So I wanted to have the sexual intimacy between Copia and Carla begin with protection as it should between new partners before establishing they are going to be monogamous and have a back up birth control method so they can responsibly engage without condoms. Besides I thought it was hot to have them eventually become fluid bonded after delving deeper into the relationship.   
> Thank you all, and please review. Your kind words always brighten my weekend.


	17. Stark Reality Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this is kind of a short chapter but it needed to be split up. I'm not entirely happy with it but its necessary to keep the plot moving. There is a big trigger warning for some non-graphic violence against an animal at the end of the chapter. It is in the very last section and I even put a section break with the words trigger warning before it. Its only one paragraph and in the next chapter the plot point will be explained so no need to worry about missing anything.  
> Also eventually I will be editing the earlier chapters. Looking back I can see it took awhile to find my stride in writing so really thanks for sticking with this everybody. Enjoy the weekend and please review.

The next day Copia and Carla checked out of the hotel mid-morning and bid farewell to Stockholm as they drove away from the hustle and bustle. Once they were out of the city, they were forced to proceed slowly finding the roads were white and slushy from abundant snowfall. The Winter weather had been enchanting in during their stay the city but now on the road it forced the two clergy members to drive with caution as they headed North.   
"I must remember to send a thank you to the Archbishop upon our return. Should have gotten nice stationary in the city..." Copia muttered thoughtfully as he tapped a finger against his lips.  
"I think he deserves that much," Carla said in agreement. "Although when he shook my hand, he smelled as if he'd blessed an entire decanter of communion wine by himself before mass."  
"He is a notorious alcoholic," he confided with glint in his eyes. "They call him His Imbibinence in clerical circles."  
Carla chuckled as she focused on the road, and the Cardinal's expression grew pensive.  
"I've acquired a few nicknames in the course of my career. The Rat, and more recently the False Papa."  
He sighed heavily as he stared at the snowfall before them. Many thought he was a fumbling idiot, a twitchy, groveling little mouse of a man. It was certainly the impression he gave when he was uncomfortable or nervous. He only had himself to blame for first impressions.   
"The naysayers will be silent when we return to the Abbey," Carla reminded him as the mood in the car became somber. "Sister Imperator has seen to that. The clergy will fall in line or just fall."  
"I will have the power," he mumbled in a resigned tone. "While being forced to work twice as hard as those who came before."  
"Yes," she agreed quietly. "As soon as we return there will be even more hours toiling away. I'd stake my veil on it."  
She didn't need to look at him to know his posture was slumped and his face was drawn tightly. She would have reached for him if her hands weren't needed on the steering wheel. Instead she tried a different tactic.  
"Sometimes my friend hears whispers in the library. Apparently when I'm featured in gossip at the Abbey they call me The Scarlet Sister behind my back. It's almost flattering, getting a nickname based on a Daniel Hawthorne novel. At least I know what they really think, that I slept my way to the top. Its just a shame none of them realize the irony of their slutshaming."  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Copia slowly turn his head towards her. Well that had been a mistake she thought feeling the anger coming off of him in waves. Nice job Carla, that backfired beautifully.  
"Who calls you this?" he asked with an eerily calm tone, at odds with the tension he carried in his body.  
"Its not worth it," she shook her head as his hands clenched in his lap. "Is it unfair? Hell yes it is. Some days more then others it...it hurts."  
She frowned at the admission and recalled Sister Imperator encouraging her to have a relationship with the Cardinal weeks ago. Maybe she hadn't fucked herself into the good graces of her higher ups, but to a degree even her mentor expected her to use her body as a means of securing control of the papal successor.   
She wasn't in a relationship with Copia for the sake of power, but the clergy would assume it was the main reason. The truth was much more simple. She had wanted him A hot little flicker of anger made her raise her chin as she stared at the snowy road ahead. But if everyone expected her to wield influence she'd acquired due to her supposed penchant for seducing powerful men...well she'd hate to disappoint.  
"I remind that one day I'll be helping you run the church. And when Sister Imperator retires, I'll be in charge of who gets assigned to shit detail in the Abbey."  
He quietly laughed but added in a serious voice, "I give you full permission to assign shit detail to whomever you wish when I become Papa."  
"When you become Papa," she agreed with a sharp smile. "Thank you your unholiness."  
"You're most welcome Sister."  
When they reached the farm, everything was covered in a thick layer of snow. The world slept beneath a white blanket, while the warmth of the farmhouse illuminated the darkness.   
After parking, Carla stepped out of the car and winced. Blushing, she wondered if it would be obvious to the others that she was walking funny. She wasn't terribly sore but she felt tender between her legs; a delicious ache that reminded her of their last night in Stockholm.   
Making love in the back of the Archbishop's car had only been the start of their evening. After Nimbus had dropped them off at the hotel, they'd barely been able to keep it together long enough to make it to their room.   
Once inside the doorway they had fumbled to remove clothing. It took too long as they had paused to exchange kisses and feverish caresses on newly exposed skin. By the time they made it to the bed Copia had entered her with embarrassing ease, pounding into her pussy from behind on his knees as she'd panted like a bitch in heat on all fours. When he'd pulled on her hair her eyes had rolled back and she'd cum with a whimper.  
Even after they'd reached completion together, he wouldn't stop touching her. He'd possessively squeezed and caressed her flesh until she'd parted her legs and allowed him to eat her out. His tongue and lips had tasted her so gently there had been tears in her eyes by the time he was finished partaking of her flesh. The act of eating her out had been more then enough to get him hard again. With his mustache and lips still damp with her juices, he'd beseeched her to take him.   
Feeling her desire renewed at the sight of the normally composed Cardinal so disheveled she'd been happy to give him what he wanted. She'd fucked him sitting astride his thighs holding his arms captive above his head. While she controlled the depth and angle of penetration he'd babbled praises until she'd collapsed in a heap on top of him.   
It had taken all of their remaining energy to step into the shower together to wash off the copious amount of sweat and fluids covering their bodies. They'd been so tired, holding onto one another as much for balance as closeness as the hot water had poured down their bodies. After washing up and towel drying off they'd crawled into bed not bothering with pajamas. Dawn had broken just before they'd fallen asleep entwined beneath warm blankets.  
She broke from her fond memories and back to reality as Copia came around the car. He gazed at her fondly and she flashed a warm smile at him. The snow was still coming down gently sticking to their hair, melting against their faces. After the last few days, it still felt like they were alone together in their own little world. Having the time away from everyone else, without duty or expectation they could simply be, it had allowed them to experience eachother in ways that would have been impossible within the confines of the Abbey. The romantic weekend had added another layer of nuance to their relationship and they both felt it.  
But now it was time to return to reality. There was work to do and when they returned to the Abbey there would be even more waiting for them. It would be a long time before they would be granted the luxury of so much time to themselves.  
"You certainly know how to show a woman the sights Cardinal. I had a wonderful time with you," she told him as he stepped closer.   
"I too enjoyed myself," he murmured smiling softly as she played with the lapels on his coat. "But now the work begins."  
"In a minute?" she asked not ready just yet, slipping her arms inside his coat to loosely hold onto his waist, as he cradled her face in his hands.   
His eyes, once again shadowed in black make up fell to her lips as she tilted her face up towards his.  
"How can I deny you cara mia?" he whispered as she watched him from beneath her lashes.  
He inhaled quietly as their mouths met in a shallow kiss. His fingers kept some of the cold at bay as their cold mouths unhurriedly caressed. Noses gently bumped and they shared small vaporous breaths between gentle pecks on the lips. They clung to their shared solitude a few moments longer, only when she began to shiver did Copia reluctantly put an end to their touching.   
He placed one last firm kiss on her left cheek and in spite of herself she smiled at the gesture as they broke apart. When he reached into the trunk to retrieve the bags, she couldn't resist playfully swatting his ass, eliciting a squeak from him. She laughed as she closed the trunk and after a playful struggle wrestled her bag from him.  
"Perhaps we can uh, move the bed from my room into yours tonight so there is more room for hem...sleep," Copia suggested slyly as they walked to the house.  
"If we get in trouble," Carla informed him as she jogged ahead to open the door. "I'm telling Aurora it was all your idea."  
"Then I'll tell her it was you who seduced me beneath her roof," he told her with a smirk as her mouth opened in mock shock.  
"Et tu Brute?" she lamented as he scoffed and stomped the snow from his feet.  
"Aurora, we're back," Carla called as they stepped into the warm house.  
Copia set the bags down and helped her out of her coat. Already the heat was melting the cold from their faces. The snow had left their hair a little damp but otherwise they were dry and grateful for the cheerful warmth of the snug house.  
Aurora appeared to their left in the doorway of the parlour holding a glass of white wine in her hand. She looked pristine and elegant in a soft black sweater and grey pants. And she swore that a smile nearly twitched over the older woman's face before Aurora cleared her throat.  
"I'm afraid you missed supper but there are plenty of leftovers. Though you'll want to join them in the cellar first. The producer's arrived," Aurora informed them.   
"Shit," Copia muttered as Carla marched ahead of him towards the kitchen.   
When they walked down into the cellar it was to find all the Ghouls were gathered. They sat on the black sectional, squeezing in or sitting on the arm rests, talking raucously. Copia cleared his throat and slowly the demons quieted down as they took notice of the two humans in their midst.  
"Signorina informed us that the producer was here," the Cardinal began as he looked over the bpack before his eyes widened in surprise. "Ah I see."  
It took Carla a moment to realize that there was one extra Ghoul that hadn't been in the pack before. Slowly the newest addition stepped forth, wearing the traditional robes and uniform of a Ministry Ghoul. But this male wore an era 3 mask with no mouth hole, and after noticing the symbols on his sash she knew him immediately.  
"Oh its you," she said in surprise as Copia looked between her and the demon in bemusement. "Cardinal Copia, this is the Ghoul known as Special."  
"You're not wrong Sister," the Ghoul stated turning his attention to Copia, his stare unwavering.  
The Cardinal shifted a little as he was studied for an uncomfortable minute before Special placed a hand on the chest, bowing at the waist.  
"Your eminence, I am here to serve. And record one kick ass record. Getting those sounds, mixing...ehehehe that is my shit," the Ghoul admitted his eyes glittering behind his mask.   
"We're sorry if we delayed you at all," Carla apologized but the Ghoul only shrugged.  
"I got here like an hour ago. We're all here, and ahead of schedule. Maybe that'll be some welcome news to Imperator while she's cracking the whip back in Linköping."  
"Hell hath no fury like Sister Imperator house cleaning," Carla muttered as the Ghoul tittered. "You guys have work to discuss. I should eat and unpack."  
"No rush, if you guys need rest," Special said looking between them as Copia shook his head.  
"Sister is right. We should begin immediately," the unholy man stated as Carla waved to the Ghouls before turning to go.  
"Uh Sister?"   
"What is it Swiss?" the nun inquired looking over her shoulder as the Ghouls all nudged him.  
"Did you guys bring the supplies?" he asked hopefully as she tiredly chuckled remembering the candy they'd picked up  
"We brought two fat sacks of Sweden's finest. Better make it last though," she warned. "I'll leave it in the kitchen on the counter."  
"We will!" Lightning promised as the others nodded slightly and murmured their thanks.  
She spared the group one last look as Special, Aether, and Copia stood close to confer together. The other Ghouls watched her departure, eager for sweets acting like a group of children rather, then demons capable of render humans to shreds. She had kind of missed them.   
XX  
Special Ghoul and the band wasted little time in getting down to work. Copia and the new musicians were eager to prove their salt making an album that would stand out in Ghost's already impressive discography. For his part Special seemed excited to be back in the studio providing input and working to create the sounds the Cardinal envisioned for the record.  
The band worked late into the night when the Ghouls were at peak performance level. Copia adhered to their schedule to make the most of the time his nocturnal bandmates could give. After wrapping up for the night the Cardinal would then slip into bed beside his lover and quickly fall asleep.  
He rarely woke her when he came in but she liked to be able to welcome him to bed by pulling him against her chest to spoon. The quiet content noises he made as she held him, were music to her ears before she fell back into dreamless sleep.  
Working such late hours meant that now Carla usually woke before Copia.   
Some days she'd just lie awake and hold her lover as he slumbered to feel close to him. On those mornings when he was warm against her, his breath coming out in a nasally snore she promised herself she would confess her feelings to him soon. But not before the album was finished, the Cardinal's focus needed to be on the music for now.  
Another day came, and with it the pale light of early morning spilling into the room. Carla debated lingering in bed for awhile where it was warm but in the end the call of the sun wore her down. Not wanting to miss the elusive Winter daylight, she pressed a kiss to her lover's shoulder and then carefully climbed over his prone figure. On mornings like this Copia slept like the dead but she took care to be quiet as she dressed snugly in thermal pants and a thick insulated hoodie.  
She stepped quietly through the house, bidding Aurora good day in the kitchen before she stepped out the back to greet the cold day. As she neared the woods she began an easy pace, jogging beneath barren tree tops.   
It was rare to find this kind of alone time, even at the Abbey where there were always clergy members or a Ghoul wandering about. The woods bordering the Abbey had no natural paths and served mostly as hunting grounds for the Ghouls leaving the nearby city when the clergy needed more room to roam.  
But here in the middle of nowhere Carla was able to clear her mind, her breath coming out in billowing puffs through her nose. Her limbs began to loosen up as she moved, it felt good to feel the warmth returning to her body. Not to mention the endorphins helped improve her mood. She was just a little down, lonely after a long week of extended downtime with little company.  
It was something she'd have to get used to. At least the Cardinal was still here even if most of his waking hours were spent in the cellar. He was no slouch when it came to work and the recording process was no exception. But at least they still had a few moments each day together now.  
When Copia went on tour, that was when she would truly feel his absence. She would have no choice but to remain at the Ministry while he converted the masses through songs praising the Prince of Hell. Even if he asked her to join him on the road, and Sister Impertor would allow Carla such a long leave of absence, she would go crazy being cooped up in a tour van with no real work or agenda for months on end. She couldn't live like that even for the chance to be close to him.  
Taking a moment to rest she slowed her pace to a walk and wondered if she could work up the courage to ask Aurora for a favor. She wasn't sure how the older woman would respond to a request to let her cook in her kitchen but she needed something to stay occupied. She laughed to herself appreciating the irony of the situation. After being trapped on kitchen duty at the Abbey during her stint as a novice, she never thought she'd willingly wanted to prepare a meal again; cooking to feed a rough hundred clergy had taken the joy right out of cooking for her.   
That was why she'd busted her ass during her time as a novice. Knowing she could have a life away from potato peelings and the smells of day old leftovers, she had studied diligently and also snuck into the chapel after curfew to practice rituals. It had allowed the material to really sink in and in those moments alone she swore she felt as though she could feel Lucifer's encouraging her.   
She'd known even at a young age that Imperator's eyes were on her and she had done what she could to stand out from the other novices in order to be elevated once her apprenticeship was finished. That's what none of the catty among the clergy seemed to realize. She'd done her time and proved that she had ambition and the work ethic to back it up. While the rest of them were happy getting by with half-hearted efforts performing their assigned duties and prayer, she had gone above and beyond to stand out in the unholy flock. If only it had been as simple a matter as using sex to get what she wanted. She would have certainly slept more and been less stressed out in that intense, seemingly endless window of time before she'd taken vows.  
She shook her head as her feet pounded on the powdery snow. She knew that she needed to head back. Dark was approaching and within the woods it could be dangerous to be blind to the perils of a root or hole waiting to trip her up. But she continued on and only when twilight was approaching did she turn back setting out at a sprint, a race against the dying light to see who would make it first. Her or the darkness.  
Her blood was pounding in her ears while she kicked up snow beneath her feet. Thankfully she could just make out the glow of the farmhouse as the sun deserted her almost entirely after yet another brief day. Suddenly she heard a loud yelp and froze as her eyes scanned the gloom surrounding her.  
"Hello?" she called with a frown as the noise continued.  
Her eyes futily scanned the landscape. The sounds were definitely canine. Maybe it was a wild dog she thought as she cautiously continued towards the source of the sound. She felt better with her butterfly knife in the pouch of her hoodie but still proceeded cautiously towards the mysterious noise.  
XX trigger warning XX  
A little further and a flash of fur against the bleached white snow caught her eyes. She kept her distance, her eyes adjusting to the dark. Sharp movements and whines pierced the quiet as she inched just a bit closer. When she saw the dog lying on its side and heard the shrill squeaks she frowned in confusion. There was a sharp tearing sound causing the animal to cry out in pain and she saw something crawl out of the animal. She froze, as her brain struggled to comprehend what her eyes were seeing. Her scream tore through the air while she backed away, unable to tear her eyes away from the horror of what she was witness to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just hate authors who leave cliffies? And apologies for any errors, I have no microsoft word so no spell or grammer check and I work without a beta. I will try to edit everything eventually but for now it is what it is. Thanks for reading!


	18. Stark Reality Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all big old trigger warning for mentions of vomiting at the beginning of this chapter. If this bothers you, you can skip to the first section break without missing much. And tw for brief description of violence against an animal and disturbing imagery.  
>  I was too impatient to wait to update on the weekend, hopefully this chapter isn't too rushed but man I was excited. We get a few more answers that I've been leading up to here so please tell me what you think and enjoy this midweek update!

She ran harder then she ever had before as her lungs burned with the efforts of her movements. The oppressive gloom of the woods made it hard to navigate the path she'd grown familiar with. She couldn't help looking back over her shoulder to be sure nothing was following at her heels. A quiet hysterical sob welled up in her throat when the farm house was finally came into view. She tripped on a small indent in the ground and cried out as she fell forward. With nothing to cushion her fall she landed heavily on her belly. Trying to draw in air, the gruesome image of what she'd seen replayed in her head and she shuddered in revulsion. All it took was one deep twist in her gut and she retched wetly onto the frozen ground. When there was nothing left to give, she coughed and spat the lingering taste of sick from her mouth with a wince.  
It took her a minute to realize there was a voice calling to her and she looked up as she was wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. Dewdrop was hauling ass towards her and grabbed her by the back of her hoodie as he lifted her to her feet. Her stomach protested the movement and she gagged as she looked at the Ghoul with wide eyes.  
"I...saw something," she gasped as she caught movement out of the corner of her eyes.  
The rest of the Ghoul pack were coming out of the barn doors. The noise must have woken them early. Thunder stepped forward sniffing and tilting her head as she studied the nun. The Ghoulette tilted her head and then turned to the males behind her.  
"Get the Cardinal," she told them in a tone that brooked no argument.  
Mountain and Swiss swiftly moved past them towards the house and Carla slowly moved to follow, flanked by the remaining Ghouls. Surrounded by hellish demons she felt a measure of reassurance as she stepped into the house through the back door. The pack gave her space but watched closely as she sank into a chair at the small kitchen table. Slowly she peeled the gloves from her fingers and looked up dumbly when Aurora marched over to her.  
"Those Ghouls said you had a run in back in the woods," the hostess stated evenly. "Are you hurt?"  
The nun shook her head pulling her hood back, running a hand through her tangled strawberry blonde tresses.  
"What I saw...I don't even...it wasn't natural," Carla admitted in a hushed voice as she winced at the sour taste coating her tongue.  
"You're sure you aren't hurt?" she asked in a softer tone as Carla shook her head. "Stay right there and wait."  
The Sister of Sin couldn't do much else as Aurora set about heating water on the stove. The kettle was just beginning to whistle when Copia stalked through the kitchen with the Ghouls trailing behind him. His face was grim, and his countenance only grew darker when he caught sight of his lover still bundled up from the cold. She looked up at him as he bent on one knee beside her, looking at her worriedly. His hair was still mussed from sleep and he hadn't buttoned up his linen shirt entirely she thought looking at the seldom seen freckled skin at the top of his chest.  
"What happened?" he asked, softly  
Before she could answer, Aurora placed a steaming cup of tea on the table before her. Steam rose from the bone white china and Carla gratefully nodded her thanks as the older woman poured a generous slug of what looked to be whiskey into the warm brown liquid from a silver flask. Aurora cleared her throat and stepped back as the Ghouls gave the humans more space, satisfied now that the Cardinal was awake.  
Carla pressed her palms to the warm porcelain before lifiting the cup to her lips. The liquid scalded her tongue and throat but she welcomed the sharp warmth in her rattled state. With a quiet hiss she set the cup down with a faint clink, her focus returning to Copia who remained patiently at her side.  
She licked her lips and she met his eyes. He nodded encouragingly, resting a hand on her knee a steadying weight that she grasped tightly with both of her chilled hands. She took a deep breath and did her best to try to explain what she'd seen.  
XX  
Later that night when the band took a break from their recording session, Copia used the opportunity to get some air. Stepping out onto the front porch he shivered as the cold air hit his warm skin. Despite the excitement earlier that day Carla, had insisted she would be alright. Aurora had quietly promised she would keep the nun company leaving him little choice but to continue working with the Ghouls. Though he would have rather comforted his lover, there was an unfinished album demanding his attention. The show must go on as they say. But no matter how he tried, he couldn't stop thinking of his Sister of Sin. Earlier she had managed to convey what had terrified her deep inside the woods.  
"It was a dog...it was ripped to shreds," she had bit out as her eyes closed trying to ward off the fresh images. "Satanas it was torn apart from the inside. And...somehow there were....inside of it crawling out...while it was still alive until they clawed their way out."  
"What?" he'd asked quietly with a growing sense of foreboding before she'd quietly uttered a single word.  
"Rats."  
Exhaling the cold night air shakily, the Cardinal stared into the darkness. He was to blame for what his lover had witnessed.  
The vermin on the farm had bent to his will when he'd ordered them to eliminate any predators lurking near the farm. He had acted with good intentions. The second night of their stay when Aurora had mentioned problems with animals killing her chickens he had thought to help. Well, the road to hell was paved with good intentions wasn't it?  
In a few days perhaps the memories would fade he thought desperately. He cupped his face in his hands and roughly scrubbed them against his skin; letting the blunt crescents of his nails dig into the flesh elicited a satisfying bite of pain. He deserved pain, and so much worse. He couldn't even apologize for his wrongdoings. Not without revealing his true nature to his lover.  
The door opened behind him opened and he lowered his hands, standing stiffly as another stepped out.  
"Mind if I join you Cardinal?"  
It was Special. Copia spared the Ghoul a passing glance before nodding tiredly. The door softly clicked shut before the Ghoul casually walked to the opposite end of the porch, flicking open a lighter. Special grumbled as he tried to light the blunt between his lips and Copia stared into the night brooding over the day's events. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched the Ghoul extend two fingers outwards and say a few words in Latin before a small blue flame appeared hovering just above his finger tips. The Ghoul tittered before he took a deep pull from the joint and exhaled the pungeont smoke through his nose. Copia's lips curled in distaste as the scent reached him and he made to return inside but then the Ghoul spoke up.  
"Interesting piece of trivia about Ghouls. We have a sense of smell more acute then a bloodhound. But that can actually work as a problem. Lots of things to smell in this world; it can overwhelm our senses at times. It takes time to be able to separate the scents and trace their sources."  
"Get to your point," Copia muttered impatiently, in no mood for whatever the Ghoul was coyly alluding to.  
"Hmm may I speak freely then?," Special inquired, continuing when the Cardinal merely stayed silent. "I am the oldest Ghoul in the service of the Ministry. My sense of smell has been refined and trained over centuries of living on this crazy little rock. I'm very good at smelling things that are old. Its rare...to smell someone as old as I am. Especially someone that appears to be human. For instance your eminence, you smell of centuries long since past. With just the tiniest, teensiest hint of death. No offense!"  
Copia sharply turned to face the demon, his milky blue eye glowing menacingly in the darkness. The Ghoul slowly turned to him appearing completely at ease as he leaned back against the house. They simply sized one another up for a moment before Copia's eyes narrowed. Special had proved to be a welcome collaborator in the creation of his album Prequelle, but that didn't mean he was to be trusted. He was different from the other Ghouls, without a pack and in some ways seemingly more human compared to others. Or he gave the appearance of being tamer to use to his advantage.  
"What is it you want?" the Cardinal inquired flatly.  
"I want nothing but to tell you that I know you aren't all that you appear to be. I don't know exactly what you are but I figure that's your business. I'm simply a curious servant who can keep his mouth shut."  
"See that you do," Copia told him coldly as he turned to leave.  
"Rough day," Special said casually. "I'd imagine its hard when your mate is in pain."  
Copia swallowed, his jaw clenched tightly as Special eyed him from behind his mask.  
"That's the one thing I can't work out; how the rats are a part of this. But the idea of a couple of rodents taking down such big prey...that shit is unnatural. No way would rats go after something like a dog on their own. My guess is you had something to do with what the nun saw. Pretty gruesome stuff there Cardinal Copia."  
Copia's jaw worked as the Ghoul lazily curled his hand around the nub of the joint and incinerated it. Special sauntered casually towards the door with his hands in his pockets pausing next to the unholy man.  
"I am loyal to Satan, and the church so I offer a warning. I said I would not tell your secret, but it doesn't mean that ones closest to you won't start to notice. The Sister doesn't have a Ghoul's nose, but she isn't blind."  
Copia swallowed and he hung his head slightly as Special left him to his thoughts. The Ghoul was annoyingly perceptive but he spoke the truth. Even if it was ten years or ten days from now, eventually the clues would add up. Carla would put the pieces together one day and he had yet to come to terms with that.  
His second greatest fear was that she would learn the truth and reject him. A day would come when she noticed that he had ceased to age while she caught up to him, and eventually surpassed him in years physically. If he allowed her to continue on living in blisfful ignorance until she figured things out on her own, he had no doubt that she would cut things off in the end. But telling her the truth, there was a small chance that she might come to understand. With time, perhaps her feelings would be strong enough and she could overlook the reality that he was not an ordinary man. If Carla could love him there was still a chance that she could accept that he was the bringer of pestilence who would ride at Death's side when the end of the world came.  
XX  
Things calmed down in the days following Carla's encounter in the woods. It still made her shudder when she remembered what she'd seen but with each passing day she was able to put it behind her. The Ghouls had been kind enough to find the dog in the woods and dispose of remains so the nun wouldn't encounter it again. But she'd skipped her morning jogs in favor of joining Aurora in the kitchen during the mornings, still too spooked to stray too far from the farm by herself.  
The older woman hadn't protested and put her to work as she patiently explained how to prepare doughs for pastry and bread. It was a relief that Aurora didn't shoo her away her when Carla sought her companionship, giving the nun a distraction she so desperately needed. It was an added benefit that she'd even gotten her hoestess to talk a bit of her experience housing the Emeritus line at the farm. Stories of Alessandro acting in typical dramatic fashion had lightened Carla's mood considerably.  
In the meantime, the recording process was moving right along. With any luck in a few day's time they would depart for the Ministry once again. She was anxious to return to the familiarity of life she'd made for herself. Not to mention the sooner they went home, the sooner she could tackle the work that would be a huge undertaking after nearly a month's absence. Just the thought of Sister Imperator's high expectations made her tense.  
Thankfully the farmhouse while quaint, had a modern full bath on the second floor; the green tiled tub wasn't exactly a sunken claw foot, but it would do to ease some of her tension. She ran the water hot and when she sat down in the tub her muscles relaxed under the heat as she stretched out. With a satisfied smile she uncorked a bottle of red wine she'd managed to filch from Aurora's stash. She was just sampling the subtle cabernet sauvignon when there was a knock at the bathroom door.  
"Copia?" she called leaning over to place her glass on the tile of the floor.  
The door slowly creaked open, to reveal a shadowed face watching from the hallway. To anyone else he would have looked intimidating admittedly. But at this point she had grown used to the way the light could give him an air of menace. Waving him in with a smile she watched him come into the light.  
He was dressed in a white linen shirt and black slacks with matching socks. He looked very nice but she missed his unholy vestments; unfortunately the next time she saw him wearing cossack it was going to take an awful lot of self-control not to cover him in kisses and have her way with him.  
"Relaxing while others are toiling away on the unholy Sabbath," Copia tutted her gently as he came to stand beside the tub.  
"Forgive me Cardinal," she chuckled as she stretched her arms lazily above her head. "Tonight my sin of choice is sloth."  
A small smile twitched over his lips and he bent to lift the glass of wine to his face, sniffing deeply before tilting the glass to drink.  
"Imbibing and missing mass," she accused teasingly as he eyed her over the rim of the glass.  
There was a playful glint within his mismatched eyes again. He'd seemed preoccupied lately with thoughts that she was not privvy too since her run in within the woods. Hopefully he was putting the incident behind them just as she was.  
"His body and blood," Copia corrected, holding the stem of the glass as he offered her a sip.  
She sat up and delicately drank from the goblet as she watched him. Licking her lip she draped her arm on edge of the tub and rested her chin on her flesh  
"And what about the body?" she asked innocently as she tilted her head back and stared up at him.  
He finished the glass of wine off, carefully replacing it on the tiled floor. Standing up straight, he brought his hand down to cup her cheek, while the other hand mimicked holding an unholy eucharist wafer within his fingers.  
"The body," he stated with as much dignity as he could muster when she parted her mouth.  
He brought his index and middle finger to her bottom lip, tracing the swell before dipping slightly within the damp cavity. Her eyes fluttered closed, heat blossoming in her body as she sucked at the pads of his fingers before he pulled them out, visibly flustered as he exhaled shakily. Taking a breath as she opnened her eyes, his thumb caressed her cheek and she wondered if he would be up for some kinky roleplay in the chapel when they were back at the Abbey.  
"Perhaps later in bed we'll partake in more of the body eh?" he murmured withdrawing his touch before preparing to leave. "Enjoy your bath cara."  
"Why don't you join me?" she asked quickly, as he paused. "Not for sex! Aurora would flay us alive if we got water everywhere. I just want to be close."  
She stared up at him and saw his chest shakily expand as he deliberated. Turning his back towards her, he slowly began to unbutton his shirt. It seemed a strange time to become shy but well, that was Cardinal Copia.  
"Did you guys finish early tonight?" she inquired topping off her glass as he stripped.  
"We were having a bit of trouble keeping focus so Special cut the session short," Copia said evenly. "Maybe he was right. My concentration has been not what it should be."  
"Aether said you were nearly finished though," she reminded him before sipping the dry red wine, while he carefully folded his clothing beside the sink.  
"Yes," he said in agreement as he stood naked facing away from her. "I would think we will be returning to the Ministry within the week."  
"Praise Lucifer. I've had about all I can stand of isolation and the fine art of kneading pastry dough," she admitted quietly as he looked at her over his freckled shoulder.  
"I'm sorry," he told her worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "I didn't take into account how shitty it would be for you here."  
"Neither did I," she muttered as he turned and walked towards her. "But, it hasn't been all bad."  
His cheeks were a little pink as he made his way to the tub. She shamelessly took in the sight of her lover's body pale and freckled. Aside from a few morning quickies, they hadn't had much time for intimacy lately. Wordlessly she held up the wine in offering and he accepted it, closing his eyes as he took a long drink. He licked his lips when he was finished and handed her the half empty glass of burgandy wine back.  
"Where would you like me?"  
"Plenty of room between my legs amore," she invited him and he swallowed as she spread her legs for him to sit.  
He gingerly stepped in and hummed at the heat. When he was finally seated facing away from her, he eased back, sitting between the cradle of her thighs. She reclined and encouraged him to do the same, her hand on his shoulder as she guided him to rest against her. He sighed when his back made contact with her chest before finally letting his head fall onto her shoulder.  
They sat still for a minute, his eyes closed as they soaked quietly. She'd missed this closeness and judging from the way he'd melted against her it was safe to say he felt it to.  
"You are no longer going into the woods?"  
"No, I haven't felt like it. Its okay...Aurora and I have bonded. I help her with the baking, and she regails me stories about Alessandro's time here. She's even listened when I talk about him."  
"I am sorry...I'm sorry for what you saw," he told her suddenly in a tone thick with regret.  
He seemed to hold his breath after quietly speaking as she looked at the ceiling. He'd been in a black mood since her scare in the woods but it was never directed at her. In one of those rare moments when she'd been up grabbing a snack in the kitchen while the band had lingered there while taking a break, Aether had confided, the Cardinal was bit more reserved during recording sessions. When a take didn't turn out as he'd hoped, the unholy man became brooding and withdrawn, his patience seemingly in tatters. The only explanation she could think of was that he was worried about her well being in addition to all the other responsibilities that were piling up on him.  
"Is everything alright?" she asked him quietly as lifted his head from her shoulder. "Maybe its nothing but I can't help thinking something might be wrong."  
After a moment he took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. With his brow knit he held her hand to his cheek before kissing the palm. She waited as the tickle of his mustache and soft pressure of his lips warmed her to the core.  
"The recording sessions weigh on my mind. I am establishing my legacy with this record," he stated looking down at the water that lapped at their sides.  
She couldn't be sure if he was telling the truth or not. If he seemed troubled when they were back to their normal routine, she would confront him again. Until that time she could only hope he would tell her if he was troubled by something.  
"I understand," she told him before she sighed when he made no move to sink back into her embrace.  
Her arms came around his forearms and she rested her chin on his shoulder as she leaned forward. He let out a quiet sigh, relaxing a little.  
"You can confide in me when you need to unburden yourself Andrea. I want you to understand that I'm here for you. Not just as your lover but as a confidante."  
"I do value your counsel. Sometimes..... it is within my nature to bury things that weigh on my conscience," he said softly before turning his face to look at her out of the corner of his pale eye.  
"But Cardinal, confession is good for the soul," she murmured catching the corner of his lips in a kiss.  
Finally she felt the corner of his mouth twitch up in a small smile. He leaned back and met the slowl movements of her lips unhurriedly for a time. She pressed one last kiss to his full bottom lip as he studied her with an unreadable expression.  
"When the water turns cold," she began pressing a languid kiss to the side of his neck. "I'm going to take you to bed and test out a few things I picked up in Stockholm."  
He made a noise of interest, tilting his head back to encourage her exploration of his sensitive skin.  
"Do your worst baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confirmed Horseman of the Apocalypse Copia! I know its a pretty common headcannon in the fandom but eh I was excited to add an air of menace and mystery around the Cardinal. Thanks again everybody, enjoy your day.


	19. Fidelity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter was a bitch to edit. It is long, has two sex scenes and I never want to do that again. I hope you guys like, I really struggled. I began edits Friday and ended up posting later as you all are aware. Please let me know if you like it.

In the kitchen of the farmhouse, Carla looked up at Aurora who was attempting to keep her lips pursed as the nun held up her first tray of Italian cornetto with oven mitts on her hands. The crescent shaped pastry were okay looking, but definitely nothing to brag about. Carla looked down at the tray and back at her hostess once more before she burst out laughing. She was absolutely certain Aurora took advantage of the loud cackling to chortle a little herself.  
"Not a bad first attempt," the older woman stated with mirth in her eyes. "They will taste decent when you're hungry on the drive back at any rate."  
"They'll be gobbled up before we've pulled out onto the main roads," Carla agreed already checking the clock for the umpteenth time that morning as she set the tray on the stove and deposited the oven mitts on the counter top.  
At last they were leaving that day.The album was wrapped up finally, musicians and producer alike satisfied with the outcome. The wrap party had been an impromptu snowball fight outside among the Ghouls in the dead of night. Hearing the commotion outside had woken her but she hadn't minded. In fact she would have stepped outside to watch the slaughter and mayhem but Copia had intercepted her on her way downstairs looking tired but with a wild look in his eyes. He'd ordered her to return to bed and once there quickly stripped. After yanking her sleep pants down and finding her wet already, he'd fucked her hard, forced to hold his hand over her mouth to prevent her from waking the whole house with her moans. He'd made her cum twice on his dick alone before they'd fallen into a deep sleep together.  
Now the bags were packed, the album backed up and ready to for distribution in a few short months time. All that was remained was for the rest of the guests to wake up. Though she was impatient for them to be on their way, the band deserved to sleep in after all of their hard work. It was only a few more hours she thought refilling her cup of coffee.  
"Aren't you ever lonely up here by yourself?" Carla asked the older woman who had gently flipped the pastry onto a cooling rack.  
"I manage just fine," Aurora told her gruffly, before adding in a more even tone. "I had my fair share of excitement when I was young. At this point in my life I enjoy the peace I'm afforded up here. Christ...if my nineteen year old self could hear that now."  
The older woman shook her head as she moved to top off her own coffee.  
"The farm was passed down through my family for generations. In the fifties when rock and roll was coming of age my father had the idea to convert the cellar into a music studio. My mother thought he was crazy, I most certainly did. I wanted nothing to do with this forgotten piece of land and went to Italy to complete my schooling."  
They stood in comfortable silence for a few moments as they sipped their coffees. Aurora walked around to the stove once more and selected a misshapen cornetto. She took a delicate bite of the pastry as Carla watched her hopefully from behind the rim of her mug. Aurora arched a brow at her.  
"It tastes fine. It is my recipe so naturally its palatable," she said dryly with a twinkle in her eyes.  
Carla chuckled and moved to wash out her mug when the older woman began to speak once more.  
"I went to Rome when I left here. That's where I met Pamela. In a country of devout Catholics, she flaunted her religion and while I thought it was an absolute crock, we became fast friends. Her work eventually took her back to Linkoping but I remained in Italy for several years. She visited when time allowed. It felt as though no time had passed when we were together again. Once she even brought the Papa to meet me. He was charming in those days, I could see why Pamela was so taken by him."  
Carla smiled softly. Nihil might have seen better days but watching the way his sons had commanded the stage and unholy papacy. It was plain to see they'd gotten the lion's share of their charisma from their father.  
"But you came back eventually," Carla prodded as Aurora's mouth tightened and she eyed Carla with a closed off expression.  
"With far more then I'd bargained for," Aurora stated enigmatically before letting the topic drop entirely as she pulled some vegetables out of the refrigerator.  
"I'm going to see if the Cardinal's up," Carla stated finally, feeling antsy as the hours til their departure dwindled.  
She climbed the stairs as quietly as she could and carefully placed her hand on the door knob to her room. She could read downstairs if she had to, but she preferred to have Copia's company. She winced as the door creaked when she opened it slowly and worried that she might have disturbed his rest. That is until she saw that Copia was lying on his belly on the bed turned away from her. The covers had been thrown back, and his pajama bottoms were shoved down to his ankles; he was very much awake and grinding against the mattress. Her hand gripped the doorframe hard as she watched. She couldn't tear her eyes away. It was hot watching as he worked to get off, humping against the white sheets. Diablo she thought as her mouth went dry at the sight.  
She shifted her weight and the floor beneath her creaked, giving away her position. Copia stilled for a moment before resuming his movements and moaning wantonly, his head bowed forward and hair mussed. If anything he moved with more urgency as he buried his face against the pillow his ass flexing. He was clearly putting on a show now.  
"O-ooh....mmmm," he groaned, as she tilted her head.  
When she closed the door with an audible click he paused, and looked over his shoulder. His eyes were hazy and dark, his face flushed a deep pink and damn him if he didn't look good.  
"Indulging in the sin of onanism," she chastised him as her eyes leisurely travelled over his body.  
He held his breath, poised on his stomach supporting himself on his elbows as he waited. Satan she could have crawled up behind him and sunk her teeth right into the tight muscles of his thighs and ass. What a tasty offering he made, and from the come hither look he was giving her, he thought he had her right where he wanted her. He'd known she was awake and would likely be bored. Bored enough to chance a look into their shared room and catch him playing with himself in order to tempt her. Well that deserved some discipline didn't it?  
As she pondered her next move, he slowly rolled onto his back and she was momentarily distracted by the sight of his erection lying heavily against his stomach as his breath quickened in anticipation. The head of his cock had turned a deep ruddy color, and the shaft glistened with pre-cum. Unbidden she remembered the way his cum had tasted on her tongue. It occurred to her that she'd never tasted it from the source.  
"I've neglected you haven't I? I failed to provide a firm hand," she began as she sat on the edge of the bed making his brow knit in confusion.  
Suddenly with a flick of her wrist, she lightly backhanded his erection. Copia whined as his cock twitched, breathing hard.  
"Oh fuck yes!" he bit out.  
"Its my fault," she continued as he shook his head, watching her desperately.  
"N-no c-cara mia! Its mine, I've been bad!" he lamented attempting to sit up only for her to faintly slap his cock once more, making him cry out as another drop of precum formed on the slit.  
"Yes. You have been bad and do you know why?" she demanded sternly as she watched his adam's apple bob.  
"B-because I was touching myself."  
"Wrong! You were touching yourself without my permission," she informed him as his shoulders drooped and he rested his chin against his chest.  
"Mi dispiace..."  
"Its not your fault. I neglected you," she said biting back laughter, turning so she could kneel on the bed between his legs.  
She spread his thighs and came to lie down between them, nipping at his inner thigh. He moaned reaching out to stroke her hair but she glared at him and his hand hovered frozen in the air.  
"As punishment for your disobedience, you will not touch me," she stated as his eyes widened a bit and he pulled his hand back. "However, since I share some blame, I think you deserve a firm touch to get you off. Do you agree?"  
"Y-yes yes!" he panted, his head falling back when she went back to licking a path along the muscle of his trembling thigh.  
She watched his chest rise and fall as she drew closer to where he wanted her at the crux of his legs. He wanted to get her attention? He had it now, and Beelzebub help him. Her face hovered over his dick as she used two fingers to firmly rub his perineum, stimulating his prostate from the outside as she blew air on his cock from her parted lips.  
"Carla," he groaned and she wrapped her free hand around the base of his erection hard making his hips jump.  
"You will address me as Sister you filthy sinner," she bit out, a dark smile curving her lips as his hands clenched at his sides.  
He started to squirm when she leaned in to lick along the length of his shaft, catching the taste of musk and salt at the head.  
Carla took her time bathing his cock with her tongue until the shaft was coated with her saliva. Her lover had been forced to lay his head back on the pillow as he watched her through heavy-lidded eyes. Each time her tongue swiped across his cock the muscles of his stomach and thighs tensed. When she began to focus on tracing the slit on the head, her tongue flicked back and forth. A whine issued from Copia's throat as he lounged against the plump pillows behind his head looking utterly undone from her attentions. Her hand gripped the base of his cock firmly as she deigned to suck on the vein along the underside of his shaft causing a low, throaty groan to issue from the Cardinal's throat.  
She shifted on her knees a little, trying to get comfortable as she studied the shaft in her hand. Giving head wasn't usually something that got her excited but doing it for Copia was another matter entirely. Seeing him so disheveled never ceased to make her own body react. A very big part of her loved making him feel good like this. Though he had struggled, his hands had remained at his sides and he'd let her go at her own pace, taking her teasing in stride.  
When her lips parted to take the head of his cock into her mouth, the words he grunted were unintelligble, but his eyes were sharp and fixed to the erotic sight of her getting used to his dick in her mouth. It encouraged her as she applied a more firm touch to his perinium, watching his hips splay wide open in a move that would have surely been uncomfortable for someone who didn't dance regularly. Shit he was flexible she thought feeling the familiar ache of want between her legs. Her own face warmed as she reached between her thighs, pressing the heel of her hand against her clothed sex.  
As she gave herself a bit of much needed friction, she started to slowly take in more of the thick shaft, being sure to apply suction every time to raised her head and nearly let him fall out of her mouth. He whimpered and bit his lip hard, trying not to move but when she had him halfway into her mouth his hips jumped a little making her inhale sharply through her nose.  
"I'm so sorry Ca-Sister!" he apologized as she pulled off of his cock for a second  
"Its alright hermoso," she cooed sympathetically as she took a breath. "You're so worked up aren't you?"  
"Satanas yes!" he groaned as she started to pump him hard in her hand. "I need to cum!"  
"Shhh," she said fondling his balls in her other hand, before lowering her face once more.  
Her eyes closed as she took him into her mouth, feeling every pulse as she swirled her tongue along the glans. He was putty in her hands trembling as he whimpered. Slowly she bobbed her head, applying suction every time her head began to lift. He was thick and it took some effort to blow him, but eventually she found a steady rhythm that worked for both of them.  
Her own body burned each time she heard him huskily voice his approval. Heady with power and lust she groaned quietly around him as she dipped her hand inside of her leggings, past the waistband of her panties. Breathing heavily through her nose she curled her fingers between her slippery folds. No sooner had she hallowed her cheeks when he cried out incoherently and came. She was still unprepared for the volume of cum that issued from his dick as he spilled himself down her throat. She gasped, finger fucking herself frantically as she struggled to swallow pulse after pulse of the semen. She came away with his release dribbling down her chin, breathing hard as she touched herself.  
"I am sorry!" he panted as he looked at her in horror. "It was so sudden...I should have told you but-"  
The words died in his throat as her tongue stuck out to lick up what she could from her chin before she collected the remains of his seed on her finger. Wordlessly she leaned forward, holding her digit to him expectantly, as she chased her own release rubbing her throbbing clit frantically. Copia met her eyes and blushed an even deeper shade if possible as he opened his mouth, leaning forward to lick her finger. The feeling of his tongue made her shiver and when he wetly sucked the pad into his mouth. Having his eyes on her as she played with her pussy was all that it took to make her orgasm with a breathy sigh.  
After she caught her breath she removed her fingers from her cunt and once again offered them to him. He eagerly parted his lips and noisily slurped on the digits drenched in her essence. He savored the taste as his eyes closed, while she glanced down at his softening cock that was covered in sticky release. Well she had started this, it was only right that she clean up. Like a good slut she bent forward and cleaned the cum from his shaft, thighs and stomach with her tongue until he keened weakly around her digits. She finished with a sigh as she sat up, leaving him panting and completely spent on the bed.  
She licked her lips and had the grace to blush a little as she averted her eyes from him. She'd never found the idea of cum sharing to be a turn on but he was awakening all sorts of perverse desires within her.  
"I think you need a shower amore," she told him as she gently pushed back the damp hair from his forehead. "Let's get you cleaned up."  
He nodded and sat up, reaching out for her but she scooted away and hopped off the bed.  
"Did you forget that you're still being punished?"  
"But punished?" he asked in confusion. "I thought-"  
"You thought that was it?" she asked in amusement. Hell it was sadistic but she'd had a boring week and this was giving her a kick."You aren't allowed to touch me until we return to the Abbey. Do you understand?"  
He sniffled but nodded, determinedly.  
"I understand."  
She reached out, allowing herself to cup his cheek as he stared at with longing.  
"Good. Now what do you say?" Carla coaxed him with a pleased smile.  
"Thank you Sister," he whispered looking down at her with adoring half-lidded eyes.  
XX  
Eventually the Ghouls woke up and piled into the car; though it was a tighter fit with Special in tow they made it work. Aurora had bid her farewell at the door and told Carla to send her regards to Sister Imperator. From there the Sister of Sin drove South in the dark of the overcast Swedish afternoon until they were within Linkoping city limits. It made her heart ache to see the familiar landmarks as they continued on to the property just outside the city. Home.  
"Ave Satanas," Carla sighed happily as she watched the tall spiked gates of the Ministry come into view.  
After driving for hours and spending little over a month away, they had finally reached home. She flashed her id at the automated check point at the gates and like magic the daunting gates opened, groaning eerily before allowing them to pass inside.  
She had never been so grateful to see the tall Ministry building but she longed for the Abbey that lay concealed behind it. She wanted to smell that slightly damp earthy scent that filled the stone building, walk through the halls beneath the light of electric torches, and say a prayer in the cathedral to tell the Dark Lord how grateful she was to be back.  
After parking and handing off the keys to a waiting Ghoul everyone else piled out of the vehicle. The Ghoul pack made a show of stretching before waving as they headed off towards the open grounds. Special lingered glancing at the younger pack's departure for a moment as the humans retrieved their belongings.  
"Thank you for getting us here in one piece Sister," Special complimented her sincerely without turning his head towards the Cardinal. "Will you require anything else from me tonight your eminence?"  
"Nothing no," Copia intoned walking past him with measured steps.  
Special nodded to Carla before slowly wandering off. The two humans fell into step, the only sounds were the click of boots and the soft whir of the wheels on their suitases as they made their way back.  
"Its good to be home eh?" he murmured as she nodded in agreement. "You will be happier now I hope."  
"I pray that we both left our troubles behind," she told him with a pointed look as they step into the Abbey.  
He looked away, his expression guarded. So there was something weighing on him still.  
"Come its late. You should rest," she told him gently and he nodded, walking beside her to the dorms.  
They lingered outside the Cardinal's room as he patted down his pockets.  
"Shit my key," he muttered as he carefully set the rat cage he'd placed on top of the suitcase on the ground before he unzipped his bag to search inside.  
"Allow me," Carla offered, fishing a set of keys from the pocket of her hoodie.  
She was a little embarrassed as she fit the correct key inside the lock, opening the door a crack. She cleared her throat and stood back as he arched a brow at her.  
"I can explain," she told him quickly as he bent down to retrieve Machiavelli. "I have to have a copy in case there was ever an emergency. Its for work related reasons."  
"Of course," Copia said nibbling his lower lip. "But uh, feel free to use that key often for unprofessional reasons?"  
"If that's what you want," she chuckled as he smiled shyly. "But not tonight. There's someone I need to speak to."  
He nodded but looked disappointed as he toed open his door and placed Machiavelli's cage inside. Turning back to take the handle of his bag he gazed at her in longing.  
"Goodnight Carla."  
"Goodnight Copia," she said smiling tiredly.  
He began to drag the suit case in, lingering in the door frame. He spared her one last lonely look and made to close the door. Screw it she thought before her boot shot out to block the door from closing. His eyes widened as she shoved the door open and swept him up into her arms. Without giving him a moment to catch his balance, she pressed her mouth against his.  
Copia whimpered as she combed her fingers through his hair. Without putting up any resistence to her amorous assault, he happily allowed her tongue into his mouth. She completely dominated the kiss until he squealed and broke away to breathe.  
"N-not that I'm comp-plaining," he panted as her lips slowly trailed over his jawline. "B-but you ah! Are sending some very mixed sig-Satan who art in hell!"  
His head lolled back as she left open mouthed kisses against the skin of his neck. He was completely limp in her grip, shivering as she nosed aside the colar of his shirt and breathed against the flesh grazing her teeth on the supple nape of his neck. With a sigh she lowered her face to his shoulder, closing her eyes as she simply held onto him.  
"I told you, when the album was finished you could touch me again," she reminded him, lifting her face to meet his eyes with a dark stare of her own. "And I wasn't ready to say goodnight as it turned out."  
She turned to go feeling quite pleased with herself as she stepped over the threshold. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Copia come to stand in the doorway, eyeing her hotly.  
"I remember something else you told me Sister," he informed her with a lecherous smile, his eyes bright with unholy lust.  
Cupping himself through his pants he groaned, squeezing a very obvious bulge as she licked her lips.  
"That I have permission to touch myself," he panted as he stroked himself slowly through his black trousers.  
Her own thighs rubbed together and she didn't miss the way Copia's eyes darkened further.  
"Pleasant dreams baby," he murmured with a little smirk that promised dark delights.  
The door softly closed, leaving her blinking off her desires in the hallway. Taking a deep breath she started to make her way to her rooms. She was exhausted, and had to be up at the crack of dawn to see Imperator about getting up to speed on Ministry business. But she was back in the sprawling, drafty, creepy Abbey that was her sanctuary. When she closed the door to her own rooms, she toed off her shoes and gratefully stepped over to the bed. Faceplanting into the pillow for a moment she grunted in contentment. After a moment she rolled onto her back, and when she saw Alessandro lying beside her, she wasn't the least bit surprised.  
"Welcome home," the Third murmured laying on his back with his arms crossed behind his head.  
"Good to be back," she admitted resting her cheek on her hand. "You know I suspected your soul was tied to the Abbey but after I didn't see your spooky self while I was gone-"  
"Confirmation," he chuckled staring up at the ceiling. "Mmm yes my soul is tethered here. I cannot roam freely."  
They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a minute. It almost felt like old times. Those rare occasions when he had the time to sit and just be with her.  
"I missed you," she began and he smiled softly. "It was a strange vacation but I'll tell you about it later."  
"They sent you up North yes?" he asked turning onto his side, leaning his face close to hers on the pillow.  
Of course he knew. That's where he'd recorded she thought.  
"Yeah it was very...quiet," she said with distaste. "A month away was too long."  
"Tell me how was Aurora," Alessandro asked impatiently, as he looked at her intently. "Did she seem alright? The farm was not too much for her?"  
"She was fine. We got to know one another a little bit near the end," she said slowly as he nodded quickly. "You didn't sleep with her did you?"  
"Get your mind out of the gutter," he muttered with obvious distaste. "She is my mama."  
Her brows shot up to her hairline as she stared at him in shock. He simply shrugged at her a hank of hair falling elegantly over his forehead.  
"Aurora is you mother," she murmured sitting up a little. "Oh oh Italy! She said she met your father in Italy. That she came back with more then she bargained for. Lucifer she and your father."  
"And Sister Imperator," Alessandro added helpfully causing Carla to nearly fall off the edge of the bed. "Mmm Papa, Mama, and Imperator makes three. Its very romantic to know I was conceived during a threesome si?"  
XX  
"Five dates huh? I've missed so much," Carla said to her phone that was balanced on the rim of the sink in her crappy little bathroom; crappy, but all hers.  
"Not really. He was a little boring. Perfectly nice, but in the end there was no spark," Phoebe's voice said clearly through the speaker phone feature. "I called it off. I'm spending Saturday in my favorite pasttime."  
"Curled up with a good book," Carla teased.  
"Way to profile the librarian," Phoebe snorted but at least she was laughing. "Going out with the girls. Join us if you aren't busy."  
"Well," Carla murmured as she smiled at herself in the mirror and tucked a stray strand of hair within her veil.  
It was the morning after the drive back from the recording studio. She was back in her classic black dress, leggings, and veil. The outfit made her feel a measure of comfort and security now more then ever after returning from a vacation to the outside world. It was her armor and had been for years. The first time she'd worn the outfit after taking her vows, was the moment she felt like a fully grown woman.  
"Honestly I have to see if Imperator is going to spare me anytime to eat and sleep let alone go out," Carla laughed with a hint of real fear in her voice. "But if I have any free time then yeah. I'll see you guys then."  
"Good because you're buying the first round of drinks as an apology if you come," Phoebe informed her. "And the second round just to be a nice."  
"Its good to be back," Carla replied dreamily. "Go write up some late fines. I'll talk to you later quierida."  
The call ended and she headed out the door. Things weren't completely normal between her and Phoebe but they were talking and trying to make an effort with one another. She had dropped the ball a bit and was willing to admit it would take a little time to put things right between them again.  
She walked through the sprawling Abbey and noticed aside from the way the clergy were dressed more snugly for the change in the weather, things were the same as they always were. Then at the end of a passageway she came upon a familiar figure in papal robes holding his oxygen mask to his face.  
"Oh shit...Papa!" she called approaching him quickly as she rested a hand on the old man's arm. "Are you alright?"  
Nihil sighed as he lowered the mask. His milky rheumy eyes focused on her and he flashed her a bright smile.  
"Ah Sister, I just needed a moment to rest. These walks to see Sister Imperator...they seem to get longer each time," he stated as she nodded.  
"Where are your two little uh...unholy attendants?" she inquired referring to the creepy little twins that usually flanked his side.  
"Sister, school is in session," he chided her as he pulled a small sweet from his pocket and crinkled the wrapper as he attempted to open it.  
"Of course Papa. I'm still a bit out of sorts after the trip," she replied as he popped a caramel into his mouth. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
"I think so. Will you escort an old man to a meeting?" he asked with good humor and she nodded in assent.  
The head of the church managed the rest of the walk without incident and Nihil politely asked her if she'd had a restful sabbatical. She fibbed and said the change of scenery had been nice. She couldn't help remembering Alessandro's revelation the night before and blushed as she tried very hard not to imagine the details of his conception. Undead bastard.  
She held the door to Imperator's office open as Papa stepped ahead, wheeling his oxygen tank behind him. Once Nihil was inside Carla closed the door behind her and took in the scene. Sister Imperator and Cardinal Copia had risen as the old Papa entered. While the head nun helped Papa into his seat, arranging the oxygen tank beside him, Copia awkwardly shifted his weight from one foot to another as he clasped his hands. Carla took it upon herself to sit on the chaise lounge that Copia stood in front of. Once the two elder church members were settled Copia returned to his seated position.  
"Good morning Cardinal Copia," Carla greeted him as she crossed her leg behind her knee.  
"Good morning Sister," he said quietly, holding his hands clasped in his lap.  
She took a moment to look at him out of the corner of her eyes and she breath caught. Oh Lucifer yes, the red cossack.  
"Let us begin," Imperator stated, commanding the attention of the other three in attendance.  
The older nun looked at Copia with a slight smile. "You have completed one of the many tasks towards becoming Papa. Well done Cardinal."  
Copia inclined his head in acknowledgement as Papa Nihil sighed loudly.  
"But you cannot stop now. There is no rest for the wicked as we of the church of Satan know all too well. Now that the naysayers have been cleared out it has been decided that you will immediately move into the papal office here within the Abbey. It is connected to your new chambers also. Given the amount of work you will be doing in the coming days it will help you to rest as much as possible."  
"So he's being moved into Alessandro's old quarters," Carla stated as she folded her arms over her chest with a neutral expression. Of course she should have expected that.  
"Eventually. The office has been made ready for you Cardinal but the rooms are still being prepared."  
"Ah well thank you Sister," Copia said bouncing his knee slightly as he licked his lips. "I uh believe you said something about new duties?"  
"Effective immediately, you must take on a much more public presence here at the Abbey, standing proudly before the congregation. That is why in addition to hearing confession, you shall lead Mass. The Saturday before the Solstice, you will relieve Papa and stand at the pulpit from now on," Imperator informed him as her dark eyes glittered. "No it is not enough that Papa has named you his successor. The faithful must see you acting in your role in order more frequently as the future leader of the church."  
"It makes sense," Carla agreed with a nod. "Performing the duties will make the congregation accept him more readily."  
"If I may Sister, I was hoping to speak to you about holding midweek mass for those who wish to attend. I know our attendance can be sporadic on Saturday nights but perhaps adding another service will make up for that fact."  
"I will take the idea into consideration Cardinal," Imperator said shooting Nihil a smug look which made the Papa purse his lips.  
"I would also like the midweek mass to be performed in Latin," the Cardinal added quickly, his eyes alight with excitement.  
"It has not been mandatory to hold mass in Latin for sometime," Imperator mused thoughtfully. "Though a return to the old ways and tradition could be interesting to implement."  
"Exactly Sister," Copia stated as he nodded his head fervantly.  
"Your dedication is admirable Cardinal," Imperator praised and Carla rolled her eyes as Copia ate up the praise, wringing his hands. "Ah, and we just acquired a beautiful collection of rare religious texts in Latin. They must be translated in order to be catalogued properly. Are you up to the challenges laid before you Cardinal?"  
"I live to serve," Copia informed her as he steepled his hands in front of his face and Carla couldn't quite stifle her snort.  
"And as for you Sister Carla," Imperator said turning her attention on Carla who unconsciously straightened her back. "I expect you will do what is required to assist the Cardinal on his path to serving our dark master."  
"Of course," Carla said seriously as she glanced at Imperator and Papa. "His will be done on Earth as it is in Hell."  
"Nema.That is all. I know that you have the key to the papal office. All of the material you had in the old building has been moved for your conveniance. Now run along."  
Once they'd departed the office, Carla led Copia through the winding halls and turns in the bowels of the Abbey. Before long they stood in front of a blackened doorway with a luminous steel St. Peter's cross fixed in the middle of the wood at eye level. She turned her key in the lock and opened the door, allowing Copia to walk ahead of her into his new office. The room was snug but made up for that fact with the wall to wall built in bookshelves made of the same dark wood as the door. A scarlet antique rug spilled across the floor like fresh blood, cushioning the sound of the clergy member's footsteps. Off in the back of the room before the cathedral style windows stood a black round table that seated half a dozen. The true focal point standing in the middle of the space was a lacquered executive black desk, and matching chair that sat behind it.  
"This is," Copia began as he slowly continued to turn and take everything in. "Its beautiful."  
Carla stepped into the room at last while he continued to run his gaze lovingly over his surroundings.  
"It's yours," she told him proudly as he turned to face her.  
The Cardinal moved to stand before her, taking her hands within the black leather of his, squeezing just once. He was shaking with barely restrained excitement and it showed in the way his eyes gleamed eagerly. She laughed a little as they shared the moment together, and he lifted both of her hands to his lips, kissing each set of knuckles. Taking a sharp breath, with a half-smile he regarded her as his expression turned serious.  
"Let us begin. There are only two weeks until the Solstice. I want to finish composing my sermon with enough time to make necessary revisions," he told her gravely.  
All business she nodded in agreement as he let go of her hands. He practically glided across the floor as he moved to stand behind the desk. There he lovingly ran his hand along the back of the chair. It was a huge upgrade from the rather unimpressive office they'd set up shop in previously. His journey to the papal seat seemed within reach now in this room where they would toil away the hours.  
"I'm going to ask the kitchens to send lunch up later on," she informed the Cardinal who bit his lip and finally took his seat at the desk.  
"Yes that would be wise. Oh and Sister? It has been some time since I have performed the duties I am to take on for mass and receiving confessional. I will require your help as I reacqaint myself with such duties," he informed her in no uncertain terms.  
"If that's what you want consider it done," she told him before leaving him alone in his office to complete her first task. Now the real work began.  
XX  
As the Cardinal and Sister of Sin threw themselves into their infernal work, the change took some time for Carla to get used to. The unholy clerical work of the Ministry was familiar, but her duties had increased significantly due to the Cardinal's own substantial workload.  
In addition to the clerical work, now she proofread the sermons he had composed for his upcoming debut at the pre-Solstice mass. Copia had received the go ahead from Imperator to hold midweek mass in Latin so once she had revised the English sermon she had to contend with its Latin version, forcing her to bring a Latin to English translation book with her to complete her work.  
"Motherfucker," she muttered bent over the black round table in the office, the dictionary open as she tried to make sense of the Latin gibberish written in pristine handwritting on the pages spread out before her. It was no use, no matter how many times she reread the words were running together and she couldn't focus. Clearly she shouldn't have saved revision work for the end of the day. She sat up from her position, feeling an ache in her upper back. Though he didn't look back at her from his seat behind the desk the Cardinal spoke when he heard her groan.  
"Is everything alright over there Sister?"  
"It's fine," she sighed rolling her neck a little. "The Latin and my brain are just at odds with one another at the moment. I can understand most of the words but the level of proficiency you have....its on another level."  
"You don't have to look over the Latin sermons," he reminded her pausing in his work to push his chair back so he could turn and look back at her. "It is enough to look over the English."  
She let her shoulders rise and fall in a 'what can you do' gesture. Her Latin wasn't what it had been but she could get buy after having its grammar and nuances drilled into her in the course of her time as a novice.  
"No its not enough to edit one. I want to do this for you," she replied stubbornly. "It isn't even the Latin. This wouldn't be such a problem if I could-"  
She broke off and clamped her mouth shut as he arched a brow at her from behind the reading glasses he wore. She wasn't going to talk about working out her tension and having time to relax when he barely slept as it was and hardly seemed to take breaks as he devoted himself to work.  
"Carla," he admonished her gently. "What is it?"  
"Nevermind," she said waving him off until he leaned back in his seat and spoke impatiently.  
"You brought it up and you will finish explaining yourself. Now Sister."  
She was startled by the firmness in his tone and met his unflinching gaze as a blush dusted her cheeks.  
"I am waiting," he said expectantly as she averted her gaze.  
"I've just been a little frustrated. At the end of the day its all I can do to stay awake. I haven't really had the time to work out off the tension," she admitted at last.  
She looked down at her lap and felt selfish. She was working hard but so was he. There was so much at stake and she was already whining. She missed him but so what? She had no right to complain.  
"I think I'll resume jogging in the mornings," she said shaking her head a little bit. "I'm sure that would help me to adjust."  
"Ah, the work it is alot eh? If there was something I could do," he said thoughtfully his eyes considering her for a moment as he tilted his head. "I apologize but I will require your presence after meals to continue something,"  
That wasn't exactly the comforting words she had been expecting and her shoulders slumped but she obediently nodded. As long as she could get a decent night's sleep it wasn't a complete loss.  
"Of course. Shall I meet you back here after I finish?" she inquired resisting the urge to look at the time on her phone wondering how long til dinner.  
"I believe our work would go much more smoothly if you meet me in the library. Take your time, we will have the whole night ahead of us," Copia told her as he regarded her intensely from behind his glasses before resuming his seat behind his desk.  
XX  
Copia began working his way through the small collection of books that had recently come into possession of the church after Carla left to attend dinner. It was a task he relished as set himself up in the library at one of the tables in the back to pour over the books. He was the prime authority on Latin in the church; being able to study and decipher the old words that had fallen out of the common vernacular was a pleasure for him  
He started out that evening when the library still hummed quietly with activity as clergy and Ghoul alike browsed the stacks. Carla joined him eventually after finishing her meal. From there she had readily worked with her friend, the front desk librarian to compile a few additional books he needed for cross referencing his work. It had been a great help, allowing him to continue his hyper focus on the priceless tomes with little interruption.  
Every now and then he would glance up to check the time of the clock hanging behind the reference desk to find the hour grew closer and closer to closing. When it was time for the other patrons to be ushered out he was allowed to remain as Carla returned with the books he needed. She took a seat across from him and waited a moment as she eyed him curiously but he remained silent until the librarian had left for the evening.  
Once they were alone he glanced up at his lover from behind his wire rimmed reading glasses. He quietly gave her instructions in an even tone which she asked him to repeat as a hot blush stained her cheeks; he had been happy to oblige her and repeated his wishes and at last she understood the game at hand. She had risen to the challenge and stripped herself of any reserves; among other things.  
While he had work to do and he could have managed certain tasks without her, he was selfish. He missed being alone with her for the sake of spending time together. Even now with so many responsibilities weighing down upon him the need to feel intimate with his lover proved to be too great to ignore.  
Besides he thought as Carla knelt naked at his feet, resting her cheek on his knee as his free hand stroked her hair, having the library to themselves had a certain thrill that couldn't be replicated in the privacy of his rooms. For the first few minutes of their play he focused on his actual work while the clock ticked steadily in the silence that was only interrupted by the sounds of pages turning. That was until his lover moaned quietly, a sound brought on purely from anticipation of what was to come, the delight of having to wait patiently for his attention. Deciding she had waited long enough he carefully marked his place within the tome he was currently working on before glancing down at her with dark hooded eyes.  
He'd been hard since instructing her to take off her clothes and he'd only grown more aroused having her positioned next to him in supplication. Now it was time to cease the teasing. After their hard work this week they both deserved some time to play together. She deserved some release and he wanted to be the one to help her relax. After a little foreplay he was going to fuck her brains out.  
"Take my cock out," he instructed her in a firm voice as her head lifted from his thigh.  
Sweat began to bead at his temples as she looked up at him with such pure desire it made his breath catch. He almost forgot the role he was playing as he watched her. It times like these, it still humbled him that she had deigned to be his lover.  
She quickly undid the fascia at his waist letting the sash fall over the sides of his chair before her fingers undid the bottom buttons of his scarlet cossack. Sitting up at her full height she moved to kneel between his legs, her tits rising and falling as she breathed with excitement. He watched with narrowed eyes as she pushed the ends of the garment back to reveal his tented black slacks. She bit her lip as she cupped his erection in her hands, stroking him firmly through his pants as he hissed, his hand gripping her hair with just enough pull to cause discomfort he forced her to raise her face to look at him.  
"Did I tell you to play with my cock?" he bit out watching her eyes dilate until only a thin ring of smoky grey circled the black pupils. "Or did I tell you to take it out."  
Carla swallowed as she struggled to speak, while she rested her hands on his thighs. She squeezed and rubbed the tight muscles while staring at him.  
"You told me to take it out Cardinal," she said quietly as she lowered her face respectfully; perhaps just so the curtain of her hair could unsuccessfully hide the naughty smile on her lips.  
"Then follow my instructions unless you wish to incur punishment," he warned her petting her hair with his leather clad fingers.  
He lifted his hand to his mouth and bit into the leather tip of his glove. After all he thought as he tugged the glove off with his teeth, he fully intended to continue his work once this little session came to an end. It wouldn't do to forget himself and turn pages with gloves that were soiled with bodily fluids. He placed the first glove on the table top and by the time he raised his opposite hand to his lips she'd unhooked his belt. She bit her lip as she dragged the zipper on his trousers down and he lifted his hips, aiding her efforts to free his erection.  
"Yes," he groaned in relief when the pressure on his straining cock eased as she pulled his pants to his knees.  
Deciding to tease her a bit he wrapped his hand around the shaft as she watched with rapt attention. She moaned low in her throat, her fingers digging into his thighs as a smirk graced his lips.  
"Tell me what you want," he told her huskily.  
She swallowed and stared in fascination as he slowly, stroked his cock, coaxing a drop of pre-cum from the damp slit.  
"What I want," she repeated leaning in so close, he could feel the warmth of her breath against his shaft. "Your cock."  
"And what will you do with it hmmm?" he asked cupping her chin to turn her focus up to his face as he leered down at her.  
"Whatever you wish your unholiness," she informed obediently as her grey eyes danced playfully.  
She peppered his taut thigh with kisses, her eyes closed as her strawberry blonde hair fell forward to tickle the sensitive inside of his legs. He groaned quietly as she switched to pay the same attention to his other firm thigh with her lips. Brushing her hair back with his free hand caused her eyes to dart up to his as she pressed one last kiss to the inside of his knee.  
"Put your mouth to good use," Copia told her huskily as he continued to stroke the base of his cock, even as she closed her eyes and gently lapped at the head of his erection.  
He made a choked sound while she obediently massaged the slit of the head with the tip of her tongue in a way that left him breathless. The grip on his dick tightened from the sensation of her lips parting as she slurped at the vein on the underside of the shaft. She licked a wet line along the underside, flicking the head with her tongue. His released his hold on his sex and gripped the armrests of the rigid chair as she bathed his shaft, licking his cock from base to tip in a way that drove him mad. The way her eyes closed whenever she neared the head to catch any pre-cum that had formed on her tongue made his balls draw up. If they didn't stop now it was going to lay waste to his plans for the evening.  
"S-stop!" he hissed regretfully, just as she hungrily sucked him into her mouth.  
With reluctance she released him from between her lips, and his chair scraped against the wooden floor in his haste. She panted in excitement when he stood and offered her a hand to help her up. Once she was standing he held her close, tilting her chin up with his thumb and pointer finger.  
"Are you alright?" he asked before quickly kissing her as he cradled the back of her head within his palm.  
She nodded between kisses that were as loving as they were passionate. She pressed herself against his body, whimpering as he sucked her tongue into his mouth. Because she knew the rules tonight she resisted the urge to grind against him, instead moaning loudly as his mouth dominated hers, taking what he wanted with his tongue, teeth, and lips. The kiss eventually broke when they began to pant loudly though Carla grunted in protest at the loss. Before she could blink he took hold of her waist and spun her to stand facing the table. Her hands automatically came to rest on the table top to steady herself while he pressed himself against her back.  
For a moment he let the anticipation build just letting her feel him as he stood half undressed behind her as he held her waist, fingers splayed against her soft skin. When she began to turn her head to try and catch his eyes he bent forward to place bite above her shoulder blade.  
"Oh fuck!" she gasped, bowing her head back while he chuckled darkly behind her.  
"Keep looking straight ahead," he stated in a wicked tone as he brought his right foot beween her ankles, and forced her to widen her stance. "Now bend forward. Yes, just like that."  
As a reward he kissed the bite mark and heard her soft moan. His hands strayed from her hips, trailing up along her sternam until he loosely embraced her from behind. He cupped both of her pert breasts in his elegant hands and felt her heart hammering beneath the swells. She began to breathe heavily as he shallowly thrust his dick against the seam of her firm ass. He didn't make it any easier when his fingers pinched her aching nipples eliciting a low keen from her lips. Impatient he thought with a satisfied smirk as she tried to push back while remaining bent over.  
"Are you wet for me cara mia?" he inquired before he began to trace her spine with his lips.  
"Y-yes I'm wet for you, y-your unholiness," she gasped as he tweaked her left nipple between his fingers.  
"Tell me what it is about this situation that makes your pussy soaking wet.  
He stepped back with a growl, opened his mouth and bit into the top of her ass.  
"Fuck, ah fuck," she moaned rubbing her nipples against the smooth grain of the table top. "Being here alone with you...knowing that you know I'll let you do as you please with me. It gets me hot, so fucking hot knowing I am here to serve your needs your eminence. It makes me want to....shit to service you however you see fit."  
He bit his lip and squeezed her ass in his hands, slowly kneading the flesh as his eyes roved her naked body possessively. As much as he wished to continue prolonging their play, it was getting late and they didn't have the luxury of extending this session for much longer. Reaching around her, he took her hand, and she allowed him to guide it between her legs. He forced her to cup her cunt, feeling her body shake with need beneath him.  
"I'm feeling generous so I will allow you to touch your clitoris while I fuck you. Begin," he ordered her releasing her hand in favor of smacking the side of her ass.  
She didn't need to be told again, and if possible he grew even harder listening to the way she sighed breathily as her fingers danced over that bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. As she busily worked to get off, he raised her hips up slightly and held her there poised for him. Using his hand, he guided the head of his dick to her entrance and felt her damp heat. Then with a sharp thrust he filled her to the brim leaving them breathless. His hips snapped forward and he growled as their skin slapped together, his breathing erratic as she wailed beneath him. Every frantic pump of his hips jolted her body as she touched herself roughly. All the while he whispered huskily in Italian leaving damp kisses and hickies sporadically over her back and shoulders where he saw fit.  
"Uh, uh, uh," she panted with each sharp slide of his cock into her body. Her mouth was hanging open as his hands on her hips stabilized her, pulling her onto his dick each time he pistoned into her fluttering, tight cunt.  
"Shit oh fuh-Carla!" he groaned loudly.  
He bit into the back of her shoulder as he came. The sensation of taking the warm pulses of his seed into her body, coupled with the harsh bite bringing her perilously close to falling over the precipice. When he found the ability to move again, he pulled out of her body slowly. His cock had barely gone soft as he helped her to stand and turn around. He guided her back on top of the table, before he sank to his knees in front of her. When her legs automatically fell open, he took her up on the silent invitation and went in for the kill as his lips closed around her clit.  
"Andrea!" she moaned as he relentlessly sucked the bundle of nerves, taking long hard draws that made her try to buck her hips. But the pressure of his splayed fingers on her hip held her down allowing him to bring her off as two of his fingers pushed inside of her pulsing body to mingle with his seed and her slippery juices. Her cries of were sweet and full throated making him grunt hungrily against her cunt. When she came with a low sob, her taste flooded his mouth and he lapped her up as she drenched his face. After a few moments of cleaning her with his tongue, she gently pushed his head back. Sitting back on his knees, he watched her in awe. She was radiant as she caught her breath, sitting above him covered in a shiny thin sheen of sweat.  
With eyes still hazy with pleasure she smiled down at Copia languidly and he prayed to Satan that she would still wish for his touch when he told her the truth. And he intended to tell her soon he thought staring up at her as he felt his heart contract painfully. Letting out a shuddering sigh he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face against her lap. The library was once again silent but for their gentle breathing as Carla ran her fingers through his damp hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alot of blowing but eh, I thought it was hot and a good way to juxtapose Carla being a switch. Have a nice day all.


	20. Confession Is Good For The Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So kind of an inbetween chapter but things are moving. But there is smut and intrigue. A winning combo. You guys are awesome and I have been so happy with the responses to this fic. So thank you again and please continue to share your thoughts.

It was once more time for evening meal at the Abbey. After a hard day's work Carla was glad to unwind and eat in the company of Phoebe and Hester. She had nearly finished consuming a surprisingly decent beef stew as she chatted when she felt a tap on her shoulder. With a glance behind her, she smiled at a familiar blue eyed Ghoul.  
"Hey Omega."  
"You're back," the tall Ghoul greeted as she stood up so they could share a quick hug.   
"I have to head back to the library," Phoebe announced standing from her seat as Hester did the same.   
"I still have presents I need to wrap for the Solstice," Hester admitted eyeing the tall Ghoul curiously.  
Carla parted from the embrace of the Ghoul to wave her friends off before turning back to the male. She resumed her spot sitting at the table and the Ghoul slowly lowered himself and sat with his back to the table as he rested his elbows on the surface.   
"What's new? Something besides a clerical purge had to have happened when I was gone," Carla said spearing a piece of beef on her fork.   
"Something did happen. Part of why I interrupted your supper," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I'm going to be a papa."  
"You're what?" she gasped as he nodded and a smile curved her lips. "Belial, congratulations!"  
"You'll come to see my kit when its born right?" he asked hopefully as she grinned at him.  
"Should I? I heard they were a little unsafe for humans to be around."  
"Only when they begin cutting their teeth," Omega informed her matter of factly. "Before and after that they're harmless once they can control their instincts."  
"Then I'll come when the little hellspawn is born," she promised .   
She'd need to figure out a gift for the future little Ghouling. Maybe Ghouls enjoyed cute soft blankets to swaddle their babies in as much as humans did. Or maybe a little teething ring. She could only imagine what a pain it would be for a kit going through teething.  
"The successor, you and he are together," Omega stated and she nodded slightly.  
The Ghoul tapped the table top with his hand as he gazed at the ceiling of the hall. It was a posture that reminded her so much of Alessandro she felt a twinge of guilt for not telling the former Ghost guitarist about her visitations from the former Papa.  
"If anybody else tries to get at the Cardinal, you could get caught in the crosshairs. That's part of the reason why you were sent away along with the Cardinal."  
She looked at him sharply. "Are you fucking telling me...were you shadowing me too?"  
The Ghoul unflinchingly met her gaze and she pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"Unbelievable."  
"Sister Imperator had a feeling you would buck at the security measure," Omega said so calmly that it pissed her off.   
"You're goddamn right I would have," she agreed hotly as she stood up quickly.   
"Gumman-"  
"I'll see you around," she muttered dismissively as she stepped over the bench and stalked out of the dining hall.  
She knew damn well her anger was misplaced but didn't really care that it had found an outlet in her former flame. The information he'd shared had rattled her. She was used to insults and vicious gossip but beyond that...the thought that she might become a target had never occurred to her. Imperator must have banked on that fact.  
Jaw clenched she marched towards the chapel causing more then one sibling of sin to wisely step out of the way when they saw the storm growing behind her eyes. Earlier she had agreed to assist Copia with practicing confession. It was probably just a flimsy excuse for sex but she couldn't be entirely sure given how much strain the Cardinal had been under lately. He'd had two panic attacks during working hours in the last few days. Perhaps he was feeling the pressure to perform his duties or he was experiencing a lack of confidence. Whatever the reason she was going to receive praise for her sins.  
The familiar scents of candle wax, polish, and incense calmed her slightly when she stepped into the unhallowed chapel. Her eyes warily glanced at the shadows that seemed to rise up and surround her in the glow of the alter candles. The carved statues of demons and fallen angels that lined the walls between red stained glass windows were suddenly looking much more menacing then usual. Knowing her paranoia was brought on by the latest revelation from Omega did little to keep her from nervously speeding up her pace as she approached the corner of the church that housed the old fashioned wooden confessional booth.  
The click of her boots on the stone floor announced her approach and she heard a quiet thump from within the booth as though a book had been shut.  
"Sister?" Copia called from within the second enclosed seat in the booth.  
"Just which Sister of Sin are you referring to?" she teased him as she lingered outside of the booth and listened to him scoff.  
The door of the booth opened darkness from within seeming to cling to Copia as he emerged clad in his black cassock.  
He stood in the doorway and beckoned her closer with his gloved hand as he watched her impassively. She sighed and slowly stepped closer until they were standing toe to toe. In the dim candle lit chapel, they had relative privacy given that it was a Friday night when most siblings of sin were more concerned with going out then prayer.   
"It has been months since my transfer. I am afraid I became rusty in some of my unholy duties as a spiritual counselor," he explained in a hushed, almost embarrassed tone as he leaned in to whisper beside her ear. "I want to have my shit together eh?"  
She found it difficult to focus when his warm breath was caressing the sensitive skin of her earlobe and nodded as her tongue wet her lips.  
"Of course your unholiness," she said turning to enter the far end of the confessional booth.  
His hand shot out and gripped her shoulder, forcing her to turn back to him as he watched her with a glint in his eyes.  
"There is a small satchel in your booth. Do not open it until you have received your penance heh," he stated as one corner of his lips curved up in a lascivious smile.  
Satisfied, he let go of her and returned to sit in the confessional. Shaking her head she stepped inside her own small booth that was separated from his by a screen patterned with inverted crosses. She sat down with her hands in her lap, eyeing the bag to the right of her boot with anticipation as Copia began to speak.  
"You may begin."  
"Bless me Cardinal and bless my sin," she recited dutifully, small heat stirring in her loins. "It has been five weeks since my last confession."  
"And what are your sins?"   
"Wrath. I have held within my heart the desire for vengeance upon those who have wronged me professionally," she stated without hesitation thinking of those who had crossed her and defied the Cardinal's ascension. "I cannot forgive the abuses of those who were meant to raise me at a young age. I carry that rage within me still."  
"Forgiveness is not yours to bestow on those you deem unworthy," Copia stated evenly. "Therefore be angry at those who trespass against you."  
She thought of the other deadly sins and knew that she could tack on a few more.  
"Vanity. I have enjoyed my position within the church. That I was able to gain notice and curry favor with Sister Imperator. I am proud that I was chosen to serve from a position of power and authority."  
"Then continue to carry your head high. What of lust Sister?" he inquired eagerly.  
"What about it?" she asked as she drew circles along her collar bone with her finger tip.  
"Don't be shy," he urged in a slightly breathless tone of voice. "Confess something that would eheh, surprise a man who has witnessed many a sin."  
She snorted as her head rested back against the wood of the booth and thought it over. Once against her eyes strayed to the satchel on the floor. It was a surprise that he would choose a location in the Abbey to indulge in his desires. It was one thing in the back of a car in a city where he could be anonymous but anyone could wander into the chapel and hear them going at it.  
She suddenly heard the telltale sound of him unzipping his trousers and swallowed. He was sitting just beside her and already so worked up that he needed to touch himself. Hissing quietly her legs fell open and her hand wandered to idly run her fingers along the crotch of her underwear. Despite the long hours and pressure lately, her desire for her lover never wavered. With a few well placed looks or words he could make her ready for him just like he was doing now.   
"I-I enjoy the surrender of sexually satisfying the man seated to the right hand of the Papa."  
He let out a choked sound and she shivered as her panties became damp wondering if he had brought her here for a little kinky mutual masturbation. After a moment he drew in a deep breath as she held hers.  
"Remove your clothing except for your veil, stockings and boots. After that put on the item in the bag," he instructed thickly. "Then come join me in here."  
She wasted no time in lifting her dress over her head and then took a moment readjust the veil.   
"And my underwear your eminence?" she asked him innocently as she unhooked her bra.  
He groaned throatily and she slid the damp panties down until she sat naked and quickly tore open the satchel greedily. Her breath caught as she pulled out a shiny cherry red rubber ball gag. She'd never had one used on her but she was suddenly very interested as she carefully slipped the flexible band of the gag over her head. Gingerly she paused to free her hair from beneath the band before accepting the rubber ball into her mouth. It wasn't huge but it took a moment to get used to as the top of her mouth rested on the rubber that sat in the front of her mouth. The toy would take care of any noise she might make but would do absolutely nothing to stop the Cardinal from voicing his own moans. Hopefully the church would remain empty.  
"I am waiting Sister," Copia chided her in a strained voice just as she yanked the door of her booth open.   
Cautiously she peered out into the dimly lit chapel. When she saw no other worshippers to witness her nudity she stepped out and pulled open the door to the second booth. Copia had unbuttoned his cassock and his slacks were shoved down his thighs. His hand was steadily pumping his cock, his face red as his half-lidded eyes beckoned her closer. When she stepped within arms length, his gloved hands shot out and pulled her forward by her ass. She made a muffled oomph sound, finding herself pressed against his thighs while her sternum knocked his biretta off.   
He shuddered as he gently kneaded her ass, his brow resting just below her breasts as her hands gripped his shoulders. He ran one gloved hand from the top of her boots, back along her calve, over the curve of her knee where he squeezed the flesh and bone.   
"As you are hem...prevented from speaking or moaning too loud," he teased as he tilted his head back to stare up at her with dark, smouldering eyes. "If you wish to stop you are to knock three times against the wood paneling. Understand?"  
She made a sound of confirmation and then he placed tender open mouthed kisses against her skin. An appreciative hum left his lips as he ran his hand over the top of her thigh.  
"Mmm firm, from all that running and walking the Abbey. Makes your ass wobble when you move," he confided breathily as he squeezed the muscle.  
His gloved hand glided inward and cupped her sex making her inhale shakily as she began to drool around the gag. He began to trace her lips with the tips his fingers, the smooth, warm leather making her wetter as she watched him touching her with bated breath. When his finger parted her shallowly, as his thumb carefully traced lazy circles on her clitoris she panted, her hands tightening on his shoulder. She could feel him hard against her leg and reached down to grip his thick shaft. As he filled her hand, she listened to his breath hitch as her manipulations made him even harder. His eyes squeezed shut, his teeth bared in a grimace.  
"Soon your cunt will receive my seed in an act of that is a testament to your devotion Sister. Mmm too bad that lovely mouth is occupied or I would have you receive me there to wet my cock for your tight pussy," he panted as his eyes fluttered open.  
He lifted her hands to his face and pressed fervant kisses to the backs and wrists, nipping at her pulse point in a way that made her tremble as wetness spilled from her core. When she started to rub her thighs together wanting friction, Copia's hands grasped her waist and turned her insistently. Once she was facing the separation screen, he helped her to sit with her legs thrown over his strong thighs. It was a position that left her lower body spread open as she sat on his lap.  
The gloves at her hips travelled up, covetously running over her flesh, leaving heat and goosebumps in their wake. His cock was nestled between their bodies and twitched unmistakably, as precum slowly dripped down the cleft of her ass. His chest rose and fell behind her as he cupped her breasts, the rich, leather digits teasing her nipples into aching peaks.  
"Receive me," Copia bit out kissing shoulders as he began to rut against her ass.  
With her feet planted on the floor she lifted her hips up, gripping the base of his cock in a way that made him groan so loudly she prayed to Satan that the chapel remained empty. But when she sank back until her pussy lips were parted by the thick head making her clit throb she didn't give a fuck if Papa Nihil could hear them all the way up in his tower. They were both breathing heavily, skin growing damp when she brought them fully together, sitting with his erection pulsing snugly inside of her heat. One of his arms encircled her waist, the fingers of his hand splayed on her belly in a way that she found comforting.  
"Ride your Cardinal, fulfill your desires as Satan intended," he muttered breathily beside her ear as her head titled back and she started to move.   
The space didn't have much elbow room but they managed, as she sat on his lap. With her feet planted firmly on the floor Carla was able to control the pace, rising and falling firmly as she enveloped his throbbing cock. His free hand rested on top of her thigh flexing with every move she made. It was close to her pussy, so close to where she needed it. She reached back and cupped his cheek in her hand and looked back at him. He hazily met her eyes and when she knew that she had his attention she let her hand drop, running it between the valley of her breasts. Her finger circled her navel and she felt his presence over her shoulder, watching with bated breath. At the same time that her finger tips tightly circled her engorged clit his hips bucked when she sank down making her cry out a litany of ecstasy that was muffled by the gag.   
A rough pace was set as Copia thrust up to fill her again and again. From this position he had a clear advantage using his strong thighs to fuck her hard as she bounced on his lap trying to keep her feet planted on the floor. Her fingers worked over her clit feverishly until he joined her in caressing the erogenous zone until her chest was heaving. The coil low in her body tightened until a well aimed thrust caused him to bottom out, bringing her to orgasm as her eyes went blind and her head lolled back. His grip on her stomach tightened so he could hump her hard without cadence, the motions prolonging the waves of release even as she felt his groan against her back followed by the warmth of his seed filling her contracting body.   
When his hips slowed to a gentle rocking, Copia carefully pulled the band of the gag over her head and pulled the red ball from her mouth. He kissed her cheek as the breath wheezed out of him when he finally stilled. Carla he opened and closed her mouth working out the slight stiffness. His gloved hand came up to genly rub the hinge of her jaw as she sank back against his chest.   
"Andrea?" she panted staring at the little beams of light that fell through the divider screen. "I have another confession to make."  
I want things with you that I never imagined wanting with others who came before you. My heart beats for you. I love you.  
"Hmm?" he grunted when he slipped out of her body as she carefully lifted herself up.  
She turned to sit against his chest as his hand automatically rested on her lower back for support. Then she was situated comfortably and he was watching her with a quiet, intensity that once again made her a coward of her.  
"You're the best I've ever had," she told him and watched as he smirked in pure male satisfaction.  
At least he was satisfied with the answer she sighed as she cuddled against him. Why was it so hard to say three little words?  
"No one has ever...fulfilled me the way you do when we make love. I feel as though I can actually show my true desires," he murmured as he lifted her face for an enthusiastic, sloppy kiss.   
For a few stolen moments there was no world that existed outside of the box as they kissed. But eventually he tried to shift under her and she felt her own stiff muscles needing a change of position. She lifted herself off of him and allowed him to pull up his trousers. She felt his cum run down her thigh and flushed.  
"I will get your dress," he told her, blushing as he began buttoning up his cassock. "Have you ever read the works of Vincente Blasco Ibanez cara mia?"  
The question came out of the blue as he smoothed his vestments. In the small space he had to duck his head and turn his body around hers in order to squeeze out of the small box. A little faint light spilled in from the chapel as he stepped out, returning in a moment with her clothes. Though she noted wryly as she secured the clasp on her bra, he'd pocketed her underwear.  
"I can't say that I have," she replied as he stood in the doorway watching her dress.  
His face was shadowed from the light behind him, his pale eye staring eerily at her.   
"Then I will lend you one of his novels. I think you will enjoy his style of writing," he told her quietly as he held out his hand when she finished veiling her hair. "There is one work set during World War I that I particularly enjoyed."  
"Oh? What's it called," she inquired as she stepped out into the chapel while he held her hand tightly with a grim expression.  
"The Four Horsemen Of The Apocalypse."  
XX  
The next evening, the congregation assembled as the chapel buzzed with excitement to witness the first Mass that Cardinal Copia would conduct since his arrival. The pews were packed with brothers and sisters of sin by the time the organ began to play the opening bars of Con Clavi Con Dio. Altogether the congregation stood up and their voices rang out through the space as they sang as one. The faithful were just getting through the second verse by the time Papa Nihil slowly walked up the center aisle with his unholy attendants. But this time when Papa Nihil reached the raised platform before the congregation he took a seat to the side along with the creepy little twins who plopped down as their legs swng back and forth.  
"Satanas, we are one. Out of three, trinity," Carla intoned as the smell of incense tickled her nose and she turned her head back slightly.   
She watched as Copia slowly strode down the center of the aisle, carefully swinging a thurible as the incense within smoked. He was the eptiome of grace and she openly stared as he made his way to the front of the cathedral, dressed in the red cossack which gave him a look of authority and elegance. Once he reached the alter a Sister of Sin came forward and Copia handed off the incense burner to her before unhurriedly stepping to the pulpit. He seemed completely in control as the last notes of the hymnal hung in the air raising his hand as he made the sign of the inverted cross.  
"Satan be with you."  
"And also with you," Carla said along with everyone else in the room.  
"Please be seated," Copia stated as he watched the faithful lower themselves onto the pews.  
The service continued as the Cardinal began his sermon. Though she knew the words already she listened as he spoke of the dangers of clinging to the status quo. He reminded those gathered that Satan was considered a rebel for daring to help humankind to see the light and bringing the dawn of a new era. The message was unmistakable as he stood before them; he was not of the bloodline but he was the man who would become Papa. He stood before them and with no uncertainty staked his claim for the first time in public.  
Once the oration came to an end, it was time for the unholy communion. A tedious part of the black mass when everyone lined up to receive the unholy wine and eucharist. And judging by the way a telltale flush began to rise on Copia's face, some of the clergy were using it as an excuse to flirt as they opened their mouths to receive body and blood. Carla rolled her eyes as she drew closer. Although she thought as she felt a small pulse of excitement at the thought of taking the host from his gloved hand onto her tongue, she couldn't really blame them.   
Carla waited patiently as her friend Hester turned her face up while Copia held the host between his fingers and made the sign of the inverted cross. But before he could complete the offering, the youner nun's head lolled back suddenly and Carla automatically stepped forward to find herself with a very limp Sister of Sin in her arms.   
"Oh shit," Carla grunted as she held Hester around the waist and met Copia's eyes.  
The Cardinal had gone red in the face and was highly flustered by the interruption, unsure of what to do. Fortunately Special Ghoul came out of nowhere and relieved Carla of her burden as Hester was lifted into the strong inhuman hold. Carla spared Copia one last look before following after Special to be sure her friend was alright. She caught Phoebe's eye on the way out and the librarian stood up, falling into step next to her as walked out of the chapel together.   
Special carefully laid Hester on one of the benches lining the entrance and hovered over her, tilting its head.   
"I don't know what happened," Carla admitted woriedly, kneeling beside the younger nun as she took her hand. "Hester? Come on querida let's open those eyes."  
"Hester," Special spoke quietly as he studied the unconscious nun from behind his mask.  
"Thanks for your help Special. We've got it from here," Carla said without looking at the Ghoul who seemed to melt into the shadows as Phoebe lightly patted Hester's cheeks.  
Slowly the young nun's eyes began to move beneath her lids and after a few tense moments her blue eyes blinked open in confusion.  
"Um hey guys," the said blushing as she looked between Carla and Phoebe who both breathed audible sighs of relief. "What's going on?"  
"You just gave us a scare," Phoebe explained as she closed her eyes. "And took about five years off my life."  
Hester looked between them in confusion before comprehension slowly began to set in.   
"Satanas," Hester moaned as she covered her face with her hands. "The whole congregation just saw me faint when I was about to-crap you guys!"  
"You think you're the first sibling of sin to pass out during communion?" Carla snorted trying to reassure her friend. "When Papa II was the one giving mass so many bodies hit the floor. This is nothing."  
"Yes it is," Hester said miserably as she blushed. "I'm sorry Carla...I wasn't trying to throw myself at him I promise! The Cardinal wasn't mad was he?"  
As the young nun launched into an apology Carla helped her sit up.  
"You know what would make you feel better? Going out," Phoebe suggested with a bright grin. "A little music and alcohol? It'll take your mind right off."  
"Yeah it'll be fun. I coming too," Carla told her encouragingly as their friend started to calm down a bit.   
"Plus free drinks courtesy of Cavallero," Phoebe said with a wicked smile which made Carla snort.  
"Yeah alright. A night out sounds cool," Hester agreed as the two helped her stand up.  
After making sure the young Sister of Sin was alright the three women retreated to their rooms to prepare for the night rather then cause another interruption at Mass. Once they were ready they stood in front of the Ministry gates bundled as they complained about the cold until their shared car pulled up. They talked about little things, catching up on Abbey gossip before they were dropped off at their destination.   
The bar in downtown Linkoping had a warm rustic atmosphere. The place was lousy with hipsters and young professionals but the music consisting of retro classics and new indie was enough to make the three nuns make the trip. They had opted to quite literally let their hair down, trading veils and habits for clothes that for all the world made them appear like all the other people out to unwind.  
"Okay I've got a good one," Phoebe said as she set her appletini down on their reclaimed barnwood table while her friends sipped their drinks. "Most attractive vampire in pop culture. Go!"  
"Easy, Matthew Clairmont," Hester said nodding with a dreamy smile as she swirled her beer. "A professor, has a sexy accent, protective but not in a creepy 50 Shades kind of way."  
"Compelling argument but I have to go with Selene from Underworld," Carla told them as she sat on the stool next to their table. "Has a moral code, puts duty above pleasure, and let me just say one word. Leather."  
"You're both wrong, it has to be Angel from Buffy. Tortured to live with a soul for the rest of his existence putting what's right above his own happiness. He's like a carebear with fangs," Phoebe hummed with a faraway look in her eyes.   
Carla sipped her spiced wine as her friends debated the merits of sexy vampires. The bar was decorated in holly garlands and twinkling fairy lights that gave the establishment the feeling that it was celebrating the season without going overboad and being garish. The decoractions were nice at times even if she didn't celebrate Christmas anymore  
"Have you guys ever seen the Nosferatu movie remake with Isabelle Adjani?" Carla asked suddenly when there was a lapse in the conversation. "If we're talking about vampire guilty pleasures that would be mine."  
"That the one where the vampire brings the plague with him to the Netherlands right?" Hester asked, her cheeks becoming pink from the drinks.   
"The um, biting scene always gets me going in a weird way," Carla confessed a little embarrassed to admit it as Phoebe shook her head.   
"You sexually active people are weirdos," the librarian scoffed making Hester giggle a little.  
"Oh querida you don't know the half of it," Carla cooed as Phoebe vehemently shook her head.  
"I do not need to know what you and his unholiness get up to for Lucifer's sakes," Phoebe said pointing a finger at her as Carla snickered and hopped up from her seat.  
"You ladies ready for the next round?" she inquired before she finished off her wine.   
The girls affirmed their need for a refill and Carla sashayed to the bar to order. Being back in the swing of the things in Linkoping had her feeling like her old self once again. True she was busy with work but after experiencing more then her fair share of idleness and isolation she was making more of an effort to socialize with those who were dear to her in her small circle of friends.   
"Hey."  
She looked up at the man who had sidled up beside her; a blond pretty boy with his hair giving the appearance of stylish dishevelment that must have taken a good hour to perfect. She'd never met him before but for some reason he seemed familiar.  
"Not interested," Carla told him as she turned back towards the bar.  
"Whoa! That's kinda arrogant don't you think?" the man told her with a tight smile.   
She ignored him and placed her order when the bartender leaned in to hear. "Stella Artois, appletini, and a spiced wine."  
"Gotta buy your own drinks huh?" the persistent blond continued trying to lean casually against the bar beside her.   
She crossed her arms sparing him a glare in favor of feigning disinterest. The man tried to get a reaction out of her but didn't make a move to touch her surrounded by people. He tried to make a lewd suggestion that there was a reason three hot ladies would want to drink alone and she yawned practically feeling the frustration coming off of him in waves. Once she was finally served, she calmly took the glasses in hand and heard the would be pick up artist scoff and call her a 'bitch'. Charming she thought returning to Phoebe and Hester.   
The rest of the evening went by nicely enough all three Sisters of Sin getting on a pleasant buzz as they talked and unwound from their week dutifully worshipping Satan. In the late hours of night they piled back into a shared car; one which refused to drive the last block to the Ministry leaving them to walk in the cold night air as snowflakes lazily fell down. They were all cold when they stepped into the Abbey, barely stumbling as they discussed the possibility of catching brunch the next day. One by one they went their separate ways. Carla took the familiar path to Copia's rooms sighing with relief as she placed her key in the lock.   
It was late but she still hadn't expected that her lover would be inside when she opened the door. Yet there he was, lying on his bed above the covers, dressed in a black dress shirt, slacks, and a matching pair of socks on his feet as the light from his desk illuminated the space in a warm glow. She tried to close the door quietly but he stirred, and she winced.  
"Sorry," she said in a hushed voice as she set her coat aside and stepped out of her shoes. "I thought you'd still be working."  
"I was too tired after Mass let out," he admitted quietly, his eyes drinking her in as she came to sit beside him on the bed. "You look beautiful. Is your friend alright?"  
"Just a little mortified, but she'll survive. Mmm we had a nice time," she said coming to lie down and snuggle against his side.  
He sighed as she rested her head against his chest, tossing an arm lazily over his waist. His own arm came around her to hold her close as he began to rub her back. She melted against him, tired and buzzed on the remains of her pleasant evening.  
"Probably getting brunch with the girls tomorrow," she admitted as he made a quiet grunt of acknolwedgement. "I'll bring you something. Maybe I can sneak a mimosa out."  
"Highly appreciated," he whispered as they shifted closer, leeching the warmth from one another's bodies.   
"Carla?"  
"Yes?" she mumbled sleepily as she rested her cheek on his rising and falling chest.   
"There's...something I need to tell you."  
"Mmm?"  
"I-I um," he began before sighing heavily. "I forgot to get you a gift for the Solstice."  
"I don't need anything," she told him as her heavy eyelids closed. "We can celebrate...do something nice."  
"Yes," he agreed quietly as she fell asleep in his arms.   
Sometime later she woke and found herself alone in bed. The sky was still dark and she felt a little gritty but not hungover. She began to undress as she blinked in the gloom of early morning. When she was forced to relieve her bladder in the bathroom she wondered if she still had any clean clothes that she'd left over for occassions such as this. Either way, she wanted to bring up the idea of moving in together when Copia's new chambers were ready. At this point she rarely went to her rooms unless it was to change into fresh clothes or to retrieve something from her wide treasure trove of sex toys.   
She stretched and groaned as she emerged from the bathroom searching for the glass Copia kept for drinking out of. He typically left it beside the sink in the bathroom. After a quick scan of the room she noticed the cup on the desk and made her way over to it. It was already full and she eagerly drank down the lukewarm water.  
She drained the contents of the glass and set it back down on the desk with a satisfied sigh. There were a few items spread over Copia's desk, more work she supposed wryly. There was a never ending stream of paperwork awaiting him with each new day. Her idle glances turned curious when she realized he had a Christian bible opened to a passage in the book of Revelations. Though it wasn't uncommon to find religious text but it was rare when an actual volume of the bible found its way into the Abbey.   
On the page that was open a single verse had been highlighted in red, drawing her eyes as she leaned over the desk top.  
"Behold, a white horse, and he who sat on it had a bow; and a crown was given to him, and he went out conquering and to conquer," she read outloud curiously.   
She wouldn't have given it anymore thought, but she recalled the novel title he'd spoken of after their coupling in the confessional booth. Something inside of her found it a peculiar coincidence that the Cardinal had drawn her attention to the biblical Four Horsemen Of The Apocalypse twice.


	21. Winter Solstice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I haven't lost my mojo but I needed a break to let some ideas form. They have so on with the show and please let me know if you like where this story is going. It really encourages me!

Carla was a child again. One who was lost, and found herself in a dark seemingly endless tunnel. The walls emitted a red glow, faintly illuminating the path before her, but not by much. All around she heard the sound of water dripping through cracks from above into this subterranean world devoid of natural light. As she cautiously made her way through the eerie realm, suddenly a hand fell upon her shoulder and she shrieked as she was spun around. Papa Emeritus III stood above her, his face set in grim lines as he held her shoulders in a harsh grip. The red light only made the paint on his face appear all the more severe and ghastly. He removed a small folded knife from within his pocket and held it up for her to see as he opened it with a flick of his wrist.  
"This is a very dangerous sorellina. That is why I am giving it to you. But you must be ready to use it when the time comes," Papa told her.  
He towered over her as he crouched down to her level. When he handed her the knife her stubby, childish hands could barely hold the blade properly.  
"Be careful," Papa warned in a hushed voice, as thin line of blood began to well up on his neck. The drops sluggishly began to drip down the base of his throat as his head shifted. His eyes rolled up and the head slid off of his body. "Ouch."  
Carla screamed and was barely able to move out of the way when Papa's corpse fell forward onto the filthy floor. She sobbed and backed away slowly from the body. He'd left her to face the darkness on her own.   
"No! Don't leave me!" she wailed .  
As she cried, she became aware of shrill squeaking sounds from behind her that grew louder with each wracking breath she took. She spun on her heel and gasped when she saw a multitude of red glinting eyes flash menacingly from within the dark.  
"No! Get away!" she screamed as she turned tail and began to get away.   
The squeaks were so loud that they had morphed into a horrific high pitched din that made her want to hold her hands to her ears. A dip in the floor made her trip over her feet and she landed with a cry on her hands. She looked over her shoulder just as the hoard descended upon her, running up her feet and ankles.  
"Help me Lucifer!" Carla cried out as she bolted upright in bed as her heart raced while a movement beside her caused her to flinch.  
"Carla."  
The sound of Copia's voice beside her made her shudder in relief. She sagged a little and felt his warm hand come to rest on her shoulder as she drew in much needed breaths. Eventually when she calmed down, he sat up and she turned into his body.   
"Bad dream?" he asked in a voice thick with sleep, causing her to nod as she tucked herself against his side. "Don't be afraid baby. I am the scariest thing in this room."  
She shivered a little, the images from the dream still fresh in her mind as she tried to relax in Copia's arms.   
"It was...I dreamt of Papa. He warned me and then....I was being chased by rats. I must still be squemish after what happened at Aurora's farm," she admitted feeling Copia tense against her side.   
"Oh Carla, I'm so sorry," he whispered in a quavering voice as she sighed.  
"It was just a freak occurance," she told him dismissively. "Unexplainable...and terrible. I thought I was over it but I was wrong."  
She bent her knees and rested her elbows on them as her eyesight adjusted to the dark. Beside her Copia loosened his hold and opted for resting a comforting hand on her back.   
"I talked to Omega a few days ago," she confessed quietly. "He mentioned that I was sent along with you and the band to the recording studio because there was concern that I would become a target of the schism just like you."  
"What?"   
Carla turned and met his eyes, swallowing as his fathomless orbs drank her in. She broke the stare and turned her gaze upon her lap, away from the cold anger she was met with in his eyes. Even when it wasn't directed at her, his fury made her want to shrink away.  
"I hate knowing I've been kept in the dark," Carla told him with a frown. "It makes me wonder what else Imperator's done to deceive me."  
"Even if the truth is ugly it is better to see things for what they really are. Isn't that right cara?" Copia asked her quietly as his arms encircled her, bringing her in closer until she was sitting on his thigh.  
"Agreed," she told him, resting her head on his shoulder before changing the subject. "The Solstice is here. I could get a little work done, maybe grab a quick breakfast. Would you like to join me?"  
"Yes, I would love to," he told her as he continued to hold her even when she tried to leave the bed.  
"Andrea," she chuckled in amusement as his arms locked beneath her breasts. "Andrea!"  
He simple held her tighter against his body, pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade. He exhaled sharply, against her skin until her hands came up to rest on his forearms. Whether he was upset by the possibility that someone could harm her or something else, he was expressng ample concern through his desire to keep her close there in their bed, where no harm could come to them.  
"Happy Solstice Carla," he whispered tremulously against her ear.  
XX  
Even though Carla had wished to finish up work early so that she and Copia might be able to properly celebrate the Winter Solstice, it surprised her when the Cardinal did in fact stop working just after lunchtime. He'd walked over to her work table and offered her a hand up, stating that the time they'd put in that day was enough. He had dismissed her with a soft peck on the lips and a promise that he would join her in her quarters after he wrapped up a meeting with Sister Imperator.  
Thankfully his delay gave her plenty of time to return to her rooms and change for the celebration. The official Sister of Sin veil and habit were removed in exchange for a soft evergreen sweater with a sweetheart neckline that emphasized her modest breasts and a pair of black leggings. She had just finished applying make up when movement in the mirror caught her attention. Alessandro met her eyes as he leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed.  
"You look very nice," he stated with a small smile that she answered with one of her own.   
"Thank you fratello," she said before turning back to the mirror as she lifted her hair up and then let it go to decide how to wear it.  
"Definitely down," Papa told her with a definitive nod before walking off.  
She followed him out and watched him elegantly fold himself into her humble wingback chair. He hummed in appreciation as he took in the decorations she'd set out. It was nothing grand, but she'd set a few strands of white lights and holly on the sill of the large cathedral window to create a welcoming glow. On the sturdy surface of the coffee table where dinner would be eaten there were two red candle sticks lit for the occasion. By the entrance she had hung a fir wreath on the door and even displayed a very small thick pine tree on top of the mail stand; the tree had been adorned simply with some gold tinsel to give a festive air to her quarters for the celebration of the longest day of the year. She didn't feel bad in the least for the decor considering how many Christmas traditions had been appropriated from Pagan origins.   
"Happy Winter Solstice," she said sitting on the arm rest of the chair as the Third sat with his leg crossed. "You're not going to be lingering here when Copia arrives are you?"  
The dead Papa looked back at her and arched an eyebrow. "I would rather catapault my soul to heaven's door then stay to witness you spending couple time with rat boy."  
"We're sharing an early supper then going for a walk," Carla told him in amusement as he eyed her skeptically. "Okay fine, there will probably be fucking at some point."  
"I knew I raised you right," Papa chuckled dryly tilting his head back to look at her.  
"You didn't raise me at all," she snickered good naturedly. "But, you were there when on the occasions when I needed you despite how busy you were."  
The nun and Ghost both looked up when there was a knock on the door.  
"Is the veil between worlds thin again?" she asked as she and Alessandro got to their feet.  
Papa took a step towards her and reached out, cupping her chin in his hand. But she felt nothing as he stared back at her with a disappointed expression.  
"Only Samhain then. Ah but...the Abbey is decorated very prettily. I will go watch the revelry and feasting," he declared raising his fist and clenching it.  
"Have fun," she told him, sparing him one last look before walking towards the doorway.  
"Carla?"   
She turned back to look at the spectre who stood still with his hands clasped behind his back. He looked grave as he focused on her and seemed hesitant. After a minute he spoke in a serious voice.  
"You carry the knife I gave you at all times yes?"  
"Always," she assured him, and he nodded.  
"Good. Because one day soon you must be ready to use it," he stated echoing the words he'd spoken to her in dreams, making her grey eyes go wide.  
The pounding on the door made her jump as she glanced away long enough that when she turned her head back to where Papa had stood, he was gone. She shivered a little and moved to the door, opening it slowly. Copia peered in with a quizzical expression. He'd changed into a button up red linen top and black slacks, the splash of color lending a slightly festive air to the unholy man's appearance.  
"You look dashing Cardinal," she complimented him as she stepped aside to welcome him into he room.  
"And you look as lovely as ever cara," he murmured appreciatively, with a soft smile as he stepped inside.   
Carla lingered in the doorway and took his hands in hers with a coquettish smile then she looked up. Copia arched a brow and followed her gaze up to where she had hung a sprig of mistletoe over the door frame. His expression turned wicked as he pulled her in by her hips and kissed her slowly and thoroughly with an edge of hunger. It was still intoxicating each and every time they found the time for touching and loving and this instance was no exception when he tasted her as if it were the first time.  
His lips readily parted beneath hers and she teased him as she focused her attention on kissing the corner of his lips. A whimper of protest left his mouth as she evaded his lips until his hands came up to frame her face, holding her in place. Then it was her turn to mewl when he bit into her lip with his teeth, tugging on the soft flesh before releasing it. She gasped as he returned to kiss the swollen lip tenderly, lingering before breaking the contact as their mouths hovered a breath apart. Teasingly she licked his top lip which she noticed was devoid of black lipstick, and he took advantage of her distraction to allow his tongue to surge into her mouth. A sharp groan escaped his mouth when she sucked on his tongue and he retaliated when he began to kiss her into submission with a frenzy of hard kisses.  
She hummed appreciatively holding onto his biceps before they were forced parted to breathe. He smiled wolfishly down at her and she grinned up at him. For a minute they just stood, savoring the quiet moment after having such little time lately. With a sigh she leaned in to press a kiss to his adam's apple as his grip on her tightened while he buried his nose in her hair.   
"I'm hungry," he whispered to her sending a thrill through her at the unspoken words:  
"The food should be here soon," she told him coyly as she took one of his hands within hers. "But in the meantime, I got you something."  
Copia appeared surprised when she reached for the small package wrapped in shiny red paper sitting under the small tree beside them.  
"Baby you didn't need to do that," Copia chided reproachfully, despite the way his eyes lit up tellingly as she handed him the small package.  
He curiously began to tear the paper away as she waited in anticipation. Deciding what to give her lover for a gift had been easy. She only hoped that he would leave his walkman in his room at times in favor of the sleek device she'd bought for him. When he had unwrapped the Ipod his eyes widened.  
"I know what this is!" he exclaimed excitedly as he pointed to the little device with his free hand. "Unholy shit...this is for downloading music!"  
"Yes," she chuckled as he turned the black music player this way and that, inspecting the new toy. "I'll help you download whatever songs you want."  
"You didn't have to do this. Thank you," he told her, catching her around the waist and pulling her in just when they heard another knock at the door.   
Copia teasingly ran his lips along her neck before she could free herself with a giggle and walk over to answer the door. A tall stocky Ghoul greeted her with a bow and came bearing a rather impressive tray loaded down with food.  
"That looks like it'll last us until next week" Carla admitted with wide eyes as the Ghoul walked in and turned back to her. "Ah the coffee table is fine please. Thank you so much."  
The Ghoul set the food down and bowed before turning and leaving the couple to their meal.  
"I should have had him bring it to the office," she muttered as Copia took the plates on the tray and set them side by side on the coffee table.  
He knelt and began making up his plate looking unbothered. "I would rather be here. It feels like a real feast with my romantic partner instead of a pity dinner with a coworker. Besides, its just exciting having someone dear to me to be with during the holiday."  
"Yeah?" she asked, uncertain as she sat down next to him, relaxing thanks to his assurance.  
He hummed in agreement and she turned her attention to the food tray. The Ghoul really had loaded it down with food. The meal itself consisted of traditional Solstice foods: turkey, ham, fruit, and plenty of cookies and cake along with a pitcher of a concoction of ale mixed with sugar, nutmeg, and roasted apples. Finding herself hungry for the decent looking meal she filled her plate as well. Once they were settled, they joined hands for grace and gave thanks to the Morningstar before tucking into their feast.  
She knew he'd led a lonely life but she was curious how isolated it had been. Many members of the clergy with more accepting families returned home for the various holidays during Winter. His comment earlier about celebrating the Solstice with anyone in sometime made her wonder if he had any family. It could be a delicate subject she thought as she took a large bite of the spiced cake which had been soaked in cider.   
"When was the last time you had someone to celebrate the Solstice with?" she asked him bluntly as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.  
"Hmm when I first took my vows as a Satanic priest in Italy...the church I was first assigned to would encourage the brothers and sisters of sin to revel together. The food usually lured me out of the library but I-I...was a wallflower," he replied as a flush rose in his cheeks at the admission.  
She tried to picture Copia starting out as a priest, still wet behind the ears with less wrinkles and even less assurance then he possessed now from his experience as a Cardinal. However he'd looked, she imagined he must have been a sweet timid looking thing.   
"I'm trying to picture what you looked like what was it twenty four years ago? A young man," she inquired making him pause with a piece of fruit midway to his mouth.  
He closed his lips tightly as he stared at the table top. She noticed the way his body had immediately tensed and arched a brow at him in question.  
"My appearance was much the same as it is today," he stated after a moment's pause.   
"I'm sure that's not true. A couple of decades are bound to change your appearance to a degree," she laughed in disbelief as she poured herself a generous glass of ale.   
When she took a long drink of the crisp spiced alcohol she noticed Copia had set down the food in his hand and rested his palms against the table. He wasn't looking at her but she had the distinct impression his focus was solely on her and not the feast in front of him.  
"I have been with the church for twenty four years yes. I wandered for many years before I felt the call to take vows and dedicate my life to Satan," he explained quietly as he watched the flames of the red candles. "Before I became a devout Satanist, I was a monk who served God."  
She paused to look at his profile, setting her cup down. His jaw was tense and he seemed to hold his breath as he waited for her reaction.  
"That isn't so unusual. Many of the clergy worshipped the false God before they discovered the path to Lucifer," she pointed out.   
She rested her cheek on her hand relaxing her posture as Copia looked over at her, with his brow knit.  
"I'm older then I look Carla," he stated quietly. "I've been alive much longer than you."  
"The age difference is obvious amor," she informed him pointedly, reaching out to cup his cheek in her hand. "I am well aware. I don't care how much older you are."  
"I am centuries older then you," he replied gazing into her eyes with an unwavering intensity as she frowned.   
"Well you don't look it," she snorted as she turned back to her drink. He was joking of course. In a very dramatic and self-conscious manner she thought. "You're an attractive man Copia. To be honest my first instinct is to roll my eyes when men in positions of power lament their age and experience. Women and some men have always found those qualities attractive. I'm no exception. From the day we met, your magnetism captured my attention Cardinal."  
She sat up onto her knees and came to wrap her arms loosely around his shoulders. Copia automatically rested his hands low upon her waist tilting his face up at her, still looking so grave as he allowed her close to him. Leaning down she pressed her lips to his warm forehead, closing her eyes while he exhaled shakily against her neck.  
"As soon as I saw you all those months ago in Imperator's office, I was fascinated by you," she murmured pulling back just enough to meet his eyes. "I didn't know why my eyes followed you whenver we crossed paths. I tried not to succumb but..."  
"Carla," he whispered thickly before his arms suddenly crushed her against him.  
She inhaled in surprise as he held onto her with his face buried in her soft green sweater. One of his hands cradled her shoulder while his other arm wrapped around the small of her back holding her there against him. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders to steady herself, and a lump formed in her throat as she slowly opened her eyes.  
"I'm in love with you Andrea."  
He didn't raise his head to acknowledge that he'd heard her at first and she wondered how he could have possibly missed the words spoken in the silence of the room as she held her breath. Then his shoulders began to shake as he buried his face further against her and she realized he was crying.   
"Carla," he groaned as though her declaration caused him tremendous pain.  
"Te quiero con todo mi corazon, Andrea. I love you with all of my heart," she murmured fiercely in his ear.  
He moaned helplessly as she crawled into his lap and insistently lifted his face to hers. He was already panting and flushed before she'd even lowered her mouth to his. The touches soon stirred something in Copia that caused him to kiss her voraciously. Soon she was overwhelmed by the hungry assault of his tongue and lips, while he grunted demanding more from her tender, swollen mouth. When at last he allowed her the chance to breathe, his mouth fell upon her neck. He wasn't mindful of protecting her skin from marks, as his mouth and teeth left her skin tingling in the wake of wet kisses and nips that made her whimper.   
"Ah! Ah Andrea!" she gasped as her head fell back to grant him more access to place hungry kisses on her throat. She became aware of somehing poking into her thigh from the side of his hip rather then the usual place between his legs. "I can f-fuck! Feel something."  
"Heh you're going to be feeling it all night long," he promised darkly, breathing the words against her skin, making her shiver.   
"Your pocket?" Carla clarified when he started to kiss down her neckline.  
"Ah yes shit! Climb off for just a minute," Copia panted excitedly while Carla clumsily dismounted from his lap.  
He fumbled as he sat on his knees and pulled out a black velvet jewelry box topped off with a tiny scarlet bow on top. He offered it up to her watching her with anticipation as she held the case in her hand and carefully lifted the lid and stared.   
"You said you didn't get me anything!" she accused him mildly as she eyed the necklace within, a white gold inverted cross on a thin chain.   
"Do you like it?" he asked quietly, removing the necklace delicately from its case. "Turn around, let me put it on you cara mia."  
"Its beautiful," she admitted turning around and holding her hair up.   
His hands came over the top of her head, lowering the necklace until it came to rest against the top of her breasts. She looked down at the gleaming necklace and touched the inverted cross charm briefly as he closed the clasp. It was something she never would have expected to receive, and it was perfect. His hands rested on her shoulders, slowly but insistently turning her back to face him. He looked down to admire the cross for a moment as she reached out and cupped his cheek.   
"Thank you. Its such a thoughtful gift," she told him warmly as he turned his face to kiss her palm. "I'm never taking it off."  
"Tell me again Carla," he rasped thickly, covering her hand with his as his eyes devoured her.  
She darted forward and stole a quick, desperate kiss before withdrawing just enough to allow her to speak.  
"Te amo. Oh te amo amore," she whispered thickly causing him to shudder.   
Copia guided her gently to the lie on the rug they'd sat upon for their dinner before he followed her down, straddling her thighs.  
"More," he growled quietly as he shoved her sweater up her torso.  
He bent over her and kissed the swells of her chest, sighing while Carla worked to lift the sweater all the way off. Something snagged when she got it just over her head and she whimpered when the wet sucking kisses prevented her from taking off the top entirely.  
"W-wait!" she panted and he paused to look at her from beneath his dark hooded eyes. "The chain's caught on the sweater. Help me untangle it."  
His mouth curved in a lascivious smile, his pupils blown wide as he chuckled huskily. She gulped as he undid the front clasp of her bra. With slow, deliberate movements he brushed the cup off of her right breast and placed a feather light kiss on the exposed nipple, the tickle of his mustache making the peak tighten while his hand uncovered her other breast. When he began to draw circles on her aching nipples she arched up into his touch, her mouth falling open.  
"Do be careful otherwise you might break your gift," he whispered conspiratorally, making no move to help her. Instead he seemed to favor the idea of keeping her tied up in makeshift bonds as she laid spread out helplessly beneath him. She wanted so badly to touch him but there was a certain thrill in being restrained while he had his way with her.   
Forced to lie back with bated breath as he lowered his mouth towards her chest was pure torture. She couldn't force him closer or hold onto the back of his head. A sharp pulse of desire throbbed in her cunt as he teasingly circled her tight nipples with the tip of his tongue before flicking them. She moaned loudly and all she could do was continue to offer him her body as she writhed and bowed up to push herself up towards her tormenter.   
He was breathing hard against her heavy, saliva slicked breasts by the time his mouth closed around her nipple and he grunted in approval. She whimpered quietly when his bare fingers plucked and pinched her neglected nipple until her hips were shifting, spreading the damp heat spilling from inside her pussy onto her thighs.   
"A-andrea," she panted weakly as his mouth detached from her nipple, still connected by a thick strand of saliva.  
His eyes watched her the entire time, drinking in her reactions before he sat up suddenly and yanked her leggings down, leaving them at her ankles and restricting her movements a little more. He reverently kissed her thigh all the way down to her knee, his eyes closed as she breathed unsteadily.   
"I l-love you Andrea," she moaned, causing him to groan harshly.  
Before she could blink he lowered himself to lie beside her thigh, and he pressed his face against her clothed sex. His tongue rasped against her slit through the crotch of her underwear, desperately licking as he mewled into her flesh. The feeling of the flicks to her clit through the damp cotten made her hips jump and her body burn.  
"Don't make me have to hold you down," he warned breathlessly and leaned in to wetly lick her from ass to clit in a long wet stripe that made her thighs shake.   
"F-fuck," she panted, her head falling back against the floor before he at last hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her underwear.  
She shivered as the damp cotton was dragged off of her pussy, exposing her to his hungry stare. Without preemble he pressed his entire face against the mound of her cunt. He grunted appreciatively, opened his mouth around her slick folds and sucked.   
"Lucifer!" she keened, her pelvis rocking up as he hungrily ate her out.  
Her chest heaved as his thumb drew feather light patterns on her clit, switching pressure and direction so she could never get used to the stimulation. She huffed in frustration and caught his eyes as his tongue traced her folds. His eyes glimmered with dark humor as he watched her struggle and she wanted nothing more then to wipe the smug expression off his face. And she would have if her legs had been free she thought with a growl. Then he withdrew his mouth from her cunt and she wanted to scream. At least until he moved his lips directly to her clit to kiss the swollen bud. Her hips jumped from the contact directly to the bundle of nerves, but then his arm came up to apply pressure to her belly to keep her down. Then his mouth opened over her clit and he unceremoniously drew it between his lips.   
She wailed as he sucked on her while she tried to buck up but she was effectively pinned down by her torso while her limbs remained useless. It was almost too much as he focused all of his attentions at the top of her sex, making the heat at the apex of her body rise up hard and fast. A finger gently probed her slit and she moaned in approval as it sank into her wet body while his lips continued to latch onto her clit, and she came with his name on her lips.   
She couldn't do much more then try to draw in breath when he lifted his face from her cunt. His jaw and lips were painted with her juices and his tongue came out to lick away stray drops of her release as he finished removing her leggings and underwear from her ankles. She watched Copia undress, half-hazardly unbuttoning his shirt before shrugging it off impatiently. The familiar sight of his chest and torso rekindled her desire slowly. By the time he'd kicked off his pants and moved to hover above her, dripping precum on her belly, her desire had returned in spades. When he lowered himself to rest on his arms, her ankles came up to lock behind his ass, dragging him down to her. She had barely come down from her first orgasm but as his cock nestled against her folds, her was readying herself for another. He was content to prepare her a bit more as he held his erection and teasingly drew the head along her already damp slit. At least this time she could hook her leg behind his ass, urging him forward though he resisted. They watched the place where their bodies were about to join, both of them breathless as he began to tap her clit with the head of his cock, precum lubricating the bundle of nerves as she squirmed from the direct touches.  
"Fucking fuck me Andrea!" she cried out lifting her hips when she couldn't stand the teasing anymore. "I need you inside of my cunt!"  
"Such a filthy mouth," he bit out before drawing closer to her face. "Look at me Carla. Look only at me as I take you."  
She bit her lip hard, shivering quietly on the rug as he moved, his cock pressing past her folds carefully. He grimaced as he pushed ahead to allow her heat to envelope the head of his cock. No matter how often they did this she would never get used to the way he penetrated. It stole her breath and filled her with the desire to hold him within her body like this til they both turned to dust.   
Her breath was coming out raggedly by the time he'd bottomed out within her pulsing body but she didn't look away. Neither did Copia as his mouth went slack and they gently began to move together. His nose nuzzled her jaw and his harsh breathing tickled as it blew on her neck.   
"Eyes..o-open," he breathed as he raised his head and reverently kissed her cheek before nuzzling it.   
He stayed right there, cheek to cheek with her as they made love slowly. The tenderness of their joining stole her breath but she kept her eyes open as her arms tensed and relaxed with every unhurried thrust. In the end he coaxed her to completion with his thumb rubbing steady circles against her clit in time with the rock of his hips. It was almost effortless orgasm and she felt like she was floating in the aether until she slowly came back to herself as Copia continued to move within her breathing shakily.  
"Let go," she whispered as her legs tightened around him, heels digging into his ass as it flexed. "Let go inside of me."  
He huffed as his hips began to pump into her hard. She licked the shell of his ear before she pursed her lips and blew on the damp skin making him groan as his movements sped up. Her arms were a little stiff from lying above her head and she wanted to wrap them around him.  
"Cum for me," she commanded him quietly as he gasped helplessly, filling her as he raced towards his climax. "I love you Andrea."  
He stiffened and sobbed as he threw his head back and spilled himself inside of her. His skin against hers as tears poured down his face until he stilled lowering his damp face to her collar bone.   
"Andrea, hey my sweater," she grunted as he stayed there inside of her, holding her close.   
"In a m-minute," he mumbled quietly, resting his brow on the nape of her neck.   
She continued to lie back, running her fingers through his hair, her knees bent as she held him within the crux of hers. When she began to shift impatiently, he roused himself and gingerly lifted off of her. He sat up and helped her lower her sweater enough to disentangle the necklace from the thread it had caught on. Finally sorted, she tossed the top and encircled her lover in her arms, pulling him insistently back to her cooling body so they could lie pressed together on their sides.  
The room was dark already, illuminated by the frail warmth of the candles and fairy lights. It was the longest night of the year and as she held Copia in her arms she wondered if New Years would be this wonderful too.  
It didn't bother her that Copia hadn't said he loved her back. In her experience it was rare that two people made such an important admission at the same time.   
He lifted his head, his dark make up completely ruined and running down the tops of his cheekbones. She ran a hand through his hair as she smiled up at him and he briefly returned the smile.   
"I hope I didn't give you rug burn," he said sheepishly as he sat up and offered her a hand up.   
"Maybe a little," she confessed feeling the back of her neck before she shrugged.   
They stood up and treated the back of her neck with a washcloth soaked in cold water in the bathroom. Copia applied some oitment as she pinned her hair up to keep the strands off of the treated area. Their eyes met in the mirror above the sink and he kissed her shoulder languidly as his arms encircled her middle. There were many unspoken ways to tell someone they were loved Carla thought as he simply held her against his warm body.


	22. All The Little Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I still intend to keep this story going but life is happening to me. My work hours are increasing, I'm meeting new people and so I would count on chapters that are a bit shorter and updating every few weeks. Thank you for sticking with this and reviewing. I feel like the quality of my writing isn't what it used to be so any feedback or constructive criticism is welcome.  
> Warning for violence near the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

"The Clergy Advisory Committee finally approved the measure to let us have a computer lab," Phoebe told Carla as they walked side by side after lunch together, making their way across the white snowy grounds of the Ministry property. "Its one thing to honor tradition but to lack a computer system in a modern library is just ridiculous."  
"Nema to that. We're past due for some modern facilities outisde of the offices," Carla agreed pulling her scarf up against her nose to ward off the chill in the air. "Just because we live in a medieval Abbey doesn't mean we can't invest in better wifi and decent water pressure. Lucifer knows we'd keep on more novices if we had better amenities."  
It was a quiet overcast Sunday and the two nuns were part of the small number of clergy braving the outdoors while most of the Abbey's residents were tucked away inside. No doubt when the Ghouls woke up at sunset a few new snow forts would be erected and many a bloody, and icy snow ball fight would resume.  
"I thought you'd be with the Cardinal all day," Pheobe admitted after a few minute of quiet and Carla scoffed. "That wasn't a dig! I only meant its good to have some company considering Hester's all wrapped up with her new mystery guy."  
"Then you're welcome I suppose," Carla replied generously. "But now that we're on the subject, what is with Hester? Suddenly she finds a guy, and we barely see her anymore. Is she okay?"  
"All I know for sure is that she's seeing someone who lives here at the Abbey," Phoebe admitted with a frown. "Trust me, I've felt some concerns but you know abuse isn't tolerated within the church. Whenever we talk she's just kind of embarrassed but she doesn't seem unhappy.  
"Then let's take her out for lunch sometime soon at least. If she chooses to tell us about her new man then wonderful. If not we'll wait til she does it on her own terms."  
"Very supportive."  
"And we'll cut the bastard's balls off if he hurts her," Carla stated decidedly.  
"You never said you'd do that for me when I was dating!" Phoebe accused as Carla rolled her eyes.  
"Because I know you can handle yourself quierida. Sweet unsuspecting Hester is young and new to all of this. We Sisters of Sin have to look out for one another. Except for some of those old two faced bitches; they're on their own," Carla explained with a shrug.  
"Did you have time to check out any of those books that I suggested?" Phoebe asked as she changed the subject.  
"I started Good Omens but I couldn't get past the birth of the Antichrist," Carla admitted wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Why is it that in pop culture the mother of the Antichrist is glossed over, a jackal for Lucifer's sake, or raped? Thinking our Lord would violate someone or resort to bestiality...so ignorant."  
"I admit there are some narrow minded depictions of Satanists in the book occasionally but it is a funny interpretation of the end of times," Phoebe insisted while her companion remained unconvinced. "Give it another shot you won't regret it! Spoiler alert, one of the horsemen of the apocalypse is a woman. How cool is that?"  
Carla winced at the mention of the horsemen of the apocalypse. It was a topic that seemed to keep coming up as the days went by and it left her on edge.  
"Pass," Carla muttered in a hard voice as they reached the Abbey. "I'm feeling lazy, I think I'll head inside and watch a movie."  
"A little reading for pleasure is a great way to relax!" Phoebe told her pointedly while Carla blew a kiss her way.   
Carla returned to Copia's rooms stomping the melting remains of snow outside the doorway before stepping over the threshold to remove her warm coat and gloves. Unsurprisingly, Copia was nowhere to be seen but he'd mentioned that the band would have practice that day. She didn't expect to see him before supper was finished.  
More often then not Copia worked late into the night and Carla was asleep in his bed by the time he returned. But she had the pleasure of waking up in is arms in the mornings. They had agreed to consistently set aside work during lunch time to enjoy one another's company without distraction. Much to her surprise and delight after both the Latin and English masses Copia led during the week, he had taken to calling it an early night in order to spend the time relaxing with her. Even if they simply laid in bed together reading or talking, it was something.   
Sighing she made her way to the welcoming bed waiting for her, but before she could sink on top of the silk sheets, she found that a black folder had been left on the pillow where she normally slept. A small note that said 'read me' had been placed on top just in case she had any doubt that the contents of the folder were meant for her. With a roll of her eyes, she laid back on the bed with the binder in her hands, and folded the cover over to reveal the contents.  
"A Scourge In The Guise Of Sanctity: Examination Of Religious Trends During the Bubonic Plague," she read with outloud to herself. "Andrea Lorenzo Copia, University of Gothenburg 1900."  
She reread the author notes and confirmed the date once more. If she was to believe the information, it meant that Copia had published his thesis over one hundred years ago. Which was ridiculous. What the hell was he playing at leaving something like this for her?  
She climbed off the bed with the folder clutched in her hand, walking back across the room to put her shoes on. Band practice would be in full swing but the Cardinal would make time for her. For the past few weeks he'd been leaving things in the room for her to find; very deliberately placing reading material on her side of the bed, or on the desk with a water cup to lure her over in the morning when she woke up thirsty.   
First the Bible with the passage marked in The Book of Revelations, then he'd reminded her to read the book by Blasco Ibanez, and now this. From the way he'd been acting lately, looking at her when he thought she wasn't aware of his stare, acting twitchy and guilty, it had become clear that there was something he wanted to tell her. All of these references felt like a trail of breadcrumbs designed to lead her to...something. At any rate, he had her attention.  
Once she was within the chapel, she walked through the small room where the communion wine and unholy wafers were kept, towards the distinct sound of guitars and singing emanating from the next room over. She would wait it out til the band finished up if need be but she and Copia needed to have a conversation. He had said it was better to know the truth and now she was ready to hear whatever that might be. No more games.  
Silently she opened the door to the practice room and was immediately engulfed in the sounds of the metal band jamming together. Carla crossed her arms and surveyed Copia where he stood in the center of the room, wearing the familiar black dress pants and white linen shirt for casual attire. Almost immediately the Cardinal's eyes were drawn straight to her though he continued to sing as the nun leaned against the wall with her hip cocked. It was another three songs before the practice came to an end in the cramped little room. Copia discussed something with Rain and Swiss quietly while the rest of the Ghouls walked off, greeting Carla on their way out of the room. Eventually Rain and Swiss were dismissed, and Copia lingered by the electric keyboard, running the back of his fingers along the keys as the instrument let out a series of notes.   
"What brings you here cara mia?" he inquired casually regarding her from behind his dark eye make up.  
"I think you have something you want to tell me?" she asked stepping forward as he stood stock still. "Ever since that night when we made love in the confessional booth you've been laying out pieces of a puzzle for me to put together. I haven't worked out what it all means and I'm getting sick of the intrigue. Whatever it is just tell me."   
She came to stand before him in front of the keyboard as he stepped around the instrument and led her to the back of the room where he opened two folding chairs for them. He took a seat quickly with his hands clasped tightly in his lap as he looked down, pale and grave. Even after Carla was seated, it took a good minute before Copia was able to speak, staring straight ahead as he wet his dry lips with his tongue.  
"What I must tell you will come as a shock," Copia began quietly. "But you deserve to know. Because I'm so...it is my desire to remain at your side if you allow me to do so..."  
Carla's face remained hard but her eyes softened. More then once the thought that she could spend her life with Copia had flittered through her mind. She had taken vows to ensure the success of any Papa of the church, but after becoming involved with the Cardinal, she desired to remain at his side during his reign as much more then his assistant. But she had to face whatever he needed to tell her; even if it caused her to question her personal devotion.  
Copia cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair, which only served to dishevel his normally tidy appearance. He stared at her with a look of resignation as his shoulders slumped and she resisted the urge to reach out to him. She couldn't comfort him if what he had to tell her might lead to her devestation. When he opened his mouth, she braced herself.  
"Carla, one day you are going to wake up to find that I-"  
The abrupt sound of raised voices coming from the chapel cut off the rest of his confession. Copia raised a brow and Carla frowned as the noise level increased until the distant sounds of arguing suddenly devolved into snarling and blood curdling howls causing the two clergy members to tense.  
"What in the ninth circle of hell was that?" Carla exclaimed as she and Copia rose from their seats as they overheard what sounded like violent fighting.  
The Cardinal and nun cautiously stepped closer to the chapel while the sounds echoing from within made their blood run cold. Just inside the doorway that led to the main chamber of the church Copia moved to put himself in front of Carla and he cautiously looked out into the cathedral.  
"Beelzebub!" Copia gasped hastily backpeddled into his lover seconds before an entire pew hit the top of the doorframe, and the wood splintered violently.   
"What is going on out there?" Carla demanded in a whisper as she tried to peer around him only catching glimpses of the Ghouls from the band circling and dodging something. She cautiously poked her head out to find the Ghouls of the band engaged in an all out brawl with another Ghoul. At least, it appeared to be a Ghoul but it was huge. Nearly a head taller then Mountain, its muscles popping with thick bulging veins where they were visible through the tatters of its ripped uniform. It was unlike any other Ghoul in service to the Ministry. Carla realized that she'd glimpsed something like the monstrous creature after witnessing a freshly summoned Ghoul contained in a protective shield before the clergy could bind it to their will.  
"Copia, I think a Ghoul broke free of its seal," she whispered in a deathly quiet voice. When she looked back at Copia, his eyes were wide and the color had drained from his face. He looked towards the chapel then back at her and his face set in grim determination..  
"When this is over, I am going to have a chat with Imperator and Papa about additional fire exits. Stay behind me," he intoned as Carla removed her knife from her dress pocket.  
Copia peered out from the doorway and saw that Dewdrop and Thunder were trying desperately to subdue the rapid Ghoul as Aether struggled to his feet; the rest of the Ghouls weren't visible from their vantage point. A thick rivelut of blood ran from beneath the rabid Ghoul's cracked mask as he snarled and batted at Dewdrop who ducked and dropped back from the attack.  
Carla shared a defeated look with Copia and her jaw clenched. He gave a silent nod and they began to make their way down the outer aisle of the chapel. All they could do was move and then hope to get help. With that thought in mind the two clergy members stepped lightly across the stone floor when a high pitched shriek from Lightning made Carla glance behind her. The Ghoulette was clawing wildly at the rabid Ghoul whose hand was closing around her windpipe. Carla pressed a hand to her mouth as she whimpered in horror. The soft sound was enough to draw the Ghoul's attention and give away the Cardinal and nun.  
"Caaaaardinaaaal! Exercissssssse me!" the Ghoul howled making Carla's skin break out in goosebumps. "Send me back to hellllll!"  
The Ghoul let Lightning fall away before he lifted a pew over his head and sent it careening towards the humans. Carla screamed and Copia blocked her with his body, panting heavily as the wooden bench crashed to the ground mere feet in front of them. The harsh impact made a stained glass windows shatter and red glass rain down around them as they huddled together while the mammoth Ghoul stalked towards them.  
"Copia, get out of here!" Carla commanded pushing him away, whipping her blade open with a shaking hand. "I can subdue him just go!"  
"Carla stop! I command you to run!" Copia yelled as she stepped forwards towards the menacing Ghoul.   
She ignored Copia and put herself between him and the Ghoul, her stomach cold and her eyes wide as the Ghoul swung its paw back before it brought it down towards her. Suddenly she was shoved hard from the side, and she fell down onto her hip with a cry. She had just enough time to twist her body around and look up to witness Copia being swatted by the Ghoul like a fly,. Copia sailed back through the air and let out a yell when his head made contact with the stone wall before he crumpled to the ground unmoving.   
"No!" she screamed hoarsely as she scrambled to her feet.   
She had only taken two steps when her wrist was grasped within the hot, clammy grasp of the rabid Ghoul. It bent her hand back until the joint gave with a sickening crack and she let out a scream as pain exploded where her bone had been broken.  
"I neeeeeded him little nun," the Ghoul hissed shoving Carla with enough force to make her skid back on the floor until she hit the wall with a force that left her dizzy. "Look what you made me do!"  
Before the Ghoul could advance on her, Aether used a candelabra to bludgeon its back. It hissed and spun around, rounding on the guitarist and Carla didn't hesitate to sprint forward while she had the chance and use her good hand t0 bury her silver blade into its back while he was distracted. The rabid Ghoul wailed and tried to bat at the blade sticking out of the top of its spine where sticky acidic blood began to ooze and Aether managed another blow to its head that made it collapse on the floor. Dewdrop and Thunder stepped in, delivering hits with their hands until its head landed heavily on the floor as it was knocked out cold.   
The danger now gone, Carla cradled her injured hand as she made her way to Copia and sank to her knees beside him. He was knocked out cold but breathing thank Satan. Her hand was in so much pain she was sweating and shaking but she had to be sure he was alright.  
"Copia open your eyes for me. Copia!" she whispered urgently him patting his cheek before looking to the pack. "Get help now! Go!"  
Dewdrop sprinted off while Aether began to check on the fallen pack members as Carla sat helplessly and focused on her lover breathing. She stroked his hair until she felt something wet and sticky on her fingers. When she lifted her hand up there was blood smeared on her palm and she shook her head vehemently.   
"No, no no no you're not doing this to me. Copia! Open your eyes amor! Amor please!" she begged in a voice that was thick with tears.


	23. The Book of Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thank you for your patience. I've been super busy with more work hours and attempting to navigate dating lately. Rest assured, this story will continue even between long absences. I've missed being able to write, its simply a matter of finding the time. So thank you, and you guys are all lovely. I will edit this more but I was so impatient to post. :D

The hospital room was painted a sterile bluish white that seemed to reflect the cold fluorescent lights on the ceiling. The brightness made Carla's eyes tired as she waited on an examination table in a city hospital. There was no doubt her wrist was broken, the flesh around the joint had swollen up substantially and she was sweating through her habit from the pain radiating from the wound. As the doctor pondered the x ray image that had been taken the nun bounced her knee rapidly.  
"Oh there's no doubt its a break. I'm afraid you'll need a splint and to avoid using your hand for eight weeks. I hope it isn't your dominant hand miss," the curly haired stocky doctor remarked as she stood up and began gathering up the necessary supplies to wrap up the wrist.   
Carla agreed nodding her head anxiously as the doctor secured her wrist in a splint. When the medical professional unlocked a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of pills, the nun's eyes gleamed with unholy light.  
"This will get you through the night until a prescription can be filled," the doctor informed her handing over the bottle as she eagerly uncapped it.   
"Knock knock," a voice called as the two women looked up.  
Special Ghoul stood in the doorway and Carla sighed in relief.  
"Thank Satan you're here," she said popping two pills into her mouth and dry swallowing them hurriedly. She massaged her windpipe and winced as the pills scraped their way down her esophagus and Special stepped in cautiously.  
"You may release Sister into my custody. I can take care of it from here," Special informed the doctor who didn't bat an eye.   
Special walked at Carla's side when she stepped into the hallway looking over at her curiously.   
"I need a damage report from today," Carla told the Ghoul in a rough voice. "Tell me anything you know about what happened Special."  
The last few hours had been a whirlwind. After the Ghoul had been knocked out someone, somehow had called an ambulence and the next thing she'd known, Copia was being wheeled out of the chapel on a stretcher. Despite her own pain, fear forced her to keep pace and join the Cardinal on the ambulence ride to the hospital as she anxiously watched the medics work. She had felt fucking useless with no knowledge of the Cardinal's medical history or any known allergies to aid in his treatment. And then she'd been forced to watch them take him away as she was directed to another part of the facility to treat her break. She was still in the dark about just what the hell had happened.  
"The Ghoul that attacked all of you in the chapel has been contained in a cell and is awaiting questioning. Copia wasn't the only one who had sustained injuries. Mountain, Swiss, and Rain were left with critical injuries and Lightning with a few minor ones."  
"And the Cardinal's?" Carla asked frantically despite the pain pills in her system doing their best to mellow her out.  
"Not to sure Sister. I ran into you before I got to him," Special admitted calmly as their shoes clicked on the white tiled floor. "I wouldn't worry. He'll recover."  
Maybe the painkillers were making her paranoid, but she couldn't help but read into how certain the Ghoul was that Copia would be alright. She didn't get a chance to ask him anything when they found themselves at the nurses station. She let the Ghoul inquire into the Cardinal's whereabouts with a nurse that had a put upon attitude.  
"He has a concussion along with two broken ribs and stitches to the back of his head. There are special instructions that need to be followed in the first twenty four hours for the concussion once he's discharged into someone's custody," the nurse explained slowly as if she was talking to children. She handed Special a sheet with instructions for concussion care which Carla took and looked over quickly. Copia would need to be woken often in the first twenty four hours. but she could handle that.   
"We've got this. We're just going to go collect his eminence and return home," Special assured the nurse who looked at him skeptically.   
"Okay great. Down the hall on the left," the nurse muttered pointing the direction to them.   
Once the nurse had gone back to her charting Carla flipped her off before turning and outpacing Special on their walk to Copia's room.  
"I uh should give you guys a moment right? Unless he's not awake and needs help?" Special began seeming a little out of his element.  
"Stay. I've got this," Carla told him as he nodded rapidly while she brushed past him.   
The room was just a little less bright then the examination room she'd ended up in, but almost every surface in this room was a sickly pale blue leeching all the color and life from the surroundings. Copia was in the furthest bed inside the room asleep.  
He looked so pale and lifeless lying atop the white sheets dressed in his black cassock. It was as if he had been laid out for his own funeral. If it hadn't been for the rise and fall of his chest she would have been certain she had lost him. On the ride to the hospital she'd prayed harder then she had in some time and begged Lucifer not to take him from her as she'd held Copia's hand too tightly.   
The fingers on her unharmed hand twisted and turned the inverted cross on her necklace listlessly until Copia suddenly issued a weak cough. Carla sat on the edge of the bed anxiously as Copia's brow knit and he blinked slowly. When he recognized her, he tried to sit up but she rested her hand firmly on his shoulder.  
"Slowly. You have two broken ribs and a concussion amor," Carla warned as Copia licked his dry lips while she hovered beside him.   
"C-Carla...you're alright," he panted as his eyes looked her over from behind his smudged eye make up.  
"I have a broken wrist but I got off easy compared with you," she stated quietly.  
Copia sighed in relief, and his hand caught hold of hers. He held the back of her palm to his cheek and his eyes fluttered shut until Carla suddenly yanked her hand away. His eyes opened and he was met with Carla's furious stare. It made him blink in confusion.  
"Cara..."   
"You pushed me out of the way. You're the successor to the papal line Copia! You had no right to put yourself in harm's way. Why?" she accused as she glared down at him.   
He sighed heavily, his fingers flexing a little, reaching out to touch the inverted cross hanging against her dress.  
"Surely its obvious cara mia," he whispered as he tiredly looked at her making her heart hurt.  
She was still furious that he'd put himself in harm's way but she knew that she would have done the same for him without hesitation if the roles had been reversed. But knowing he might have been taken from her so much earlier then she was ready to let him leave her. Despite wanting to share her life with him, she might not have gotten the chance because of his stupid selflessness. Yes, there were many ways to show someone that they were loved Carla thought as she tried and failed to suppress her tears.  
She hiccuped and took a moment to collect herself as Copia lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles. She helped him get up out of bed, Copia managed to walk gingerly to the doorway where Special stood expectantly.   
"There's a car to take us back. Follow me," Special said simply to which Copia nodded wearily.   
A quick stop at the nurses station got Copia discharged into Carla and Special's care. Copia was told to return within seven days to have stitches on the back of his head taken out while Carla was informed it would likely be eight weeks before her splint could be removed if her bones set correctly. After that they were released and settled in for a very quiet ride back to the Ministry with Special at the wheel and the two clergy in the backseat.   
Once they had returned home, Special dropped the humans off at the front of the Ministry building. The Ghoul had awkwardly asked if they needed help being looked after for the evening but Carla had assured him that she and Copia could manage on their own. After trudging back through the Abbey wearily at last the couple returned to the sanctuary of Copia's chambers  
They silently moved through the room separately as they prepared for rest. Carla shed her veil, her fingers massaging her scalp as she attempted to soothe the headache that she hadn't been able to shake off for hours. Copia neatly undressed, setting articles from his uniform on top of his dresser beside his rat cage before slipping into a pair of black boxer briefs and his ABBA museum t shirt. After scrubbing his face clear of ruined make up, he made his way to the bed where Carla sat on the edge, tracking his movements with her eyes.  
"I set multiple alarms on my phone to wake us up throughout the night," she told him as he stood beside her, his posture slumped from fatigue. "For the concussion protocol."  
Copia nodded slowly and she scrambled back onto the bed to make room for him. He winced a little as he lowered himself onto his back she noticed.  
"I have meds if you're in pain," Carla offered but he shook his head and rested back against the pillow.   
"In a few hours I will be mended and it will be as if I was never attacked," he told her simply. "I will live. I will always live no matter how severe the injuries I receive. You're are only human Carla my baby, and I won't lose you prematurely."  
He turned his head just enough to look at her. Though he was exhausted his mismatched eyes were intense and unwavering as they drank her in.  
"Whatever the price may be to keep you by my side, I will gladly pay it."  
"You're not making sense. You were concussed," Carla told him worriedly but he shook his head once.   
"I am just tired now," Copia insisted.  
She sighed in aggravation but lowered herself onto her side, staring at him silently. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and raised his arm in invitation for her to lie against him.  
"I don't want to hurt you," she protested even as she scooted closer, until she could drape her bent thigh over his and allow his arm to curl loosely around her shoulder.   
"You won't," he assured her as she tugged the covers up to their waists.   
Carla kept her arm at her side, fearing jarring his broken ribs but tucked her head against his shoulder carefully. As her eyes closed she listened to his heartbeat and basked in his warmth. She was jarred awake by her alarm going off and groggily rolled over to end the notification. It the first fifteen minutes she thought turning back to Copia who blinked sleepily.   
"How are you feeling?" she inquired pushing her hair over her shoulder watching his reactions from the glow of his desk lamp.   
"Tired," he mumbled as he blinked a few times.  
"Go back to sleep. We'll be up again in a few minutes," she replied settling back onto the pillow as he grunted in acknowledgement.  
She was awake for the next alarm and heard him sigh heavily as her phone's musical tone rang out until she stopped it. Turning back to him she was that he was staring at the ceiling with a frown on his face.   
"Are you okay?" she asked him once again automatically but he remained still. "Hey, you with me? Copia!"  
He slowly turned his head towards her, looking haunted and pale.   
"What's your name?" she inquired remembering the list of questions the hospital had told her to ask if anything seemed off upon their return home.  
"Andrea Lorenzo Copia. Now let us sleep."  
They were given a bit of a reprieve and had half an hour until the next alarm went off. Carla felt as though she had just drifted off to sleep when it sounded and groaned as she hit the snooze button.   
"Andrea?"  
"Yes Carla?" he said in a voice thick with sleep as he rolled towards her, resting a hand on her hip.  
"Be careful, your ribs," she chastised him in a hushed voice.  
He merely tightened his hold and pressed his chest against her back. "Its fine. The pain is gone baby. Shut your eyes and sleep bella."  
She couldn't quite get comfortable, feeling as if she would press against him too hard and hurt him if she relaxed enough to lie back against him as she would any other night without thought. Sleep eluded her as she began to count down the minutes and her minded occupied itself with the trail of breadcrumbs he'd been leaving her that had led her down to band practice. Before the horror and violence that had broken out in the chapel he'd been about to tell her something.  
If she thought about all of it she was left with several allusions to the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, and Copia's thesis paper with a publishing date that was much too old to have been written by the man himself. Of course, he'd mentioned being older during their Solstice supper she thought.   
The grating alarm made her jump and her finger jabbed angrily into the screen of her phone. At her back Copia sighed heavily and lifted his head slightly.   
"Andrea," she began as they remained still in the dimly lit room. "Where are you?"  
"My rooms at the Ministry Abbey in Linkoping, Sweden."  
She held her breath as she stared at the wall and swallowed down her fear before daring to ask a second question. It was a standard one for those with concussion injuries.  
"How old are you?"  
Silence answered her as Copia shifted until he was sitting up, his knee resting against her lower back as she remained turned away from him. Rather then answering her, he stayed still for a few moments before he got up from bed. She heard him padding across the floor on his bare feet. When she heard the telltale sound of Copia opening a desk drawer she slowly sat up, facing the wall.   
"I have something for you," Copia told her, causing her to crane her neck to look over at him.  
He stood behind his desk, holding a thick tome in his hand, as he ran the other hand slowly across the surface. With a quiet sigh he closed his eyes before slowly opening them. He crossed the room slowly as she turned to face him and stand on her own two feet. He pursed his lips, keeping the book close to his chest protectively as he looked at her in consideration.  
"This will give you answers and offer you proof of what I am about to reveal to you," he stated suddenly relaxing his hold and offering her the book as it pressed into her stomach as if he was suddenly trying to rid himself of it.  
"Easy!" she scolded gripping the book which made him immediately let go as if he'd been burnt by the contact. She spared him a questioning look before examining the top of the leather bond book. The leather was tinted a sickly yellow and quite old, vaguely she wondered if she should be touching it without protection on her hands.  
"This was written by a monk who lived in a Benedictine Monastary. He lived quietly and spent most of his life toiling over copying scripts and biblical text just like the one you hold within your grasp now."  
He slowly backed away from her as her gaze lifted to watch his retreat before she looked back at the book. She opened the smooth cover to find text written in Latin inside. Something prickled in the back of her mind, niggling and prodding her as she read the beautifully handwritten script. She knew enough to know that it was a book that indeed had the Christian bible copied down inside but what this had to do with her or what Copia was alluding to she had no idea.   
By the time she looked up from flipping through the thick text he was dressed in a black dress shirt and trousers. He slipped on his loafers near the door and didn't turn to face when he addressed her.  
"We must pay a visit to the chapel Sister. Leave the book for now."  
"Andrea," she muttered tossing the book onto his bed before making her way to him. "You keep throwing all of these hints at me and its beginning to drive me mad."  
"All will be revealed soon," he promised quietly. "You must dress now."  
She eyed him suspiciously as she set the book down on the bed. The hour was late so she simply donned her clothes from earlier though they weren't fresh. They would be back and in bed within no time she thought trying to convince herself.   
Her hands felt clammy and cold and she clasped them together when Copia stepped away to open his chamber door to her and allow her to pass. The hour was late and they met with few people as they stepped into the hallway. Copia didn't offer her an arm and she kept her hands to herself as they walked with purpose towards the unholy space.   
The door to the church was locked when Copia tried it but Carla stilled his arm with her hand when he tried to pull it open. Carefully she pulled her ever present knife out and opened the blade, placing it just so within the lock and coaxing it to open for her. Her heart was hammering and she felt sick as she replaced the weapon while Copia opened the great door. It groaned ominously as it parted for them.  
Slowly she walked into the destroyed holy space that was shrouded in darkness where miraculously the prayer candles near the later were unextinguished.  
Even with the moonlight streaming in brightly through both intact and broken stained glass windows the shadows and darkness felt oppressive as Carla came to stand in the middle of the aisle between the pews. The door closed behind her with a decisive creak and extinguished any light that bled into the place of worship from the hallway outside.   
"I lived a quiet life of no importance before I pledged to serve our Dark Lord," Copia began, standing against the door behind her. "I was nobody. An orphan abandoned at a young age and given to the care of the Christian church. I did not seek contact with the outside world and was content to hide within the Monastary that had taken me in. I followed the teachings of the church and for all appearances lived my life as any dutiful Christian would. All the while...harboring doubt and discontent. I knew it could not be the true way but I stayed silent and simply confessed when I needed guidance and absolution from my heretical thoughts."  
He paused and took a long shuddering breath as she turned back to face him. His jaw clenched before he began to slowly put one foot in front of the other, making a deliberate path towards her, the dark light of his white eye seeming to glow in the dim of the room.  
Her palms were sweating and she felt ill as she waited. She didn't fear Copia, no. She did fear what he might reveal to her. Though she loved him whatever he insisted on telling her, it would be devestating she was certain of that.   
"I was a young man when the plague came to Italy. One day everything was as it should be and I was able to cower in the sanctuary of my beloved room filled with paper and books, the next day...the other brothers began to take ill. So quickly...the blood...I realize it must have been brought to our doorstep by a traveller we took in. When I saw the men around me begin to drop like flies I barricaded myself in my room. But it was too late for me."  
"The Black Plague?" she whispered softly her mind delaying its comprehension of the impossible tale he was telling her to keep her sane.  
"Yes. It was the year 1356 when I contracted it."  
She looked at him sharply, her hands balling into fists at her side. "You expect me to believe that?"  
He remained silent as the grave as he regarded her solemnly. She bit her lip and shook her head a little causing him to sigh.  
"I was alone, trapped among my beloved books and dying. I cursed God," he confided with a quiet giggle. "I spat and grew irate in those last moments when I drew breath...for allowing me to die when I had lived by all of his teachings though I did not believe in them. I knew that when I died I would not be welcomed to his kingdom for the greatest crime of all: doubting. And when I realized that, I welcomed death with open arms hoping at last I might be free if I were with the other fallen rather then having to spend an eternity cursed to grovel and bend at the knee before an unfeeling creator."  
Carla listened as her mind struggled to follow. There were many unexplained and strange things that had befallen her in life that she had felt were part of Satan's plan for her. Including finding her way to the Ministry as a child and now seeing Papa Emeritus III walk the Abbey in his afterlife. But to accept that her lover had been alive centuries ago...  
"Are you saying...you think that you were reincarnated and that in your past life you contracted the plague?" she blurted finally, trying to find an explanation that made sense out of everything.  
"No Carla. I was never reborn after the plague took me. Instead, I was visited by Death and our Infernal Majesty Lucifer as I drew my last breaths. They offered me a choice: to perish or have life eternal," he told her smoothly as he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting her face as he gazed down into it. "And I chose eternity. I died only to return to my body stronger and as it turned out impervious to fatal injuries or illness. I carry the plague within my body where it will remain until the end comes. Then I will unleash it upon humanity when I am called to ride on my white horse."  
"Stop it!" she snarled, as she shook him off. "I don't believe any of this, Andrea."  
"I am in my right mind cara mia," he told her with a severe look taking hold of her shoulders firmly as he leaned in. "My ribs and my head are both healed. It is as if the attack never happened to me."  
He swallowed, his eyes dark and hands trembling as they gripped her shoulders tightly. It was clear he was becoming emotional from the quaver in his voice and the way he carried himself.  
"I'm afraid...I didn't want to do this," he lamented as he hung his head, his hair hanging down over his forehead as his chest heaved. "Carla...you love me. The way you have stood by my side and how you cared for me this day...tell me again!"  
"I love you, you know that I do," she whispered tremulously as she began to tear up, bringing her hands up to cover his where he still touched her. "I love you with all of my heart Andrea Copia."  
But he let his hands fall limply, shivering as if the depth of her feelings caused despair instead of joy.   
"You deserve to know," he told her with quiet resignation in his voice. "Or one day you'll wake up and find that you've aged as you've lived your life while I've remained unchanging and stagnant."  
"I can't believe that," she cried shaking her head vehemently. "You can't ask me to accept something like this."  
Her face was wet with tears as she made to step around him but he cut her off, locking an arm around her waist. His hold was like steel and she tried to struggle away but he was able to restrain her until they were both locked in a trembling embrace.   
"Carla," he whispered in her ear as she whimpered. "Please...remember that what I am about to do, I do because I love you in every conceivable way that I am capable of loving another person. I am more than human, but the heart within my chest is still that of a man; it beats for you alone."  
She was sobbing in earnest when he placed a desperate kiss upon her brow, his hand splayed over her stomach.  
"What you saw at the farm was my doing. I commanded the vermin on the property to protect the chickens from all threats. Including the predators in the proximity. That is why that dog was torn to pieces. I hold dominion over rats as the bringer of sickness and the first horseman. Like it or not, I'll prove it to you," he promised quietly. "Come to me. Rise and come to me now."  
She had no idea who he was talking to and began to struggle against him grunting with the effort to shake him off. Amid her cries she slowly became aware of a sound. One that she'd heard so recently in her nightmares her first instinct was to cease her struggles as she listened to the high pitched chirps and shrill squeaks growing in volume.   
"No," she whispered feeling her stomach drop.  
It was hard to see in the dim light but she began to notice movement in the shadows. The faint light illuminated the shapes of the tiny rats as they made a beeline for the two humans and Carla screamed, struggling wildly. The vermin faced her, their beady eyes staring but they didn't advance, remaining still and waiting as Copia grunted with the effort it took to maintain his hold on her.   
"Come closer," he beckoned and the rats scurried a little closer as Carla wailed, her eyes fixed on the unnatural sight.   
She was finally able to break free of Copia's arms and stumbled away from him. Tripping over her own feet she was left crawling back on her hands and ass watching the rats swarm past Copia. He was controlling the rats somehow, someway.  
"Return to the catacombs but do not touch her," Copia ordered finally, turning to look back at the nun immobilized on the cold floor.  
Carla shuddered, flinching away from the rodents as they ran past her. She thought she would hyperventilate even though none of them made contact with her body as they scurried away until there was no evidence that the rodents had ever been in their midst. She looked at the now deserted aisle of the church cast in darkness and refused to look at Copia.   
"Its true," she whispered feeling the breath leave her body as reality sank in.   
All those stupid little hints leading her to this. The man who would become the unholy Papa, whom she'd worked with tirelessly, and taken to bed was not human. If she was to believe him, he was centuries old and would live until Death called upon him to fulfill his part to play in bringing about the end of the world.  
The sound of his shoes clicking on the stone roused her and she grabbed onto the end of a pew, hauling herself up from her vulnerable position on the floor. Copia paused midstep, standing a few feet away from her as she stared at him accusingly.   
"Carla-"  
"Stay away from me!" she warned pointing a finger at him accusingly as she slowly backed away on legs that felt as though they were made of water and barely supporting her.  
"Please...please don't run from me," Copia whispered hoarsely though he made no move to approach her as she panted wildly.   
"I can't," she gasped shaking her head as she began to back away watching his shoulders slump.  
"I still worship Satan and carry out his dark will...I know I am not what I seemed but at my core I am the same person you grew to care for Carla."  
She laughed hysterically as more tears fell down her cheeks. Her world had just been turned on its head and she knew the truth in her core even though she wished there was room for doubt. The dark Cardinal, the usurper was no ordinary, quiet, mousy little man but something much more sinister.   
"Carla," he pleaded quietly as he sank to his knees. He hung his head as he laid himself bare for her trying to keep what little composure he retained. "Carla I am still yours. D-don't leave me I beg you!"  
She shook her head as she backed up, her eyes fixed on his tearstained face as his lower lip trembled. The nun turned away from him and when she found herself able to, she ran as the wailing of Copia followed her long after she'd fled from the chapel.

 

 

"You'll leave me in the end. You can spend the rest of your life with me if things continue on this way-"  
"No Carla, my baby, in the end you will leave me. In the blink of an eye."  
"You're not human."  
"I once was. The heart of a man still beats beneath my ribs.The only difference is that it will never stop."

Papa disliked Copia because he thought he was perving on Carla at a conference, Copia disliked Papa because he humiliated him

The day was blinding and Carla wished she had the sunglasses she'd inherited from Alessandro on her. They were wide and perfect for keeping the damned sunshine out of her eyes. There were very few mornings that saw her return to the ministry from an all nighter but today was one of those rare occasions. After running away from the Ministry property as though the host of heaven were hot at her heels she'd kept going until she reached town. The distance had done little to quiet her mind after the day's events. She'd gone from being consumed with worry for her significant other after seeing him tossed around like a ragdoll, only to witness the same man demonstrate a power that no human could ever hope to control.   
Her superior and the most important man in her life was a biblical figure of doom. Pestilence. She felt her hands turn clammy and damp as she recalled his admission. Cardinal Copia, was not a middle aged hard working if awkward member of the Satanic clergy. He was in fact the first Horseman of the Apocalypse and from what she could remember from the last hellish few hours on little sleep he had taken on the mantle through his conversion to Satanism. His life had only just begun after death when it ended for so many others. He had been killed off by the deadly plauge that had devestated Europe and laid waste to a third of the population only to come back stronger.  
He had been touched by the Black Plague and Death...and used that same diseased ridden body to love her when she'd begged for it. The thought made her stomach turn and it had taken the rest of the night to numb herself against the panic and fear coursing through her veins with enough alcohol to make her forget her name for a few blissful minutes.   
Then the sun had risen and she had been left hungover and miserable sitting on a park bench contemplating her next move. While she had leaned towards curling up and taking a nap there in the middle of the late December day, the desire to get some heat back into her frozen limbs had won out. Before noon she had armed herself with a tall coffee cup filled with espresso that had enough bite to raise the dead and ordered a car to drop her ass off at the Ministry gates. She thawed out on the ride over until she was deposited at the curb and left to walk the cold trek back to the Abbey.   
By the time she'd stepped inside the old building it was buzzing with the usual levels of clergy activity during midday meal. Her own stomach that held nothing but bitter caffeine laced water roiled a little but she defiantly finished it off before tossing the cup into a nearby trash receptical. She ran a shaky hand over her cold cheek and realized as she felt her hair, that somewhere along the line last night she'd managed to lose her veil. Well fuck.  
"Uh hey Carla?" Hester said from behind her making the strawberry blonde spin around startled.   
"Shit don't sneak up on me today Hester," Carla hissed as the younger woman eyed her strangely. "What is it?"  
"Sorry I was talking to Phoebe earlier. She told me you guys were just a little worried because you hadn't seen me so. Here I am?" she said looking up at her friend with a weak smile.   
"Yeah...that's right. We were just wondering," Carla said distractedly glancing around every few seconds watching for any sight of the Cardinal. She wasn't ready to see him even in the harsh light of day and didn't know when she would be speaking to him again but now was definitely not the day she was prepared to have a face to face. Honestly, she didn't know how to feel regarding his confession and seeing him wouldn't make her any easier.  
"Well its true I have a m-b-boyfriend actually. And you guys will meet him eventually I swear. It all just happened kind of fast."  
"Shit happens," Carla shrugged one shoulder as she began to walk while Hester fell into step beside her.  
"You look kind of rough. Long night?"  
"You have no fucking idea," Carla whispered as they passed a group of clergy milling around.  
"Ghoul fucker..."  
Her head turned and she was met by a familiar face. One of the priests looked like the asshole that had tried to pick her up at the bar earlier in the month.   
"Just ignore him. Everyone's on edge after that Ghoul attack," Hester explained in a hushed whisper. "Somehow word got out that the Ghoul's lover, a brother of sin had died suddenly. I guess the Ghoul snapped...from a broken heart maybe. Whatever happened there's been alot of talk and everyone's feeling tense."  
"I'm getting that vibe," Carla admitted crossing her arms and throwing a few glares at some of the clergy that were staring her way. "What's with all the fucking looks?"  
"I think that's because of me. My boyfriend is a Ghoul," Hester sighed.   
Carla raised a brow and looked at her veiled companion. The younger Sister of Sin beside her blushed but kept her head up.   
"So alot of people are being more vocal then usual in petitioning Papa Nihil to forbid Ghoul/Human relationships to keep something like that from happening again."  
"That's bullshit. You can't just forbid people from being together even if they're different."  
"You really think so?" Hester asked quietly as Carla nodded vehemently.   
"I do. I'm gonna go talk to Imperator...I mean Sister Imperator and find out what's going on," Carla admitted.   
Focusing on work and the recent attack would at least take her mind off other things.  
"Okay but don't work too hard Carla. You look like you could use some sleep."  
"No rest for the wicked sweetie," Carla told her with a slow tired smile before setting off to find her direct superior.  
In times of turmoil at least there was always work to take her mind off things. It was a surefire way to help her deal with her emotions by completely ignoring them in favor of focusing her attention on anything else. She knocked on Imperator's door and only had to wait a moment before she was called inside.   
When Carla stalked in Imperator looked at her with some surprise. The older nun pushed the glasses off her nose, setting them on the desk with a questioning expression.  
"I didn't expect to see you here given the events of last night. The Cardinal was good enough to share his account of the events in the chapel."  
Carla was a little taken aback by the calm way Imperator addressed her. If Copia had come to the head nun and revealed himself she woulndered how Imperator could remain so cool and collected when she'd gone running from the scene.   
"The Ghoul attack left him quite shaken but otherwise unharmed," Imperator stated making Carla frown. "He told me that he will be resuming his duties with Special to aid him given that you will not be up to your secretarial duties for several days. I must admit I was surprised that something like that could leave you so shaken but...it was quite the scene. If you wish to take a few vacation days for yourself you've certainly earned it my dear."  
"Fine alright," Carla interrupted receiving a piercing stare from the older nun. "I mean-I heard that the Ghoul attack was brought on by the death of their lover?"  
"Ah yes. One of our own had been diagnosed with cancer and passed unexpectedly the day before the attack. From what we could gather after the Ghoul was interrogated his mental state began to spiral shortly after and he was able to break the seal holding in his true form."  
"I understand. Was the Ghoul exercised?"  
"Naturally. He was deemed too dangerous to remain. Although it seems that was his goal all along. Part of why he sought out the Cardinal. He believed that he would be able to return him to hell," Sister Imperator sighed heavily.   
"No lives were lost."  
"No, but that was far too close. The Ghoul could have snuffed out the next in line to the Papal throne in a blink. Even his own pack was powerless to keep the Ghouls safe from harm."  
Imperator stood up from her seat and came around the desk. "The Aether Ghoul informed me that you were the one to plunge a silver blade into the assailant and allow Aether to end the rampage. I always knew you would me me proud Carla. Time and again through the rise of three Papas you have remained a pillar of strength that I can always rely on."  
Carla bowed her head and not simple because of her current predicament. She was fucking tired and had no idea how the coming days were going to play out. Copia had given her an out taking Special as his assistant and given her the ability to have some time for herself.

XX  
Copia grunted feeling a sharp pain as he shifted. Sleep deserted him once more as he began to awaken. He blinked through heavy lidded eyes in the dark stillness to find that once again he had fallen asleep at his desk after a night spent throwing himself into paperwork. There was a crick in his neck and his back ached from falling asleep slumped over his desk top.  
It wasn't a comfortable way to sleep by any means but he hated returning to his rooms. When he laid his head down on his pillow he found that he could still smell Carla's scent there. He couldn't tolerate the way it made his heart ache to be reminded her.  
Although he thought of her far too often as the days went on even as he threw himself into his unholy duties, staying late at the confessional booth, composing sermons, and making impressive dents in the endless paperwork that ended up on his desk. Work could only distract him so much in her absence. It filled him with despair and made him loathe the loneliness that had crept up overnight when she'd fled from him.   
It had only been two days since he had revealed himself for what he truly was; an immortal bringer of doom waiting to fulfill his destiny biding his time. And Carla, his cara amore...she had run from him.  
Copia let out a shaky breath as he felt tears once more prick at his eyes. The green and milky blue orbs looked more redrimmed and bloodshot each day but he couldn't help it. He ached for her and wished he could go to her and beg her to return to him. But...he would not. He had frightened her and whether she would eventually come to terms with his identity or leave him for good remained to be seen.  
Copia sniffled and grasped the biretta he'd left on the corner of the desk sometime near midnight and smoothed his hair quickly before donning it as he stood up. He would return shortly to resume his work after a much needed shower and a little time spent giving his pet some attention. He was very much looking forward to the papal chambers that were adjacent to his office being ready for his use. He might be able to find some peace and slumber in strange rooms that didn't remind him of his time with his lover.  
The Cardinal bathed and hastily shaved, nicking his neck making him hiss as a fresh rivelet of blood mingled with the water that escaped down the shower drain. He wasn't usually so clumsy but he was fatigued in body and spirit. The cut had healed by the time he stood before the foggy bathroom mirror, wiping away the steamy surface with his hand in order to be apply his make up.  
Copia took in his appearance and found that he still looked like shit but at least he appeared clean and tidy. When he dressed in fresh vestments it also helped. He only prayed that Sister Imperator wouldn't comment on his appearance during their meeting later that morning. He was self-conscious enough that somehow the other clergy members could sense his turmoil and emotional state. To him it seemed as plain as day that he was distressed but perhaps he was only being paranoid. He took a few deep steadying breaths as he placed the biretta on his head. He'd had a panic attack as soon as Carla had fled from him in the chapel, but thus far he'd been lucky enough to not experience another one.   
XXX  
An abrupt knocking at the door broke Carla from her phlegmatic, self-pity session in bed. Cautiously she approached the door to her room, putting a few feet between her and the doorway as though the distance would keep her safe from the unknown caller. She had been prepared to pretend that she was out but a distinct feminine voice thrawrted her plans.   
"Carla? Look I heard you weren't feeling well. I brought a care package if you can't come to the door I understand," Phoebe's voice said through the wood that separated them.   
The librarian was bent over laying a bag of goodies on her doorstep when Carla swung open the door startling the shorter woman.  
"Satanas Carla I thought you weren't there. Or bedridden. Wow you do look like death warmed over. Hester's words not mine!"


	24. These Changes Ain't Changing Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its has been awhile, I know this kind of not what I wanted but we are moving forward and we have a miraculous update!

The Cardinal stepped into the church's med ward in the early hours of morning, his red cassock flowing like blood with his smooth steps. The med ward was primarily devoted to treatment of Ghouls given that they could not seek safe and knowledgeable medical help in the human world. It was almost deathly silent but for the sound of someone purring in their sleep as his dark excellency approached. When he peered at the beds lined up on the wall he saw that the members of his band had been released. All but for Mountain still lying in a bed with an I.V hooked up to him as he slept. Swiss was slumped over in a chair at his side sleeping with his hands crossed. They were stable. He was satisfied with such progress in the wake of the deadly Ghoul attack. He'd return later in the evening when they were up and see how they were doing. He stifled a heavy yawn and retreated as quietly as he'd come in. 

Sunlight was beginning to stream into the abbey and the halls were filling with activity as siblings of sin rose from their warm beds but he had yet to sleep. Slumber had eluded him since Carla had fled. Or rather he eluded it lest he dream of her and wake to alone, his arms empty and aching as tears choked his throat. 

Work had become his solace. Taking his mind off of his lover in her absence from the church. Satan only knew where she was now. He certainly had no idea and his worry battled with the grief and despair he carried within him. It was easier to sit at his desk and complete the never ending tasks laid out for him. Less painful.

Copia slowly meandered around the clergy members, his eyes burning from lack of sleep. At the top of the staircase he paused and rubbed at his eye with the heel of his hand smearing his make up, making him look even more wraithlike. The entrance of the abbey was visible from his vantage point on the landing overlooking everything. Even in his sleep deprived state he slowly realized that Carla was standing below him talking to another Sister of Sin. 

His eyes widened and his heart thudded painfully in his chest. She was wearing sunglasses and dressed in her usual black frock but missing the veil. He wanted to sprint down the steps and well...do things that she would not wish. She had fled from him only days ago, left the church and her life there in order to get away from him. She had returned, but he had no reason to believe it had anything to do with coming to terms with his past. He gripped the guardrail as his shoulders slumped forward. Slowly he retreated back to his rooms unseen.

XX

"Carla! Hey Carla you're out of bed," Hester greeted the older nun when she noticed her enter the Abbey. "And walking outside. Don't push yourself too much too soon!"

Carla winced at the volume of her fellow Sister's voice and squinted blearily from behind her sunglasses. It had been unwise to mix alcohol with her pain meds. That had led to some very fucked up and vivid nightmares featuring rats and biblical imagery that left her spooked and wide awake in the night hours. She'd run away to put some space between her and the Cardinal but had only succeeded in making herself feel like shit. 

"I think I'm actually heading up to bed," Carla told her friend in a gravely voice, favoring her broken wrist against her chest. There was no pain from the break but her head felt like it was being split open.

"If you need anyone to check in, I can bring care packages."

"What the hell are you talking about Hester?" Carla snapped finally, although it came out as more of a tired, whine. She'd been gone for days but the Sister of Sin was acting like she'd just returned from a holiday rather then being missing in action for days.

"The flu you caught. Its been making the rounds through the Abbey and when you weren't at work my boyf-I mean I heard that you'd caught it," Hester blurted, turning red.

"Right...flu. I'm feeling pretty weak. Back to bed," Carla told her glad that she had a half full bottle of pain meds waiting for her. Hopefully without alcohol they'd make her black out and get some peace. 

"I'll bring you soup later," Hester called after her as Carla walked off with what felt like a Herculean effort in her shaky limbs. 

The familiarity of her room made her cry when she stepped inside. It was safe, the soft glow of the lights she'd hung for the Solstice were cheery and comforting even with daylight streaming in through the window. She sank onto her bed in her wrinkled, slightly ripe smelling clothes and was able to get some respite from the terror she'd been trying to deal with for a few hours.

In the dead of night she rolled over, wide awake, achy. Her mouth felt like she'd been imbibing sawdust. The promise of a hot shower was just alluring enough to give her motivation to get up eventually. In her bathroom, with grim determination she washed off the filth and grit that reminded her too much of the days she'd experienced as a homeless child. The hot spray made her feel human though having one hand that was incapacitated provided her with a difficult challenge when it came to washing her hair one handed. 

Irritated and tired she slowly worked the tangles out of her hair with a comb, standing in front of the foggy bathroom mirror wrapped in a towel.

"Sorellina you worried me. I could not exactly leave the grounds when you ran away."

Carla poked her head out of the bathroom to see Papa sitting against the back of her wingback chair, with his arms crossed and his brow knit. The displeasure and concern radiated off of his ghostly presence and she wanted to grab him and shake him, to cry like a child at his knee. In that moment she had never needed him to be alive and tangible more and she felt so bitter that he had left her alone.

"If you wanted to play the concerned brother maybe you should have told me I was dating a fucking ageless embodiment of disease!" she snarled flinging her comb down on the sink.

"I can only see paths of the future," Papa reminded her as she stormed past him. "The Cardinal's true nature was not revealed to me until the other night within the chapel. I was as in the dark as you were Carla. Perhaps more so given that I have avoided lingering in his company. But you sighing and clinging to his side, you must have felt something was off."

"Shut up," Carla muttered yanking open her dresser.

"Were there not warnings in your courtship that alerted you?"

She ignored the spirit but knew he remained as she selected fresh clothes. Of course there had been signs, all pointing to the truth had she paid closer attention. If she hadn't been swept away by her emotions and regard for Copia, there was a small chance she could have known sooner.

"What are you going to do sorellina?" 

Carla shrugged one shoulder, feeling the weight of the inverted cross at her chest catch on the towel. It was a terrifying prospect going into work, going through the motions of her old routine in the presence of Copia but what choice did she have? To cower and quit her job without explanation? This was home and like it or not the Cardinal was staying but then so was she. 

"I have nothing outside of this place. What else can I do?" she asked looking back at him as the burn of tears began to sting her eyes. "I learn to live with the horror and somehow get back to my duties."

Papa nodded as his eyes stared at her sharply. He tilted his head and she shifted and made to go past him to change in the bathroom, dabbing at her eyes with the heel of her hand.

"And the usurper? Are you going to eventually forget and return to his arms?"

She shut the bathroom door with a decisive click. In truth she couldn't answer him because she just didn't know. Below the anger and sense of betrayal there was something tender and warm that longed to forget that night in the chapel and return things to normal. But it wouldn't work to ignore everything. Copia had trusted her with the truth of his nature and by Lucifer as her witness she would acknowledge that terrible truth. Even if it meant they could no longer be together.

Her hair was still damp when she emerged from her room in a fresh veil and dress. The halls were silent before dawn broke, but she found comfort in the familiarity of the ancient walls she roamed. This was her home, she would never be driven away she thought as she walked to Copia's office. 

Despite the late hour, part of her expected to find him within. So be it she thought when she noticed a light shining from beneath the crack along the bottom of the door and the stone floor. She knocked decisively and waited. And waited.

Her trepidition gave way to impatience and she grasped the handle and pushed open the door. Everything was as she had left it as her eyes scanned the spacious setting. Her Latin books were even untouched where she'd left them spread open on her table near the window. Copia was absent but she noticed the door to his adjoining chambers was ajar. She swallowed, willing her boots to click softly on the bare floor as she was drawn to the doorway like a moth to a flame. 

The light from the office cut an oblong trail of light into the room beyond illuminating the bed. She was able to make out the sight of Copia lying face down in slacks and a white dress shirt upon the huge four poster bed. His back rose and fell in slumber and she felt less threatened; entirely too tempted to crawl into bed beside him. Instead she carefully closed the office door and blocked out the sight of the unholy man slumbering. 

"Oh hey Sister."

Carla yelped and whirled around, one hand going to grab for her knife. Special Ghoul stood in front of the desk, unmoving as the nun's hand instead lifted and pressed to her racing heart.

"Behemoth make some noise next time!" Carla hissed. She frowned at the unfazed Ghoul who inclined his head in acknowledgement and set a manilla envelope along with a few files on the desk.

"Wait what are you doing in here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Currently dropping off some work that I was helping Cardinal Copia with. Its not usually in my job description but he was pretty sure you'd be out of commission for awhile.

Carla made a non-commital noise and folded her arms over her chest remembering her run in with Hester earlier. So the Cardinal had bought her some time to return or to get far away from the church. How generous.

"And no worries on the conference. I booked you and the Cardinal a room and purchased your train tickets," Special said on his way out the door.

"Wait what?"

"For the clerical conference in Helsinki? Its been on your work calendar for the last month. You sure you're feeling alright?"

"I feel fine, just getting my head back in the game. So rooms and tickets are booked," Carla remarked, mentally going over the time table of upcoming events in her head. Half a week on a bender and she had lost all track of what was on the agenda. 

"Room, one room," Special clarified looking at her pointedly. "You guys were all cozied up at the farm so you know I thought-"

"Of course! One room is all we need. Thank you for what you've done." Carla quickly backpeddled feeling nauseous and clammy at the thought of sharing a room again with Copia when things were so unsettled and up in the air. But she didn't want Special to know her business. Gossip with a hint of truth so close to the top of the church was dangerous especially with the insurrection only so recently culled. 

"Its no big deal. I'm a jack of all trades within the church but I know between the two of us you're the expert here. Doesn't hurt that Copia likes you better then me. Guy's been kind of looking lost without you."

Carla bent down looking at the schedule with unseeing eyes as she swallowed down a lump in her throat. The high pitched whine of a door opening made her straighten up as she and Special both looked to the adjoining door where Copia stood in the doorway. He looked wrecked with his make up smudged, barely concealing the dark skin beneath his eyes, his hair was flying up in all directions and his clothes were wrinkled to hell. 

Copia's eyes locked on Carla, and his mouth parted. He took a step forward into the lit office, his adam's apple bobbing tremulously. His brows were knit as he stared at Carla in what appeared to be shock and disbelief while she remained frozen to the spot. She gripped the edge of the desk tightly with her non-injured hand, unable to break the current passing between her and Copia across the room. Then in a moment, if an invisible switch had flipped, Copia suddenly retreated inside his rooms, shutting the door with a thunk in his wake.

"Okay weird, I'm uh sure he's happy to see you. Maybe he's embarrassed or something. Strikes me as a guy who puts stock in his appearance," Special rambled in light of the silence that filled the room. "Anyway you got it from here. See you later!"

"Yeah bye," Carla called distractedly looking at the door to the papal suite while Special made his exit behind her. She let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and decided that some strong coffee was most definitely in order. Maybe she'd order hers with a little arsenic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't sure how to write the reunion but I can say I'm excited for what comes next. Should be fun with Copia giving them a great, awkward start at rebuilding right? Thanks for sticking with this guys. Hopefully the next update will not take so long.


End file.
